


Babysitting

by Kuroku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark, Family, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroku/pseuds/Kuroku
Summary: A duel between Kaiba and Jounouchi malfunctions and replaces the past with the future. Jounouchi begins to see that perhaps there is more to Kaiba than he expected, and his actions will lead to consequences.. Puppyshipping/Violetshipping or whatever you call it. Going through a brief rewrite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no excuses or anything to say, lol! I'm finally back in writing fanfics after seven years! Hopefully you'll enjoy the journey as much as I do! Originally this was in FF.net, but I decided to upload here, but I copypasted via the code with little editing so let me know if something seems weird! This is my first fic on AO3! :)

"Kaiba, you bastard, you can't just go around disrespecting my friends like that!"

"Hmph. You're just as moody as ever, **_Bonkotsu_**."

"What was that?! I'm not a _**B**_ _ **onkotsu**_!"

"Could have fooled me, _**Bonkotsu**_. Oh, did I push a button, _**Bonkotsu**_? You'd have to forgive me because I can't stand the sight of failure, _**Bonkotsu**_."

"GRRR! You prick!"

"Proletariat."

"Moneybags!"

"Dirt kisser."

"Trench coat voyeur!"

"Red eyes fetishist."

"BLUE EYES FETISHIST!"

"Gambling dog."

"CEO prick that's married to his company!"

"Mangy mutt that's married to friendship."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Is thinking too much for you?"

"Better than a guy that overthinks and stares at screens all day!"

"Now that doesn't even make sense. What does that have anything to do with the ability to actually think? Too much for you, mutt?"

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

Yugi and others sighed as Jounouchi and Kaiba once again clashed at school. It was really starting to become a typical norm to see at least one daily fight between the two. Sometimes the small duelist wished that the two could get along...

Now Jounouchi did have at least some restraint despite being impulsive as heck. If ever the fights would go too far, he would be the first to break it off and walk away, despite the punch to his pride and all since of course he didn't want to get to the point of expulsion. The fact that Kaiba always did his signature villain laugh in the end never helped. Soon, the day like any other came to an end.

* * *

Kicking a couple of cans after school while cleaning kind of helped expel his frustrations and Jounouchi laughed as he and Honda decided to make a game of shooting cans in the basket. **CLINK!**

"Score!"

"Damn it Honda! You cheated!"

" _Haaaaa_ , what was that? Can't hear you over the loud sound of victory!"

"You are so dead to me bro!"

His best friend proceeded to give a noogie while Yugi laughed. It was times like these that the small duelist wished could last a lifetime. He patted the millenium puzzle hanging around his neck with a smile. Even with all the extraordinary events that occurred following completing the puzzle, he could never forget how it came to grant his wish of making good friends.

The boys decided to have a man's day out and they mostly hung out at the local arcade playing games before arriving at the Kame Game Shop. The three of them sat down eating chips while commenting on whatever was on TV.

"Holy crap, look at her!"

Whistle.

"I wonder if she can tell my forecast? Eh? Eh?"

"Naw, I'm more into that anchor, Jou."

"Are you kidding? She's got make up caked up so bad, it's hardly even cake, just icing!"

"Now I wanna lick it off, hahaha!"

"GROSS!"

"Hey, what do you think, Yugi?"

"I-I, w-well..." Blush.

"Pfft, Honda back off, we already know Yugi's into real women... Like that forecaster."

"Like hell, Jou!"

Yugi laughed for a while as the spirit of the puzzle smiled approvingly by his side. It was nice to just enjoy youth for once without worry about someone trying to steal his puzzle or cause trouble to his friends.

Yami floated over to one side of the couch and sat down. Peace was usually take for granted too easily. He frowned for a moment. He couldn't shake off the feeling that even though things were calm, something was wrong... Shaking off the frown he resumed watching the three interact. It's probably nothing, he told himself.

* * *

"Kaiba! I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept, only to show you once and for all that the place where you belong is at my feet, you cur!"

"Bring it on, Bling-bling kisser!"

Anzu slapped her forehead. "How in the world did we let this happen again?"

Honda sighed. "Well you know Jou. Once Kaiba does his usual snapping Jou always reacts..."

Yugi groaned. "And considering they both just happened to have brought their duel disks to school..."

"HAHAHAHA! Just try to stop this! I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now I have all three on the field!" Kaiba cackled with glee, almost as if he was back to being the old Kaiba who wasn't mind crushed by Yami. It was quite terrifying really, even to himself although he wouldn't admit it. He ordered the three dragons to attack, eradicating the blond's three remaining scapegoats. "Now you have no monsters on your field! Draw your next pathetic card dog!" The CEO declared, taunting with his index pointing straight at Jounouchi's face.

"Grrrr! My turn! I draw!"

Jounouchi gazed down at his hand and suddenly brightened with a smile. "Hehehe! Kaiba, you may have all three of your blue eyes here, but I've got something that will blow you away in an instant!"

Kaiba's azure eyes widened in surprise. Something that would blow him away? What did he mean? He had all three of his aces on the field and to boost, a banner of courage magic card active on the field... Unless... Like a splash of cold water hitting him he gritted his teeth in realization. It can't be...

"Gyahaha! Take a look at this! I call forth Time Wizard!"

"OOOOHHH!" Now Jou's friends really started to take interest in the duel. Jounouchi did have a knack for interesting turn arounds apart from Yugi.

"Then, I play magic stone excavation, discarding two cards and bringing back a spell card in my hand! And I choose scapegoat to activate!" With glee he raised up his fist in triumph as the rest of his field was full of goat tokens. "Hahaha! What did you think of that?!" He shouted in triumph as his friends cheered and whistled.

The moment of elation was cut short by Seto Kaiba's villainous laugh which grew louder and louder.

Scowling, Jou raised up a fist. "Hey, what's so funny?!"

Kaiba finally stopped with a big smirk. "You." He replied snickering. "I'll admit that you have guts and a small amount of skill to pull a potential comeback, but your follow up is short lived and proves that you are a rather imbecile of a duelist!"

Jounouchi blinked in confusion before once again scowling. "What are you talking about?!"

The brunet scoffed and shook his head. "You really don't get it? You wasted your cards, idiot!"

Honda blinked before pondering, "Hey, what exactly does Kaiba mean exactly? Jou has a full field now and Time Wizard..."

The meaning of Kaiba's words did not fall short on Yugi's ears who proceeded to frown. "Jounouchi did go too quickly. There wasn't anything wrong with his moves but rather the timing of his actions... He activated scapegoat before Time Wizard will use his effect!"

Widening his eyes in realization, Jounouchi looked back down on the field. Time Wizard's effect... If he hadn't activated Scape Goat until after Time Wizard's effect, he could at least have a fallback in case effect didn't end in his favor. But since he activated it... Time Wizard could destroy his tokens. He wouldn't lose life points, but his field would be clear, perfect for three blue eyes to have a head on attack straight to his points!

"See now, Mutt? This is the difference between you and me!"

"Che! Well it doesn't matter anyway since it's all or nothing from here!" He retorted. Like hell was he going to let Kaiba have the satisfaction of Jou losing his confidence. "Go Time Wizard!" He raised his hand in the air as if declaring an attack.

"IDIOT!"

Jou flinched at the angry brunet who pointed furiously at the blond duelist. "If you're using your Time Wizard's effect then get your coin out already!" He blinked before scrunching his face in annoyance. Trust Kaiba to ruin his moments of trying to look cool. "Yeah, yeah! I'm getting it, sheesh!" Rummaging through his pockets, he pulled out a 100 yen coin. "Good enough for you?!"

"Hmph."

Sticking his tongue out, Jounouchi decided to call heads and flipped the coin. All the while, Time Wizard raised his staff up high, roulette spinning faster and faster. It was as if everything was in slow motion as the coin began to land on the ground, flipping, falling... The arrow landing on skull, skull, crown, skull... And then... Jou gaped at the coin's final landing in the crack of the pavement.

It landed perfectly on its edge.

At that moment, Time Wizard's hologram began spurting out of control, the arrow on the rod having landed on the border between skull and crown. Brighter and brighter Time Wizard grew, spouting multiple colors and rapidly spazzing left and right growing more and more distorted. Soon it was as if Time Wizard exploded within the array of bright lights.

"AUGHHHHHH!" screeched Jounouchi. "Kaiba! What's going on?!"

"I-I don't know, what hell did you do, Mutt?!"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Jou back loudly as if it would turn off the blasting lights. "Fix it!"

But there was no reply from Seto Kaiba, even as the field eventually disappeared along with the blast of light.

"K-Kaiba?" Jou whispered in shock. Where the brunet once stood, there was nothing... No traces, not even one. "H-hey... He ran away right?" He turned in horror at his friends who were rubbing their eyes. "Right?!"

"Calm down, Jou! Kaiba's probably fine! Maybe he did run off..."

"W-wait, no, he wouldn't run away like that, no..." Jounouchi stared in horror at his hands. This... He... "I... Made... Him... Gone...?"

"Wait hold on, Jounouchi, don't jump into conclusions like that!"

"Anzu's right! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"But..." He stared at his Time Wizard card, brown eyes swimming within pools of guilt, horror, and fear. "If I didn't play this... What happened?"

"Look Jou, it's ok, we'll all split up and search for him, he couldn't have gotten far!" Honda declared, slapping the boy on the back. "You can look around here, alright? Anzu will look in the court field and me and Yugi will search the hallways and gym."

Biting his bottom lip, he nodded. "Right. Moneybags was probably just scared and ran off."

"See, there you go! This'll make a good bragging story later on too! You're way braver than Kaiba!"

Cheering up a little from the words of his best friend he grinned. "Alright! Let's look for him!"

The four nodded to each other before splitting up.

Jounouchi sighed. Even though Honda and the rest tried to cheer him up, he couldn't help feeling he did something wrong... He gazed over to the spot that Kaiba stood. The spot they chose to duel was a sandy area, so if he did run off, he would have at least seen traces of footprints... It was empty save for Kaiba's footprints when he was last standing before the coin flip. Speaking of which... Jou picked up his 100 yen coin from the pavement crack.

What were the odds that it would land on its side like that? As he pondered on how in the world it could have happened, his thoughts were instantly interrupted by a pull on his blue uniform slacks. His head quickly whipped to his left. No one?

The pulling increased insistently and Jou widened his eyes in horror as he looked down... To the biggest blue eyes he ever saw.

"Hello mister. I'm looking for my little brother Mokuba. Have you seen him?" A brown haired boy with large innocent sapphire eyes stared up at him with a big smile.

* * *

Kuroku: So how was this as a first chapter? I'm sorry if it's short, but I wanted to get the ball rolling as soon as possible. XD Explanations may come next chapter, I will update soon! Please let me know if you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept changing the story title cause I couldn't figure out a good title. It will most likely be changed later. I'll have to update the summary too, probably. Also I wanna mention that I'm not going to do any other couples other than SetoxJou because I don't quite believe in the whole "everyone has to be in a couple" thing, I'm really sorry if anyone expects that here. I'll definitely stick with implied canon, though, so YugixAnzu may be mentioned or something, but it's really menial. (I ported this over from ff.net so there may be some issues, let me know if you spot anything weird!)

Jounouchi Katsuya stared down at the little boy for a while before proceeding to shriek and jump back, unintentionally startling the kid, causing him to fall down. The child wore a cobalt blue vest, light yellow collar shirt, and black pants, dressed really nice and clean... Now slightly dirty with the sand from the ground. Clutching his chest, Jounouchi heaved from shock, attempting to will himself to calm down. ' _Just a dream... Just a dream!_ '

"Um... Mister?"

' _Just a dream... Just a dream..._ '

Light insistent patting on his back. "Mister..."

' _It's just a dream!_ '

"MIIIII~IIISTERRRR!"

Jou shrieked once again.

This wasn't a dream! It was real! There's a little Kaiba! He paused as concerned large wide blue eyes stared into his own.

"Are you ok, mister?"

The teen's brown orbs blinked before he quickly calmed himself down. Questions can come later. Right now there was a child that needed help. He shakily gave a grin. "Ehehehe! Yep, I'm ok, kid!"

The small boy frowned for a bit before nodding and brushing sand off his pants. "Ok, mister. Do you think you can help me?"

Oh right, the boy was looking for his brother Mokuba... And not even spouting insults at him and respectfully calling him "Mister". Wait... He wasn't even that old! Pausing for a moment, he nodded his head to a conclusion. It made so much sense now. This had to be Kaiba's son! And he probably had two kids naming them after himself and Mokuba... Wow, for a rich guy with supposedly a lot of imagination he sure seemed to lack it when naming his kids... And to think the CEO actually had the gall to knock up a poor woman and not marry her, well considering that the tabloids mentioned nothing about a wedding. Still, it's not the kid's fault his dad was like that. He ruffled the boy's head with a grin. "Of course I'll help! By the way, my name's not 'Mister', it's 'Jounouchi'!"

The child immediately brightened. "Ok! Jounouchi-san, I'm Seto!" He piped, grabbing Jou's hand with both of his and pulling to help hoist the teen up. "I need to find my little brother Mokuba, I think we got separated."

"Hey, don't call me -san, sounds too much like my dad, I'm a teenager. Call me 'nii-san'. Your brother, huh? Wow... How old are you and your brother?" quipped Jou as he got up still holding the boy's hand. Rummaging his other hand through blond locks, he sighed. Honestly, who would leave their kids wandering around? Something bad could have happened! The duelist made a mental note to scold the young CEO once they find him.

"I'm ten and he's five." beamed little Seto feeling giddy to have the teen help him. "We were on a field trip and I think that's when we got separated." He paused in his steps and gazed at the ground in worry, biting his bottom lip with a small frown. "I wonder if he's ok..."

Catching that look of concern, Jounouchi made another mental note to slap the crap out of the CEO and scold the jerk once they find him. "No worries, he's fine! We just need to find him that's all."

Reassured, Seto bobbed his head up and down. It wasn't long before they reached the gym where Honda and Yugi stood.

"Oi, Honda! Yugi!"

At the call, the two simultaneously turned toward their friend. "Oh Jou!"

Jou sped up his pace to meet his two friends. "Any luck finding Kaiba?"

Honda shook his head. "Nope. We still have some ideas though."

"We've tried the classroom and cafeteria as well as the library so far." Yugi nodded and scratched his forehead in comtemplation. "I think if Kaiba wanted to run though it might have been to save face."

Jou scoffed. "Yeah, it is his duel disk system after all. Can't handle that his precious baby system has a glitch, hehehe!"

"By the way, what happened back there, Jou? Time Wizard suddenly just exploded and stuff." queried the king of games.

That got the blond pondering. "Hmm, I dunno. My coin just landed in the crack on its edge perfectly. What should have happened was nothing and then I flip again until it actually lands on one of its faces."

"That's right, so it's really strange for Kaiba to overlook such a thing. He's really OCD about these things, you know?"

"So what are you saying, Yugi?"

"Well, this may be a long shot, but maybe it was hacked or something? Did someone tamper with your duel disk, Jounouchi?"

Jou paused. It couldn't necessarily be impossible since he did put it away during school lessons, but apart from that he and his duel disk were inseparable. As he told such to Yugi, he felt a clenching tug behind both his legs. He peered behind himself to see Seto crouching, hiding behind the tall teen's thighs.

"O-oh, you ok?" He asked gently, reaching behind to pat the boy's head with his left hand and ruffling the small brown locks.

Honda and Yugi both blinked in confusion. "Um, Jou?"

Realizing that he hadn't introduced the kid, he quickly gestured behind him. "Hey, I found this little guy back where me and Moneybags dueled. Hey kid, you wanna introduce yourself?" He asked smiling gently at Seto as he strained his back to try to meet the boy's gaze.

The child shook his head. "Um... I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..."

The three teens froze for a moment.

Jou quickly rebutted, "Ah but what about me, er, Seto?"

Seto gazed up at Jounouchi as he replied quite calmly, "You're a stranger too since I don't know you, but you're a nice person helping me and you told me your name so we're not strangers anymore, Jounouchi-niisan."

Jou stared as the child proceeded to launch his kid logic at him. He couldn't help the "Wha...?" from escaping his lips.

Yugi then chose the moment to pipe up, "I think he basically meant that you're really approachable, and you already exchanged names, so you're a special case, Jou!"

The blond's lips curled into an 'o' as he nodded understandingly. So he seemed approachable and trusty enough for the kid to ask for help... Made sense, he reasoned.

Seto peeked from behind Jounouchi and blinked in realization. "Oh, are you lost too?" He asked Yugi.

The tri color haired duelist blinked. "Pardon?"

"I think we lost our group, did you lose your buddy too?" continued the child not sensing Yugi's bewilderment. "My buddy was my brother Mokie, have you seen our teacher? Oh, my name is Seto, what's your name?"

The other two taller boys stared. First the kid was cautious and now he was blabbing to Yugi as if he was a friend... One thing was certain and it caused the both of them to snicker, snort, and finally burst into extreme hardcore laughter.

Yugi's face immediately flushed in embarrassment. "H-hey, what's so funny?!"

"GYAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The two couldn't answer! Their faces were beginning to turn purple just from laughing so hard.

The boy's amethyst purple eyes widened in realization. "Oh my gosh..." The brown haired child thought Yugi was a kid just like him!

Seto blinked in confusion. They were so weird...

* * *

Seeing Yugi brought a sense of content in the boy and he became more comfortable around the others while they continued to look around in the halls of the school. He tried chatting to the other boy too about various games and things of that nature. Yugi's replies were a bit on the wary side seeing as how Seto viewed him as another kid, but since the conversation was about games, it didn't take long for them to get along.

"So you like chess? Chess is cool!"

"Mm-hm, I play it a lot, I'm trying to teach Mokie too, he's learning pretty fast. But I'm the best!" bragged little Seto with a thumb up. He beamed when Yugi returned the gesture with his own thumbs up.

"That's really good, Seto!"

"Yeah!"

Eyeing the boys discerningly, Honda hissed at Jou, "Say Jou, what's with the kid anyway? He looks too much like... Like you know!" He was relieved to see Jounouchi nod back at him.

"Yeah, I know. Like rich boy. I'm guessing this is probably his kid."

"Whaaa? What makes you say that?"

"Well don't you think it makes a total lot of sense? Kaiba probably ran off from our duel cause he can't handle the responsibility of taking care of his own kid." scowled the blond crossing his arms.

"Even if that was the case, wouldn't Kaiba just blatantly deny that's his? Plus, I mean what if it's a relative or something?"

"Well even so, Kaiba ran off from a kid, that irresponsible jerk. And now we're searching for him and this kid's brother."

"Heh, I guess so... Wait, brother?"

"Yeah." continued Jou as he opened a classroom door. No Kaiba. "The kid says he has a brother named Mokuba."

"Mokuba...?"

"Yeah." Jou opened another classroom door. No Kaiba either. "That guy really needs to come up with better names for his kids."

"Um, Jounouchi, I'm not sure if-"

"Quiet Honda, he's gotta be in here." Another classroom door. No Kaiba once again. "Tch!"

Yugi, who had been occupying Seto for quite a bit, took the opportunity to walk to the other two, Seto following behind. "You guys, I think we're pretty much wasting our time here." Meeting his friends gazes, he elaborated, "Kaiba probably isn't here. In fact, I don't think he's in the school at all."

Jounouchi blinked before replying, "That's impossible. There's no way he can't be in the school... Right?"

Honda, however, understood clearly. "Listen Jou, Yugi's basically saying that Kaiba isn't here... But something else is..."

"Haaa? What are you guys talking about? You better give me a good explanation, I'm tired of being confused!"

Honda and Yugi hesitated.

"Well Jounouchi," began Yugi, "I had to ask Yami to be sure and he kind of confirmed my suspicions... Seto isn't Kaiba's son, he's... Well, he's Kaiba... Although it's a bit more complicated than that."

It was as if a small bell rung and caused the universe to collapse in silence. Jounouchi, who couldn't even begin where to start, simply just gawked.

It lasted for a good five minutes before the silence was cut by the small boy's protesting voice. "My name's not Kaiba, it's Seto!" The little brunet paused for a moment before deciding he didn't like the stares that the three were giving him. "It is! My name really is Seto!" He insisted grabbing Jounouchi's hand. "I'm Seto!" He cried out desperately.

Jounouchi's honey brown eyes gazed down at the distraught ten year old. He had his suspicions earlier that it could have been Kaiba, but his brain refused to compute it so he opted for the second most logical thought being Kaiba's son. He didn't know what to think knowing that the rich CEO was staring up at him as a ten year old boy. His mouth curled into a smile. Yeah... Even if it was Kaiba... Right here was Seto, not Kaiba... "Course your name is Seto, silly! How can anyone forget that!" He gently noogied the boy's head which, to the blond's great relief, brought a small grin on Seto's face. Journouchi then pursed his lips in worry. If the boy really was Kaiba... How in the world did it happen? Plus how was he supposed to break the news to the kid?

_Hey, guess what! You're in the future!_

Nope, it would probably make the child a little too happy and who knew what could happen as a result? Still, he did promise the boy to find Mokuba... And if he really was Kaiba, how could he break the news to Mokuba? Deciding it was his responsibility since he was the one who dueled Kaiba, Jou grasped Seto's small hand.

"Mmkay, well I'll get you to your brother then, Seto."

Seto's big blue eyes glittered and widened in happy surprise. "You know where my little brother is?"

The blond grinned, "Well, I have a hunch. Um, you stay with Yugi ok?" At the boy's frown, he quickly added, "Don't worry, it'll be quick! I just need to make a phone call and your brother will be here soon!" Unfortunately Jou did not have his cell on hand, having left it at home.

Hearing that Seto calmed in content. He nodded gratefully then, remembering his manners, bowed. "Thank you, Jounouchi-nii."

Honda and Yugi grinned. "We'll take care of Seto, get Mokuba over here soon!"

* * *

It didn't take too long before Jou met up with Anzu to tell the news, to which was met with a small slap and complaint that she searched out in the courtyard in the blazing sun for nothing and Jounouchi owed her a good drink to make up for it.

"I want Royal Milk Tea, Jou! It's so hot!" She scowled fanning her face with a hand as they went inside the building.

The tall blond snickered and inserted a few coins in the school vending machine. "I called Mokuba, that Isono person should be coming with him soon." Handing Anzu the small can, he watched as the girl drunk with gusto.

"Ahhh... So good~! Oh, but Jounouchi, how'd you get Mokuba's number?" queried the hopeful dancer as she cupped the can in her hands.

Jounouchi blinked before replying, "Well, the kid kept wanting me to come over and play, so that's pretty much it."

"Yeah, but you've memorized it? I mean I think you said that you left your phone at home earlier today right?" Anzu stared in amazement.

"Um, sure, I don't really have a lot of phone numbers on my phone apart from you all and Shizuka, and sometimes things happen, so just in case, I memorize the numbers." He didn't really think it was a big deal. It was expected years ago to memorize certain phone numbers like friends and family back when cell phones weren't so commonly used, and it was a bit of a habit for the boy anyway. Jou shrugged, but then pulled a big grin. "What's the matter, Anzuuu? Amazed at my incredible ability?"

Disgusted, the female whacked one of the boy's waving hands. "Pfft, as if!"

"Nuh uh, I bet you can't even remember all the phone numbers of all your gal pals!"

"I don't really need to at this day and age!"

"Hehehe sure!"

The two were then noticed by another teen that had platinum blond hair. Gazing at them with his large brown eyes, he smiled with surprise evident in his eyes. "Anzu! Jounouchi! School ended a while back, why aren't you all going home? I thought everyone finished cleaning?"

"Oh, it's kind of complicated, Bakura-kun. Jou challenged Kaiba to a duel..."

Bakura nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see. That explains it."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" cried Jou clearly offended. It did not help that his two "friends" shrugged and laughed.

"Well, it was good to see you two, I'll be heading home. Good bye Anzu, Jounouchi."

Anzu waved good bye as well as Jou and the two continued to wait patiently.

Fairly soon, a limo arrived with an overly excited Mokuba hopping out the moment the door was opened for him. "Jounouchi!" He called out jumping and cupping his hands around his cheeks, receiving a head ruffle as a response.

"Hey Mokuba! How've you been!"

"Good! I came as soon as I could, Jou!" The black haired boy grinned and then crossed his arms. "Soooo? What's so important that you had to have me come to the school? Don't tell me niisama beat you again? You know you'll never defeat him right?"

"Che! That's what you say now, little punk, but you'll be changing your mind soon with this!" Jounouchi proceeded to noogie the little kid, stopping once the little brother of the Kaiba corporation CEO yelled that he gave up. Finally settling down, the teen explained to the kid what had occurred.

"So now there's this kid that kind of looks like your brother and he's searching for you."

If anything, Mokuba's already big eyes grew wide up to the size of tea cup saucers. "Whaaaa?! Wait a minute, so niisama became a little kid like me?!"

"To be honest, I don't even know. I mean he _says_ he's Seto. And he kept saying his name wasn't Kaiba."

Understanding then flooded the boy's teal bluish grey eyes. "Oooh, I get it now. I think I know..." He then faced Jounouchi with a frown. "Niisama... Well, I don't think it's necessarily that niisama is the same as himself, but it's definitely the same person... Jounouchi, I... Think that's niisama's past self. Specifically before we were... Adopted."

Jou gaped at the little kid who was in fact, _veeeeery_ accepting of this revelation, nodding to himself. "Um... Say what?"

Mokuba shot the older boy a sour look. "Don't make me say that niisama was right about your IQ, Jounouchi!" He shook his head.

Jounouchi pouted and crossed his arms in a huff, "Well you can't exactly blame me! Past self?! I mean this isn't exactly something that's easy to wrap around!"

"Why not? I mean, Yugi's puzzle is magic, right? So why's this so hard to believe?" reasoned the boy gazing up at the tall teen.

Once again, Jou gaped.

This time Mokuba laughed.

* * *

Big blue eyes widened. "You're Mokie?"

Nod. "Yup."

They widened further. "And I'm in the future?"

Nod. "Mm-hm!"

Seto gaped at this other child who was practically the same size as him, but face structure and eyes resembled quite closely to his little brother. Could it be true? Reaching forward, he placed his small hands on Mokuba's head. "Whoaaaa..." He breathed. It was so weird to see his brother grown up to his age group!

Despite all the complications, little Seto had adapted rather quickly to the situation. "So I'm in the future! Can we fly?"

"No."

"Can we see ghosts?"

"No."

"Do we have magical powers?"

"No, well um... Yeah, no!"

Seto quirked an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Are there aliens?"

"No."

"The future's so boring!"

"Yeah!"

Anzu couldn't help but coo at the adorable situation. How could one not? It was really cute seeing the two brothers interact.

Having Mokuba present was actually really helpful in making the kid more comfortable with his surroundings and it also helped clear things up a bit in regards to the origin of the child. The question was... How did he even got here in the first place? And how did they not notice him in Kaiba's absence?

Mokuba seemed to have caught on rather quickly and asked Seto curiously, "Say niisama, how did you end up here in the first place?"

The brown haired child sat down on a chair, swinging his legs. "Um... I'm not too sure... One minute I was standing in front of the school for our field trip with you, Mokie, and then there was a shining light. I saw a small really pretty door and wanted to open it. The next thing I knew, I was crawling through a tunnel. I thought you were following me, Mokie, but it turned out you didn't, so I knew I had to find you... The small you, I mean. When I got out of the tunnel, I saw Jounouchi-niisan and the others. I didn't know who they were so I hid in the bushes. I wanted to go back, but the tunnel disappeared... So I figured I needed help to at least find you first so I asked Jounouchi-nii for help."

Mokuba widened his eyes. "A tunnel?"

Seto nodded seriously.

"Like in Totoro?!"

"Even better!" Seto said, waving his arms wide. "It was really pretty!"

"Wooow, niisama that's so cool!"

"Uh huh!" The boy huffed proudly thumping his chest.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi and the others had a brief low voiced discussion on what was going on.

"So, uh... Mokuba seems to think that this is Kaiba's past... Self... Or something."

"Well it kind of makes sense a little. He did say his name wasn't Kaiba and all."

"I had no idea that Kaiba was adopted in the first place. The more you know..."

"Anyway, what are you going to do, Jounouchi?"

"Eh?"

"You know, you did cause him to come here, so you kind of should take some responsibility."

"Wha? Don't be ridiculous! It wasn't exactly my fault! It was a glitch!"

"But still, you can't just let the situation be! You need to help bring him back to his own time."

A sigh. "I get it, I get it, but how in the world am I gonna do that?"

A pause.

"Um... Challenge him to a duel?"

"..."

"..."

"...Wait, can he duel?"

"I don't know if he can..."

"We could teach him?"

"Uh... Would we be breaking some time rule or something? Like a paradox or whatever?"

"Oh... True, his time period might have been before Duel Monsters were in production... But I'm not sure that 'paradox' is the right word for it."

"Ugh, whatever."

"Hang on here, you're asking me to duel against a little kid, what's it gonna look like when I win? I'd have beaten a kid!"

A snicker. "True. But you're usually pretty ruthless Jou, it wouldn't surprise me if you went all out."

"Hey! Don't be ridiculous! I'm a nice guy!"

"AUGHUGHAH!"

"Jounouchi, quit choking him!"

"He started it!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should be finishing it!"

Mokuba and Seto stared with large sweatdrops on their heads at the older teens who fought and wrestled. These were people they're supposed to look up to?

* * *

The arrangement was surprisingly really simple with Mokuba taking Seto to stay with him in the meantime while Jounouchi and the rest figure out how to send the boy back. The company would be fine under temporary management with Mokuba, seeing as how he was the Vice President of Kaiba corp.

Jounouchi offered to come check up on the two of them every now and then to the delight of the two children. 'Every now and then' quickly turned into 'every day' after Seto challenged Jou to a game of chess. Jou frowned. Even as kid, Kaiba still could beat him in a game! He could practically remember the boy's giggling face as he put the blond into checkmate and beamed while declaring that his obligation was to play with him every day, cerulean blue eyes dancing with excitement. There was no way he was forgetting that defeat or the kid's victory face anytime soon, then again, Jounouchi wasn't really a chess person. Still, a kid beated him! A kid Kaiba! And to make it even more sad, he also had to part with his duel disk so that Kaiba corporation technicians may inspect what could have caused the problem. They promised he would get it back or at least have a replacement, which Jou denied. He didn't want a replacement, he wanted his own duel disk back soon...

Still even with that, Yugi couldn't help but voice out while going to the Kame Game Shop with Jounouchi that it might have not just have been a technical issue.

"Yami has a feeling that maybe certain forces are at work too."

Frowning, Jounouchi fiddled with the 100 yen coin in his hand. "Really?" He paused and then flipped the coin and caught it in his right fist. "Well... If he says so, then I believe him. Still, Yugi... What should we do then?"

The small duelist tilted his head. "That's what I wonder too... Perhaps Isis would know something. We can call her soon."

Jou brightened. "Good idea!" He slapped his friend's back in spite of the other's protest. "She'll probably have the answer right?!"

Yugi winced, rubbing his back. "Well it's a start. We'll have to limit anyone knowing the situation though. Kaiba has many enemies due to his success after all."

"Pfft, I'm not scared. Bring it on!" cried out Jou as he squeezed Yugi in an arm lock and raised a fist in the air, face contorted into his signature creepy grinning chin expression.

"Aughhhh I can't breath!"

"No matter how hard they try, I'll pummel them with my fists!"

The millenium puzzle around the small teen's neck suddenly shined.

"Jounouchi-kun, if you don't let go of Aibou, I will personally make sure that you won't be able to breath."

Jou froze and then slowly dropped Yugi, who at the moment, was Yami. "Eh?! Oh wait, it's you! Don't kill me!" lamented the Red Eyes user.

Yami chuckled. "I was only kidding, Jounouchi-kun." He nodded toward the other duelist. "How are you feeling? I watched the spectacle and it looked like quite a bit to take."

Humbled by the spirit's concern, Jou laughed a little. "Um, yeah, it's really crazy."

"He seemed to like you."

Jounouchi was taken aback. "W-who?" he squeaked.

The puzzle spirit rolled his eyes. "The child, Jou."

Realizing who he was speaking about, the blond smiled and his honey brown eyes grew soft. "Aw, that's nice. I like kids so I try to get along with them. It's probably really hard for him."

The other responded with his own smile and nodded. "That is good that you're helping him. Please continue to do so, Jounouchi. I have a feeling that he will be needing your assistance."

Puzzled by such a comment, Jou blinked. "Eh? What do you mean?" He paused as soft delicate fingers lifted to his cheek and brushed stray blond strands from his face. Jou gazed into the other's amethyst eyes which showed affection and determination.

Yami chose to stay silent on the issue and opted instead to move his hand from Jou's cheek to trace down his neck all the way over to his chest. He hesitated for a moment before continuing with a smile, "Please continue being yourself, Jounouchi. You are a wonderful person, please realize that and have confidence. There may come a time when you must reach a decision on your path. Remember that we are all here as well, so do not carry the burden entirely on yourself. All of us, Yugi, as well as I."

With that, the other bowed, presence returning back to the puzzle. Yugi blinked in confusion at his best friend before pouting at the revelation. "Um, he went out, didn't he? What did he say?" He was met with a Jounouchi statue that had a large gaping face.

* * *

Kuroku: Before any of you guys will kill me, please let me assure you that this fic is definitely puppyshipping... Yup, lol. In this fic, I'm just putting Yami as a little bit of a tease, but he isn't going to be serious about it because he knows that Jou is Yugi's friend and would never to anything to hurt him, lol! (But YamixJou is a bit of a guilty pleasure for me. OTL) Please feel free to review! Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks so much for the positivity! I'm really inspired to keep writing, I'm glad you guys like it so far. :) A small shout out to Anon for the nice reviews, I'm happy that you found it cute! I just love writing little Seto, just too much fun!
> 
> Note: I added some minor characters but it was just for a gag scene in this chapter, it's not meant to be serious and it won't be a constant thing, but I couldn't resist! I hope you all won't mind, lol!

Waking up to his own room, Jounouchi stretched his arms out and slipped out of bed. It was like everything that occurred yesterday was a dream. Feeling more enthusiastic about his time as a youth, the blond quickly got dressed, refreshed himself with his normal hygiene protocol, and was just getting ready to start his day, (He made sure to wrap his sleeping father in his bed sheets in an adult swaddle) when he tumbled out his door in shock at seeing Isono standing in the entrance way.

"Good morning, Jounouchi-san."

"EH?! You're that announcer guy that works for Kaiba! What are you doing here?!"

"Kaiba Mokuba-sama requested that you are to be escorted quickly to the Kaiba estate."

"Wait, what?!"

Isono patiently began to repeat his already spoken phrase only to immediately be cut off by the duelist.

"It's Saturday!" He wailed, practically bawling his eyes. "I have things to do! It's not fair!" Jounouchi proceeded to throw a mini tantrum while Isono, being a good loyal employee that he was, stood there without flinching in spite of the teenager acting like a four year old that wasn't getting his way. "So it wasn't a dream! Kaiba's still ruining what's left of my high school days." Hiccuped Jounouchi dabbing at the corner of his eyes with his fist.

Isono offered his handkerchief, which Jou took gratefully and blew in it. Of course the handkerchief was made of very absorbent material complete with a gold Kaiba corp. logo in the corner, now ruined by Jounouchi's runny eyes and nose. Jou offered to hand it back, but Isono shook his head. The blond made a mental note to clean the hanky before returning it.

"If it would be any consolation, Seto-bocchama has stated he was looking forward to seeing you."

"That doesn't help."

"Then it's a pity. Mokuba-sama has assured me once you are to arrive, he may allow you to partake in handling some of Seto-sama's rare cards."

Jounouchi scoffed. "What does he take me for?! I'm not a guy that could be easily bought out!"

"You may also keep one that is on Seto-sama's approval list."

"Pfft! Please, I bet Kaiba's list only includes cards I could get from a booster!"

"...Also an autographed photo of idol group _**Perfume**_."

"EEEEEH?! _**WHAAAATT?!**_ " The teen's shriek grew higher with every extension of the syllable. " _ **P-P-PERFUME**_?! YOU MEAN KAIBA'S GOT A-CHAN, KASHIYUKA, AND NOCCHI'S PHOTO AND IT'S **AUTOGRAPHED**?!"

If anything, Isono's sunglasses shined sharply. "That is correct."

The blond stared at the Kaiba corporation employee for the longest five minutes before puffing his face in a pout.

* * *

The Kaiba manor was impressive as always with the well kept large garden and long walkway from the gate... And that was just part of the front lawn! Isono escorted Jou right on through before he could stand there to gawk at the water fountains and small pieces of architectural art. It wasn't long before he met up with the two kids again since yesterday. Jou was relieved to find that not only were they well but they also seemed to be adjusted nicely to one another in spite of the situation.

"Hi, Jounouchi!" waved Mokuba excitedly running head onto the blond, Seto tailing behind while holding his brother's hand with a smile.

"Ahahaha, Mokuba you dog, you!" He patted the two young Kaiba brothers. "So how is everything?"

"It's fine. I can handle the company pretty well in niisama's absence." puffed the black haired boy proudly.

Seto looked up curiously as Jounouchi blanched while retorting that it really shouldn't surprise him that Kaiba's pride clearly transferred to his brother. "Jounouchi-nii?"

Remembering that the younger version of Kaiba was there, he quickly added, "Ah! But that's a good thing that you're so capable!" Apparently that wasn't the reason the child was frowning as Jou noted the frown widening a bit.

"Are we bothering you? You had something to do, right?"

The blond blinked in surprise. "E-eh?"

"You look kind of bothered, I think... I heard Isono-san say that we might have interrupted whatever you were doing." Seto looked away in guilt, fidgeting and leaning from one leg to the other.

Oh... Understanding grew in the blond duelist's eyes and he smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing! You're not bothering me, I was just taken off guard because it's so early in the morning!" And threw a tantrum, but he wasn't going to tell the little kid that. His smile grew to a grin. "So you wanted to see me again so badly? Hehehe!"

"That's right, niisama! Besides, Jounouchi has to fulfill his promise to visit us every day remember?" chirped Mokuba as he placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. He smiled in relief as Seto smiled back.

"Un!"

With that, Jounouchi patted his jeans and straightened up. "Alright! We're gonna go out today!"

Brightening up immediately, Mokuba hopped up and grabbed Jou's left arm. "Where are we going, Jounouchi? Lead the way!"

Seto grabbed Jou's right in glee, swinging. "Yay, Jounouchi-nii!"

Jounouchi took that moment to begin spinning around with the two boys hanging from his arms. "Okay! **Jounouchi FIRE**!" He then launched himself straight out of the Kaiba gates, both children somehow managing to hold on for dear life.

* * *

Honda stared at the abysmal sight before him. There was Jounouchi right in front of him in the park with both of the Kaiba children and they were all a big sticky mess with rainbow paint, powder, and vanilla/chocolate ice cream all over. "What the... What happened to you?!"

Jounouchi clutched at his side where there was red paint that had stuck to his ribs. "Honda... It may be too early for me to say this, but I don't think I have much time left." He gasped and fell over, jumped again, and fell over.

The two boys giggled uncontrollably as Jou acted like he was having a seizure.

"Honda... Don't forget... Tell Yugi and the others I... Ahhhhhhh...!" Jou widened his eyes for a moment before shutting them and falling over in 'death'. He quickly got up to pluck a white flower weed from nearby grass to hold in his hands and collapsed back down quickly.

Seto and Mokuba bursted into hard laughter, rolling over on the floor repeatedly.

Honda rolled his eyes and gave his best friend a kick.

"AUGH! Honda, what'd you do that for?!"

"Oh look, I brought him back to life, kids!" He declared, raising his arms up almost prophetically while the kids ooh'ed and clapped.

"Like hell you did!" Jounouchi launched himself against the pinhead, tackling the other teen and proceeded to roughhouse. "Eat this!"

Seto's blue eyes widened and he quickly covered Mokuba's face on reflex. He stared transfixed at the violence that occurred right in front of him. Adults could be so scary sometimes...

It wasn't long before the fight ended with both teens making idiots of themselves and laughing rather loudly as if that would make things any better. Honda then pointed at Jou's t-shirt. "So? What happened that you made a mess of yourself and two kids?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "What does it look like, Honda? Paintball, paaaaaint ball. That and we had ice cream but a jerk decided ice cream was way more fun to throw than paintball. I showed them though!" He pulled up his signature fist.

Honda shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Geez, Louise."

Mokuba decided they've talked enough and approached the two. "So what are you doing here at the park, Honda?

The brown haired teen stiffened and began to laugh just as much. "Ah, funny you should ask, um..."

"Honda-kun! I'm sorry I'm late!" called out a voice in excitement.

Jounouchi widened his eyes considerably. He definitely knew that voice! "Shizuka!"

Surely enough the familiar long shiny strands of brown hair flowing through the wind was really unmistakable. The face connected to said strands of hair was considerably shocked at seeing the blond present. "Eh?! Oniichan?!"

"W-well would you look at that, Shizuka-chan! Well we shouldn't dilly dally!" panicked Honda as he rushed to push Shizuka away and run off with her.

"Eh?! Wait a minute, Shizuka! What are you doing here in Domino meeting Honda?! ShizukaaaaAAA! Honda you bastard!" barked Jou as he grabbed Mokuba and Seto into his paintballed sticky arms all of the sudden.

Mokuba and Seto gulped. They had a bad feeling about thi-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The two boys clung onto the power rocket that was Jounouchi Katsuya! He was mad! **MAD!**

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!" cried Seto.

" **HONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"JOUNOUCHI STOOOOOOOPPPPP!" shrieked Mokuba.

" **HONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME ANYMOOOOOORE!" Seto.

" **HONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"ME NEITHEEEERRRRRRRRR!" Mokuba.

" **HONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Somewhere in the distance, it is said that the rain that followed belonged to the tormented tears of two little youngsters.

* * *

In the end, Jounouchi was unable to catch them and ended up with almost dead children in his arms. Jou apologized excessively while giving the pouting boys more ice cream.

* * *

Seto gazed up at Jounouchi who was currently wiping away the sticky mess on his face with a handkerchief and made him stand near the sprinkler fountains. The brown haired boy shivered as the sprinklers splashed all over him and his clothes, clearing away a good portion of paint and ice cream, but soaking him up to his socks in the process as well. Mokuba stood nearby, taking off his shoes to attempt cleaning them. Looking up at Jounouchi closely, the boy couldn't help but observe the teen's prominent features. Jou's hair was a nice golden color and his smile was really warm. It kept making him happy to see that beaming face. Come to think of it, since this was the future and Mokuba seemed to know him, did that mean he knew him too? The grown up him? The possibility was very likely, he thought to himself. Come to think of it, what was his grown up form like? Was he nice? He certainly hoped so. He wouldn't like it if Jounouchi didn't like him... He felt his face grow a little warm. "U-um... Jounouchi-niisan..."

Jounouchi paused in wiping the boy's cheek. "Yeah?"

"A-ah... Jounouchi... Nii..." Seto's eyes shifted floor to Jou back and forth.

"Hm?"

"Um, Jounouchi-nii..." He settled with staring at the floor.

"Hehe, come on, tell me."

"Um, do you like me?" A small innocent whisper.

Brown amber eyes widened in surprise before settling to a happy curve. "What are you talking about? Of course I like you!"

Seto's face revealed how delighted he was and the boy placed a small hand on Jounouchi's wrist. "And, what about the big me? Do you like him too?"

Once again Jou widened his eyes. The ten year old was just full of surprises wasn't he? "Ahaha, the big you?"

Seto bobbed his head up and down expectantly awaiting Jounouchi's answer.

"W-well... Um..."

Seto's large azure eyes widened with interest. "Hm?"

Jou's eyes shifted from nearby tree to Seto back and forth. "Ah, well um Seto..."

"Yes?"

"Hurgh... Well you see, Seto..." He settled with staring at the tree.

"Hehe, come on! Tell me!"

"Ahaha, well I don't hate the big you..."

Seto blinked. He wasn't quite expecting this sort of answer. To him it just seemed more like a yes or no question more than anything, yet here was the teen answering his simple question with a complicated answer. The only possible conclusion was that there may be a possibility that his older self might not have liked Jou... But what was there not to like about him? Either that or maybe they didn't really know each other at all? Maybe Mokuba only knew Jou and he didn't... His thoughts were interrupted by a hand ruffling through his hair. Seto gazed up in surprise before closing his eyes enjoying the touch.

"But it's not a bad thing."

The boy looked up curiously at Jounouchi as he continued patting, "It's not a bad thing. We don't exactly get along, because we're rivals!" Raising up his other hand in a fist he proclaimed, "We fight but we respect each other... Sort of. Does that make sense?" Actually he wasn't even sure if Kaiba viewed himself as such considering he had always put blond down with insults, but the child definitely didn't need to know that.

If anything Seto was even more confused. "You don't get along so you fight but you respect each other? So does that mean you like him or hate him?"

Jou grinned a bit stiffly while racking his brain for a possible answer. If Kaiba had been there, he probably would have sneered commenting it was so typical of the **bonkotsu**. A scowl formed on his face and it took a great deal of a struggle not to kill mental Kaiba. In the end, he gave Seto a hug. "Don't worry about it! Um, just know you're not a bad guy, ok?"

Seto wanted to protest and ask for a straight answer on whether Jounouchi liked him, but it looked like the teen didn't want to discuss it further so he resigned. Deciding to be satisfied with answer for now, he nodded.

A more natural smile formed on Jou's face as he continued ruffling the soft brown locks. "How was yesterday with Mokuba?"

The boy smiled back. "It was fun! I didn't know that big me did so much work, and everything was so big!"

"Yeah? Fun huh?"

"We even have a swimming pool!"

"No way!"

"Uh huh! Jounouchi-nii, you should see it!"

Mokuba trotted over to the two of them and held out his sneakers to Jou. "Jounouchi, my shoes got ripped." the boy lamented at the obvious hole in the poor red and white sneakers.

Jounouchi's jaw dropped. "Mokuba, was this from the paintball games? How bad were you running from the other team?!"

"I-I don't know, I was running pretty fast, but I didn't think this would happen..." The black haired boy lowered his head ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry about! We'll just go back to your home and get you different shoes." He ceased ruffling Seto's head and proceeded to do so to Mokuba. "Besides! You managed to escape the most! I'd say you were the fastest little rocket we saw today!"

Seto nodded in agreement proud of his future brother.

"Well, yeah, but that's wasting our day..."

"You can play with me tomorrow. I'm coming every day remember?"

"That's right, but... Tomorrow's Sunday so you'll be busy and won't be able to spend as much time with us," pouted Mokuba crossing his arms. "It's not fair..."

Jounouchi blinked but then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Hey..."

"It's a big shame since I really like playing with you Jounouchi. Niisama does too."

Oh great. The we-really-like-you-cause-you're-so-awesome-and-fun-to-play-with card. Shizuka tended to use that card a lot when they were younger.

Well...

"Hehehe, ok fine. I'll make up for it by playing video games at your house and a movie, what do you say?"

It's not like it never always worked on him.

* * *

"Wow! You're right, the swimming pool is huge!"

"Yeah! It's so big!"

"And it's ours, niisama!"

"YAY!"

"Wait a minute, you two can't just-!"

Before Jounouchi could finish, the two brothers hopped straight into the pool, clothes on and all, conveniently splashing their temporary guardian in the process. "OI! Watch it!" screeched Jou flailing wildly as he got soaking wet from pool water.

The two boys splashed around wildly, making waves and shoving mini tides to each other, only to stop once sensing the very scary dark aura of Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Ehehe... Um... Now, now, Jounouchi... Um... We were just having fun?"

"You two are dead to me!"

"AUGHHH! Jounouchi if you kill us, it's child abuse!"

"Don't worry. I thought it through. I'll bury your bodies in the lake."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GYAHAHAHAHA COME HERE BRATS!"

The two youthful minors swam like never before, somehow reaching the other side of the pool in record timing. Gasping for breath, they turned to look back...

...And found Jounouchi gracefully flitting around in the water practically akin to synchronized swimming skits.

* * *

Finally having a change of clothes, Jou sat down on the cushy couch with Seto on one side and Mokuba on the other. Mokuba had managed to provide the blond teen with a set of casual clothing, claiming they were Kaiba's. Jounouchi didn't take it too well until the boy pointed out that so long as Kaiba wasn't there, he was in charge. After retorting that Kaiba was there (albeit ten year old him), Mokuba rebutted with the fact that he was actually eleven, thus actually the oldest of the two. Defeated, Jou agreed and gave thanks.

They played a few board games here and there, carefully avoiding certain video games in case it might have made an impression on Seto. After a few rounds of Speed, Goldfish, and Uno, Jou's pride and dignity was battered down. Seriously, did Seto had to be so much of a genius? Or was there something that Jounouchi was giving out that spoke volumes of his moves? Each and every win earned him a good amount of giggles too.

"Hey, is me losing so funny?" Scowled Jou as he slapped down the rest of his Uno cards.

"Yes!" giggled Seto as Mokuba tallied the score. "You make the funniest face, Jounouchi-niisan!"

The blond then contorted his face so much his chin stretched and his scowl grew into a squiggly mess. Needless to say it was rather frightening, even to himself though he wouldn't admit it.

The two boys shrieked in fear as Jou declared his vengeance. "I give, GIVE! Please don't hurt meeee!" shouted Seto tossing his Uno card running off into one of the many hallways. "Wait for me niisama!"

Unleashing a bellowing laugh of horror, Jounouchi crawled after them exorcist style, flipping himself on his back and moving with his arms and feet all while continuing that terrifying chin face. It was so terrifying that Isono nearly called for backup thinking that the Kaiba manor was being possessed!

"Bisono! This is Isono, I need help!"

_"Copy, Bisono here. Kisono and Misono ready for action. What's the problem Isono?"_

"We need to protect Mokuba-sama and Seto-bocchama at all costs! There is an intruder!"

_"Copy that. Bisono, Kisono, Misono ready!"_

**_"HEY! You guys are forgetting me!"_ **

Isono facepalmed. Oh great...

_"Nobody forgot you, you just didn't radio that you're available!"_

_**"Shut it, Bisono! You should know that I'm always ready! Chi-So-No! Ready for action!"** _

"Do you always have to be so hot-blooded, Chisono?"

_**"I have no idea what you're talking about Isono!"** _

Isono rubbed his forehead sweatdropping as his radio for the next 20 seconds consisted of yelling similar to a certain character leveling up in Dragon (beep!) Z. He blinked however, seeing Seto and Mokuba laughing as Jounouchi tossed them both up in the air and catching them in his arms. Relieved that it was only Jou, albeit still sporting that terrifying face, Isono called in the radio, "Cancel, situation has been averted."

_"Copy, Bisono, Kisono, Misono over and out."_

_**"You forgot me again!"** _

The bodyguard swiftly turned off the radio and gazed back at Jounouchi who was still having that face but the children were no longer scared and even squeezing his cheeks. He sighed and shook his head having absolutely no clue why a juvenile was tasked with taking care of juveniles.

* * *

The day came and went and soon Jounouchi had to say good bye to the kids. Giving each boy a hug, he promised to come visit again soon the next day. Isono offered to drive him back home, which Jou was grateful for but had to refuse. It would draw too much attention at that time and he wanted as little as possible considering the neighborhood. Isono understood and handed Jou a radio. Upon seeing the look of confusion, the bodyguard explained that Mokuba had requested for Jou to have in case something did happen. Plus considering he was partly caring for them it seemed ideal for him to have.

Jou fingered the small device which was no more than a headset that was wireless. Bluetooth? He wondered. It seemed pretty expensive too, he mindlessly traced the KC logo engraved on the side. Thanking him for the time, he nodded to Isono and proceeded to walk home. The walk was a bit far, but he made sure to walk as slowly as possible, taking in the nice scenery. The Kaibas lived in quite a posh area, lots of trees and flower bushes, all nicely trimmed and the road was wide and clear. It was vastly different from his own lifestyle. He pondered a bit on it. He had always assumed that Kaiba inherited all of his wealth, but finding out from Mokuba that he and the kid were adopted... It sounded like it wasn't so simple after all. Not that it changed anything on how he felt about brunet but it did paint a small picture on Kaiba's behavior pattern. Being orphans, he probably had it rough. It was no wonder that he turned out the way he did. Jounouchi frowned as he thought about Seto, how his big blue innocent eyes shine and how he smiled whenever Jou managed to make him happy. Just where did the child go in the Kaiba he knew?

In the midst of his walk, he paused and slowly took out his time wizard card. "You really seemed to have caused a mess here, didn't you?" Jou scolded, as if telling the card would somehow make it ashamed. As expected though, the card didn't respond. It was just print on a bit of paper cardboard or whatever material, really. He sighed looking to the slowly setting sky with somewhat depressed amber eyes as if it would give him answers. "Damn it, Kaiba... Hurry up and come back, your brother needs you, you know."

* * *

In a far off street in a quiet neighborhood, a light briefly shined and faded swiftly, leaving behind a tall figure sporting a white trench coat and the signature Domino High School uniform. The person looked around for a bit and gazed at the gadget on his arm. It looked like there wasn't anything wrong, but that didn't take off the possibility that the duel disk malfunctioned. He'd have to look into it later when meeting the mutt again. He narrowed his eyes. Now where was he? Blue eyes blinked gazing up at the sky. It was dark, he observed as he stared at the stars and moon in the atmosphere. Turning his gaze to his left and right, Kaiba Seto began to analyze his surroundings. Small houses, most of which were of modest builds, all seemed to have lights off. It must have been really late at night at the moment. "Hm..." His eyes shifted focus to the newspaper nearby tossed on the ground. Picking it up, he widened his eyes. The article was quite old, which was quite shocking in itself, but what was more shocking was the front cover picture depicting a certain CEO claiming an award for leading innovation in manufacturing arms for Japan.

"Kaiba... Gozaburo...?" He stared in shock at the date claimed on the paper. It was dated six years in the past. "This... Has to be some kind of sick joke!" He tossed the article to ground and stomped on it in anger. Withheld emotions buried deep began to resurface and he kept going on stomping the paper until the front page ripped into satisfying shreds. The CEO scowled knowing that if it were a joke, whoever was playing it really did quite a bit of work. The paper itself should have been at least faded considering that it wasn't kept in top condition in a case, but there were no signs of age on the newspaper. He noted that the street seemed familiar as well, but it didn't quite hit him until he walked further down the block. He froze.

"It... Can't be... It's not possible..."

But there in all it's glory was the building for orphans he once was an admission of along with his brother... Domino's Home for Angels.

* * *

Kuroku: And that's it for now! We got to see adult Kaiba here and he's just beginning to see he's not in Kansa- Domino anymore? Lol! And Jou's actually feeling pretty bad about the situation, it looks like! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll be working on the next! Thank you so much for following my story so far! Let me know what you liked about it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone! Thank you for the continuous support! I'm sorry it took so long, I accidentally saved over the document over the week and lost part of my work so I was bummed out for a while, lol! But now everything's fine! Thank you aruu_tama for the nice feedback! And Meep, here is the long awaited chapter four! Enjoy!
> 
> Some emotional stuff ahead, and we'll be seeing a little bit of plot related stuff!
> 
> I realized I haven't been putting up notes for the occasional Japanese phrase and stuff, so I'll start here! Also my Japanese is totally not the best so some things are also taken from context. Please let me know if I am using it wrong and I will definitely fix it! :)
> 
> Bonkotsu- Basically an insult meaning a lowly person that's worse than a dog or something to that calibur. Or ordinary person. Or something. Kaiba uses this insult quite a bit with Jounouchi.
> 
> Bocchama- Basically means 'Young master', referred to by servants or underlings.
> 
> Nii- Shortened from niisan, it's usually said by children or the like and it's kind of a cutesy way of saying big brother if that makes any sense.
> 
> Perfume- A Japanese idol group popular in Japan and going global. They consist of three girls, A-chan, Kashiyuka, and Nocchi.
> 
> San- General honorific to call someone, especially if you don't know them.
> 
> Niisan/oniisan- Basically means big brother, can also be used to refer to someone older than them but close to their age group. Same with Neesan/oneesan. So Mai could be called oneesan by Jou and stuff if Jou actually did use honorifics much in his speech lol.
> 
> Kun- An honorific that can refer to high school boys, boys younger than you, someone of lower status like in a job, etc. It can refer to girls sometimes too, but not often.
> 
> Shachou- Basically means boss or big boss. Many of Kaiba's employees refer to him as such apart from Kaiba-sama.
> 
> Niisama- Big brother in a respectful manner. Parents and grandparents can get the same treatment as well (Okaasama, Otousama, etc.)
> 
> Sama- I'm sure lots of people know, but this is used to refer as "master" or showing that the person is of higher status. When used inappropriately, it can off as mocking or sarcastic. (For example calling your boss -sama isn't ideal.)
> 
> Also "Domino's Home for Angels" is just a made up name since I couldn't find the name of the orphanage. I hope you all don't mind!

 

Jounouchi continued his walk slowly back home, it was really getting close to dark but he wasn't troubled, after all he was used to it. He thought a lot during his way home, like how he was faring in school, how things came to be, and how he got to see the little past self of Kaiba Seto. Just a small child, he mused, but wrapped in a bit of a mystery. He took out his 100 yen coin, the exact same one from when he was dueling Kaiba just the day before, and yet it produced no answers to him. He paused when something caught his eye. A small red payphone stand just sitting there, planted against the wall. The position of the phone was a bit low, possibly to accommodate vertically challenged people. He laughed to himself thinking about Yugi for a moment. Then he pondered for a bit.

When he was a child, Shizuka and him would use the payphone every now and then to call home and inform their parents of their location. Sometimes they'd play telephone and other times after the divorce... He would sometimes play with the phone pretending to talk to Shizuka. His heart sank at the memory, of how many times he kept having a large void where his sister was in his heart and the payphone would serve as a bittersweet comfort. Pressing random numbers, pretending that it reached Shizuka, having long pretend conversations with his sister... And knowing afterwards that his words of comfort and care never reached her.

He sighed. Well, it wasn't like it was a big deal anymore. Still, for some reason he felt drawn to the payphone. Before he knew it, his body automatically stepped toward the payphone, hand outstretched with the 100 yen coin. He slid the coin delicately into the coin slot and, upon hearing the clink, picked up the phone. A dial tone was heard, but nothing else.

Great. He didn't even know why he was trying to place a call in the first place. Frowning, Jou slapped the phone down and tried pressing the release coin knob only to be met with resistance. Even more great, it ate his coin too! "Ugh, stupid, stupid!" He chanted to himself, banging his head against the phone. Ouch.

Scowling, Jou gave up on retrieving the coin. He had other important things to worry about. Perhaps answers would come in his sleep.

* * *

It was as if a splash of cold water was thrust straight onto the young CEO's face. The orphanage he stayed in with Mokuba ever since the death of his parents had been shut down soon after their adoption took place, yet here it was before him, just as it were from his memories. It took a lot of effort to not scream then and there. If this was a joke, it was definitely one sick joke. Kaiba attempted to logically rationalize the situation. It's not necessarily impossible that he was in the past considering time theories and such, but the odds of the situation was so low it was practically improbable. Either he really was in the past, in a virtual simulator, or perhaps in a coma. The odds of being comatose was actually much higher considering the circumstances. There was also the possibility of it all being one really bad dream, however... The brunet pinched himself, then covered his nose and mouth while attempting to breath. One thing was certain, it was no dream. He felt the small pain and was unsuccessful in breathing through his hands.

Kaiba flipped out his cell phone and scowled. No service. Figures.

He was dueling the bonkotsu and the time wizard roulette protocol caused the duel disks to go haywire. But how in the world did that came to be? He frowned deeply. If he actually were in a coma... He didn't have time for this. He needed to wake up, at least for Mokuba's sake.

"Mokuba..." He murmured. How was he faring right now? How much time actually did pass by? Narrowing his sharp eyes with determination, he first headed for the nearest hotel. At the very least, he needed a place to stay.

It was actually a rather elaborate world for something that's supposed to be either a result of a coma or possible virtual simulation. If virtual simulator, the creator must have used Kaiba corp level technology. If comatose, he couldn't really spell out for certain having never experienced one before, but it felt as though with comas the sequences should have been more dream-like at the very least. Lastly, if it was in fact a result of a time leap or so, then the environment did make eerily sense. Thinking too much about it wouldn't help though. Seto Kaiba walked into the small hotel taking note of certain features. It wasn't the best but not the worst either. At the very least it was clean. He doubted though that their top room would be of adequate level for those used to suites and such. Regardless, he needed to stay somewhere for the night. Deciding to put things to the test, he whipped out his Kaiba Corp credit card. "One of your best rooms, please." He stated, sliding the card to the receptionist.

If declined, it would confirm some things.

One, if virtual simulator the currency should have worked considering that he had the card on hand and there was nothing indicating that different sort of currency is used. There was also the other possibility that it would be declined though if in fact the simulator actually relied on different currency such as gold like in video games.

Two, if comatose, that was a bit more tricky since all that happens within the coma were a result of the CEO's mind, but if that were the case, it would have been more likely approved than declined.

Three, if it were to be the fact that he was in the past, then it was 100% of a chance that the card would be declined, since Kaiba Seto did not exist as CEO at the time.

The receptionist typed on her computer and printed out a form for the young man to sign. Kaiba carefully gazed over the words and eventually signed the agreement.

"Um, I'm so sorry sir, it looks like your card is declined..."

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "Declined?"

"Ah, unfortunately yes, we can't seem to take your card sir."

He nodded with a small smirk. Well... It looks like he was on the right track after all.

"I see. It's a shame, I'll pay with cash then."

He was either back in time, or in a coma. And neither seemed good in the least.

* * *

Daylight came early on Sunday morning and Jounouchi yawned as he stumbled into the small living room. His old man wasn't to be found. Probably went out for fresh air for once. Not that the teen was complaining, things were easier when his father was absent usually. He poured himself a cup of milk and set it aside. Then he poured another glass for orange juice. Then a plate of pancakes. Then a plate of toast and eggs. Then a bowl of cereal. Ok, so it's breakfast for 4 people, but dang it was he starving!

Before he could inhale his food like a certain pink round Nintendo character, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Coming!" He called out rushing to the entrance. Jou paused for a moment before opening the door a crack.

He was met with big shining blue eyes. "Jounouchi-niisan?"

"Uwaaaah!" He fell over in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

The blue eyes blinked before responding with a smile, "What are you talking about? You're supposed to spend time with me, remember?"

Jounouchi paused before laughing. "Oh, oh yeah, that's right!"

The small boy suddenly smirked. "Hmm, so now what will we play next?"

Jou froze and a bunch of sweatdrops formed around his head. "Um... Seto, why is your voice suddenly... Deeper?"

"Seto?" A villainous laugh. "Since when do you call me that, stupid little dog?"

The blond widened his eyes as the boy suddenly morphed and grew taller and taller, small blue vest and yellow dress shirt melting into white trenchcoat and black sweatshirt. He gaped as the growth continued until the figure was as tall as Mount Everest. "K-Kaiba?!"

"Heh that's right, now you've recognized me, your true master!"

"W-wha?! Wait a minute!" Jounouchi flailed to get up only to fail, falling on his bum and gasped as he realized he was trapped in that same dog suit!

"So... What are we going to play today, **Bon-Ko-Tsu**?" A large hand looms over him as though to crush him almost like a nightmare from a certain horror video game involving blocks.

"AUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Jounouchi panted as he woke up in cold sweat flailing his arms and legs only to lose balance and fall over... A chair? Ah, wait! Eyes lit up in recognition. He was in Yugi's living room! "A... Dream?"

Yugi peered over the fallen chair. "Um, Jounouchi-kun, are you ok?"

Attempting to save whatever dignity he could salvage, he shot up and laughed stiffly. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just had a bit of a nightmare that's all! Ehehehe..."

The amethyst eyed duelist smiled reassured of his friend's condition and then pointed to the couch. "You can lay there if you want. Have you been getting enough sleep, Jou?"

A yawn escaped the blond before he answered, "No not really, but it couldn't be helped." He stretched for a bit and jumped up. "It's ok Yugi, I wouldn't want to impose on you too much. Sorry I fell asleep, hehe!" Especially since they were supposed to be hanging out...

Yugi shook his head maintaining his smile. "No, no! You're not imposing at all! Jounouchi-kun, it's a Sunday, we can just take it easy." The small teen walked over and leaned back on his chair. "So how's everything so far with little Kaiba?"

Jounouchi stretched his arms out once more with a satisfied sigh. "He seems to be doing ok, he's adjusting pretty well too."

The king of games laughed. "I guess kids would take it easier than adults after all! How about Mokuba?"

"Oh he's doing better than I thought too! I guess he's really used to Kaiba's absence at times so he could run the company somewhat... Let's just hope nobody tries any funny business like the Big Five..."

Yugi and Jou blanched at the memory almost simultaneously. They really didn't need a repeat of the huge attempted takeover from the former board of directors and unsuccessful kidnapping of the younger Kaiba brother.

"Well that's good! Yami was a bit worried since it seemed like a lot of responsibility was thrust on you. He said that he has a feeling that fate may have something planned for you or something..."

With that, the blond blinked at his best friend. "Huh? Fate? Why? I mean, it's not like I have anything special... Right?"

Yugi tilted his head in worry. "That's what Yami and I are trying to figure out. We phoned Isis and she, Malik, and Rishid agreed to come to Domino soon. There's an exhibit that's going to happen in two weeks that they'll be hosting soon anyway, so it actually works out."

Jou took the moment to laugh. "Oh geez, come on, haha, I mean um... Seriously I don't know what to say..."

"You can start with 'thanks'?"

Jou guffawed and slapped his knee. "You got me there, hahaha! Ok, thanks Yugi." He patted his friend's shoulder gratefully. "I appreciate it, anything to help figure out how to get Seto home."

The tri-color haired boy nodded, yellow bangs swishing back and forth with every determined nod. "We'll figure it out for sure!"

"Yosh, I'll have to get going now. I promised to meet the boys for a few hours today."

"What about homework?"

"Did it already."

"Reeeealllly?" Yugi teased, poking at the taller friend.

"Aw, come on! I know my grades are average but I can do my homework, oh ye of little faith!" With absolute smugness, he whipped out his papers.

The small duelist laughed and gazed over the papers that were shoved in his face. "Hmmmmmm... You missed one!"

"EEH?! But I went over it twice!"

"Psych!"

"Hey, that wasn't funny!"

* * *

Mokuba and Seto were really excited for their second day of hanging out with Jou. It was almost as if they forgot being flung around while the tall blond rushed in the park to kill his close friend for dating his sister. Almost.

"Jounouchi!" "Jounouchi-nii!" squealed the two as they ran over to the blond with glee.

"Hey!" The teen grinned back at the kids and swung them slightly with each arm. "What do you two wanna do today?

Mokuba immediately piped, "I wanna go to the arcade! Then later I have to go to Kaiba corp," His mood went down at this. "But it's alright as long as I get to play in the arcade!"

"I'm fine with anything, Jounouchi-niisan!" the small brunett claimed as he held Jou's right hand gently. He brightened when the duelist tightened the hold and smiled at him.

"Ok, we'll get some snacks since it's near lunch time and we'll head to the arcade!" declared Jou as he lead the youngsters over to the nearby cafe.

Munching on some sandwiches and sipping on ice cream soda, Jou noted that the two boys seemed really content. And hungry. "You two didn't eat before I came to get you, huh?" grinned the blond watching them devour their sandwiches.

"Mmmph, Naopu we did ent." replied Mokuba which earned him a stern look from Seto.

"Mokie, don't talk with your mouth full." He chastised while handing his brother's future form a napkin.

"Gee niisama, it's not a _biiiiig_ deal." whined the raven haired boy as he swallowed regardless and wiped his mouth with given napkin.

Seto's frown swapped over to a smile at Jounouchi. "Thank you for the food Jounouchi-nii. I'm sorry that you had to pay for us. Some day I'll pay you back when I grow up!"

Jounouchi laughed at that. Seto really liked his laugh. "Aw, thanks but it's ok. Just eat and finish your sodas."

Mokuba gazed over at Seto suspiciously who was flushing pink and sipping at his ice cream soda eagerly. _'Something's weird with niisama...'_ He decided not to question it though. Whatever made him happy then it made Mokuba happy too. Absolutely having no complaints, he too slurped on his ice cream soda with vigor, reveling in the sweetness of the cream combined with bubbling liquid. "Yum~."

Jounouchi couldn't help the nostalgic grin on his face. It was sort of reminiscent of the times when he would take Shizuka out to go play at various places like the park. His thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. "Eh? Are you alright, Seto?"

The brunet coughed and clung to his head with both hands with a wince. "Um, I-I'll be ok, ow..."

The blond blinked for a moment before understanding dawned on him and he began bursting out laughing. "Aw you got a brain freeze!"

"Ow..." Seto grasped his head further until he was suddenly met with a sandwich to his face. "Eh?"

"Eat it. If you eat something warm it'll help with your brain freeze."

The young brown haired boy blinked before complying. It didn't take long for the brain freeze to ease and the child sighed in relief, continuing to munch on his sandwich.

Mokuba could hardly contain the impressed tone in his voice. "How'd you know about that, Jounouchi?"

"Gyahahaha, personal experience, of course!" And he proudly whipped up a finger, "If you don't have anything warm, you can always stick a finger to the roof of your mouth!"

"Ewwwww!" exclaimed the two boys in dismay, immediately covering their mouths while Jou roared with laughter.

* * *

Seto blinked at the sight of the arcade. It seemed like the same arcade he would take Mokie in his timeline. Other than some alterations, it didn't seem to change much. There were some different games present though.

"Niisama, let's play this one!" Mokuba led his brother over to a verses arcade game eagerly and sat down on one seat practically bouncing.

The brunet giggled at his brother's antics and gazed at the screen with a hum. "Wow, the characters look so cool!"

"Yeah, this game's really fun!"

Halfway through the game, their eager happy faces grew into scowls and looks of murder... Adorable murder, but murder nonetheless.

"Mokie... I don't think I like this game anymore."

"Me neither, niisama."

"O-Oi! Just because you two keep tying and the counter runs out?!"

"It's not our fault that the game can't decide a winner." declared Seto with a huff.

"That's right, niisama!"

Jounouchi gaped. They were blaming the GAME instead of each other for the constant ties?!

"Well maybe Jounouchi can play?"

"I dunno Mokie. Jounouchi-nii, do you want to play?"

"Che. Fine! Move aside, I'll show you both that the game isn't broken!" Jounouchi proceeded to grab the joystick.

Two rounds later, the blond began screaming bloody murder at the console while Mokuba and Seto cheered and high fived each other.

"You're right Jounouchi, it's probably not broken at all!"

"STUPID freakin' machine making me lose to kids, my freakin' gosh!" Jou attempted to slap the hell out of the arcade game, earning him a harisen smack from the store owner.

"Jounouchi, you may be a regular, but I will not forgive you if you destroy another one of my machines!"

"Order another one, this one's defective!"

"It's not our fault you can't play very well!"

"Haaaaaa?! What was that, say that again!"

"You heard me, boy!"

An angry anime fight cloud ensued between the store owner and Jounouchi. It went on for at least a few minutes before the two brothers sweatdropped as Jounouchi army crawled out from the fight cloud after a while and quickly ran to them.

"We're outta here!" He said quickly panicking and grabbing the kids running out while the store owner continued to fight with himself.

* * *

The three males gasped and panted to catch their breaths a few blocks away from the arcade.

Soon the panting grew into faint laughter.

"I was so scared!"

"I thought you weren't scared of anything, Jounouchi?"

"Hey, I wasn't scared of him, I was scared for you two!" cried out the teen indignantly. He mock huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hee hee, sure you were!" teased the raven haired boy as he poked one of Jou's arms slyly.

"Well I believe him! I think Jounouchi-nii's not afraid of anything!" Declared Seto as he grasped Jou's other arm.

Jounouchi peered down at sparkling blue eyes and his heart just melted while he sobbed pathetically. "Oh Seto!" He hugged onto the small boy who had such faith in him tightly, tears running down his cheeks with sparkles.

As if the situation could not get any more ridiculous, the background suddenly grew dark with a random spotlight on the two.

Mokuba simply stared. Jounouchi really was an idiot. Gazing down at his cell phone with his dark gray blue eyes, the boy pouted at the sight of the digital clock. "I have to call Isono." He called out to the two, interrupting their moment.

"Huh? Why?" asked Jou walking over to the eleven year old curiously, Seto trailing behind.

The boy looked away in disappointment. "I have to be at work at niisama's stead, remember? It was fun though..."

Jounouchi nodded. "Mm, I see. I guess that can't be helped then."

Mokuba shook his head. "Nope." But then a mischievous grin made its way on his face. "That's all the more reason for you to make it up to me later!" He declared, smacking the other's wrist lightly.

Instantly Jounouchi's face grew dark with a pretend snarl. "I should have known you planned something..."

Seto giggled as his brother continued teasing Jou for a while before Isono arrived to pick up the three of them.

* * *

Upon arrival at Kaiba corporation, Mokuba turned towards his brother's past self as they walked inside. "You don't have to stay with me niisama. If you want to go with Jounouchi you can!"

Seto frowned in concern. He knew that his brother had to go to work, but in this tall building? And it didn't really seem like something an eleven year old would be capable of running. His thoughts were eased, however, as his brother continued, "Even though I look young, I'm still eleven and you've put your faith in me, niisama. Well the older you, anyway! And Isono's going to stay here with me, so you don't have to worry if something happens. Isono took care of us for a really long time."

Nodding, Seto hastily turned to Jounouchi who was busy speaking with Isono. "Mokie, you'll take care, right?"

"Mm hm!" Mokuba nodded his head back with a grin. "I'm really capable, don't worry."

Seto smiled back. His brother really had grown up to be more reliable. "I won't. I trust you Mokie. Come home soon." He then gave his brother a big hug that was returned enthusiastically.

Isono, in the meantime, decided to give a small questioning session with Jounouchi. "Jounouchi-san, is everything alright with your situation?"

Jou blinked, "What do you mean?" Why was everyone always asking if he was ok nowadays? Not that he hated it, but it wasn't like taking care of kids was that bad, was it?

"I understand that it may be strenuous to be taking temporary guardianship of Seto-bocchama and Mokuba-sama considering how young they and you are."

Jounouchi frowned for a moment to mentally discern the words of the bodyguard before realizing that he was genuinely concerned with how taking care of the kids would be affecting his school life and so forth, rather than doubting his own ability to take care of kids. He laughed and thumped his chest. "It's fine! I'm used to taking care of my sister, so this is no different anyway!"

That seemed to have relieved the bodyguard and Isono extended out his hand for a firm handshake which the blond grasped tightly. "Please continue to take care of Seto-bocchama and Mokuba-sama. Should you need any assistance whatsoever, please do not hesitate to summon me."

"Alright! I summon **ADVANCED BODY GUARD ISONO** in attack position!" Jounouchi pointed in the sky as Isono by reflex suddenly posed.

The bodyguard was really thrown off by the statement that he really wasn't thinking as his stance shifted immediately from lax to full on badassery while Mokuba and Seto cheered and clapped. Isono could only freeze at that moment and allow the children to squeal at how cool it was that Isono was now practically a duel monster. Honestly, what was he to do?

A lot of workers sweatdropped but said nothing at the sight. It was strange, but they worked under a CEO that gave evil villainous laughs every now and then on every project that nothing could really top that.

* * *

After all that's said and done, the brothers said their goodbyes and Seto hurried over to Jou's side and grasped his hand.

Jou was actually surprised at the notion and questioned the boy, "Eh? I thought you were going to stay with Mokuba?"

Seto shook his head with a smile. "Mokie said he'll be fine and I trust him. He's a big boy, just like me!" He puffed his chest proudly at the statement.

At that, the teen couldn't help bursting out laughing. That was just adorable, really. Suddenly as though a lightbulb lit on top of his head, Jounouchi had an idea. He really couldn't help but tease the kid. "You know, the future you actually isn't all that big. He's pretty short actually!" Jou inwardly snickered as the boy's face grew from questioning to distraught.

"Eh? Short?!" He wailed, clinging onto Jou tightly.

The blond duelist nodded eagerly and whispered as though hiding a big secret, "It's because he doesn't drink his milk!"

It was as if lightning struck the ground where the boy was standing. He gazed up at the teen with teary eyes. "M-milk?!"

He nodded once again vigorously with the most exaggerated serious face he could muster. "Because he didn't drink enough milk."

Seto gasped and a pout formed on his face at the horrific thought that the grown up Seto was short due to lack of calcium. He then began to whack at Jou's legs with balled fists practically bawling, "Nuh uh, you meanie! You're lying! Mokie said the big me is really tall!" He squeaked suddenly as he was immediately hoisted onto the other boy's back.

Jou grasped the boy and adjusted until Seto was in a comfortable piggyback hold with a grin. "I know, I know, I'm kidding! Future you is tall, hahaha!"

"That was really mean, Jounouchi-niisan." stated the boy flatly, but he clung onto the teen's neck lightly and enjoyed the warmth of the hold.

For a while neither spoke as Jounouchi kept walking away from the Kaiba corporation building, enjoying the scenery of the tall buildings and clear blue sky. Seto's thoughts lingered on the blond, how he was always so kind and bright, and helped him to find Mokuba when he was lost. He jolted out of his thoughts when a question popped from said person.

"Huh?" He murmured back in confusion, completely missing the words. A chuckle he received in response.

"What are you thinking about, Seto?" asked the teen. Although he couldn't see the small brunet behind his back, he could tell a bit that the boy was preoccupied with something, unaware that it was himself.

"Oh... Well, lots of things, Jounouchi-nii." He replied truthfully. "The future doesn't look too different, but some things are, like those arcade games and stuff..."

Jounouchi paused for a moment. Come to think of it, since this was the past form of Kaiba, wouldn't seeing all these images affect the Kaiba he knew? Suddenly a lot of the things they did to ensure the boy's safety and comfort didn't seem as much of a good idea... He cursed himself inwardly. These things were common sense right?

"Jounouchi-niisan?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes?"

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Jou was surprised at the question. The boy seemed to constantly ask that a lot of him. "Of course not, kid! Why would you think that? You shouldn't even worry about that stuff, you know?" He shifted to adjust his grip on the boy's legs. "We'll get you home soon back to your time. Me and my friends have an idea, and we're working on it. So don't worry, ok?"

Seto blinked and then smiled even though the blond couldn't see. "Thank you, Jounouchi-nii. But that's not exactly the reason..."

At this, Jounouchi grew confused. Was the boy worried about something? It certainly seemed so as the boy continued without pause, "I wasn't... Me and Mokie weren't always orphans."

The blond grew quiet. So Mokuba's statement of them being adopted really was true, not that he doubted the boy, but it was definitely a good confirmation hearing from the past self of Kaiba. It must have meant something if the brunet decided to tell him now.

"Our parents passed away in an accident a while back. We did have family... And for a while they took us in. After a few weeks, we'd move to another relative's house... Then another, and another." His small arm grip grew a little bit tight around the duelist's neck. "They didn't really want us. I knew that. Mokie didn't understand much though, but I knew. They only kept us for a while until money could be sorted properly from our parents' fortune. Then we came to the orphanage."

Jou's blood grew from ice cold to fiery with rage. How could they?! To allow two little boys without a home?! Just cause they finally got the money and just dump them in an orphanage, just like that?! How could they treat these two children as if they were burdens?! He subconsciously tightened his arms around the small boy's legs. How could they be so cruel when they're family?! Although... Jounouchi did experience a bit of the same thing... He silently sighed. He was beginning to see more and more of the current Kaiba's character, similar to pieces of a puzzle, it was beginning to fit, shape and make sense.

"So, I... I couldn't help it... I thought that after a while, maybe you wouldn't like me anymore..." It was weird. The ten year old was trying his best to stay mature of the situation, but it was as if the mental barriers he had to put up were too weak at the very moment. Tears began to prickle his blue eyes and he began to sniff and bury his head into the other's mop of blond hair. "I...!"

Jounouchi began to panic as the boy on his back begun to shake and cry. "O-oi, don't cry, it's ok!" He quickly adjusted the boy around so that he was carrying him from the front in a semi hug hold. "Shhh... It's okay, it's okay..." He murmured, patting circles on the brunet's back. "Don't cry... I'll never leave you." He resolutely promised firmly that he was certainly not the same. "I'll never abandon you, Seto."

Seto hiccuped and nodded, sharp tears pricking his eyes and just wouldn't stop, "I-I just... You're so nice, Jounouchi-nii... You took care of me and Mokie, a-and you helped me, and played with me and I just... I like you so m-much," He inhaled sharply in an attempt to stop the sniffling, but it was a failed attempt. "I was s-scared at first being here, b-but you were here all along and I n-ne-ne-nev-ha-ver..." He sobbed again before managing to finish, "Never f-felt, hic, lonely..." The small boy's chest heaved as though a heavy stone kept weighing inside while he poured his heart out towards the teen, all while Jounouchi kept his gentle caresses on his back, shushing and holding him affectionately. He gazed his teary eyes up at the teen, meeting honey brown eyes that were gentle and loving. The tears kept going and he just clung onto the teen continuing to sob and sob and _sob_ until he just couldn't cry anymore and hiccups remained.

Neither of them said a word as Jounouchi Katsuya continued to walk. To where, he didn't even know, but going somewhere helped to calm them a little, so he simply kept going.

* * *

To say that Kaiba Seto was annoyed would be the biggest understatement of the year. As a matter of fact, the CEO was positively _livid_. The so-called one of the best rooms that the hotel gave him was modest and that was an exaggeration in itself. It was _puny_. It looked nothing more than an average deluxe room, if by "deluxe" they meant to include a small fridge and that was it. The furniture looked suspiciously like it hadn't been well kept, probably had sheets thrown on it last minute. The faded carpet visibly had traces of stains. Was this a previous crime scene or something? It would have been more understandable had this been a Japanese hotel known for capsule rooms or modest rooms reminiscent of a traditional Japanese household. However this was not the sort of hotel that provides such and Kaiba had clearly stated for one of the hotel's best, NOT a room that someone without a place to stay would be desperate to live in! Despite the fact that he himself didn't have a place to stay... But he wasn't desperate.

The brunet scowled and turned on his heel, walking straight on out to the elevators. He had half a mind to go to the front desk and demand his money's worth back, and as a matter of fact, he most certainly would do just that. There would be hell to pay, because he was Kaiba Seto, and Kaiba Seto never settled for anything less than what he wanted. His sharp eyes narrowed considerably once he reached the front desk and slammed a hand on the secretary's desk, causing the woman to flinch.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" He snarled as he whipped up the room key right up to her face, twirling the card in between his index and middle fingers.

"S-sir?" She stammered in shock at the sight of the looming man in front of him.

He continued as if not noticing, or rather not caring, about the woman being taken aback by his behavior. "I have asked for one of the hotel's best rooms and was assured most certainly that I would have such. This hotel, though more modest than others, does have certain executive rooms within the building. That being said," And he leered at the woman, practically overshadowing her with his cold apathetic stare. "I was present with a moderate room that wasn't even fit for even the most normal of civilians. Do you take me as some kind of fool?!"

Quickly understanding the situation, she shook her head repeatedly, "N-no sir! P-please wait a moment!" Shakily, she quickly took the key card from his hand and picked up her phone receiver, rapidly dialing numbers at mach speed 10,000 if it was even possible. "Y-yes! Hello sir! We have a problem... Um..." She continued to speak through the phone nervously as Kaiba crossed his arms tapping an index against his elbow impatiently. Soon, she nodded and put the receiver down and typed on her computer, deftly removing another card from a nearby drawer and sliding it over to Kaiba. "My apologies sir, the manager has agreed to upgrade you to our highest suite, no extra charge whatsoever for the rest of your stay..."

With a huff, Kaiba snatched the card in his hand and slid the card in a front pocket. He swiftly twisted around and walked off while retorting, "See to it that this sort of incident will not be repeated. Situations like this are only cause for you to lose consumers."

The woman once again bowed multiple times. "Y-yes sir! It was my mistake, I thoroughly apologize!"

"Hmph!" Growing quite tired of his miniature battle to get a room that was of decent quality, he headed straight for the elevator, thankfully not seeing the large blush that occurred on the secretary's face.

Somehow it was surprisingly alluring to be yelled at and put in her place like the worthless scumbag she was.

Awkward.

* * *

The extravagant suite was actually much more well kept and the CEO found himself unwinding quite a bit in relief, though irritated that he had to fight in order to get the correct room in the first place no thanks to the blundering antics of the front desk secretary. Wide and spacious with various partitions, a kitchen, a stove, a couch, a bed, and most importantly _clean_. Kaiba ran a finger over the bed comforter with a scoff. Good. At least he didn't have to worry at that point of sleeping decently. He hung his outer white jacket with a sigh and tossed his briefcase on the nearby plush chair. Slowly he began to unbutton his Domino uniform jacket. It was too stifling to sleep in. He swiftly opened a drawer from the nearby armoire and pulled out a bathrobe. It will have to do in place of his usual sleepwear. After changing into said bathrobe, he closed his eyes for a moment laying down in the soft bed, attempting to process his situation once more.

He was either in a coma or somehow warped back in the past with no idea on how to escape. If he was comatose, how could he escape, if at all? Although being in the past was another scenario more than not ideal. In either case, he is within a world where Gozaburo Kaiba was still living. And the former orphanage that he was an admin of as a child was still functioning as a whole. Was there even a purpose to all this? Do comas actually give experiences so vivid and real as if he was actually living the moment?

His thoughts drifted to Jounouchi. Oh how he was going to kill that mutt the next time he saw him. For now he would rest and figure things out in the morning, if it actually did come.

* * *

And that's it for now! Please let me know what you think, thank you so much!

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroku: Thank you so much for the nice feedback, I really appreciate it! I'm really inspired now, lol. As promised, here's chapter 5! We'll be seeing more of Kaiba here, so look forward to it!

Note: Kaiba will be doing a looooooot of analyzing and reanalyzing and thinking and stuff, so expect that too. There is also an OC in this chapter for the sake of putting depth in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any other copyrighted material mentioned within this work of fiction.

* * *

Daylight streamed brightly through clear wide windows covered slightly by large curtains. Small rays lit the large suite room all the way over to the lush cushy bed in which the brown haired CEO slept. Kaiba opened his long lashes slightly with a small groan. It looks like it wasn't a dream after all, and the more he continued his experience, the more it seemed like he wasn't comatose after all. Stretching his stiff arms with a sigh, he quickly stood up from the bed and immediately went to work on fixing himself up on a rigid morning routine. Brushed his teeth, showered, dried, and finally... He stared at his clothes. He only had his Domino High School uniform and the signature white trench coat of his, but other than that, no other suitable clothing. It wouldn't have been as much of a problem had it not been for the fact that if caught, he might be put in trouble with the school considering that students were not allowed to loiter around during school hours, so stores may regard him suspiciously.

He would have to work on getting different attire. For now he settled with at least his uniform slacks, undershirt, and the trench coat. At least with this, he wouldn't look like a high school student skipping class. Giving himself a look over, he sighed disappointedly. It seemed a bit ridiculous without his signature belts and metal cuffs, but it would have to do. He ate a bit of eggs and toast, focusing his thoughts on one thing: trying to get back to where he was supposed to be. Pocketing his key card, briefcase in his other hand, he left the hotel suite and headed out to the streets of Domino, now bright with the morning sun.

* * *

Once again, he found himself back in front of the Domino's Home for Angels building. The signature gateway, small plaque on the left of the stone wall, familiar pinkish red rooftop, playground, wired gates, and so on... It was all exactly the same. He furrowed his brows in contemplation. Was it really truly real? He laid a hand against the wall near the entrance way for a moment. It certainly felt real. He was forced out of his thoughts at a sudden yelp and clattering.

"Please wait, don't run!"

Kaiba gasped as something knocked straight into his stomach, impact forcing him to fall over rather unpleasantly, sand flowing up in a mini cloud. His blue eyes grew a bit dazed from his head hitting the ground from the crash. His temporary pain subsided, however, and he stared into very familiar teal blue grey eyes and they were... Watering?

The small raven haired boy sniffed within the arms of the stranger he bumped into. The child rubbed his eyes with small tanned hands but couldn't help the tears that came out and began to bawl loudly not caring that the caretaker was rushing right after to pick him up.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright? Dearie, me!"

The CEO was in complete shock, eyes growing wide at the sight of the child in front of him. "You..." He murmured in surprise as the caretaker gently lifted the child off of him and settled the boy beside her.

"Oh, shush shush shhh, oh, it's ok, don't cry..." The woman said gently patting the boy on his head attempting to ease the youngster. Gazing over at Kaiba, she gave an apologetic smile. "I am so sorry sir, the boy is just having a hard time today."

It was as if something clicked inside his head, Kaiba immediately stood up in concern gazing down at the boy. He crouched down to the boy's eye level and whispered gently, "What happened?"

The boy hiccuped and rubbed his eyes through long black locks with his tiny fists. "N-niisama... Niisa-ha-ma's gone..." He sobbed and clung to the edges of his forest green shirt in a failed attempt to comfort himself, face growing increasingly red and tears flowing down the young one's face. "I-I... L-l-lost, hic, n-niisamaaa...!" He wailed in despair, once again bawling loudly.

It was as if a large set of needles pierced through the CEO's chest, and he nearly clutched his heart in pure guilt. He reached over, ignoring the surprised caretaker, and took the child into his arms. He felt the boy stiffen in surprise at the touch, but then relax. Good. The last thing he wanted was for the young one to be scared of him. "It will be fine. Your brother will be found." He gave a small gentle smile as the boy twisted to gaze into the eyes of someone that seemed familiar.

The boy rubbed his now pink nose. "N-niisama...?" He murmured in surprise, gaping at the strange man.

The moment was briefly interrupted by the caretaker. "Mokuba-chan? Are you ok now? Come on, you should get inside, ok?"

Kaiba narrowed his blue eyes through soft brown bangs as the child hesitated but then left his soft hold to go to the caretaker. So the boy really was Mokuba. It wasn't a coincidence then. This was his brother, albeit younger... Was he really in the past? He stiffly stood and brushed the dirt off his clothing slightly before turning to address the caretaker with a nod.

The woman smiled back apologetically as she ushered the boy inside the building. "It's a really... Well I suppose it's fine to have a guest, but please be careful here in the premises."

The brunet lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"One of our young ones have been missing during our field trip to a local high school a few days ago. We're still looking for him and police are investigating, but it'll be a while before they take action." The last few words left the lady's lips bitterly as she shook her head. "I suppose they're too 'busy' with other crimes to deal with a lost child who could be starving hungry or kidnapped or worse by now." She then went back to smiling, though forced. "Because of that, we're all supposed to take caution and guests are to be limited. But feel free to ask me anything. I'll be more than happy to give you a tour and meet the children."

Kaiba nodded understandingly. "Thank you... Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?" The woman blinked in surprise, taken aback. "How did you know...? Oh!" She began laughing as she lifted a hand to her nametag with a soft smile in her eyes. "How silly of me." Kurosaki giggled, unbeknownst to her that the person in front of her knew her name even without seeing the tag in the first place. "You can call me Satsuki, though. What's your name, young man?"

He shifted uncomfortably, unused to the name. "Ah no, I think I prefer Kurosaki-san, if you don't mind." He couldn't really think to use the woman's first name. He was always used to calling her Kurosaki as a child. "My name is..." He paused thinking of the first name to come to mind, "Jounouchi Katsuya." Wait, what? Of all things that could have possibly left his lips, it was the name of the **bonkotsu**?! He shocked himself. It was even more of a surprise as Kurosaki giggled.

"Jounouchi Katsuya? Hee hee, forgive me, but I'm not so sure that's your name." The woman's eyes gleamed in knowing mischief.

He smiled back slightly in spite of himself. This was the woman who took care of them when they were in the orphanage, after all. "Why is that?"

"Because that's the name of one of two children who come over to play every now and then." She smiled widely and waggled a finger. "That and... I have a woman's hunch that you are not being so truthful, sir."

Now this was a small surprise. A child named Jounouchi Katsuya usually visited the orphanage? It wasn't as much of a surprise for the caretaker to catch on Kaiba's fib. She seemed to have a knack of reading body language which helped made her a very well addition to the orphanage.

"Unfortunately since Katsuya-chan isn't an admission and he usually didn't come with a guardian, the child isn't allowed to visit the children, but he comes regardless and tries to give us his toys." She continued fondly. Kurosaki then tilted her head. "Well sir, since you don't want to tell your name, I certainly won't pressure you." She assured him. "I can tell you care about children very much, sir." With that, she bowed and straightened professionally. "So how may I help you?"

Kaiba frowned, but relaxed. The presence of the orphanage itself was bittersweet but in a way calming. Perhaps he did want to settle some things with his past. At least he would be able to meet his younger brother to see if it would give him any clues to his predicament. With a nod, he murmured, "I would certainly appreciate a tour."

The caretaker brightened with a smile. "It will be my pleasure!"

* * *

Jounouchi walked for a long while with the boy in his arms before he realized where he seemed to have ended up. He inwardly cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings for a while. He was just so focused on keeping Seto calm. Seto, who was now fatigued, sleeping quietly against his shoulder. Jou harbored a small smile at the innocent sight. It was really cute seeing the minor resting innocently. A great picture of peace. Jounouchi blew at the brown locks a little to sweep the bangs from the boy's eyes and inwardly chuckled at Seto's wrinkling face. Luckily it didn't awaken the child, so with that, the teen duelist continued forth, having realized his location in the city. Looking to his left, the blond paused. It was the same payphone from before, just standing in the brick wall against the sidewalk, gleaming.

There was something about that payphone that really made him feel drawn to it for some reason, but Jou really couldn't figure it out. Deciding it wasn't worth investigating at the moment, he concentrated instead on bringing the boy to the Kame Game Shop. He could always look at it later.

* * *

The tour was brief, but did confirm to the brunet that everything about the orphanage was exactly the same as he remembered, from the slightly faded paint on the walls to the small cheap wooden desks and so forth. Even the smell was nostalgic. The more the chief executive officer thought about it, the more that it seemed very unlikely that he was in a coma. Virtual reality he had already ruled out along with the possibility that it was all a dream. If he was not in a coma, then it may as well be certain that he was in fact, in the past. He scowled a bit. Great. He was in the past and his very presence was probably distorting time already. If that was the case, it was probably for the best that he did not linger there too much, even if it was to comfort Mokuba. But this Mokuba was five years old most likely, and of course didn't know him. What did seem concerning though were his words.

_'N-niisama... Niisa-ha-ma's gone...'_

_'I-I... L-l-lost, hic, n-niisamaaa...!'_

For all Kaiba could remember, he had always been at his little brother's side... But this Mokuba was claiming that he was gone, and the caretaker Kurosaki-san did say that a child was missing... Only one thing left to confirm.

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Hm?" smiled the woman as she carried an armful of construction paper. "How may I help?"

"That child that was missing... He wouldn't happen to be related to that child that I had just encountered?"

The caretaker's happy mood was immediately depressed and she looked away guiltily. "Ah yes, poor Mokuba-chan... He feels a lot of heavy guilt and thinks it's his fault... It is his older brother after all."

The brunet nodded. "I... See. I am sorry to hear that." So it was true... For some reason, his past self was missing?

"It actually was my responsibility at least to ensure the children's safety... I was the one who endorsed the field trip and the high school was going to perform a wonderful play of Peter Pan." She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed a bit on her eyes before setting the construction paper down. "I thought things would have been fine and it would have been a good experience for the children... They left with their teacher and I had hoped for more smiles on their little faces... But there were no smiles from Mokuba-chan. Only grief for his brother." She covered her face ashamed as tears fell from her face. "I-I'm so sorry... I just... I wish that I had _been_ there... Maybe Seto wouldn't have been missing... What should I do...? I can only do what I can."

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably before lifting a hand and laying it on the woman's shoulder. "I agree. You did what you could, Kurosaki-san. While the children were on their field trip, you had to stay to maintain the orphanage and prepare future activities and so forth, correct? As I would imagine that a caretaker such as yourself should be doing. After all once the children came back, they had to get lunch, play games, story time, nap, and then free time..." listed the teen mindlessly.

Comforted by the words, she laughed a little and wiped away her tears. "So you have been paying attention to the tour." She replied with a smile. Her eyes grew melancholic, however. "I just wish there was something I could have done. It's ridiculous that nothing is being done right now other than to wait on the police and hope."

There was a brief moment of silence before Kaiba couldn't contain himself anymore. It kind of figures that the police wouldn't care too much about an unwanted child without much reward. "Would it be alright... If I see the boy again?"

Kurosaki blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yes... Of course. I'm sure Mokuba-chan would be happy to see you." She smiled and led him outside to the playground where the young raven haired boy sat playing in the sandbox alone.

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya sneezed rather loudly. He was holding it all day but couldn't take it anymore! He appreciatively took the tissue that was handed to him by his best friend Yugi who laughed.

"Jounouchi-kun, maybe someone's talking about you?"

The blond sniffed, brown eyes watering, and blew once again into the tissue. "Of course someone's talking about me, I'm famous and handsome~! Hee hee, AAH-choo!"

Anzu wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Honestly, if you're sick, you better not get it on poor little Seto." She scolded lightly.

"Nope, but I'll be glad to get my icky germs passed to you." With emphasis, he rubbed his cheek on Anzu's purposely with insistent force.

"Ewww! Your cheek's all sticky, gross!" complained the brunette as she rapidly wiped her cheek with her hanky and rushed to her purse to whip out hand sanitizer and rubbed the "infected" area as Jou stared on in blatant offense.

"Hey, I'm not that yucky! My germs are beautiful."

"Nobody wants your snot, Jounouchi-kun!"

Seto blinked as he turned his head back and forth during all of the exchanges. He frowned. "Germs make people sick, Jounouchi-nii."

At that, Anzu grinned slyly in triumph while Jou sighed sheepishly. _"Seeee?"_

"Yeah, yeah." He ruffled Seto's hair playfully, earning a giggle in return, glad that at least the child was feeling better and was even ecstatic at playing in a shop full of games. Sugoroku in particular, had been thrilled to see a young child enthusiastic at the multiple different toys in the shop and began telling the boy various stories about each one.

Seto smiled as he particularly laid his eyes on a deck of cards with a brown deck back design set in a wooden box. "Oh, is that Duel Monsters?!" He cried out excitedly hopping up and down, sapphire eyes sparkling.

The trio froze while gritting their teeth. Oh shoot. Was this bad?

"I heard about this game! I always wanted to play!" Seto impatiently kept hopping up in an attempt to reach the deck of cards to the amusement of Yugi's grandfather.

With a big guffaw, the old man replied, "Ohoho, patience child, patience!" He slowly pulled the wooden box off the glass shelf before walking over to the living room, Seto eagerly following after.

It was as if the three teens instantly had telepathy.

_'Hey guys, this is pretty bad, right?'_

_'I dunno, Yugi, but if he likes Duel Monsters wouldn't it be ok?'_

_'Well hang on a second, Anzu, we don't even know if he even knows Duel Monsters!'_

_'Duel Monsters have been around for a long while, Jounouchi-kun.'_

Roll of eyes.

_'Anyway, if anything, it may have even been when Duel Monsters were just being developed and probably rare for kids?'_

_'I am not sure. Aibou does have a point, although it is best that we become cautious at this point.'_

_'Wait, who are you?'_

_'Yeah, who are you?'_

_'Yami? How'd you get in here?'_

_'I have no idea, aibou. How did the three of you get a mental link anyway?'_

_'A what?'_

_'Oh, the pharoah!'_

_'You mean we weren't just talking to each other just now?'_

_'Oh my god, WE HAVE ESP!'_

_'We didn't even move our lips, holy crap!'_

_'Did I cause something I shouldn't have?'_

_'Maybe you should leave, Yami...'_

_'That's too bad. It seems fun here.'_

_'Stop laughing, Yami!'_

_'But this is the first time I'm communicating with all of you with yourself included, aibou!'_

_'...'_

Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yugi's thoughts were all interrupting by a large squeal as Seto began to gently flip each card over.

"Jii-san, what is this one?!"

"Ohoho, that one is meteor dragon!"

"And this one? Is it strong?"

"Why, yes, it is the Magician of Dark Chaos!"

"What is this one, Jii-san?"

"Ohohoho, that is the magic card Monster Reborn!"

"And, and this one?!"

"Slow down, young one!" chuckled Sugoroku as he peered into Seto's eager hands. He smiled rather fondly with nostalgia. "That is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, child."

Seto breathed in awe as his eyes gazed upon the card in utter bliss. Although something kind of bothered him for some reason. "Why is there tape on-" The boy was shocked as the card was immediately swiped out of his hands and swiftly put back into the wooden box.

"GYAHAHAHA!" screeched Jounouchi in a forceful laugh which Yugi and Anzu soon joined in, waving their arms wildly.

" **Ano ne**! Seto-chan, let's see some other cards, ok!"

"Yeah, there's much cooler cards too!"

Seto blinked before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Something weird was going on and he didn't like it. "I like that card though. Can I see it again?"

The three froze again at the boy's request.

_'Shoot. What do we do?!'_

"Gyahahaha! Uh, why don't I show you some of my cards, Seto?! I have one called a Red Eyes Black Dragon!" shouted Jou quickly in one breath as he pulled out his deck and began shuffling his cards one by one, eyes not leaving Seto and his stiff large grin plastered on his face. Yugi and Anzu immediately nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah! It's sooooo cool!"

"REALLY really cool!"

"Like super special awesome cool!"

Seto frowned. "But I liked that other card..."

" **NOOOO** , trust me, there's other awesome cards, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"LIKE SERIOUSLY!"

"YEAH, YEAH!"

"Um, tell you what Seto, why don't we watch a movie, instead?!"

"YEAH, YEAH!"

"LIKE SERIOUSLY!"

The young brunet pouted but didn't object. "Ok. Can I have popcorn then?"

The three paused for a moment. "Oh... OF COURSE! Let's make popcorn guys!"

"I, Mazaki Anzu, will be making the popcorn!" Anzu posed gracefully in a swan like arch, sparkles flowing in the background

"I, Jounouchi Katsuya, will bring out the nachos!" Jounouchi posed in a warrior battle stance, fire blazing in the background

"And I, Mutou Yugi, will bring out the-"

"Oh, good idea, I'll get the drinks!" hummed Sugoroku as he walked to the kitchen.

Yugi fell down comically, never getting to do his pose sequence. "Augh...!" His amethyst eyes blinked as big sapphire ones stared at him in suspicion. "Um... Are you ok, Seto?"

Seto's frown deepened. For a while, neither spoke. Then slowly the boy inhaled a small breath and let it out.

"Yugi, I think grown ups are weird, don't you?"

In shock, the small teen nearly crashed against the table.

All that time and the kid still thought Yugi Mutou was a kid like him!

"Oh haha yeah... Um, but what about me?"

Seto blinked and then giggled. "Oh, I thought you were just being silly with Jounouchi-nii and Anzu-neesan. But grown ups are funny, right? I hope I won't grow up to be like that, hee hee!"

Yugi couldn't decide whether to smile at the fact that Seto was just a cute child or to be appalled that he really was still considered a kid like him. He decided to go with both.

* * *

A light calming breeze flowed throughout the playground as the two walked outside in the late morning sun. Seeing the young version of his brother playing by himself in the sandbox, the CEO could hardly contain the pang of guilt and sadness upon the sight. It really wasn't fair... In the end, they only had each other, and it pained him to see his brother this way without him. Just where could the younger version of himself be?

The caretaker approached the young child and addressed him softly, "Mokuba-chan? There is someone who would like to meet you. Do you want to say hello?"

Little Mokuba shook his head stubbornly, concentrating on shoveling the sand into one of the plastic pails. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. His brother was gone, and they still didn't find him, and until then, he didn't want to trust any adult apart from Kurosaki-san. He heard it said over and over that they would find him, but it had been a few days and nothing. He even overheard Kurosaki-san crying and that the police weren't investing enough time, like they didn't want to search for his brother.

"Mokuba-chan?" Kurosaki tried again with a steady smile. "It's going to be ok. He just wanted to talk to you for a bit. This young man really wanted to meet you."

The boy shook his head again in refusal. "I won't see anyone to be adopted without niisama." He patted a chunk of sand in the blue pail with a toy hand shovel, still refusing to meet the eyes of the people around him.

At the words, the caretaker couldn't say anything. It was understandable, of course. It was a great ordeal for the young one especially for someone who he was so close to. She sighed and gazed apologetically at Kaiba, who stood firm crossing his arms.

The brunet cleared his throat. "If possible, I would like to speak with him alone."

The words surprised the woman. "O-oh, really?" She pondered for a moment. "You really think you can get Mokuba-chan out of his current shell?"

Kaiba smiled slightly. "I... Know someone similar to him. He reminds me of that person, so I feel that I can really connect with him. I would certainly appreciate this favor, Kurosaki-san."

The caretaker gazed into Kaiba's eyes for a moment. She observed the resolve that stayed steady in those determined blue eyes. Finally convinced, she closed her eyes and nodded. "I will be nearby should you need me." With a small bow, she turned gracefully and walked to the other caretaker observing children playing at the swings and seesaw.

With a grateful nod back, he turned to face the back of his younger brother. This may be a big obstacle for him, but the CEO was always one to take on challenges, especially hurdles that would bring him closer to helping his brother. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath before he approached the younger brother. "Mokuba...?" He murmured softly.

The child's back stiffened at the sound of his voice. Slowly, the boy shyly turned to gaze up at Kaiba in surprise. It was a start.

* * *

Kuroku: And that's it for now! Let me know what you think! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroku: Aw, thank you so much **Senko** , **GayerThanATwoDollarBill** , and **Anonymous** for the lovely comments, I hope you all will love this update as much as I loved writing it! I'm so glad you all love it so far! 

Note: More Kaiba, more analyzing and stuff, maybe some emotional scenes here and there and some time effects are suddenly taking place? Also I have to admit, I really especially had fun writing this chapter! Definitely one of my fav so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

A small gentle breeze flowed through the small nearby trees, sky blue and clear with a few clouds. It was a nice time in the afternoon, enough to slightly calm the tension and apprehension Seto Kaiba was feeling at meeting the younger form of his brother properly.

There was absolutely no doubt that this was Mokuba for certain, and Kaiba had to strain to not reveal his shock. The boy's features were so much like how he remembered that it was uncanny. The grey blue eyes that stared up at him, had a tinge of confusion yet there was no fear. Kaiba collapsed down on his knees and gazed back at the boy close to eye level. For a moment neither spoke, afraid to break the tension.

Then surprisingly, the child spoke. "Um... I'm sorry for bumping into you."

Kaiba was taken aback at the young one's words as he looked away guiltily. The brunet shook his head and patted the boy's head reassuringly. "It's fine. Just don't run like that, ok?" He frowned when the child shrunk from the touch for a bit. Even though he was trying to come off as trustworthy, Mokuba was still a tad bit wary of him. He gave a small smile. It wasn't completely unexpected, although not exactly pleasant either. Kaiba felt himself feeling slightly elated despite the small tension between them. It really was nostalgic seeing the little boy right there in front of him, and all his worries about his brother seemed to have died down. Sure it wasn't his current brother, but nonetheless it was him.

Mokuba turned his gaze away for a moment before shyly turning back and handing Kaiba a pail and extra shovel. "Um... You can play too, if you want..."

The small smile on the CEO's face grew a bit. "I would love to."

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, and Mutou Yugi were certainly not crying at all while watching the movie screen and eating popcorn and nachos while sipping soda. Nope. They were definitely more mature than that. It wasn't like there was anything to cry about when watching **_A Dog of Flanders_** or **_Titanic_** or **_Kimi no Namae wa_** or **_Grave of the Fireflies_**.

Seto had long gone to sleep after watching _**My Neighbor** **Totoro** ,_thus couldn't even comment on the spectacle.

The three eternally bound friends sobbed pathetically. Who were they kidding? If they didn't cry, they weren't human.

Unexpectedly, a certain pharaoh spirit sobbed as well, grasping invisible walls and shouting how unfair life was to Seita and his sister.

* * *

Seto Kaiba, sixteen year old prodigy, young multibillionaire, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Reigning Champion of Duel Monsters, former World Champion, Second Greatest Duelist in the World, was sitting in a sandbox and making a sandcastle with a five year old boy. And he was making the best damn sandcastle in the whole freakin' playground.

The young Mokuba's large eyes glittered as he gazed upon the ginormous dramatically huge gigantic humongous son of gun detailed sandcastle that the teen had made in a short period of time. He squealed happily hopping up and down. "It's so big!" He cried out and jumped left and right around the castle eagerly. "I think I can live in it!"

Kaiba chuckled at the sight of his brother swinging himself around it clearly more than pleased. It took nearly all the sand in the sandbox... But it was worth it. Whenever the CEO had a vision, he worked to make it perfection in reality. He smirked at the sight of the castle practically gleaming with pride. It was enough to feed his ego to level four. Seeing his brother's reaction made it all the more worth it.

Of course being a five year old, he really just wanted to touch it just a _liiiiiiiittle_.

Before Kaiba could say anything, the boy poked at the castle. Needless to say the sandbox became full again.

The CEO just simply stood there. All that work, ruined by one poke?! His brain began analyzing the situation, eyes wide with concentration at the result of his failure. The sandcastle was built to be rather huge and detailed enough to look like a castle with little things here and there for authenticity, but he was so focused on the design that he didn't take into account too much for structure. It was strong enough to stand on its own, but not strong enough to withstand a poke. Before the brunet could begin lamenting at the death of his creation, he was interrupted by a large giggle. He glanced in astonishment at the five year old, who was jumping in the sand and once again plopping sand in his pail. He grew even more surprised at the smile given to him by the younger Mokuba.

"Hee hee! Let's make another one!" exclaimed the child suddenly reaching over to take both of Kaiba's large hands into his tiny ones.

Kaiba couldn't help but smile once again at the soft touch of the five year old's small palms in comparison to his own. "Sure, Mokie."

The boy suddenly grew quiet, a small cold sweat forming against his skin in spite of the warm weather. He gazed up at the teen in shock, his vision shook a bit. The child's breathing grew slowly haggard. He gulped in an attempt to calm himself down. Suddenly the teen beside him didn't seem so friendly to him.

Realizing his error, Kaiba attempted to alleviate the situation, but what could he do? It was a mistake to have let his guard down. He attempted to say something, _anything_ , but words were not coming.

No...

"Who..."

_No..._

"Are..."

**_No..._ **

"You...?"

* * *

Saying goodbye for the fun time, Jounouchi headed out and pressed the earpiece that was given to him before by Isono. Upon hearing the click, he immediately yelled, "We're pretty much done, you can pick up Seto now!"

_**"Hey, quit shouting, that hurts, Jounouchi!"** _

Scratching his face sheepishly, he laughed nervously. "Hee hee hee, er, sorry Mokuba!"

_"Hmph! You're gonna owe me double for that!"_

Jounouchi groaned, "I said I was sorry!"

_"Sorry's not enough!"_

"Ok, fine." pouted the teen. "Anyway, can you guys swing by to pick him up? I'm about to head home. We're at the Kame Game Shop."

 _"Sure, I'll have Isono come on over!"_ chirped Mokuba in reply. _"Remember, you oooooowe me double now!"_

A scowl. "Yeah, yeah..."

Small giggles were heard. _"Mm-k! See you, Jounouchi! Take it easy, ok?"_

Jou nodded even though the boy on the other line couldn't see. "'Course!"

With that, it was the end to the conversation, and soon to be the end of the day... Almost.

Jounouchi jumped at the sudden creaking behind him and nearly screeched as he turned around, only to gasp. It was only Seto. Breathing heavily, he clutched at his chest and breathed out in a practically high pitch, "Oh my gosh, you little punk! Don't ever do that again!"

The small brown haired boy blinked wide blue eyes at him before looking away guiltily, "I'm sorry."

Relaxing, the blond teen walked over and patted the boy's head. "No, no, you have nothing to be sorry about. You surprised me, that's all."

Seto gazed up sadly. "I didn't mean to scare you, Jounouchi-nii."

Jou stiffly looked away and muttered, "N-No, I wasn't _scared_ , I was _surprised_ , there's a difference."

The boy tilted his head. "Really?"

The teen nodded seriously.

The ten year old smiled, eyes glinting with mischief. "Okay then." He pulled at Jou's arm insistent that he went inside with him. "You should come inside, it's dark, Jounouchi-nii." Gently leading the older boy back into the game shop, he pulled until they once again reached the living room. He sat Jou down on one end of the couch and sat himself right next to him. For some reason, being near the teen made him really happy.

They stayed that way for a while until Seto grew fatigued with sleep once again, leaning himself against the duelist. Jounouchi shuffled himself slightly to make room for the boy and laid the child down on his lap. He smiled as the boy breathed quietly in dreamland, clinging onto him.

* * *

Kaiba didn't know what to say in response. He knew that he was making it worse by staying silent, but he really couldn't _think_ at the moment. For the first time in a long while, his thought processes were empty. What could he say? That he was from the future? Would the child even accept it?

The silence was so overbearing, the younger Mokuba was close to crying again. "Who... Are you? How do you know my nickname? Only niisama... Niisama..."

"Mokuba..." whispered the CEO in pain seeing the sight before him, and to think that he was the cause...

"N-no, stay away... Only niisama... Niisama calls me that!" The child let go of the teen's hands and backed up away from Kaiba shivering and cowering in fear.

No good. If he didn't say something soon, Mokuba would shut him away.

"I... Listen Mokuba, you have to _listen_ to me. There is a reason for this-"

"Did you... Did you do something to niisama?!"

Kaiba was suddenly taken aback at the words. "No... I would never-! No, Mokuba, please..." pleaded the teen helplessly.

"Then, who are you?!" demanded the five year old backing up further.

The brunet closed his eyes in resolve clenching his fists. He needed to stay firm. To heck with it, even if it hurt him in the end, there was no way Kaiba was going to let Mokuba be hurt. But to lose the boy's trust... He really didn't want that... Slowly, the CEO's fists grew lax. In the end, his brother was his strength, so...

"I... am your brother, Mokie..."

He should use his strength to persevere, right?

* * *

Jounouchi began nodding on and off. It was midnight, or so. Isono had already came and picked up Seto, obviously. He took on Yugi's kind offer of staying over for the night and tried sleeping on the couch. For a while he couldn't sleep. Maybe it was all those movies. Maybe it was all the popcorn. Maybe it was from hearing Seto's story. Maybe it was from worrying about the kid. Maybe it was from worrying about Kaiba. The blond blinked. Kaiba...? Why would he be really worried about him?

Sure, he did feel bad about the whole situation and it seemed like it was his fault, but worried? Jou frowned. All the previous times of being worried usually ended up with the CEO being ok, so Kaiba had to be fine, right? He scowled and wrangled his fingers in blond locks with frustration. He couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly he crept out of the living and slowly peeked over at the key hooks on the wall. After finding the right keys, he continued tiptoeing until he was out the door and locked up behind him. He really needed the fresh air.

* * *

Glaucous blue eyes widened in shock. "You're niisama?!"

Nod. "Yes."

Mokuba began to tear up gazing straight into familiar sapphires. Could it really be true? "N-niisama?!"

Nod and smile. "Yes."

"Hic... Niisama...!"

The five year old rushed over into Kaiba's arms crying, sobbing, and flailing his tiny fists, unable to say anything else other than repeating "Niisama, niisama," over and over with Kaiba gently patting the child's back, holding him and refusing to let go, comfortingly whispering, "Yes, I am here."

The afternoon sun seemed to shine a bit more brighter that day as two brothers held each other warm, their bond stronger than even the barriers of time itself.

For a while the two stayed in each other's arms, just content and happy to be with one another. All things must come to an end however, and Kaiba Seto released his hold over the younger Mokuba, who wiped his face sputtering, "W-why? How are you niisama?"

Kaiba smiled gently. "You don't believe me?"

The boy immediately shook his head, "No! I believe you niisama! It's just, you're so big!" He waved his tiny arms as emphasis. Then he paused and turned facing Kaiba with suspicion. "You drank lots of milk, didn't you, niisama?!"

The teen widened his eyes in shock before chuckling greatly amused. "Maybe."

Little Mokuba's eyes widened with shine. "Did you drink a whole bottle?!"

Kaiba frowned and shook his head. "That isn't good for the stomach to drink too much milk." He chastised lightly while swaying an index back and forth.

"Oh." The boy mumbled disappointedly. "I guess... But still, niisama, that's amazing! You grew up so fast!" squealed the boy excitedly only to receive a small ruffle to his head.

Kaiba smiled once more. "I'm your brother but not quite. I'm... Actually the older version of him."

Mokuba stared in confusion.

The brunet winced. Oh, right, the boy was five, he had to use a bit simpler terms. "I'm the grown up Seto."

Recognition immediately flashed in those big eyes and the child gaped up at him. "Grown up niisama?!"

Kaiba nodded solemnly then lifted an index to his lips. "But Mokie... This is something that has to stay a secret. Otherwise, something bad might happen."

Mokuba immediately covered his mouth with both his hands assuring confidentiality before whispering quietly, "What bad things, niisama?"

The brunet closed his long light lashes. "I'm not sure. All I know is I have to be careful. And no matter what, Mokuba, you are always my brother. You can trust me."

The child eagerly bobbed his head up and down. "I promise! I trust you niisama! I won't tell anyone." The last sentence was whispered so quietly, Kaiba had to laugh.

It really was nice to see his brother so young again.

* * *

Jounouchi stretched as he walked slowly from the Kame Game Shop. For some reason he couldn't sleep even though they had school later on and he would have to sleep otherwise risk sleeping in class. The blond shrugged. He could deal with it. For a while he walked until his feet finally reached their goal. He turned slowly and widened his eyes in shock.

There was the payphone once more, but it seemed like it was glowing somehow? Suddenly his front pocket felt really warm. The blond gasped at the sudden heat in his pocket, pulsating, calling out to him. The duelist reached in his pocket and was surprised at what he was seeing. His deck was shaking, pulsing, calling... On the top of his stack of cards in particular, one was shining in luminous synchronicity with the payphone.

"T-Time Wizard?" murmured Jou in shock as his golden brown eyes beheld the sight of the card seeming to shine and glisten with persistence. "What's going on?" He gazed over at the telephone booth once again. Slowly, as if answering the beckoning call in a trance, he walked slowly towards it.

* * *

The young five year old Mokuba paced back and forth twiddling his fingers shyly, gazing up at his future brother but occasionally shifting his gaze to his right where the other children played.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What is it, Mokie?"

The child stood on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "What does the future look like, niisama?"

The CEO blinked at the question before smiling. "I can't really answer that, Mokuba. But I will say that it's not so different from right now."

Mokuba was crushed. "Um... Can we fly?"

"No."

"Can we see ghosts?"

"No."

"Do we have magical powers?"

"Absolutely not."

Young Mokuba quirked an eyebrow in matching mimicry of his older brother at the swift reply, but didn't question it.

"Are there aliens?"

"No."

"The future's so boring!"

"I suppose so." Chuckle.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the caretaker who approached them apologetically. "Visiting times are closed for now... You can come back in a few hours, sir. I'm so sorry."

The teen nodded understandingly. "Thank you." He was cut short by a plead from the small five year old who suddenly flung himself and clung onto his blue Domino High slacks. "M-Mokuba?"

"Can't he stay?! He's not hurting anyone, Kurosaki-san!" begged the boy as he dug his small fingers into the fabric of the taller brother. He just got to meet his brother again, and he really didn't want him to go.

The woman frowned. "I see..." She gazed at the child sadly. "I'm sorry, dear... It's only a few hours, Mokuba-chan."

"But it's not fair! I-"

"Mokuba." Kaiba interjected quickly, crouching down to the boy's level and placing two warm hands on the child's shoulders. "It will be ok. I'll come back to see you soon."

The raven haired boy teared up at the prospect of separating, but nodded regardless. "Promise...?"

The brunet nodded with a small smile. "You have my word."

Mokuba sniffed and immediately with no warning held onto the taller teen's neck, squeezing into a tight desperate hug. "Ok... Come back soon, niisama..." He whispered in Kaiba's ear, trusting that the man would indeed follow through with his promise.

With bittersweet departure, Kaiba waved at the child who waved back, noting to himself to come back after approximately 3 hours. That should give him enough time to buy some appropriate clothing, and to furthermore investigate this Domino past. Although he had come to terms that this may be the past, he still was not sure on the few mysteries related to his past self's disappearance. And also, how in the world was he to return to his time? Was finding the past Seto the key? Glancing up from his musings, Kaiba found himself facing a payphone booth attached against a stone wall. The payphone itself was normal, mundane and practically unnoticeable. What was unusual was the person trying to peek in the slot to receive coin change. He widened his blue eyes at the sight of the person. "You...!"

The person froze for a moment and turned to meet really cold blue eyes and a towering figure. "A-Ah..."

Kaiba froze as well for a moment, practically unable to believe what he was seeing... " **Bon**... **kotsu**...?"

No. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him... But here he was, a small boy with large blond locks of hair and enragingly large adorable brown eyes with specks of golden honey color in the irises. He wore a teal green short sleeve shirt and small jean shorts and blue shoes, also clearly caught off guard upon seeing him. Within the child's arm was a large plush that contained a suspiciously distinct amount of characteristics of a certain clock shaped duel monster.

The child immediately broke off the standoff and took a hasty sprint ahead, hoping to outrun the stranger that was obviously scary and probably mad at him for checking for change.

"Wait!" shouted the CEO attempting to run after the child, white trench coat flowing wildly with the sudden burst of speed, but the youngster knew a few shortcuts and managed to outrun him by crawling into a small broken hole in the wall and climbing into the bushes that followed through. Unable to follow, Kaiba attempted to call out after him, however he stopped after a bit when realizing all he was doing was scaring the kid. Sighing, he decided it wasn't worth it to pursue the child longer and decided to go back to said payphone booth. It was odd seeing the child. Noting the hair and eyes, it was quite distinguishable to even say that it had to be Jounouchi Katsuya's past self. He pondered for a moment on the situation. Jounouchi's past self was here near the orphanage. The caretaker mentioned that a boy named Jounouchi Katsuya visited the orphanage often to try to play with the orphans but wasn't allowed. He also attempted to give his toys often. Kaiba snorted at this. Charitable even as a child? Typical of the _**B**_ _ **onkotsu**_. It wasn't a bad feature though, the brunet admitted.

He gazed at the payphone, pondering why the child was looking at the change dispenser. It wasn't like there was anything to get out of it, right? The brunet poked into the metal change panel in spite of himself and blinked in surprise. "A 100 yen coin?" Come to think of it, didn't Jounouchi use a 100 yen coin during the duel? He scowled at the memory. "That stupid idiot..." He would surely pay for doing this to him... Focusing back on the payphone, Kaiba gazed at the coin slot with a small frown. For some reason, he felt drawn to dispense a coin, although he wasn't sure why. Once again, in spite of himself, he slipped the coin into the slot with a satisfying clink.

Kaiba gaped in shock as the payphone suddenly shined brilliantly. He quickly picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, eagerly listening.

A dial tone was heard. Odd, he didn't even press any button to dial a phone call, yet there it was, a dial tone waiting to be connected.

He was surprised to hear the call suddenly link.

For a moment, he heard nothing but simply slow breathing on the other line.

After a few minutes, he grew extremely irritated. " _ **Nan da**_?"

The breathing suddenly hitched and grew silent. Then the speaker finally burst one simple word.

" **Kaiba...?!** "

* * *

Jounouchi widened his eyes upon hearing the familiar irritated voice on the line that called him on the payphone. It was as if all the moments he had in gazing at the payphone in passing by was just for this moment. It was just too surreal! "Kaiba...?!" He shrieked in surprise. Immediately a large mixed array of emotions came over the blond teen, from worry to anger to happiness to surprise to disbelief to shame to happiness again to relief and to anger.

_"Hmph, so it's you, **Bonkotsu**?"_

"Where the heck were you?!" yelled the blond. "Mokuba's worried sick about you!"

A sound of sputtering was heard on the other line, almost akin to complete disbelief.

_"Me?! I don't know, why don't you tell me, stupid?! You're the one that sent me here!"_

"Like hell I did! It was a glitch from your so-called perfect duel disks!"

_"My duel disks are state of the art and have no flaws, **you** must have done something!"_

"Well, I did nothing wrong!"

_"You did too!"_

"Did not!"

_"Did too!"_

"Did not!"

_"What are you, five?!"_

"You're the one that's being immature here!"

_"You're the one that messed with the duel with your Time Wizard!"_

"Again, that leads us back to the original problem, your duel disks have glitches, _**T** **eme**_!"

_"Kaiba Corporation Duel Disks have no flaws, we have several quality control passes for every manufactured duel disk!"_

"It still didn't change the fact that a glitch did happen!"

_"Once I come back, so help me, I'm going to kill you **Bonkotsu**!"_

"I'd like to see you try!"

Jounouchi was shocked all the sudden when the call got cut off. "Eh?" He breathed out in surprise. No... No no no **no**! There was no way it could stop here! Desperately he checked his pockets. No change? He cursed himself silently. There was no way! He blinked however at hearing a small clink from the payphone. Unconsciously, he reached a hand up and pressed some fingers in the change panel. "A 100 yen coin?" No, it wasn't just any 100 yen coin... It was his special coin! He didn't exactly know how, but a gut feeling told him that this was the exact same coin that he had lost before. He didn't exactly know why, but he wasn't about to complain. He then grinned suddenly understanding. It was somewhat clear now to him. "Alright!" Immediately he slapped the coin into the payphone excitedly.

* * *

Kaiba could only gaze abashed at the payphone receiver. He had spent the whole entire phone call arguing with the blond when he should have been asking the more important questions such as his company and present time Mokuba. The brunet clenched a fist. No... He would NOT let this opportunity slip him by! Before he could do anything, however, the phone line suddenly linked once more.

**_"Kaiba!"_ **

The brunet flinched at the sudden shout from the phone. "Stop yelling!" He shouted back on the line in spite of his own hypocrisy.

_"Sorry... I think I kind of figured it out!"_

Kaiba immediately swapped into serious business mode. "What do you mean?" He queried back, tapping an index against his hip impatiently.

_"I think... It has something to do with the coin!"_

"Coin?" murmured Kaiba thoughtfully. "Would that be the 100 yen coin I slipped into the payphone?"

 _"So you did send it!"_ The voice on the other line shouted once more excitedly, causing the CEO to flinch once more. _"I tried using it for a phone call once, but I just thought the phone ate my coin, instead it sent the coin to you!"_

Kaiba narrowed his blue eyes sharply. "Tell me more."

_"I don't really know why... But I felt, I don't know, like the payphone was important somehow, and before I knew it, I placed the coin in. It's the same coin that I used during our duel!"_

"Our... Duel?" Kaiba murmured as the conclusion that the blond seemed to have reached had dawned to him. Whatever it may be that caused him to be in the past, the 100 yen coin was a part of it, or at least a key in linking the past and the present. At the very least, it allowed him to communicate with Jounouchi, although he honestly would rather speak to Mokuba, speaking of which...

"What happened during my absence?" demanded Kaiba restlessly, leaning forward against the payphone as if towering over it was the same as towering over the blond himself.

_"Ok, first-"_

The phone line got cut. Kaiba slammed the receiver down in pure agitation and immediately waited. If what the _**B**_ _ **onkotsu**_ said was correct then the coin should return to him to be used. Surely enough, a sharp clink from the coin return panel was the answer. The brunet smirked as he gazed at the coin he retrieved. So the blond was on the right track after all. He immediately slipped the coin in the slot. Picking up the receiver, he commented plainly, "The call cut off again."

_"Ugh, these calls are really limited aren't they?"_

"Hmph, I agree."

_"Anyway, when the Time Wizard... exploded or something... You were gone. We all thought you ran away or something."_

At that, the CEO exploded, "What made you think that I would even run away from a duel, you moron?!"

_"Will you let me finish, Rich Boy?! I'm talking here!"_

"No, you listen to me, I am KAIBA SETO, and I am not one to run away or hide from a duel, especially if it was against a moronic-"

_"Kaiba."_

"Idiotic, incapable-"

_"Kaiba!"_

"Low intelligent, highly over exaggerated-"

_"KAIBA!"_

"Ungrateful _**BONKOTSU**_!"

The phone line cut once more. Kaiba slapped his forehead in irritation and slid his hand down his face, practically dragging down his eyelids in the process. Once again, an entire phone call with just arguing against Jounouchi. This was going really peachy.

* * *

Jounouchi let out an irritated growl before once again slapping the returned 100 yen coin into the slot and picking up the phone. Upon Kaiba's receiving of the call placed, the blond duelist took the opportunity to open his mouth and shout some more, fangs baring out in anger and veins popping out as if he had high blood pressure.

"I am NOT a _**B**_ _ **onkotsu**_ , MONEYBAGS! And if you'd let me finish, I'll tell you exactly what's been going on in my end!"

_"Fine!"_

"Fine!" He shouted back. "I saw the little version of you and he said he's ten years old and misses his five year old brother, we pretty much figured out that he is your past self and now I'm stuck taking care of him and your brother until we can figure something out, happy?!"

 _"You're taking care of Mokuba?!"_ The voice sounded almost... Incredulous?

"AND the little you, don't forget!"

The line grew quiet for at least five minutes.

"K-Kaiba?" murmured Jounouchi apprehensively. Was the line closing up so soon again?

_"How is he?"_

"Eh?" mumbled the blond in surprise at the sudden question.

 _"How is he?!"_ The other man's tone grew more commanding at the repetition.

Jou drew in a breath and answered back once he gathered his wits once more. "He's fine. He's running the company in your stead and the past you is living with him."

The line grew quiet once more.

"Um... Kaiba?"

_"I... See... And you've been watching them?"_

"Uh, yeah. It was kind of decided that way since it was a result of our duel after all, or it seems that way anyway, and it wasn't like it was that bad or anything since after all your brother's old enough to figure out how to take care of things on his own and-"

_"Thank you."_

"The past version of you seemed to have adjusted pretty well too and... Huh?"

_"I said thank you."_

"W-w-WHAT?!" cried out the duelist, cheeks suddenly burning in surprise at the sudden unexpected words from the mouth of the usually holier-than-thou champion.

_"Don't make me say it again, **Bonkotsu**!"_

"I am NOT a _**Bonkotsu**_!"

_"Hmph! Could have fooled me!"_

"Grrrr! Kaiba, _**TEME**_!"

_" **Make inu**!"_

"Idiot prick!"

_"Dirt kisser!"_

"Trench coat voyeur!"

_"T-shirt lover!"_

"Techie dweeb!"

_"Brainless commoner!"_

The back and forth argument of growing juvenile insults continued for at least three more phone calls before a truce was finally decided with Kaiba having a slight lead to the begrudging agreement of the blond.

* * *

Smirking at the fact that even though the truce was in place, he still had a slight win which somehow made him very much satisfied indeed. Kaiba swept a hand through his brown bangs. It was odd how it was only quite some time but somehow arguing with the blond was very much amusing and downright satisfying, especially to take out a good majority of his frustrations.

Yes, if he had to describe his interactions with the blond in one word, he really had to use it, "Satisfying..." He murmured, enjoying how the word rolled off his tongue in amusement.

_"What's satisfying?!"_

"The fact that you're finally realizing your place, _**Bonkotsu**_." snickered the brunet as he begun playing with the payphone cord with a small hum, twirling the cord within his index and rubbing the texture in between his fingers.

_"Grrr, you! I'll get you for that, once you come back!"_

"Hmph, I'll look forward to it then, if you even can." countered the CEO, eyes visibly glittering, a spark of life flashing through blue orbs as if he was once again dueling the other. There was a certain eagerness, a certain undeniable factor that drew him in. He could practically see the raging fire blasting through those honey brown orbs once again, focusing solely on him, desiring to strike him off his high throne. Kaiba chuckled, it was always a futile effort, but the sight was always so _amusing_... He just couldn't resist humoring every single one of their conflicts. A thought then occurred to him.

"What time is it over there? You're sounding a bit fatigued."

_"Shut up! It's not really that late anyway!"_

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at this. "Oho? And how late is it?"

The line got quiet for a bit before he heard a small mumble.

Kaiba sighed in slight irritation. "Speak louder."

_"It's around 2 AM... But that's not too bad. I couldn't sleep anyway."_

At that, the brunet widened his eyes and whipped his cell phone out. Surely enough, the time was adjusted for the current time period he was in. "2 PM..." He murmured slowly.

_"Eh?"_

"It's 2 PM here where I am located."

He could practically hear the blond's shock over the line.

_"R-really? So wherever you're at, it's about twelve hours in difference from here?!"_

The prodigy scoffed. "I'm surprised you knew about time zone differences."

_"Shut up!"_

"In any case, you should go to bed. We can talk more later. You will update me then. Most likely you have school in a few hours."

_"Gee, aren't you being considerate..."_

Kaiba chuckled. "Oh? So you'd prefer to stay and chat with me?"

 _"What?! D-don't get the wrong idea!"_ It was almost as if he could see the flustered look of the blond on the other end. Unknowingly, Kaiba's smirk widened. _"I mean this is a big deal! You were gone and now I'm able to talk to you!"_

"I didn't know my company was missed so much by you."

_"W-what?!"_

"Hm, nothing. In any case, we'll set up a time then to talk."

_"O-ok then. After school?"_

"Don't you have extracurricular activities or that part time job of yours that you keep talking about?"

_"I work every other day except weekends, so tomorrow's my day to work."_

"Hmph. And clubs?"

_"Well, I'm not really in one, Kaiba."_

"Why not?"

_"I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

Kaiba twitched. For some reason the sharp tongue of the other had irritated him somewhat. "Fine." He snapped back into the receiver. "I'll be here at four AM sharp. You keep the coin and call me once you finish school."

_"What if I decide to skip school altogether?"_

"Now what example would you be setting for the children, Jounouchi Katsuya?"

A gulp. _"You have a point..."_

"Exactly. This isn't just about you anymore, _**Bonkotsu**_. You have me, Mokuba, and... My past self involved." He cleared his throat for a moment. "So think about your actions. I don't want anything to change about myself that would cause extreme unnecessary changes... Lastly... If you hurt Mokuba..."

_"I would never!"_

"I would never forgive you." The CEO finished.

_"Grrr! I'm going to set this straight right now, I'd never do anything to hurt your brother and I'd protect him with my life because that's how I am, you selfish prick!"_

"Well, I suppose I'll have to be grateful for that then, wouldn't I, _**Bonkotsu**_?"

_"I am NOT a **BONKOTSU**!"_

Kaiba chuckled for a bit, long lashes practically fluttering as he purred, "I'll see you then... Pup." With that, he lightly placed the phone receiver back and turned away from the payphone. Placing a hand onto his forehead, rummaging through his brown locks, head facing high to the sky, he began to laugh genuinely for the first time since seeing his brother's younger self. And it wasn't a villainous laugh either.

* * *

Jounouchi was taken aback at the end of the call. It almost sounded as if the brunet was concerned for him, which was weird. Really **weird**. Like maybe sick weird or something. But he did follow up with some insults and threats so he probably wasn't as sick as Jou thought? And was it just him or did Kaiba just called him 'pup'? As in what? A puppy? Maybe he was just tired and imagining it. Kaiba probably called him _**Bonkotsu**_ again. Slipping a hand into the return coin panel, he pulled out the 100 yen coin. It was odd how the little coin was somehow special in a way. He'd have to talk to Yugi later, for now it was best to get some rest.

* * *

Kuroku: So now we're getting into some really exciting prospects here! As a final note, I know how Japanese payphones won't give change, but for the sake of the story this particular payphone has a panel to return coins in case you decide not to place a call at all. Let me know how you think about this! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroku: Alright! Now to keep the ball rolling! Yosh! Chapter seven ready to go! Thank you to **Senko,** **Anonymous,** and **blo01170** for the wonderful feedback! You are all very kind and inspire me so much!  <3

Note: Some investigating, explanations, and maybe there's something else going on? Also this story is probably going to lead to switching back and forth from Kaiba to Jou's timelines so expect that to go on in later chapters. Also a looooot of dialogue between the two here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor any implied copyrighted references.

* * *

The morning sun shined like always through the crisp leaves of trees surrounding Domino High School. Much expectedly, Jounouchi couldn't wait to tell Yugi once they had arrived. He was so eager, in fact, that he nearly threw off the smaller duelist's morning routine and almost scared Yugi's mom to death. With Sugoroku currently upset at the blond's antics, it truly didn't help in the least, but regardless the sharp haired duelist tried his best to calm his friend down by listening to his story as they sat to chat in the classroom.

"So... Let me get this straight, Jounouchi-kun." Began Yugi, fingering the 100 yen coin in his hands. "This coin seemed to allow you to speak with Kaiba?"

Jounouchi warily poked at the coin as though it was possessed. "Yeah. It was really crazy, Yugi. I couldn't sleep and I just had this feeling that I really needed to place a call."

"And... You didn't have a coin at the time?"

The blond nodded in affirmation. "I didn't have anything. Apparently Kaiba got the coin and then placed the call."

"And once the call was finished, the coin goes to the other side of the line?"

"Yeah, it was so insane!"

Yugi tilted his head, continuing to feel the coin in his fingers slowly. It really felt like any other 100 yen coin. What was so special about it? "Hmm... Maybe..." He furrowed his dark brows in thought. "Maybe it's not just the coin?"

The blond squished his cheek onto his desk with a sigh. "If so, I'm not so sure. I mean, I did notice Time Wizard shining..."

"Maybe that's a clue."

"I guess..."

"That aside, how is Kaiba?"

Jounouchi scowled, clearly not wanting to recall the really long argument marathon they had. "He's the same as ever." Such a response earned himself a laugh from his friend.

"That's good then! So whatever you've been doing so far with his past self didn't change Kaiba." smiled the teen as he placed back the small coin into his best friend's hand. "Rest assured, you're doing well in taking care of the kids at least."

Jounouchi allowed himself a big grin, interrupted by a large yawn. "Thanks Yugi-ehhh~!"

Yugi laughed for a bit. "Lucky it's study period, so you can nap."

"You don't have to tell me twice." piped the blond as he eagerly snuggled into his crossed arms to close his already heavy eyelids. As the blond slept however, Yugi's expression changed from relaxed to concern.

 _'What's wrong, Aibou?'_ Yami appeared by his partner's side upon glancing at the boy's expression of anxiety.

_'I'm kind of worried about Jou. It's kind of taxing on him to take care of both boys and worry about Kaiba, right? Even though he wouldn't admit to being worried.'_

_'Hmm, well he did have trouble sleeping... I imagine though that if he needed help, he would say so.'_ contemplated the other, bringing a ghostly hand under his own chin in thought.

 _'Jounouchi-kun is also stubborn.'_ Yugi thought sadly. _'He can't just handle the responsibility all by himself... And his dad too.'_

_'I would imagine anyone else having much trouble, but this is Jounouchi-kun we are speaking about, Aibou. He is a strong individual and he's quite a capable friend.'_

_'I know, but what if something happens?'_

_'Then we will be there to support him.'_ Responded the spirit soundly. He clasped a faded hand over on the puzzle owner's shoulder. _'For now there is no reason to worry. In fact it's a time to be relieved. We now know for certain that Kaiba is in the past, and safe at that.'_

Yugi nodded at the spirit gratefully with a smile. _'Thank you, Yami.'_

The spirit returned the smile and faded away back into the puzzle. Yes, should Jounouchi need support, they are there to guide him as well. After all, they shared a bond that was practically impenetrable.

* * *

Kaiba tapped a finger on a nearby desk within the orphanage classroom. During his spare time he was able to procure different clothes, with not much difficulty. It was even refreshing to find people who wouldn't even gawk at him all the time because of his status as CEO. Not that he cared too much, but it was a nice change. It was a bit of a problem though, to be carrying so much cash on him especially when the sky was growing darker into sunset. The brunet needed to be sure that not so much attention was put on him. It was a nuisance, really.

Thinking back to his conversation with the third rate duelist, he shook his head. So he and his past self had essentially swapped places in their timelines. It wasn't too farfetched to think about really. Unlike magic which he scoffed and was adamant did not exist, time was an undeniable thing that could be hypothesized and theorized through science. It could be that a phenomenon was taking place that humanity never accounted for but was always a possibility. The brunet narrowed his blue eyes. His duel disk... He would need to check on it thoroughly.

Now as for the past Mokuba... The child obviously wasn't faring too well without him. Had it not been for the fact that he was there, the child probably would have been more traumatized that he already was.

Thinking back to how the five year old hyperventilated and panicked when he accidentally let slip the nickname, Kaiba clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He had felt so _helpless_... He nearly lost his brother's trust then and there. As much as Mokuba depended on him, he too depended on Mokuba. It was unforgivable practically that he caused the child so much grief even if it was for a moment, after all, he did vow to protect his brother at all costs. The duelist pondered on whether it was the right thing to do. Based on Jounouchi's conversation it didn't sound like Mokuba was affected... Perhaps there was a factor that maybe all of it had already happened, and time was already balanced? He shook his head. He would think on it later. Right now the child needed him, at least for a while.

Smiling at Mokuba, who cheered upon seeing his much older brother's return to the orphanage, he sat down next to him as the boy attempted to color for his schoolwork.

" _ **Henohenomoheji**_!" declared the younger Mokuba cheerfully pulling up his paper showing the signature hiragana face.

"That's very good Mokie."

Beaming, Mokuba proceeded to draw hair on the face and arms and legs.

"Are you drawing yourself?"

The five year old giggled. "Nooooo~." sang the boy as he continued to draw. Soon he drew another hiragana based face with arms and legs, this time with a dress.

"Hmmm, so the man has a wife?"

Mokuba bobbed his head up and down. "Niisama, this is you," the child placed a digit pointing out the first hiragana based character, "and your wife on your wedding day," he finished, sliding his finger over to the second character.

Kaiba stared wide eyed at the five year old who mischievously waved the paper around proudly. Then he slowly smiled, "Mokuba, if I get married, who will take care of you?"

The small child frowned, curling an index and thumb under his chin in thought. Then beamed as a thought came to him, "It's fine because I'll live with you and your wife, niisama!"

The brunet chuckled, "What if she doesn't want you to live with us?"

Mokuba's grin didn't falter one bit and proclaimed, "That won't happen! Because you would never marry someone that mean, niisama."

Kaiba chuckled some more and patted the boy's head affectionately while the child giggled upon feeling the touch, cesious blue eyes shining in delight into warm cerulean. "I'm glad you have such faith in me."

"I'll always trust you, niisama!" chirped the little one, reaching for another crayon to hand the older male.

Within the background, the caretaker observed the moment with a smile.

* * *

Lunch period came and not soon enough. Jounouchi yawned as he munched on the yakisoba bread he snagged from the cafeteria. "Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmmm...Snoooooreeeeee..."

"Jounouchi-kun?" Bakura attempted, calling out to the teen in worry.

His friends sweatdropped when, as a reply, a snot bubble grew from Jou's nose.

"Oi, Jounouchi!" tried Honda, noogying the blond hard. He gaped in shock as the duelist appeared unaffected and the snot bubble seemed to only grow.

Yugi frowned. "Maybe we can try food?"

"Uh, Yugi, he's already eating yakisoba bread _in his sleep_! I don't even know how that's even happening, but it is!" Honda stated, pointing out the obvious sight in front of them.

The group continued to watch in amazement as the phenomenon continued. It would be really impressive if not for the fact that lunch period was almost up.

Otogi, who had been quiet up to that point, decided to take it upon himself to shoot several dice at the blond in an "innocent" attempt to wake him up. One blue die succeeded in landing straight in the soba noodles within the boy's hand, buried deep within rice noodle and sauce.

The others gaped in horror. "Otogi, what have you done?!"

Paling, the black haired teen panicked, waving his arms wildly, "I-I didn't mean for it to land there!"

"Well, get it out of there!"

"I don't want him to eat my fingers!" wailed the dice user, tears falling from his now magnified by 10x emerald green eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun! Wake up! Don't eat-!"

CRUNCH!

All of Jou's friends gawked with terrified intrigue as a small hard plastic piece neatly fell to the ground. The die piece was cut rather neatly, with small signs of teeth marks. It would have made for horrific fascination if not for Jounouchi attempting to chew and swallow the other half in his mouth, still very much asleep.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SPIT IT OUT OR YOU'LL DIE!" shrieked Anzu in terror, smacking Jounouchi with a paper harisen harshly, large stars flying out upon impact. The snot bubble instantly burst. As though having CPR performed on him, Jounouchi gasped, flailed wildly and coughed out the plastic half die, the sharp rapid action causing the trajectory of the piece to hurl right into Otogi's forehead... Hard.

"W-what happened?!" Jounouchi cried out in disarray.

"You nearly died from a die!"

"HUH?!"

No one seemed to be too concerned at Otogi having knocked out. Their friend did nearly eat and choke on one of his dice after all.

* * *

Kaiba couldn't sleep. Often times when he couldn't sleep he would take the time to work or train on honing his skills. Unfortunately neither option was available. He can't work, and to perfect dueling, he had to at least play against an opponent. He had tried taking his duel disk apart to observe if any modifications were made. Structure-wise, it all was the same as usual... As for the programming, he would have to put more time into it. Whipping out his laptop from another compartment within his large briefcase, he began to plug the disk in. It was time to see if someone tampered with the software inside. Just when he was about to dissect the various coding within the piece of portable machinery, all of the sudden the electricity went out. And his laptop ran out of battery.

Joy. Kaiba Seto was _bored_.

And 4 am was so far away.

* * *

Yugi peeked over at Jou at the end of the day, who somehow survived the courses without snoozing much. "Maaaaaaybe you should start taking some after school naps, Jounouchi-kun."

Jou stretched his arms with a sigh. "Mmmph, sure. Later though." He gazed at the bulletin board for the paper assigning clean up tasks for the day. "Is it my turn to clean?" The blond flinched as a piece of chalk suddenly made contact with his forehead. "GYAH!"

"Jounouchi, you idiot, forget about that now." Anzu chided, picking up the chalk and waving a finger while tsking. "We're fine here. Go home."

The duelist blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Bakura smiled with twinkling brown eyes and began leading the other out to the hall with Yugi. "We'll handle your tasks, Jounouchi-kun. You should really take care of yourself you know."

"What?! But hey! You guys can't just take my tasks, I can do them!"

"Oh come on, we're giving you a free pass and you're saying no?! You usually don't wanna clean up anyway! Seriously, get some sleep man!" Honda exclaimed as he playfully latched an arm onto the other's shoulders, which earned him a playful scowl.

"Hee hee... Ok... But no take backs!" shouted the blond as he ran off eagerly outside to his bike with Yugi waving at the others. Soon, on the way back from school, leading his bike with his right arm, he looked down to the left at his beaming friend. "Was it your idea, Yugi?"

The tri-color haired duelist shook his head. "Not necessarily. Almost everyone could tell you were tired, so we all decided that whoever's doing the cleaning would pick up your share too."

"And you, Yugi?"

The small duelist smiled triumphantly, "I lucked out with no tasks today. My day's tomorrow, I think."

"Lucky~." sang the blond patting his friend in jest.

"So where is the payphone that you were talking about?" queried the King of Games champion curiously.

"It's around here." answered Jou as he pointed toward the wall where the payphone sat. Glancing at the clock in his cell, he mumbled, "3:50 pm... Dang, is Moneybags serious in waking up so early?"

"Huh?" Yugi blinked at his friend, clearly confused.

Immediately Jounouchi explained rather swiftly, "Um, er, well, somehow we think there's a time difference in twelve hours exactly in addition to the past when I talked to Kaiba."

"Twelve hours? So it's 3:50 am in the past right now? That's so strange..." mumbled the small teen as he attempted to wrap his head around the new knowledge. "Hmmm... Well some things can't really be answered I guess."

Soon, ten minutes had passed and Jounouchi whipped up his 100 yen coin and slid it into place. Immediately, just like earlier that morning, the payphone shined brightly. He whipped up the receiver in apprehension, shutting his eyes really tightly as though the person on the other line could kill him at any moment. "Hello?! Kaiba?!"

_"Didn't I tell you before to stop shouting?!"_

"Sorry!"

A sigh breathed out from the other line before the person continued with a very entertained tone, " _Color me surprised, you know how to follow orders. This is a pleasant start."_

Jounouchi twitched. Yup. This was Kaiba. 100% jerk multibillionaire with the cruddiest of personalities. "Geez, shut up." grumbled the duelist as he pocketed a hand into his Domino uniform pants. "We agreed to talk at this time anyway, didn't we?"

 _"Hmm, I suppose we did, didn't we?"_ taunted the voice back.

The blond gritted his teeth. Did he have to be so infuriating at times? It was like the brunet wasn't even in a faraway place but right there in front of him chatting as if it was any other day. He felt his friend's presence move beside him in an attempt to listen to the phone line.

"Kaiba's on the line?" whispered the smaller teen gesturing with his hands imitating the hold of an invisible phone. Yugi relaxed upon seeing the blond's nod of affirmation. Something did kind of bothered him though... Just in case, he called forth the spirit of the puzzle to observe with him. Judging from the transitions in the conversation and the changes in Jounouchi's expressions, it looked like Kaiba was going back and forth from being serious to taunting and back again.

"And, that's basically it. I would meet up with the small you and Mokuba every day and we didn't really do anything much... And, you're ok, right?" asked Jounouchi hesitantly.

The line was quiet.

"Um... Kaiba? Are you there?"

_"I'm here. What made you think I **wouldn't** be ok?"_

"Well, I am dealing with the past you..."

_"If you're worried about tampering with the future, I have a feeling that whatever is going on is just going full circle."_

"Huh?"

_"Think of a... Warped spiral if you will. Or better yet, a large string. At some point a string will have loops and curl and even can fold backwards. Spirals can go in one direction, but it can reverse itself as well. My past self's arrival in the future occurs, and my arrival to the past occurs, these are two different loops. At some point the string will continue on straight or the spiral will continue to its destination. In other words, what we are witnessing could possibly have already happened in our lives and we might not have remembered. Time is merely going forward."_

"Wow... Gee, Kaiba, I thought you didn't believe in this kind of stuff?"

_"I don't believe in myths or magic, Jounouchi. It's different from things that are real, such as time. Yes, I do believe in the possibility in time lapses or space time continuum and such. It's possible, it can be proven, humanity just needs to find the means."_

Jounouchi was honestly impressed, though he wouldn't admit it. Hearing it from the CEO, the hypothesis he drew up seemed to make a lot of sense.

_"Are you following, or is this too much for you, **bonkotsu**?"_

The blond duelist grumbled, "I got it, I got it, jerk."

_"Good. It's all speculation, but it's the only explanation I can come up with as of right now. For all we know, that might not even be the right answer. Of course, I'll be needing you to observe your duel disk for tamperment... You do have it, don't you?"_

"I... Don't."

_"What?!"_

"Calm down, it's in your company. Your IT department is looking at it."

_"How many people know of my situation?"_

"Not many. Mokuba, me, yugi and the others, Isono."

_"I see."_

"We're going to also ask Isis and all for help too."

_"Why would you entrust their help?!"_

"Well why not, Kaiba, it's not like we have much choices, we should take what we can get."

_"NO. They're useless in this matter. There is absolutely no way that anything is going to progress with them."_

"Kaiba, what are you talking about?!"

_"The less people that know of my predicament, the better!"_

"It's not like you have anything against Isis, right?"

_"You're only going to be wasting our time!"_

"You don't know that!"

_"I do!"_

"Hell no, you don't, Kaiba! Listen, we really don't know any way to bring you back and Isis could give us a clue!"

_"Why are you so fixated on that magic hocus-pocus when it's just going to be wasting time? Why don't you contact the Kaibacorp technology department?!"_

"Hey, who was the guy who said the less people knows of their predicament, the better?!"

 _"So the mutt does have bite to its bark after all..."_ A snarling reply.

"Grrrrrrr... Kaiba! You already know you need help, so let us help!"

_"I don't need help from the likes of them! And in case you didn't remember, **bonkotsu** , one of them was a psycho maniac who attempted to trash my tournament and nearly killed you in a duel amongst other things!"_

Jounouchi gave himself a moment to take a deep breath and let it out. "I understand. You don't trust Marik... What if it's only Isis?"

_" **Bonkotsu**..."_

The blond pressed on insistently, "If I only tell Isis, will you be fine with that, at least?"

_"..."_

"Kaiba?"

 _"Shut your trap, **bonkotsu**."_ The voice spat. _"You disappoint me, greatly."_

"What?!"

_"Can't even figure out a solution without relying on your stupid friends. Makes me sick."_

" _ **Teme**_... Kaiba! I don't get you at all! You need all the help you can get!"

_"Fine! Do as you wish, but mark my words, **bonkotsu** , if you don't get me home soon, I will personally make sure to find the solution to cross time myself and HAUNT you for the rest of my life! And I know how you absolutely love the occult..."_

Jounouchi's eyes widened with a cold sweat forming. Far from loving it, the occult terrified him to bits! Attempting to keep his voice together to sound at least a little bit frightening, he mustered, "D-don't worry, you stupid idiot tycoon, we'll figure out how to get you home and then I'll knock you out for even implying that I'd fail you freakin' son of a monkey!"

_"Oh, is that the best you've got? How disappointing. As expected."_

"Guuhhh, you bastaaard!" screeched the blond, blood rushing to his face as he continued hurling insults over the phone with the brunet on the other line while Yugi and Yami observed with sweatdrops.

Upon seeing Jounouchi's annoyed nod afterwards, Yugi straightened. It looked like the conversation was about to end.

"So anything else you need, your highness?" remarked the duelist sarcastically as he gazed into his fingernails with a scowl.

 _"I had no idea that you were even capable of being cordial. This is a very pleasant surprise indeed. Just where in the world did the peasantry third rated foul mouthed duelist go to? I wonder..."_ drawled the other, clearly enjoying his attacks on the blond.

Jounouchi had more to say to the overly arrogant brunet, but the line was cut. "Grrrr! That guy better hurry up and give the coin back!"

Soon, the call was returned, and Yugi observed his friend relax upon hearing the other teen.

"In case you didn't remember, we agreed to not give each other insults and stick to trying to get you back, prick!" growled the blond duelist shaking with rage and flailing his free arm wildly as though delivering punches in the air.

 _"Hmm, I vaguely remember, but you'll have to remind me, **bonkotsu**." _ remarked the CEO slyly.

"It figures that your memory would be wonky, considering all you have in your head is the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" snapped back the teen, flaring up so much that his eyes were practically burning flames. In fact such flames could probably melt the payphone if not for the fact that this was an anime effect and as such, the payphone was practically immune.

A pleased cackle was heard on the receiver and Jounouchi could feel himself growing more and more enraged.

 _"Better than your darling Red Eyes,"_ shot back the brunet, clearly voicing out his victory over the other duelist.

The blond could only issue a sharp hiss of fury and stomped a foot on the ground to expel out any extra shred of energy. Drawing in another deep breath and mentally counting to ten, (the former World Champion was really pressing his buttons here!) Jounouchi closed his eyes and said, "Fine, now what else do you think you'll need?"

A moment of quiet occurred before the prodigy answered back, _"I doubt you could really hand me any assignments or work I have due to where I am right now, so be sure to give them to Mokuba to hold for me."_

"And what about school?"

_"My attendance record will be atrocious, but excused. The principal knows of my circumstances considering I do run a company and help sponsor our school."_

"You donate to our high school?!"

_"Is that so surprising?"_

"No, but..."

_"Then you shouldn't even ask, moron."_

"You're the moron, moron!"

_"No, you are."_

"You!"

_"What a child you are, Jounouchi."_

"You're even more of one!"

_"There you go."_

" _ **Kisama**_...!"

It was ridiculous. Every moment he tried being cordial to the brunet kept leading him to fight with the duelist instead. It was almost as if the guy _enjoyed_ hearing him get angry and hurl insults like a maniac. He was pushing his buttons way more than usual, and it didn't take long for Jounouchi to figure it out. And he got angry anyway at the thought being a source of entertainment to the CEO, like he was some kind of freak show or something. He was a human being, dangit!

"Look Kaiba, we agreed on the truce, can we stop?"

_"Stop what?"_

"You know!"

_"I don't."_

"Stop doing that!"

_"I have no clue what you're talking about... **Bonkotsu**."_

"I'm NOT a _**bonkotsu**_!"

Yugi had to giggle at that. Based on his friend's reaction, it sounded like Kaiba was the same after all.

Jounouchi paused as he heard a sound akin to clearing of throat.

_"In any case, Jounouchi. We need to get your duel disk back."_

"But it's in your company..."

_"I know."_

"Your IT department is looking at it."

_"I'm aware."_

"So wouldn't it be best to wait on them?"

_"..."_

"Kaiba? You've been getting quiet a lot."

_"Shut up, you just talk too much. Look, there's something I want you to confirm for me. I need you to get your duel disk back. My IT department is good, but if we're going to make this quick it's best that I'm involved as much as possible."_

"Ah... Oh, I guess it makes sense?"

 _"I see you're actually beginning to think."_ teased the voice on the other line. _"But that's enough for now. Take care of my brother..."_

Jounouchi blinked. This was somewhat reminiscent of the previous phone session they had earlier that morning. "That's it, Kaiba?"

_"You wanted more?"_

"N-No! I'm glad actually that I don't have to listen to your aggravating voice for much longer!" retorted the blond.

 _"Hmmph,"_ A growing subtle tone of canny mischief curled within his rolling hum, _"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you really do miss my presence."_

"H-huh?! Why would you say that! I don't miss you at all!"

_"Your efforts seem to say otherwise. Why be concerned with my state of mind? Why bother with my past self? Why take care of my brother?"_

"B-because that's what friends do, idiot!"

 _"Friends?"_ the word was drawn out in a jeer. _"That hardly sounds like something a 'friend' would do. No... It sounds like something else..."_

"You... Shut up!"

A chuckle. "Fine... We'll leave that for now then. We'll talk again, same time tomorrow. There's some things I want to observe, but I need you to have your duel disk. Until then, I'll be seeing you." The last few words were drawled in a voluptuous silky tone before the call closed.

Jounouchi simply gazed at the payphone in shock, receiver still held in his hand. The CEO wasn't implying... Was he?! The blond didn't... Did he? No, he couldn't! All these thoughts flooded into his head, face radiating heat as he rubbed a hand over his face. No, Kaiba was most likely messing with him, that jerk. In any case, the duelist had to focus. It was time to get the coin back and then head over to Kaiba Corporation.

Yugi blinked for a moment. So here was the moment of truth, the moment that Jounouchi had told him about before, where the coin would cross time through the payphone and end up on the other line. Surely enough, and Yugi gawked in sheer stupefaction at this, the coin landed in the coin return. "Oh my gosh, Jounouchi-kun! You weren't kidding!"

The blond slowly nodded and took the coin in his hand.

"So with this, you can communicate with Kaiba as many times as you need to!"

The other duelist nodded slowly once more.

"Jounouchi-kun? Are you ok?"

The blond stared at the sky. Then hurled a howl of pure befuddlement.

* * *

Kaiba closed his eyes as he ended the call. He hadn't meant to tease the blond so much, but in the heat of the moment, he couldn't help it. A twang in his gut told him he may have taken it too far, but the brunet scoffed. The blond would have to deal with it for now, besides, he already knew how blunt he could be. Still, considering how Jounouchi was helping him, he could afford to be more accommodating to the other's attempt of being cordial. Yes, perhaps he would do that. Kaiba blinked in surprise at the sudden ringing from the payphone... Then smirked. "Oh?" So the _**bonkotsu**_ wanted to play more...

He wasn't one to put down a challenge. Immediately the brunet answered, " _ **Nan da**_?"

 _"Kaiba, **t** **emeeeeee** , I swear if it wasn't for the fact that the past you wasn't a jerk like you are, I would kicked him back to the next century!"_ was the snap on the other line.

The brunet's smirk widened in knowing amusement. The blond clearly didn't mean that. "Really? I had absolutely no idea I grew on you so much."

_"Hey, it's the past you, not you!"_

"It's still me, stupid little idiot." Kaiba droned as he gazed upon his fingernails in boredom.

_"There's a difference Kaiba, the past you is a... A kid!"_

"Annnnnd?" drawled the brunet, smirk widening further in interest.

_"And... And... You're a jerk!"_

"Still, you've been taking care of me. What was it now? Giving me piggyback rides, buying me ice cream soda, taking me to the arcade and the park, we seem to be having such fun times, _**bonkotsu**_."

_"You!"_

"It almost sounds like we're... Hm, what was the word?"

_"Don't you say-!"_

"Dating?"

Kaiba knew he was risking the cooperation of the blond at that point, but hearing the befuddled yell and screech of fury from the line was so worth it.

_"Y-y-you know perfectly well that's not even it! You're making it sound so creepy! I'm just babysitting a kid, and that's that!"_

"Hmph, tsk tsk, Jounouchi. It doesn't change the fact that it's me you're taking care of, you know. Why even bother?" The question was laced with both the usual sort of anger bait that the brunet typically laid out and a tinge of pure curiosity. Why did the blond decide to take it upon himself to take care of the child version of himself? Sure in a way guilt may have played a role, but he didn't necessarily had to go out of his way to take care of him.

The other line was a mumble.

"Speak louder." commanded the CEO in irritation.

_"I lost against you in a chess match, so I had to check on you everyday, ok?!"_

Kaiba paused in surprise. Then burst out cackling in pure glee. He did NOT expect that! "So even as a child, you couldn't defeat me?! You're worse than I thought!" Huh, so it looks like his child self was just as shrewd as he was.

_"S-Shut up!"_

"Gyahahahahahaha!"

_"It's not my fault that you're... You!"_

"That I'm me? Are you running out of insults now?" Kaiba replied in deep amusement, toying with the payphone cord with his fingers mindlessly.

 _"I don't know! Jerk! Prick! Rich boy! B-blue Eyed lover!"_ The voice on the other line was stammering now, obviously grasping at straws, but wait...

Kaiba paused at that. "What did you say?"

_"Huh?"_

"Hmm, I never thought you viewed me that way. Should I be concerned for the younger me now?"

 _"Oh my gosh, Kaiba, **no** , don't even go there! I meant to say Blue Eyes lover!"_ Kaiba nearly laughed at the shrillness of horror in the tone of voice.

"Oh we're going there, alright, you're the one leading us there."

_"You turn around this boat this instant."_

"Ships are hard to turn once they set course, don't you agree?"

It was getting stranger and stranger. They didn't even know at that point what they were talking about, only focusing on somehow one-upping one another. At some point it didn't even feel like an argument, just simple banter for the sake of things.

_"Well I hope that by the time you come back that your dueling skills won't rust cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"_

"Please, you'll be grovelling at my feet more likely... Again."

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that! I'm learning more and more about you, you know!"_

Kaiba simpered, quite pleased with the blond's retort. "Is that so? Well then study hard, _**bonkotsu**_ , you'll be needing it. Not that you've ever really studied well."

_"I study just fine, thank you very much! Just watch me, I'll beat you in our next duel!"_

"I look forward to it." chuckled the brunet in amusement.

The line was quiet for a moment.

" _ **Bonkotsu**_?"

_"I-I'm not a **bonkotsu**! Kaiba, you're acting weird!"_

"Weird? How so?"

_"I don't know! Just weird! Like since when did you, I don't know, laugh like that around me and stuff?!"_

"So you're saying I can't have a sense of humor? I'm fairly certain I've laughed plenty of times."

_"Yeah but those are scary laughs and-!"_

"Look, what time is it right now?"

_"5:00"_

"What time do you have to meet my brother and the younger me?"

_"Er... 5:30?"_

"Then why are you still chatting with me? Go to my brother and make sure he is fine." snapped the brunet.

_"Ok, ok... Um, just be careful, Kaiba... I don't know what it's like where you are, but if something happens..."_

"I'll be fine. Worry about Mokuba. If I need anything that's what I have you for, is that not correct?"

_"Um... Ehehehe, right, ok. So should you keep the coin or me?"_

"You keep it. We'll meet up later today... 9:00."

_"O-ok. Today though?! I thought you said we'll talk again tomorrow?"_

"Of course we will. Is that a problem?"

_"Well no, but that'll be like the third time we've talked today."_

"For me, it's been only one conversation yesterday and one today. Besides, it's only natural that I want to hear about what's going on. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in a position where I can easily oversee my brother's protection. "

_"But what about me?"_

"You're basically reporting to me."

_"What?! Look, I called you as a favor but it doesn't mean I work for you!"_

"I never said you do. But as much as I hate to admit it, you are correct. I do need help."

A pause.

_"So you see it after all!"_

"Correction: I need **your** help."

_"Mine?"_

"Yes."

_"Why me?"_

"One: you've already appointed yourself responsible for my brother and my younger self. Two: the phenomenon that brought me here could possibly be linked by our duel disks. Three: I don't need anyone else involved with the more explicit details of what's happening around me. One person will suffice and who else other than..."

_"Me..."_

"Get the picture now?"

_"Ok, I see now... I understand but I kind of wish you'd let other people in, you know? Like it won't kill you to trust more people..."_

"In my line of work, Jounouchi, that possibility is much higher than you think."

_"But..."_

"Listen closely. You've probably seen a bit from the younger me. I've lived through much more than just the tiny speck of what you've seen. I _know_ the cards I've been dealt with and had to work with it. It's always a constant struggle with me." breathed Kaiba slowly. He didn't even know why he was telling the other teen this small hint of his personal experiences of obstacles hurdled in his life. Maybe it was because the teen started observing his younger self that he felt the need to explain himself... Ridiculous, he concluded. He was only telling Jounouchi because if he saw his point of view, perhaps he would finally leave it alone.

And surely enough, he did.

_"I... Understand. It... Must have been hard for you."_

Kaiba scoffed. "I don't need your pity."

_"No, I know you don't. It doesn't help that I still feel bad regardless though..."_

"Then make it up to me by bringing me back." responded the brunet softly. He allowed himself this one moment, a small window of brief weakness, to reveal to Jounouchi his desperation, his _need_ to come home. For his company. For Mokuba. For everything he had ever worked for.

Jounouchi understood and didn't hold it against him. It was funny. He wasn't expecting much, but somehow it made the burden of the ordeal seem to lift up lighter. The brunet felt that he could breath easier knowing that something was being accomplished with the blond's help.

 _"I will. I promise."_ A resound firm answer.

And Kaiba willed himself to believe him.

* * *

Jounouchi hung up the call. Soon, the brunet called back and hung up as well so that the coin would end up on the blond's end instead. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like grinning. He had gotten Kaiba to trust him, at least enough to help bring him back! He even shared a bit about himself that he wouldn't have before, trusting the blond not to tell. It really felt like the two were starting to understand each other a bit, and that made him really ecstatic. Maybe there was even a chance they could be friends after all. Maybe the CEO wasn't as bad as he thought if the young Seto was any indication. And Jou firmly believed in his promise as well as Kaiba had done. He would do everything in his power to bring Kaiba back to the present. For now though, he needed to check on the children. Waving goodbye to Yugi, he quickly pedaled faster than ever to his destination to meet up with the kids.

Yugi waved back with a smile; one that faltered once his friend rode out of sight. He sighed with a small frown in worry. Slowly he turned to the payphone that his friend was using earlier. The small teen hesitated before picking up the handle. There was no dial tone nor automated voice demanding change to be dispensed. All he saw in front of him was a dead payphone that hadn't been used in years.

He furrowed his brows in worry. _'Yami?'_

The spirit came forth upon Yugi's call; transparent body appearing by the teen's side. Gazing at his host curiously, he queried, _'What is it, aibou?'_

_'Something's strange here... Jounouchi-kun was speaking with Kaiba just now... But I never heard anything from the phone.'_

Yami narrowed his ruby violet eyes at this. _'Is that so...?'_ The former pharaoh floated over to the payphone curiously. He wrinkled his brows in thought. Something did seem strange after all. But if Jounouchi truly was speaking with Kaiba, it surely had to be all right. He didn't sense anything malicious even when observing the boy's arguments earlier. The spirit whispered his finding to Yugi, who only thinned his lips with apprehension.

 _'Why is it that I couldn't hear what's on the phone line and neither could Yami?'_ Even though Yami didn't feel anything bad from the payphone or anything, it still didn't put the duelist at ease in the least. Still, he could only hope for the best for now. Perhaps upon Isis's arrival, some answers may come clear.

* * *

"Jounouchi-niisan!" squealed the small brunet with innocent glee as he hurled himself at the teen simultaneously with his future brother. "Jounouchi!"

"Ow! You two need to stop doing that!" laughed the yellow haired teenager as he grunted while lifting the two boys into his arms.

"So? So? What will we be doing today, Jounouchi?" Mokuba chirped eagerly as they walked around the Kaiba Corporation lobby area.

"First thing's first, did you do your homework?"

The raven haired boy pouted while the brunet piped that he didn't have any. Ah that would right, since he was currently in the future it was like the child's on a mini vacation. Lucky.

"K, so you'll have to do homework... And you have to help him, Seto."

"What?!"

"Ehhh?"

The two boys pouted quite sullenly at the news. It really wasn't fair!

"After homework, we'll all play games, I promise, now come on."

Mokuba kept his pout on until an idea sparked in his little mischievous mind. "Jounouchi~?"

"What?" asked the blond, obviously unaware of the child's evil intentions.

"Don't you have homework too?" sang the boy slyly, a smirk working on his little face practically reminiscent of his older brother.

A small silence rung as clear as a gong inside a chapel.

Jounouchi stiffly looked away, sporting an equally stiff grin with wide stiff eyes and just being overall plain stiff. "Ahahaha! Oh look at the sky! Isn't it beautiful?!"

The two were not deterred from the taller boy's attempt at a distraction. "If you have homework, you'll have to do it too~!" They chorused cheerfully, swaying their heads left and right in an infuriating adorable manner.

On that day, Jounouchi Katsuya was reminded on how devious and terrifying children can be, especially how tactful they were in their ability to point out other people's hypocrisy and throwing their words right back at them. Seriously, kids these days! Still, it wasn't so bad, at least he was getting his homework done, as much as he hated doing it.

Seto peered over Jounouchi's shoulder curiously, small chin hanging from the taller boy's nondominant arm. "Jounouchi-nii? What's your homework like?"

The blond stiffened a bit. "Erm... Ehehehe! Uh, well, it can be pretty tough, Seto!"

A pursed frown pressed on tiny lips. "Hm... Really?" The child raked his eyes over the teen's overly complicated paper, lengthy and filled with different diagrams. "This is Math, right?"

Jounouchi nodded. "And here's my Japanese grammar homework." He flipped to some printed papers displaying various complicated kanji and katakana. "And here's my English homework." Needless to say, the paper held different fairly complicated sentences in the English language. "And History..." Another pile of papers. "And this is for next week's project." A rather thick pamphlet. He sighed, a small mushroom shaped cloud exiting his lips showing his great reluctance to even begin the dreaded work. Facing the little boy still on his arm, he grinned seeing those big orbs grow comically wide.

"That's so much!" gasped the child, raising his wide eyed stare to the smiling guardian.

"Hee hee hee, better enjoy your time as a kid now!"

Seto gulped and nodded into the teen's arm.

"Ow! Don't do that!"

The small brunet then grinned a grin full of friskiness and mischief. He repeated the chin action, earning him a playful light smack on his head. " _ **Itai** **!**_ "

"That's what you get for not listening." Scolded the blond as he wiggled an index at the boy's face.

The child stuck his small tongue out playfully and proceeded to hug the other's arm and bury his forehead in it.

With an affectionate smile, Jounouchi rummaged his free hand into soft tiny brown locks before proceeding to do his homework, eyes swapping back to Mokuba every now and then to make sure the other Kaiba brother was doing his work, giving his best warped scowl every time the boy tried to get off task.

"By the way, Mokuba? Did IT mention anything about my duel disk?"

Mokuba frowned as he wrote the answer to another math problem. "They said they didn't really look at it much other than open it so far to inspect any suspicious failures. It looked fine though! If you wanna pick it up, you can. But after we play!" added the boy quickly with a big insistent pout complete with bottom lip protruding. That earned him a huge roar of laughter from the blond and a smack on his head.

"Fine, fine!"

Soon the day grew to a close in a few hours, and after greeting Isono in a growing usual ending routine, the Duelist Kingdom runner up stretched his arms and began cycling back to the phone booth, duel disk in his green bike's basket, heading off back to where Kaiba would be waiting on the other side.

* * *

Kuroku: And that's it for this chapter! Thank you for following this story so far! Looks like things are slowly moving along and there's more to it than meets the eye, hm? And it looks like Kaiba's letting Jou in little by little. So exciting! I might be diving quite a bit into sci-fi at some point in this story due to the whole time theories thing. OTL Maybe I'll have to change the genre? But it is family-based... Hm... Um, but I promise it won't be so bad if it's not your thing. Please let me know what you think! Also sorry that Seto and present time Mokie wasn't here that much, but they'll be more present in the next chapter! :)

Note: _**Henohenomoheji**_ is a face comprised of hiragana characters, usually drawn for fun by children and it helps them learn the characters that make the face. Yuu Watase uses that face to represent herself in her notes for example!

 _ **Nan da**_ is Kaiba's usual greeting over the phone basically meaning "What is it". I used it for this occasion rather than using _**D**_ _ **are da**_ because one, I'm pretty sure it's a habit for him to say, and two, he's never really one to give politeness. XD

 _ **Kisama**_ is basically a rude phrase roughly can be used in place of bastard or the like.

 _ **Itai**_ means ouch! or that hurts!


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroku: Hi guys! I apologize for getting this out later than usual... :( My document got erased when I finished it cause I wanted to test out the ffnet app and it saved over my document and made me lose my work. :( Luckily I had a draft from an old tab that I didn't get rid of, but a good 45% was lost and I had to redo it, and I'm upset because it actually had some good character development, but since I lost it, this isn't even close to how I wanted it. But at least the key points are done well, I hope... Alright, now we're going onward to Chapter 8. Thank you **Senko, blo01170, Anonymous, and fluffybunny82** for the comments! You guys are awesome! X3

Also **very important** , I've been experiencing really bad pains on my back and hands so I can't guarantee chapters will be released like I used to. Gonna see a doctor, but you all should know that this is the reason I'm not releasing as frequently.

Note: We're going to be diving into some things that is mostly speculation, and Isis is going to be making an appearance here! Some things get cleared, but more confusing as Jou finds out a bit about his role.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_"So..."_ drawled the voice on the other line, _"I'm assuming you were able to obtain your duel disk back into your possession?"_

"Yup." replied Jounouchi, shaking the duel disk near the phone receiver rapidly causing small yet vexing clanks to occur all the while inside the hand held machinery, for emphasis.

_"Good. Now stop that."_

As a response, the duelist playfully raspberried in the receiver. "Nyeh! So, what do you want me to do with it?" Jounouchi fiddled a bit with the duel disk's buttons fondly. It was like having a dear friend back again.

_"Before I tell you, what did IT mention about it?"_

"Um, well Mokuba said they didn't look too far into it, but structure-wise, it didn't seem out of place." Jou whistled a bit while slapping his deck in the deck holder.

A sigh. _"I see. So similar to my duel disk, nothing has been tampered... Physically, that is. And how is Mokuba?"_

"He's fine, did his homework, had a snack, and we played some games before I had to leave. Wait, so something might have happened with the programming in the disk or something?"

_"I'm surprised you're able to comprehend that."_

"Hey!" The blond was so not that bad in terms of intelligence! That was so totally out of line! But before he could protest, the CEO continued, _"In any case, I haven't gotten the chance to check my duel disk's programming... But once I do, I'll talk to you about it."_

"Mm, ok. And what about mine then?"

_"We'll worry about mine first. If there's nothing wrong we'll figure out something. For now, just keep your disk and do NOT lose it."_

It was funny. A lot of the conversations with Kaiba involved had the brunet saying things like _they_ would figure out something, _they_ will do this or that and find a way. It was like he was acknowledging Jounouchi in their partnership in getting the prodigy back. It was strange, especially in the span of practically a day or two, but definitely not unpleasant in the least.

Jounouchi Katsuya smiled in spite of himself and nodded as though the brunet was right in front of him at the moment. "Pfft, like I even would! Sure thing, moneybags!"

A chuckle. _"Have a good night,_ _ **bonkotsu**_ _."_

"Ok! And good morning, _**teme**_!" chirped the blond ecstatically.

_"Lovely evening,_ _**make inu** _ _."_

" _ **Ohayou bakayaro!**_ "

_"_ _**Konbanwa,** _ _you hopeless fool."_

"Have a wonderful crack of dawn, royal rich prick!"

_"And to you a good rising dusk, proletariat."_

"Jerk."

_"So you say, loser."_

"Hee hee hee." Jounouchi couldn't help snickering a bit while rubbing his nose. It was beginning to be more lighthearted and dare he even think but would never want to admit out loud, _fun_. He was actually having fun with the CEO and the world was still turning and nothing had been set on fire. Sure he was still a jerk but it didn't even seem like he was beating him down like he usually did. Who would've thought it had taken some weird time transportation swap in order for things to come to this? Although most likely he would still not want to be friends with him, but it was a good start. He felt really optimistic that they could really begin to get along with each other now. Of course, first to figure out how to accomplish him going home. After a few more mindless chattering Jounouchi and Kaiba said their goodbyes (properly this time) and closed the call, coin ending on Jounouchi's side once more.

The teenager slipped the coin in his pocket and proceeded onward home, riding his bicycle and feeling the cool evening wind flow through his hair. Spirits much higher now than from the start of the tiring day.

* * *

Morning came and Yugi patted the puzzle around his neck nervously as he awaited the call from his allies in Egypt. Apparently their flight was going to depart that day and he really wanted to wish them well. Upon pick up, the duelist chirped his salutations and gave them his gratitude for arranging the flight so soon.

Lighthearted laughter was given in return. _"Yugi, of course we'd do what we can to help! Whatever it is that you need, anyway. Plus it's been a while since we've been back to Domino!"_

"Yeah! I can't wait for you to come! When's your flight arrival here?"

_"We'll probably be here around the afternoon, so you'll be able to meet up with us after school."_

"Okay, great! We'll see you there. Where will you be staying?"

_"We're staying at a hotel and neesan will be coordinating the returning exhibit at the Domino City Museum."_

"I see! That's great news!"

_"Mm-hm, oh wait, Rishid's coming, I'll have to go now."_

"Good bye! I'll see you soon!"

_"Yep!_ _**Jaa na** _ _!"_

Hanging up, the spiky haired teenager stretched his arms and began eagerly running off to school, calling out to his grandfather as he passed through the entrance in a hurry, " _ **Ittekimasu!**_ "

Sugoroku jumped back in surprise at his grandson's not so orthodox sprint out, and guffawed as he called out in reply, " _ **Itterashai!**_ "

* * *

The school day passed rather quickly and Jounouchi frowned in absent thought as he sprayed the plants in the greenhouse of the flower shop. He worked part time as a helper in the shop which, thankfully, had really flexible hours. He could choose the hours he needed to work so long as he let the manager know in advance, who usually was really understanding. He didn't know much about flowers, but so long as he followed the general guidelines of care in the manual, he figured it would be alright. If he stayed two hours, he would be out by five, which should be ample time to take care of the kids and report to Kaiba. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a sudden spray at his face.

"Gyaaaah!" screeched the teen at the instant cold burst of water sprung at him, soaking his hair down to his shoulders. He glared at the direction of the culprit, who giggled mischievously. "Mokubaaaaa!"

"Sorry, Jounouchi! But I couldn't resist, you looked really sleepy~!" sang the boy as he sat down on a chair humming and swinging the hose in his hands. His brother sat next to him watching the wet carnations with interest.

Quickly, Jou wiped off the liquid from his hair and thrust an index at the boys angrily. "Say, what are you two doing here, anyway?! I told you both that I'd play with you at five!"

The two boys gazed up guiltily while mumbling that school was done and Mokuba didn't need to go to Kaiba Corp that day _and_ they really missed him.

The blond teenager shook his head in dismay, waving his shut off hose threateningly, "What am I going do with you two? I just saw both of you yesterday!"

"But you're just so fun to be with, Jounouchi-nii..."

"Yeah, Jounouchi!"

"A-and we can help!"

"We're good helpers!"

To illustrate how good they were, the two children gazed up at the teen with their big shining puppy eyes in determination, pails and shovels magically in their hands.

"Oi, as much as I'd like to expose your labor, I can't." Jounouchi groaned shaking his head once more.

The boys were interrupted by a gentle laughter coming from the staff only doorway. The source of the laughter made itself known by walking out said door. "You certainly have a lively bunch with you, don't you, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Ooh, Mako-san, I'm so sorry! Let me finish watering the flowers!" The blond swiftly sent a glare at the boys who flinched. _"See? You're getting me in trouble with my manager!"_ He hissed quietly.

The manager grinned and grabbed the hose from her employee. "No, it's fine! Why don't you take an early break? These kids have been waiting for you, you know?" Seeing the blond about to protest, she tutted. "Don't worry, you'll be paid for your time, just think of it as a side job." She laughed, proceeding to water the remaining flowers.

Mokuba and Seto gazed in interest at the new lady. Something struck the lady as somewhat familiar somehow.

Seto in particular widened his eyes in recognition and ran up to the woman and grabbed her apron.

"Ah! Oh little one, you need to be careful, I could have sprayed you and ruin your cute clothes!" gasped Mako in shock.

"Ack, Seto! You shouldn't have done that! I'm really sorry, Mako-san!" exclaimed the blond as he bowed repeatedly in a panic.

"Ahaha, oh Jounouchi-kun, it's alright, really!" assured the manager waving a hand lightly.

Seto, in spite of the blond's insistence of him letting go, refused and kept as tight of a grip on the apron as he could. With a murmur, he stared straight into the woman's eyes in awe. "Kurosaki-san?!"

* * *

Kaiba frowned as he gazed out at the window while his laptop's program analyzed the internal software of his duel disk system. Since he wanted a full scan it could take a while to finish. Perhaps a few hours, give or take, the CEO estimated. He absentmindedly traced a hand upon the window frame. The sky was still a dark midnight blue, illuminating the background lights of the hotel patio outside. He thought of Jounouchi, and how he was starting to rely on him. It was ridiculous, really. But what choice did he have? Although, it didn't feel as degrading as it should have. And dare he thought it, the blond was actually more comprehending and capable than he thought. It still didn't stop the brunet from wanting to continue their usual banters though.

Honestly it was one of the biggest signs that he was still himself, at least in the CEO's opinion. With the whole being in the past experience, it really didn't feel like anything was real anymore. Speaking with Jounouchi somehow assured him that he was at least still alive, still Kaiba Seto, and still human after all. And he **will** find a way back, along with the other duelist. His brief musings stopped at the sound of a beep coming from his laptop. The brunet's blue eyes grew steel-like blue and practically feral as he smirked. Looks like something was tampered after all. Well, a challenge's a challenge, after all. Now to find the rat that did this...

* * *

Jounouchi blinked his brown eyes in confusion. From the way the boy was acting, it was like he knew his manager or something, but it wasn't really possible... Was it? His manager seemed confused too, but then a surprising grin lifted its way to her face.

"Yeah, that's me, this is the Kurosaki Flower Shop after all!"

That answer didn't seem to satisfy the ten year old at all, who continued gaze insistently and maintain his hold on the woman's apron. Then, finally he stopped and let go with a frown. Was he wrong? This woman did seem like a certain woman who was his caretaker... But... And his eyes watered at the realization... This Kurosaki-san had short black hair. The Kurosaki-san he knew had long reddish brown hair. This Kurosaki-san had green eyes. His Kurosaki-san had brown. A welling feeling developed in his throat and he began to rub his eyes.

"Oi, oi, oi!" immediately Jounouchi swept the child into his arms as Mokuba headed over to his now crying brother in concern. "Shh, _**yoshi, yoshi,**_ what's wrong, Seto?"

Mako frowned for a moment as a thought occurred to her. "Ah..." She gasped in realization. It couldn't be... "Say, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Eh?"

"How many hours did you plan to stay today?"

"Um... Up until 5?" Jounouchi gazed at his manager apologetically only to be met with a grin.

"Mm, alright, just sign the form for nine then." with a wave of a hand she continued, "It won't do for my shop to have a crying child, hm? I think that's more than fair."

Face reddening, the tall teenager cried out, "R-really?! You mean it, Mako-san?!" This was too good to be true!

"You want me to change my mind?"

"What?! N-no! Thank you very much, you are too kind!" Jounouchi bowed so many times with Seto in his arms that the brunet even begun to forget what he was crying about. The motions were so ridiculous that the sounds of muffled crying became sounds of muffled laughter.

Mako chortled and placed a hand on her hip. "See, isn't that better? Only smiles are welcome in this flower shop!" She huffed proudly in pretense, patted the brunet in Jounouchi's arms, and then proceeded to play push her helper out. "Don't worry Jounouchi, I've got this covered. The other guy's coming in a few minutes anyway!"

"O-oi, I can't just leave early!"

"My shop, my rules, now go, Jounouchi Katsuya." winked the manager with a wave. "I'm sure you have a lot in your hands with those two babies."

Mokuba, having heard that, retorted quite offended, "I'm **not** a baby!"

And with that, Jounouchi was kicked out of his job and paid for it as a full part time shift. He didn't see the thoughtful frown on his manager's face as she rubbed the temples on her forehead.

Jounouchi sighed, mushroom shaped breath leaving his lips as he walked carrying Seto in one arm and holding Mokuba's hand with his other. "You two can't seem to stop causing trouble, huh?"

Mokuba gazed up guiltily at the teen, "Sorry Jounouchi."

"It's ok, Mokuba. I get it though, you two must have been bored. I was like that too at your age."

At that statement, Mokuba flashed a grin, "You geeeeezer~."

"Ok, that does it, no ice cream for you!"

Seto, who was quiet all the while, suddenly spoke a small murmur in the crook of Jounouchi's neck, "'m sorry..."

Taken aback at the child's timid action, the duelist immediately began comforting the boy once more. "Oi, oi, Seto, it's ok, you have nothing to be sorry about..." He stole a look over to Mokuba, who pointed at himself questioningly. "Neither do you, Mokuba."

Brightening at the blond's answer, Mokuba squeezed the grip on the handhold he had with the high school student with a beaming smile.

Jounouchi grinned back at the younger Kaiba brother before turning his attention back to Seto who sniffed slightly and mumbled some more. Without having a free hand, the boy did the next best thing he could to comfort the child by nudging his cheek against the small brunet's soft brown locks and shifting the motion downward until he was rubbing cheek to cheek. "What's wrong?"

Seto sniffed once more and tightened his small grip around Jounouchi's neck.

_"I wanna go home..."_

* * *

Kaiba furrowed his brows in thought as he gazed over the specific modifications in his duel disk's programming. Someone had managed to hack his duel disk without him knowing, practically right under his nose. He ran through the duel disk's update history, simultaneously activating the command to analyze the modified codes, frowning again as the computer took its time to scan. The rat that managed to do this... Who were they? He gritted his teeth. As if they knew who they were dealing with! Slamming a fist down on the side of the desk, he glared at the bright screen still loading. Whoever they were would pay dearly.

* * *

Jounouchi and Mokuba sat down at the park table, reminiscing about the past previous days. It was an incredible feeling, to put it bluntly. Kaiba's past self was just a kid like any other. Innocent as a child should be and betrayed nothing of his emotions. If he was happy, his blue eyes shined with radience and if he was sad, they dulled and his lips would quiver. It was strange seeing his brother as a child, but at the same time it felt like he could relate more to him on a more even level and Mokuba had voiced out so to the blond teen who nodded absently.

Jounouchi, on the other hand, had grown a bit used to taking care of the child as if he was an additional younger brother. It fulfilled him somewhat, almost as if he was making up for the time lost of being an older brother to his little sister Shizuka. Jounouchi thought of the times spent with the boy, from cleaning his face from paintball, to chasing him in the swimming pool, to comforting him when he shared one of his deepest secrets. A sharp pang thrust in his chest. Jounouchi didn't know what to think anymore.

Jounouchi gazed at the young boy, who seemed to have cheered up after wiping his face at the public sinks and proceeded to link his small hands with the older boy's large ones and swing their arms around playfully.

Jounouchi wasn't sure he wanted little Seto to leave.

* * *

Kaiba had managed to isolate the modified code sections of the internal programming, but had yet to recover the precise times that it was modified and to see if the perpetrator had left any indications of an identifier. He wasn't one to look over such possibilities of course. Kaiba corp software always involved extreme tracking. Everything was documented from precise proxies to usernames and times. It was odd though that it was taking so long, Kaiba mused. Could the perpetrator have known or anticipated such possibilities? Most likely yes, he concluded. He narrowed his eyes as a small image showed itself from rearrangement of the codes. The perpetrator did want to himself known and was practically mocking him. Although not quite showing his full identity, he only gave a hint.

Based on the image and the proxy given, Kaiba curled his lips in a growling scowl at the knowledge. It was more under his nose than he thought.

* * *

Giving the boy a hug, Jounouchi smiled hesitantly. If the young brunet wanted to go home, then as the older mature "adult", he should make sure the boy got home safely. But... And Jounouchi gave pause to the thought once more. Was it really worth bringing the child back there? To a cruel world where almost no one wanted him? And for a ten year old boy to face this reality and become the cold-hearted CEO he knew? It was practically cruel and blatantly inhuman... But in order for things to be right, he would have to bring him back. But couldn't there be another way? The sixteen year old squeezed the small child in his arms feeling the tiny thumping of the other's chest.

A steady tiny heartbeat proved that the child was alive in his warm embrace. Jounouchi squeezed again in guilt. Seto was only a boy...

"Jounouchi-niisan?" questioned the youngster as he attempted to twist his head to face the older boy. "Are you ok?" Seto asked in worry while patting the other's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. He gasped feeling warm moisture fall onto his own shoulder, seeping through his cobalt blue vest. "Jounouchi-nii... Are you crying?"

The blond was quiet as he continued to hold onto the boy for a long time.

"It's ok! I'm fine, really!" Seto shifted his gaze over to Mokuba, who quickly turned his gaze away nervously. It looked like Mokie had an idea on why Jounouchi was upset, but it didn't help that his future brother wasn't telling him any clues. Regardless though, it looked like he had to play big brother again. The child began rubbing circles on the teens shaking shoulders. Brown bangs swayed, now covering his nose line as the child closed his eyes smiling while snuggling in the embrace, savoring the warmth of the stronger older teen. "Jounouchi-nii, please don't cry... I'm happy as long as I'm with Mokie and you! Ok?" The boy moved his arms and reached over to the older boy's neck and rubbed softly, tangling his small skinny fingers in golden blond hair, continuing the strokes up to the back of the other's head.

Mokuba blinked in recognition. The caresses implemented by the boy was often what his brother usually did to comfort him when he was younger.

" _ **Daijoubu,**_ Jounouchi-nii. I promise, I'm not sad anymore. Please don't worry..." Seto buried his face against the crook of Jou's neck, sighing softly with a whisper. "Jounouchi-nii... _**Suki desu**_..."

Brown eyes opened in surprise and peered into warm bright blues, mixed with the shimmering reds from the setting sun, illuminating the orbs with glittering specks of purple. Those eyes showed nothing but sincerity and Jounouchi could do nothing else but laugh and hold the boy tightly once more in his grip, his own heart beating with the warmth of those innocent words.

After a while of being in each other's arms, Mokuba grew tired of the growing embrace and hopped over to the duo to complain that they were wasting the day away... Only to be grabbed in the cuddly group hug despite his large protests and whines; ignored in a fit of giggles and laughs.

Soon Jounouchi and the two boys gathered together after a brief phone call from Yugi told them to come to the entrance of the Domino museum. So this was it... Hopefully the Egyptian tomb keepers would have a clue to bringing the boy home and getting Kaiba back to their time.

* * *

The CEO of Kaiba Corporation was not amused seeing as how the logo that popped up was his own company logo... Basically the rat was telling him he was right there all along and he, the prodigy genius, never noticed. His blue eyes narrowed aggressively. If this double-crosser thought that he could outsmart him, he was most certainly wrong. Although just what was so special about the modified codes that could have caused him to cross through time and swap with his past self? Was it intentional? It could be, there was much to take advantage of with the child form of the CEO, but even then, there was Mokuba... Unless they planned to do something to both himself and Mokuba, but there was Jounouchi watching them every day along with Isono... Kaiba smirked. Perhaps because of their combined surveillance whoever it was didn't take action to kidnap or harm the children?

Still he had to go over every possibility. Kaiba Corporation was large, but not impossible to filter through. Gazing back at the modification history, it looked like it was changed recently, but the modifications were done many times. Based on the evidence, the culprit may have started off with small changes here or there and over time it grew. Searching through the earliest change, he copied the date and time on the side for comparison. Now to look at employee records that would match the time frame... This would take a while.

* * *

Yugi brightened instantly upon seeing the arrival of Jounouchi and the kids in the agreed meeting spot. "Jounouchi-kun!"

"Hi Yugi!" called back his friend as he pulled the eager Kaiba brothers over hand in hand.

"Mokuba and Seto, are you doing well?" Yugi received smiles and nods as a response. "Good! We'll be meeting with Isis in a bit, first Malik and Rishid are coming."

At this, Jounouchi frowned. "Um, Yugi? I kind of promised Kaiba... It'll have to just be Isis that I have to tell..."

The King of Games paused for a bit, then nodded. "I see... Kaiba-kun would want to keep as little out as possible, that does sound like him. Don't worry, I won't tell them then."

The blond grinned gratefully and slapped the back of his friend in a playful gesture. "Thanks Yugi!"

"Ack! No problem..." The Duel King winced from the impact. "You're out kind of early though, what happened?"

Jou grinned and began explaining his day a bit, to which his best friend continued to nod and smile, obviously happy for the lucky occasion. "So I got really lucky!"

"And it's thanks to us!" cried out Mokuba as he latched an arm over his brother's younger self eagerly, who brightened and mimicked the motion to the other.

Jounouchi smacked the boys on their heads playfully as Yugi once more laughed.

"Oh? It looks like you guys are as energetic as ever!"

The group of males grew excited upon seeing the figures of two tanned Egyptian men approaching them. "Malik! Rishid!" cried out Yugi in joy, "It's been so long!"

Malik smiled, blond locks swaying in the wind as he brushed a hand through his hair. A small laugh escaped his lips as his purple eyes twinkled with happiness at seeing the duelist once more. "Of course it has! How have you been, Yugi? And Jounouchi!"

"My god, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed the blond excitedly as he highfived the tanned Egyptian who cackled back.

In the background, Rishid stood smiling. It truly was good to see them again.

"Sooooo, I know you wanted to see neesan, but really, you wouldn't rather hang out with us and show us what's new in Domino City?" winked Malik as he nudged Jounouchi on the arm who grinned back.

"Sorry, but probably another time. I really have my hands full this time." Jounouchi declared as he crouched down wrapping his arms around Mokuba and Seto who grinned albeit nervously.

For Mokuba, he just wanted to get out of there. It was really boring.

For Seto, he just wanted to get out of there. There were strangers and he didn't know if he could trust them.

"Oh? This is new. Hello there little one. I know of the younger Kaiba sibling, but I haven't seen you before." Rishid stated with a smile as he crouched down to Seto's level.

The young brunet immediately grasped at Jounouchi's t-shirt and attempted in vain to bury himself in it.

"Oi Seto, come on, that's not how you greet someone, you should not be rude to someone who is your friend." chastised the blond teenager as he released Mokuba to gently wrench the boy's fingers off and turn the ten year old around to face Rishid.

Rishid's face fell in understanding. "Ah, I see... It is difficult after all to trust someone with this appearance." Smiling softly he continued, "I only hope you'll know I mean no harm, young one."

Jounouchi frowned. He would have to remedy that, wouldn't he? It wasn't like the grown up Kaiba had a fear of guys with tattooed faces right? Still nonetheless, he was not going to let the boy be afraid of someone just because they appeared a little scary. Before he could do anything though, Seto started moving on his own, approaching Rishid slowly.

Seto warily walked over to the older Egyptian before stopping right in front of him. Gently he raised a hand toward Rishid's face, specifically tracing his fingers over the hieroglyphics. The child gasped in awe. "Did it hurt?"

Rishid blinked in surprise at the gentle touch of the child before settling to a smile once more. In a way the boy's curiosity brought back feelings of nostalgia of when Malik was a child. "It did, but it is nothing compared to the pain and suffering of others."

The brunet frowned. Then he reached up and planted a kiss on the hieroglyphic scar on the man's cheekbone, which threw back Malik, Yugi, Jounouchi... And maybe Mokuba too. Seto beamed at his handiwork. "There! It should be all better now!"

Mokuba stiffly got up coughing, not knowing what to say. "N-niisama..."

The taller Egyptian man chuckled in acceptance. "I thank you. It doesn't hurt... Not anymore."

Jounouchi sighed. He really was an innocent cutie, wasn't he?

Malik then laughed. "Rishid loves kids sorry about that, little guy!" The Egyptian teen paused. "Hey... He kind of looks like-"

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Yugi and Jounouchi simultaneously as they swept Seto behind their backs immediately.

Malik paused. Then narrowed his lavender eyes suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Um... N-nothing!" Yugi exclaimed. "Now, we really should talk to Isis, um, we'll be right back!"

With that Jounouchi immediately grabbed the Kaiba brothers and high tailed out of there with Yugi following, ignoring Malik's cry for them to wait.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Domino City Museum, the boys paused for breath in relief but slightly of guilt.

Mokuba and Seto were the only ones annoyed and confused. "Why'd you make us leave, Jounouchi? Isn't that rude to them? Plus you guys could have hurt niisama!" exclaimed Mokuba in reference to the two teens having thrust his older brother behind their backs previously.

"I'm ok, Mokie. But still Jounouchi-nii, that wasn't very nice." The ten year old child chided disapprovingly. "You're supposed to be the adult not us. If they're your friends you shouldn't be rude, you told me that."

The blond winced having now his words thrown right back at him. Still they couldn't afford Malik and Rishid knowing more than necessary... Or rather he made his promise to Kaiba that no one else would know other than those who he directly would seek help.

"You know, the child has a point, it's very rude to run off on us like that."

Jounouchi and Yugi stiffly turned back toward the very much familiar and very angry sounding source. "Ehehehe! Malik! Rishid! Um... Sorry...?"

Malik crossed his arms in a divaesque fashion. "Well, I'm sure you have your reasons." muttered the Egyptian teen as he eyed Seto once more suspiciously. "But I won't question it since it seems like a pain. You can't come in unless me and Rishid give you access anyway, the Exhibit is still closed you know!"

The realization of the situation had finally dawned upon the two best friends who sighed in resignation. Ah, that was right. They needed Malik and Rishid to let them in.

After a bunch of apologies, Malik forgave them and in exchange they promised to hang out soon once their business with the Ishtar sister was over. "You're lucky I'm so forgiving." grumbled the Ishtar heir as he swiped his badge with Rishid motioning for the others to follow.

Soon the group arrived at the main lobby of the Egyptian exhibit. Although not quite finished, the displays were still entrancing featuring many of the different treasures within the Egyptian culture.

Yugi and the young boys breathed in awe and excitement at the gorgeous artifacts. To them, it was so mystical! Jounouchi on the other hand kept gazing around warily. Things such as Egyptian curses and the occult always made him uncomfortable. Not that he was afraid of course!

...Ok maybe a little. The blond silently admitted to himself as his body shook violently.

Seto's senses tingled and the child gazed up at the shaking duelist. It appeared that Jounouchi was afraid for some reason. Frowning, the child reached his hand and slid it in the teenager's big palm. Feeling the teen clench, he met his eyes and nodded in determination with a solemn expression. "Don't worry, Jounouchi-nii! I'll protect you!"

Jounouchi froze. He was in a practical playground of Egyptian mummies and spirits and ghosts and his only protector was a ten year old boy who had more guts than he.

That was super reassuring.

Still he attempted to smile back at the boy who was clearly more mature for his age. "U-un, thank you Seto." He suppressed another shudder as he gazed upon an empty golden casket. It really gave him chills.

Creepy.

Just.

Super.

Creepy.

A sudden cold touch on his arm!

"AUGHHHHH!" shrieked Jounouchi in the most possibly manliest manly shriek ever. If one can manage being manly while attempting to bury themselves within the arms of a ten year old.

"J-Jounouchi-nii!" cried out Seto taken fully in surprise as the much larger boy crouched against his stomach and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

There was a small pause of silence before a small snort.

Recognizing the sound, Jounouchi Katsuya slowly turned his head toward the source.

Mokuba snickered, revealing himself as the culprit as he poked a finger repeatedly against the blond's shoulder. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Jounouchi stared.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Jounouchi unleashed an enraged roar of terror.

Silence. Poke.

Jounouchi sighed in defeat and crouched down as Mokuba giggled while covering his mouth with rolled fists. "You're such a scaredy cat, Jounouchi~" teased the young Kaiba Corp vice president.

The duelist growled. "Shut up."

"Jounouchi-nii, I can't breath..." wheezed a tiny voice.

"Oh my god, Seto!" shrieked the blond as he immediately released the child, who was growing blue by the second, from his arms.

Malik and Rishid sweatdropped. Was this child abuse?

Yugi, on the other hand, focused purely on examining the different displays. Various treasures laid out in plush satin pillows or in display cases set in ways meant to keep preservation of the ancient artifacts. It was really interesting to see things that may have been a part of the spirit of the puzzle's past.

"It is good to see you again, my dear friends."

Amethyst eyes widened in happiness. "Isis! How are you?" Yugi chirped upon seeing the Ishtar sister who smiled back warmly.

"I am well, thank you." Giving a small curtsy, dark black locks dangling with golden jewelry, she gazed back at the small duelist and immediately understood the situation. "If I am correct, you are here to receive my help while utilizing the Millenium Tauk?"

Nodding, the teen handed the golden necklace to the woman who gently lifted the sacred item from the boy's palm.

In the background, Malik and Rishid began telling stories of different artifacts to the other boys whose attention were very much taken closely.

"I can not guarantee that my predictions will be as powerful as before, but I will try." Like the return of an old friend, the tauk clicked back in place around her neck. Isis then fluttered close her aquamarine eyes as she sought a vision through the golden brace, a soft pale light shined from the pupil of the optical design. Without pause, she opened her eyes once more. "I can see a possible solution to assist the young one in going home... As well as bringing Kaiba Seto back to our timeline."

Excited, Yugi raised up two fists in joy. He could feel the spirit of the puzzle also echoing the feelings of elation. "Really?! That's wonderful."

Isis nodded slightly, her heavy jewelry swaying in her hair. "Indeed. But there is also another role in which your friend must play..." As the words parted her lips, she switched out of her stare at the puzzle holder and settled on Jounouchi in her sight. "Jounouchi Katsuya." She called over.

Surprised by the sudden inquiry for his presence, the blond jolted violently, bumping straight into Malik before falling back to the ground at Seto's feet.

Seto reached an arm in attempt to pull up Jou, but instead was dragged down due to the violent force of the motion and Jounouchi's heavy weight, earning an "Oof!" from the other. Luckily the teen served as a great pillow. He wanted to stay there a bit longer, but Seto rolled off regardless and brushed off whatever dirt seemed to have gotten on his pants.

Stammering, the duelist whipped his head to the source of the sound, slamming a palm on what he thought was the ground. "O-oh, Isis!"

"Jounouchi, you're crushing me, you jerk..." Hissed Malik as the blond's fingers squished against his tanned cheek pinning his face to the floor. The floor didn't seem to want to be acquainted with Malik's face in this forced meeting, but nonetheless it was happening and Malik didn't like it one bit and neither did the floor.

Blinking golden brown eyes, the duelist tilted his head in confusion. "Oh? This isn't the ground?" He pressed his hand down on the other's cheek further, emitting an angry growl from the Egyptian.

"I swear Jounouchi, your IQ gets worse and worse in my eyes!" snapped Malik as he got up in a huff, causing said blond to fall over with a yelp. "Neesan, do whatever you need to do, I'll be going now. Come on, Rishid!"

Nodding, the former servant followed the teen's command and walked with Malik to the exit. "We will meet again, Malik-sama actually is happy to see you, rest assured." The man stated at Jounouchi with a smile. "Although try not to sit on him next time, please."

Feeling very much sheepish, Jounouchi nodded and laughed laying an arm behind his back, hand on head. "Ok, Rishid! We'll see you later then!" Upon the Ishtar brothers' exit, the tall teen got up and turned his attention over to Isis. "You needed me?"

Nodding, the woman gestured to a nearby room. "Please follow me."

Yugi made to follow the two only to be stopped by Isis holding up her hand in the halt position. Startled, the King of Games turned his attention to the woman in confusion, "Eh?"

"I am sorry. I need to speak with Jounouchi alone." The woman explained matter-of-factly. "It is imperative that he goes on his own."

Hearing that didn't make the smaller teen comfortable in the least, his protests reflected quite clearly in his violet orbs. Jounouchi had constantly had to shoulder many burdens on his own, and yet he, his best friend, hadn't been able to help much, and even now when it may be likely that he needed him most?

Seeing his friend's transparent inner turmoil, the blond attempted a reassuring grin. "It's ok Yugi! I'll be fine, it's just for a couple of minutes anyway." Although he himself wasn't sure if being without Yugi in an Egyptian exhibit where he could excite the wrath of an Egyptian curse (not that he reeeeeeally believed in that stuff, mind you!) was a good idea. Still nonetheless if Isis felt the need for him to see something alone then it probably was for the best.

The teen hesitated but nodded understandingly. Placing a hand over his Millennium Puzzle he stated in resolution, "Un. I'll be here if you need me."

Giving the duelist a wave, Jounouchi turned toward the Egyptian woman who signaled once more for him to follow. "As you have stated, it should not take too long... But fate has brought you here today, Jounouchi." At the boy's inquisitive stare, the woman continued on, waving a hand at a security panel in the process. "It isn't simply because of the child that you are here. There is another purpose at hand. Please come here carefully and behold." She gestured toward a glass display toward the back of the room.

Jounouchi glanced around with wary. This new room felt a tad bit different from the open display in the unfinished Egyptian exhibit. It was quite spacious with very few things to look at, only a small amount of glass displays and panels. The room was also dark with very few dim lights illuminating the area. It felt also quite cold. Was the air conditioning blasting at max in that room or what? The teen also noted that much like the rest of the exhibit, there were signs of very much unfinished features that have yet to be fulfilled. He wondered what it could be that Isis had to speak with him on his own. What was so special that it had to exclude Yugi, who hosted the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?

The answer to the blond's unsaid questions came shortly when the duo arrived at the farthest end of the room. A wave of dread overcame the duelist immediately, nearly overpowering his senses. What was this? This feeling of foreboding apprehension?

Noticing the teen's reaction, Isis lifted a hand. "Please do not be afraid, Jounouchi. They mean you no harm."

Not knowing who "they" were, Jounouchi didn't feel comforted in the least. He had a feeling he didn't really want to find out, but it was happening regardless.

"You remember the story of the pharaoh briefly from our times in Battle City, correct?" Isis awaited the boy's nod before continuing, "That story is briefly inscribed here within this tablet." She motioned for him to inch closer.

Jounouchi gazed at the woman questioningly before his brown eyes raked over a large inscribed monumental Egyptian tablet. Immediately the boy's chest began to heave and he gasped, feeling a sudden blast of heat washing over him. Hot, burning, excruciating, smoldering heat spreading from within to all around his body. Just like...

_Just like when he faced Ra..._

Overwhelmed by his senses, the blond crumpled to the ground on all fours, paling. It was like he was dying once again... What was this?! He gaped at the sight of the tablet that was causing his body strife. "W-what?! Yugi! And the god cards! And...!" His pupils dilated at the sight of the opponent of the inscribed pharaoh. "Kaiba?!"

* * *

Kaiba Seto clenched his chest suddenly, breath growing haggard and struggled to calm himself. Immediately he backed away from the desk, allowing the laptop to continue processing his search request. He could feel his heart beating rapidly, and for what he didn't know. "Ugh..." He moaned quietly, tightening his grasp against his chest. Was he having a heart attack due to stress? Gritting his teeth, sapphire eyes flashing, he leaned back against the support of the fancy hotel chaise longue, sweat pouring from his brow and brown strands. He gripped a supporting hand against the plush furniture. This didn't seem good... His efforts can't stop here... In his attempt to breathe, his thoughts momentarily flickered to Jounouchi. Just Jounouchi. Before he knew it, the name escaped his lips in desperation as his vision blurred.

"Jou... nouchi..."

* * *

The duelist tightly grappled his fist against the nearest support, it being Isis's dress. On normal circumstances he wouldn't have done so, but with the sudden phenomenon he was experiencing, the boy made a mental note to apologize to the woman if his episode were to pass at all. " _Guh... Ahh..._ "

Isis immediately laid a hand on Jounouchi's head, gingerly stroking the teen's blond strands of hair. "You're feeling the enraging trauma from the wrath of the gods in your memories... It is alright, Jounouchi. They are not displeased with you." Closing her eyes for a moment, once more she sought a vision through the golden tauk around her neck. "Can you stand?" The tauk shined a gentle light, illuminating the dim room.

Like a breath of fresh air from drowning in a sea of heavy turmoil, Jounouchi gasped, color returning to his cheeks. He turned his watering eyes up at Isis, who stood still, Millennium Tauk still shining that pale comforting light. With a small grunt, he managed to lift himself up, although not without wobbling a bit. Blinking away his previously pained tears, he immediately said the first thing that came into his mind. "I'm sorry for grabbing you."

The woman laughed gently. "You are kind. It is nothing. I know it will be difficult for you to experience this. But it is something you should see." She solemnly lifted a hand to the necklace. "I do not have all the answers, but I can tell you the things you need to know in order to fulfill your role with fate."

"Fate...?" It was odd. This was about the second or third time the word was mentioned to him, the first being from the other Yugi. It was really strange how the word was being thrown around and somehow he was involved. As far as he could tell, he didn't really have anything special, no millennium item nor anything that made him worthy of status. Although he had been trying to be acknowledged as a first class duelist... Maybe that was it?! Was fate realizing he was a great duelist? Maybe that was his destiny! He snickered to himself. Yeah right. The day that would happen, Kaiba would jump off a cliff... Kaiba... The blond paused. His thoughts briefly flashed the image of the CEO in his mind. Was he doing ok? It wasn't like he was in any danger, the boy reasoned, but for some reason, he felt a slight tinge of worry.

"What seems to stand out about this tablet to you, Jounouchi?" the lady suddenly asked as she laid a hand against the glass display beholding the monument in question.

Surprised by the query, the teen gazed back at the large tablet once more. "Um..." He didn't really want to mention it, but... "They look like Yugi and Kaiba..."

Isis nodded. "Correct. These two figures are the past forms of your friends. One is the person you know as the pharaoh, spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. The other..."

Jounouchi widened his eyes. "No way...!"

"Is the pharaoh's high priest, the one you know as Kaiba Seto."

The blond gaped at the artifact. He did thought of the duelist when seeing the image, but hearing it from the woman's lips practically set it in stone, no pun intended. "So that really is Kaiba?"

"Yes. Kaiba was once the high priest of the pharaoh. This tablet tells of the battle between the two of them, a duel of sorts with their prized spirit monsters."

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon... And Black Magician!"

"We do not know the full story of the battle, as the rest of the tablet had been unrecoverable. But that is not entirely what you are here for, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi glanced back at the tablet, gazing at the various hieroglyphics whose meanings were lost on him. He stared at the images of the three Egyptian gods surrounding the millennium puzzle. They really were powerful. He couldn't forget how he experienced the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack upon his monster in the Shadow Game against Malik's darkness. From what everyone told him, he was practically dead. The boy suppressed a shiver. He did not want to experience losing everything again. He couldn't afford it. Too many people depended on him at the moment.

"This tablet... Is very special, in that the creation was said to be made as a gift from a friend to the pharaoh. That same person is depicted to be the pharaoh's successor." stated the Ishtar sister as she motioned for Jounouchi to follow her once more. "Please come over here."

The blond had a hard time wrapping his mind over the information given to him. "Successor? Another pharaoh? Isis, what are you trying to tell me?"

"It will be more clear soon. Unfortunately you have a difficult road ahead of you." The woman's eyes betrayed nothing, showing gentle protectiveness and concern for the boy. "The tauk can only show me so much, I must apologize. But please, see this."

Jounouchi's eyes beheld the sight of another tablet. Unlike the other tablet, this one wasn't as large, practically more closer to the size of the top of a typical student desk. Inscribed were numerous hieroglyphs, but no illustrations like the previous stone. He frowned. "What is this?"

"I will tell you. There once was a pharaoh who succeeded the throne of the ruler in the puzzle. From the ruins of Egypt, he brought hope and prosperity in the kingdom... However within his heart all he had felt was grief." Tracing the symbols through the hard display glass, the female continued her tale, "It was prophesied... That there was hope for him. The wielder of his heart existed and would bring him happiness. However, destiny would not have him meet the one he would come to love." Isis turned her gaze toward Jounouchi, whose eyes suddenly sparked with understanding.

The boy gulped and looked away for a moment. "Um... That sounds kind of... Private. Um... What does that have to do with me?"

Aquamarine eyes grew dull as she consulted the necklace once more. "The pharaoh was destined to rule alone, for his love was to extend for eons. In other words, his chosen didn't exist in his life."

Jounouchi frowned. That really was so sad... This pharaoh must have been so full of melancholy...

"Unable to see his friend and having people he cared for lost... The pharaoh despaired. As a last attempt to quell the forlorn despondence, he wrote an ode to the one who would wield his heart... And to that person, he has given a gift."

Upon hearing those final words, Jounouchi all of a sudden felt his own heart beat rapidly. An immense warmth suddenly overcame his cheeks, spreading to his ears. "W... What?" He murmured in confusion having felt his face grow flush. It really didn't have anything to do with him, but why was he feeling this way? Why did it feel like the story resonated so much with him? What was so special about this pharaoh?

"To the one of admiration that would hold the pharaoh's heart, upon recognition, would receive his blessings and protection." Isis turned toward Jounouchi, staring straight into his eyes. "I wonder then if you know who that is."

The blond's golden brown eyes grew wide as he stumbled back nearly hitting a display stand. "Ha... Haaa...!" He shook his head wildly. "No way!"

"The pharaoh has been waiting a long time..."

Jounouchi sputtered, face growing increasingly red by the second. There was absolutely no chance that it was possible!

"He wanted to see you..."

Turning his face away, he began spewing out incoherently syllable by syllable. "Nhhn! Nuh uh! I... Hnngh! I don't even know him! T-tell him I'm flattered but I have to say no, I m-mean-!" A thought suddenly occurred to him. That's right, there was no chance he could have been the one because... "I can't be it. My battle with Malik..."

Isis blinked in surprise before nodding. "I see. You are referring to your battle with my brother's darkness when you faced the wrath of Ra." Turning away from the boy she pondered. "It is not inconceivable to say that you can not be the prophesied fated one based on that alone. After all if you had the pharaoh's protection you wouldn't have experienced the attack to the extent that you did. However..." She closed her eyes once more, consulting the tauk, frowning. "It... Hm... Could it be that the pharaoh didn't know at the time? Or..." Her green blue eyes narrowed. The visions were growing erratically messy. "Maybe... He _wanted_ it to be you? I... I apologize Jounouchi. The tauk can't give me a clear vision... Perhaps it is the pharaoh's will."

Jounouchi nodded slowly, feeling the warmth gradually leave his face in relief. Yes, it was possible that this prophecy didn't actually apply to him at all. It was still a lot to take in though.

"One thing is for certain though, Jounouchi. You have caught the pharaoh's attention."

He sputtered again. "G-geez! Why me?!"

A small smile. "I am not the pharaoh so I can not say. Although... You must be careful, even if you are not the one who would bear the pharaoh's heart." She turned her head away in worry. "You will be making many choices Jounouchi, many choices indeed. Although again, the tauk can not tell me... As for the child, it is possible to bring him back to his own time and return Kaiba to ours."

The teen straightened, focusing his attention on the woman. "How can we do that?"

Isis held up an index. "The most important factor could be your time card. The second would be to establish the link between times... Other than that, the tauk would not reveal to me everything... I am sorry."

Jou frowned. The Millennium Tauk was able to help to a certain extent but it couldn't see into certain vital visions... Why? Because the pharaoh that somehow "liked" him? How could he when he never even met the guy? Or did this pharaoh just wanted to make things difficult? It sure sounded that way... "It's ok, Isis. You did your best. But is there any other possible hint the necklace could give?"

The woman closed her eyes. "I will try..." Once more, the tauk shined. This time a small smile on her lips. "You are a very key person in this process, Jounouchi."

The blond gaped and pointed at himself. "Meeeeee?!" He squeaked in surprise.

"As for how to do so, you will know when the time comes. It will be soon, don't worry... But, you must be wary of others, Jounouchi. Do not tell a soul other than the ones you absolutely trust." At the boy's slow nod, she smiled and bowed. "I apologize for not being able to help you further. Should you need anything, I am here. Malik will give you a full access pass. You will most certainly need it." With that, she led the boy towards the room's exit. "I wish you well, Jounouchi."

Scratching his head, Jounouchi attempted to process the information over and over in his head. So there really was more to this than just a swap between past and present? What did all of it had to do with him? Before he left though, a thought occurred to him. The boy quickly whipped out his 100 yen coin. "Isis!"

The woman gazed back at him in surprise. "Yes?"

"This coin... What's so special about it?"

Isis blinked before observing the coin given. "I... I do not know... Was there something peculiar about this coin that you must ask?"

The blond frowned. So the woman never saw the coin in her visions? He quickly covered his dismay with a grin. "U-um nothing! I'll explain later then!" Saying goodbye, he pocketed the coin. Maybe he'll find the answer later...

* * *

Long lashes fluttered open slowly as his vision gradually grew clear. How long was he out? Kaiba winced feeling the annoying dull pangs of a headache. "Ugh..." It was odd, the sensations he felt out of nowhere like that. He could have sworn that his health was top notch. Frowning, he gazed at the time. Nine in the morning. He needed to talk to Jounouchi quickly.

* * *

Kuroku: And that's it for now! Sorry if it didn't seem to flow as good, I swear, the previous work was way better before the ffnet app deleted my work. ;w; Also since again, I'm not feeling well, chapters won't be released as frequently, but I will try. Anyway, please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroku: Hello, thanks for the get well wishes! I'm doing somewhat better, still recovering from my back injuries though. Turned out my hands keep having problems from trigger finger to carpal tunnel too, not fun. Work's also been pretty rough so my spare writing time has gone down, but I'm still dedicated to bringing these chapters out. :) I think my chapters are getting longer and longer too, lol! Here is chapter 9~! Also I forgot to put the Japanese translations on the previous chapter so it's in the ending notes of this chapter. XD

Notes: I'm sure some have noticed, but I'm taking bits of references from the anime and the manga, but in terms of the story, I'm going mainly by the manga, so there was no Noah arc nor Big Five arc, but I'm still debating on whether or not to even include references to the Atlantean arc or the KC Grand Prix. Not that those arcs would make much of a role in my story, but still something to think about, lol. ^w^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Upon arriving back to the main lobby of the museum, Jounouchi greeted his friend and the boys with much appreciated gratitude. After all he's learned, it felt best to put it aside for the moment until he had a better chance to process all the information given. Isis, who had followed, returned the Millenium Tauk to Yugi, who thanked appreciatively to the woman for her help.

"So any idea now on how to bring back Seto to the past?" pondered the tri-colored hair duelist as he crossed his arms, glistening golden millennium puzzle heavily swinging with the movement.

At the question, Jounouchi rubbed his own head, threading his fingers into locks of blond. "I got some clues thanks to Isis, and it somehow involves me and my Time Wizard... But nothing else yet. She did say I'll know when the time comes."

Yugi wrinkled his lips in a semi thoughtful pout before smiling, "Well, I guess it can't be helped then. It's all up to fate at this point."

Jou frowned, "I... Guess, but it sure doesn't make me feel better. The kid really wants to go home after all."

A sympathetic smile. "Yeah. But you're doing the best you can. We'll figure out a way, don't worry. I'll bet it's really soon too!"

He nodded at his friend's words. In many ways, Yugi was right. All they could do was do their best and solve the requirements needed to bring Kaiba and Seto back to their respective timelines. He nearly missed his friend's barrage of questions, catching him off guard. "Whuh?"

"I said," the smaller boy began patiently, "What exactly happened in the room with Isis? That wasn't just it, was it?" The teenager gazed at the other duelist expectantly.

The blond's face grew hot once more and he slapped both his cheeks before immediately rushing over to the young Kaiba brothers and laughing quite suspiciously. "Hey Mokuba!"

The black haired boy turned curious upon hearing his name. "Jounouchi?" he sweatdropped a storm upon seeing the rather terrifying grin on the teenager's face. "Um, you know you look like you're going to kidnap and/or kill me, right?"

"Wha? Now since when have I ever done that? Now gimme a hug, you lil buddy of mine!" The blond buried his head into Mokuba's dark locks of hair in an attempt to diffuse all feelings of arising embarrassment and astonishment. It didn't seem to be working so he tightened his hold.

"ACKK! This isn't a hug, this is torture!" Mokuba wailed wildly wiggling in Jounouchi's grasp for a while before he was able to twist his body out. "And I'm not in the mood to joke around right now. Something's strange is going on with niisama..."

Registering the boy's words, Jounouchi immediately whipped his head over to said child, who gazed at the two pale, but smiling. "Seto? Are you alright little guy?"

The boy nodded weakly, azure eyes glistening but dull in color, "I-I'm fine... I felt something bad like a stomachache, but it's gone now."

Mokuba frowned and placed his tanned hands on his hips. "This again, niisama? What I saw didn't look like any ordinary stomachache! You were holding your chest and everything!"

The blond teen widened his eyes as he took note of the boy's words, "That sounds really serious, Seto. You're too young to have that kind of pain... Maybe we should get you a doctor."

The child wrinkled his lips in protest and shook his head. "I'm fine now. I don't need to go."

Yugi, having overheard the commotion, walked toward the three. "Still there's no harm in being extra careful. Maybe a small check up by the Kaiba corp medics?"

Mokuba nodded in agreement with the King of Games. "I think that's best, niisama."

The young brunet pouted, honestly wanting to explore and play in the museum a bit more, but eventually agreed.

"Guess we'll have to say sorry to Malik and Rishid again," muttered Jou as he took both boys by hand.

His best friend shrugged with a small smile. "They'll understand. It can't be helped after all."

Puffing his face in annoyance, Jounouchi grumbled, "Malik sure won't. He's a big baby who didn't grow up after all."

"And you aren't?" teased the smaller duelist, lifting both arms behind his back in a resting position.

"Yugi!" whined the blond teen in dismay. "How could you say that about your best friend?"

"Ahahaha! I couldn't help it!"

Mokuba in the meantime, kept his cobalt blue eyes on Seto, who seemed to be recovering to normal gradually. He thought back to what had happened once Jounouchi left to talk with the Egyptian woman. _'Niisama suddenly had strange pains kind of like a heart attack or something... Something isn't right. Although he looks ok now.'_

Seto, having caught his future brother looking at him, blinked questioningly. "What's wrong, Mokie?"

The younger Kaiba quickly turned his gaze elsewhere. Shoot, he was caught. "Um, nothing niisama! Just worried that's all."

Big blue eyes then closed understandingly. "Oh ok. You're worried about me, Mokie? I'm sorry for scaring you, but I'm seriously all better now." Seto opened his eyes in a loving smile. "I'm glad you're with me."

Mokuba laughed. "Niisama, you're starting to sound older than just ten."

Seto frowned at that. "I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to be mature."

At that statement Mokuba returned his past brother's frown. "But I'm older if you count our actual ages."

The brunet scrunched his face. "I'm always going to be older," He proclaimed.

"Nuh uh, I'm older! I'm eleven!" shot back the black haired child as he thrust a thumb toward himself in declaration of his superior advantage in age.

Seto wrinkled his brow in a huff. "You may be eleven, but the big me is... Is... Um... Sixteen! So I'm older!"

"You're ten!"

"But I'm older!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Boys!" barked Jounouchi as he tightened his grip on the childrens' hands.

"He started it!" The two whined, flinching from the squeeze of the teen's large hands.

"Oi, I don't care, if nobody stops I'll finish it with no ice cream for either of you."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Yugi?"

"Nothing, you just seem more like a parent now than a babysitter." The duelist laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach for support.

"Aw Yugi, come _on,_ you can't seriously think that!"

"But you really do look like a dad." grinned the smaller teen poking at his friend teasingly.

"I do not!" cried out the blond in dismay.

"Yeah! If anything, Jounouchi's more like a mom." grumbled Mokuba earning a scowl from said blond.

Jounouchi Katsuya then turned his gaze over to the past form of Kaiba, who was looking away, face turning quite pink. "Hey, are you sure you're not sick?"

Seto widened his eyes turning his sight over to Jou, caught off guard and face increasing with pink pigment on his cheeks, "E-eh? No... I'm fine." He gazed down to his steps, trotting one by one. Trots turned to giddy skips and a large shy smile adorned his face. He focused his small thoughts on the gentle pressure of Jounouchi's hand holding his. It was warm.

* * *

Kaiba stood once more at the phone booth, calmly awaiting the blond's call. Soon it became five past nine... Five minutes past... He was so going to give the boy a hard time. A small rustling interrupted his thoughts however, and the CEO craned his neck to gaze at the source. He widened his eyes. There once more was the small blond boy holding a toy in his arms and gazing at the phone booth as he headed over from around the block. Swiftly, Kaiba rushed to the opposite corner. He had a feeling that the sight of him would scare off the boy once more should he see him.

The child blinked his large amber eyes at the payphone before reaching up to grab the receiver. He reached up a finger as if to insert money into the machine and gently pressed random buttons.

The young adolescent CEO frowned. The pattern of the numbers made no logical sense for a phone number, neither did the length as the boy continued to press one button then another and then one across. It was definitely much more than 10 numbers at that point. He continued to observe as the child paused in his rapid tapping. Soon the boy's lips began to move with a small smile.

The boy appeared to be conversing lightly on the phone, but of what the brunet duelist did not know due to his position. As much as he was curious to hear, Kaiba was too far in the corner.

Soon after a few minutes the child beamed and closed the phone, walking away while swinging his toy.

* * *

Jou grumbled under his breath as he fumbled for his coin. Why did it have to be such a tiny coin that could be lost within the depths of pockets and such? Finally fishing the desired currency from his jacket, he deftly slipped the coin in the payphone slot.

Yugi and the boys left for the gameshop soon after Jounouchi promised to catch up after the phone call. Although Mokuba was a bit befuddled hearing Jou's excuse. He did own a cell phone after all, so why a payphone? But since the blond insisted, the boy didn't press it. It was possible for the adolescent to have left it at home anyway.

Soon, the familiar click went through and a voice answered smoothly, _"_ _It took you long enough."_

"You know you could afford to be nicer in your greetings Kaiba."

_"Hmph. And I suppose you are the prime example of proper Japanese etiquette."_

"Ok, maybe I'm not, but that doesn't mean you are!"

_"Considering that I am chief executive officer of a multi-billion dollar company who happens to deal with strenuous business relations, I must disagree."_

"Hey, do you always have to take every opportunity to stroke that huge ego of yours?"

_"Who says I have a large ego? Perhaps you don't have one large enough. Considerable seeing as how you're a proletarian and always will be."_

Jounouchi gritted his teeth resisting the urge to bark back. It just wasn't fair. Sometimes it felt like he's the only one making the effort to be civil. Did Kaiba even want to be civil at all? Maybe he never even considered it, the prick.

_"That aside... I needed to talk to you."_

"Ok..."

_"How is Mokuba?"_

"He's fine. Yugi and the past you are with him and they're at the Kame Game Shop right now."

_"I see. Why weren't you with them?"_

"Weird as it is, I figured you needed to talk to me."

_"How considerate."_

"Yeah, you should try doing that sometime."

_"Oh, I'm sure there's other things I'd rather be doing..."_

"..."

_"...Such as trying to find a way out of this mess."_

Jounouchi exhaled a large breath which didn't go unnoticed.

_"And what exactly did you think I meant?"_ The male voice asked, slowly sultry silky syllables emphasized from the receiver.

In spite of himself, Jou found himself blushing for the one millionth time that day and attempted to rearrange his scrambled thoughts. Just what was Kaiba's deal? "Well obviously I thought you meant doing programs on your fancy schmancy laptop or doing the hustle as part of your daily ritual." A weak retort, but one nonetheless. Jounouchi wasn't having much of a fair day at the moment anyhow, and by no means was he going to let the brunet know anything of what he learned in the museum... At least more than necessary.

Kaiba seemed to have caught on at least and somewhat let it pass. _"Hmm, the hustle, huh? I was thinking more of the Can Can, but I'll think about it."_

"Ok, who kidnapped the real Seto Kaiba and put you on the line?!" the duelist demanded quite shocked.

_"Whatever do you mean?"_ The other male responded flat.

"Are you seriously joking with me?" Jounouchi's tone was very much in dismay.

_"Am I not allowed a sense of humor?"_ A bit more amused now.

"But are you joking with me?!" Jounouchi really wanted to know.

_"I fail to comprehend."_ Once again, flat.

"No! Like, you just followed my lame joke!" Seriously did Kaiba not understand his question or what?!

_"So you admit it's a horrible joke that could only be thought up by a simple-minded simpleton leading a simple life simply such as your simple self? Bravo, **bonkotsu**."_

Now _that_ sounded more like the Kaiba he knew. "Ugh! Shut up!"

_"No, I'd rather not. But enough of that for now, as I was saying, I needed to talk to you about our progress."_ The voice on the other line paused momentarily before continuing quietly, _"When retrieving your duel disk, did anyone seem peculiar?"_

The teenager furrowed his brows in thought. "Not really? The guy who gave it back to me insisted at first that they had everything under control but once I mentioned your brother saying it was ok, they backed off and handed it over." The blond mulled over the small event and Kaiba's query. "Why though?"

_"Nothing. Just make sure that no one in my company knows of my predicament save for Isono and Mokuba."_ The voice once again paused before proceeding, _"A Plague Wolf lies under the skin of a Scapegoat."_

Jounouchi blinked before repeating the phrase slowly back; voice clearly showing his bewilderment.

There was a sigh on the other line as though shaking his head at the blond's hopelessness. _"There's someone in Kaiba Corp that can't be trusted."_

The red eyes user felt his jaw slack and drop loose. "Whaaaa?! You mean like there's a spy in your company like in action movies?!"

_"Quiet down!"_ hissed the CEO, pausing for a moment to reinsert coin and reconnect the phone line on his end.

The moment the call returned, Jounouchi apologized and whispered, "So your company has a rat?!"

_"Very astute, **bonkotsu**. Yes, that is correct."_

"But how did you know?"

_"My duel disk was tampered with."_

Pause.

"I _kneeew_ it!"

_"Shut up."_

"I knew it, knew it, knew it!" crowed the blond proudly. In his joy, he couldn't help tapping a small little jig with his feet. He actually beat the obnoxious CEO for once in something that was usually his playing field of wits!

A sigh of exasperation. _"Are you done?"_

Pause.

"Iknewit."

_"Be quiet, **bonkotsu**!"_

Jounouchi immediately tightened his mouth closed, not helping the wrinkling on his lips spreading into a large extraordinary beam. Totally worth it.

_"At any rate, this person had been tampering it for a while with very minuscule changes that added over time. Nothing physical of course, but the internal programming was changed. I've only been able to pinpoint the changes so far, as for what their purpose is, I have yet to find out. Until then, do NOT go near Kaiba Corp, especially with my brother."_

The blond nodded, previous feelings of giddiness immediately replaced by solemn determination. "Sure. I'll definitely make sure they're safe."

_"Good. This will be much to ask of you, but I'm willing to pay any price should you name it."_

This nearly made the duelist drop his receiver. "Huh?! What's this all of a sudden?!"

The other male continued as though he was doing nothing more than talking about the weather over a cup of tea. _"You don't honestly think I'm expecting you to do this all for free? It's no laughing matter, Jounouchi."_

At that, the teen got thoroughly annoyed. Just who did Kaiba think he is? "Listen Kaiba, I don't _need_ anything from you. I already told you that this is the sort of person I am and I'm not doing it for any favors from you!" He spat venemously. Just when he thought the other had trusted him enough to see that he could be a potential friend, it was clear that the brunet thought he did these things as a way to get the CEO to pay him back later. While that would have been fun to tease about, it was hardly funny seeing as how the prodigy was serious.

But the duelist's next few words made him stop.

_"I know."_

Jounouchi inhaled a breath in surprise. Did he say what he thought he said?

_"It's rather obvious that you have too much pride in you to accept a common grace for the extent of work you're doing. But I suppose I shouldn't expect less. Like it or not, **bonkotsu** , I am actually in your debt. We'll discuss this at a later time, however."_

Ok, now this was really weird. It's been a few days since the time incident had occurred and Kaiba had been acting strange since the initial phone call he had with the brunet. Did something happen to Kaiba or something? Still Jounouchi wasn't going to complain if it meant getting Kaiba to not get on his nerves so much anymore.

_"...Any questions?"_

"Ha?" He was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't realize the other male was still continuing.

_"You didn't hear me, did you? And here I've put so much hope that you were at least going to be promoted from dead beat to average. Perhaps my faith was misplaced after all."_

"I am NOT a dead beat Kaiba!"

_"Well you're doing so well proving me wrong, aren't you?"_

This really wasn't going anywhere. "Well, Mr. Smarty pants, let's hear what you have to say then!"

_"Fine, but listen well because I will not be repeating myself again."_

"Yes, sir." grumbled Jou sourly.

_"I see you're learning. Good."_ purred the voice clearly voicing aggravating pleasure at his dispense. _"But as I have said just now, I will need you to stay with my brother... 24 hour surveillance."_

"WHAT?!"

_"Listen to me. My brother could be in grave danger and without myself there; no, with myself being there as **child** , I can not give him the corporate protection that he needs. Isono can also only do so much and if these people are able to slip under my radar, there's no telling what they'll do. I have no idea of their motives, but I can't afford Mokuba to be dragged in this."_

"But... But Kaiba! I have my life too! As much as it sounds like I have all the time in the world, I am a person, I AM a human being, and damn it Kaiba, I have a LIFE to dedicate to other things too! I can't just keep doing this!" Jounouchi could feel the shock hitting him rock hard. Just who did Kaiba think he was to give such a large demand on him when it was difficult already to dedicate the time he already had for the boy? It wasn't that he hated Mokuba, but as he had just mentioned to the brunet, he did have a life that was really proactively busy, and sure it wasn't as bad as being a CEO and a high school student at the same time, but it wasn't as if his duties were not in the least time consuming and otherwise mentally and physically straining and what's worse was that the absolutely obnoxious self-righteous prick was NOT seeing it.

_"Like it or not, you are just as much involved as I am."_ Kaiba shot back, voice sounding increasingly apathetic to the other's predicament. _"It isn't like I'm forcing you to stop your own life in order to watch Mokuba."_

"But it may as well be! Twenty four hours watching him, I'd have to skip school, skip work, skip homework, although I'd totally welcome that, and skip..." He paused. Jounouchi nearly went too personal there, and Kaiba did not need to know. "Other commitments..." He finished small, taking in as much deep breaths as he could.

The other line was silent for an extended period of time before the duelist prodigy spoke, _"I understand."_

"Huh?" Jou breathed out the word so quickly it was practically a shrill gasp.

_"I can't do this on my own. I don't have anyone else to turn to. It might not even sound close to it, Jounouchi... But I'm begging you."_

Brown eyes widened. He was suddenly aware of how cold the payphone seemed to be and it was almost as if he could see the CEO right in front of him, voice sounding small with a veil of pride yet lacking the obnoxious superiority that usually laced his words and replaced by something akin to pure anguish. If he did see the CEO there in front of him... He could almost see the brunet doing the most unfathomable... Kneeling down on all fours, head pressed down on his hands in complete humility... The signature _**d**_ _ **ogeza**_...

_"Please..."_ The word hissed through the line desperately yet brutally, practically clawing mercilessly over to his ears screaming of endless despairing need.

Jounouchi closed his eyes with a small nervous gulp. Begging... It did not befit the brunet in the least. Of all the times he did see him, he never saw him beg, ever. "Look, quit that Kaiba, we both know that you don't ever beg, so don't even joke with me."

_"I never joke, Jounouchi, not when it comes to this. I truly do mean it... Please..."_ besought the voice quietly, pleading for the other to consider his brother's safety.

The blond gritted his teeth. There he went again... Jounouchi once more closed his eyes in an attempt to be calm. Oh well, he must be a total freaking idiot to this and he most likely would regret this later... "I didn't mean that. I just meant... Look stop that, you don't even _need_ to act all desperate with me. I already know how much your brother means to you. I have my sister after all. So, okay Kaiba... I'll do my best... For Mokuba."

There was a moment of silence once more, and as though a sigh of gratuitous relief, the brunet whispered, _"Thank you."_

The blond duelist was quiet too, reveling in the moment. Just how did it come to this? Was he really this stupid to be wrapped around the brunet's finger like so? Still... The fate of children were involved... A small smile on his lips. Yeah... He was just too stupid to even say no. "I thought you said you wouldn't say it again?"

_"You want me to take it back?"_

"Nope! Once it leaves for delivery, there's no take backs!" teased Jounouchi as he laid a hand against the top of the payphone, slowly tracing the outer shell with a finger.

_"Hmph. You really are a fool, **bonkotsu**. It looks like I've yet to promote you from dead beat yet."_

"Once again, you prick, I'm NOT a dead beat! Or _**bonkotsu**_! Or any of that!" The blond's retort came almost automatically then as if second nature. Of course he also couldn't forget how back in Duelist Kingdom after his brutal defeat to the other duelist that he was declared a loser. Then once encountering him later once both he and Yugi gained the required amount of star chips to enter the castle, Kaiba expressed his rather pleasant surprise by giving Jounouchi a "promotion" from "loser" to "dead beat" following up with declaring that it was a miracle even. Jounouchi gritted his teeth at the memory. The CEO just had to bring it up again. "For the record, this is the worst way to talk to someone who's doing you a favor," he snapped.

Was that a small chuckle on the other line?

_"On the contrary, I happen to think this is the best way. After all I do need to confirm the person I'm talking to is you after all."_

Jounouchi gaped. What? "What makes you think I'm anyone but me?!"

_"Ever heard of speech software? You've spoken so much during my tournament that it wouldn't be too difficult to compose a voice bank and play it on the phone."_

"And what about the coin?"

_"That menial 100 yen coin? Anyone can have one, **bonkotsu**."_

"Yeah, but there has to be something special about this one!"

The other line grew silent.

Jounouchi grew nervous but stayed headstrong. Like hell he was going to lose this time!

_"You're right."_

...

"Say what?"

_"I said, you're right."_

...

...

"Say it again."

_"I'll be hanging up now."_

"WAIT Kaiba I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, gyahahaha!"

_"I hate to interrupt our dear little mindless chit chat, but on the serious side, you are correct. The coin might be worth looking into, especially if we can somehow replicate the process to work on our cell phones instead."_

The adolescent blond nodded. "Un. Should you keep the coin then?"

_"One thing at a time. No, you'll keep it for now, as per usual. I still need to investigate the duel disk programming. Were you able to find any clues so far to my predicament?"_

Jounouchi paused, thoughts swaying to his experience seeing the picture-less hieroglyphic tablet in the museum. Immediately he shook his head. He couldn't afford to lose attention at the moment, besides Kaiba didn't need to know that part. He wouldn't believe him anyway seeing as how he often denied the existence of shadow magic. "Um a little," the duelist confessed, proceeding tentatively with caution, "My Time Wizard has a big role, possibly, and there might be a connection between our time and the past where you are... And uh... Isis said I'm important in the process or something."

The last phrase earned him a snort of disbelief. _"Of course you are,"_ drawled the other duelist indifferently.

"Hey, I'm actually really special!" chimed the blond with a grin. "People love me, you know."

_"I'm sure,"_ the CEO replied blandly, letting loose a rather exaggerated yawn. Ouch.

"No really, it's true! Someone even..." The blond stopped himself quickly, immediately remembering Isis's words and had to struggle to stop himself, but he couldn't _stop_ and all at once those hot warm feelings embraced themselves onto Jou's face and chest and he gripped a fist chanting to himself, _'Nononono, bad Jounouchi!'_

The voice on the other line had caught on quickly. Immediately the other snapped strangely suspiciously, _"Someone confessed to you?"_

Jou widened his eyes and stammered, face burning increasingly scorching high, "N-no!" He squeaked a bit too quickly, "No one didn't! They didn't! I mean, nope!"

A growl exited the receiver, _"You are not helping your case, foolish proletariat."_ Before the blond could continue, Kaiba went on snapping, _"It's not any of my business on how your love life is, bonkotsu. So I'd rather you not waste my time with your droll fantasies."_

"Hey! It's not even a fantasy! Someone really did... Did..." The teen's voice trailed off as his senses were slowly returning like he was suddenly slapped in the face. Just what in the world was he doing? And what was Kaiba doing?

_"Did what, **bonkotsu**? Like you? Confess to you? Or perhaps,"_ the voice sneered, _"Kiss you?"_

"No, somebody did **not**! But they do like me, it's just... Um... It's complicated, Kaiba!"

_"I'm sure it is very complicated to have an actual fangirl at your disposal. The very thought itself must be very unfathomable."_

"It's not even a girl!" blurted out the blond impulsively. It took a good twenty seconds to realize what he just said. He gasped in horror but it was too late to take it back.

_"So it's a man?"_

The blond really wished he could die right now. Death seemed far more acceptable a punishment than his current circumstance. "Y-yes?" He croaked slowly. Jounouchi pulled the collar of his t-shirt with an index while sweating nervously.

_"I see... Somehow that makes you uncomfortable?"_ Jounouchi couldn't help but feel that somehow the brunet was more interested in the information than he was letting on, but for what he didn't know.

"Are we really having this conversation, Kaiba?" The blond gulped.

_"You're the one who brought it up and if it would put an end to your current state I would much rather get it out of the way so that we could move on to more pressing matters. I can't waste my time while you're clearly not in the right state of mind when there is a serious situation at hand."_ The voice replied smoothly no longer sounding as irritated somewhat.

Jounouchi attempted in vain to grasp at straws. It was as if Kaiba was interrogating him even though the brunet made himself clear that he wasn't interested, and somehow the blond felt reeeeeaaaally defensive for some reason. "I mean it though!"

_"...And how do you feel about it?"_

"Listen Kaiba, as nice as it is that you're suddenly becoming my therapist," This earned him a slight chuckle, "It's very heavily implied this guy likes me... Even though I might not be the one he's supposed to like."

The cold silence that followed was so frigid, one could practically slice it.

_"...He's married or something?"_

Jounouchi gaped. "NO!"

_"Then what is it?! I don't have time for you to be dazing around about your love affairs **bonkotsu** so hurry up so that we can get to the bottom of this and get it out of the way!"_

"He's been long dead and wrote a poem or something and now Isis thinks he has a crush on me or something Kaiba, GEEZ!" shrieked the duelist once more on impulsive dismay.

Once again, the frigid silence.

_"This doesn't happen to be another one of those Egyptian magic things, is it?"_

The blond stopped. Oh. "Ha?"

_"Hmph. If it is, then just spare me the details. Considering you went to Isis of all people, and don't you tell me she doesn't make any attempts of causing hallucinations because I **know** having experienced it myself, it doesn't surprise me in the least."_

Jounouchi widened his eyes. So Kaiba experienced seeing the large tablets too? "You saw that big tablet that had Yugi on it?!"

The brunet went on as though ignoring the exclamation, _"If that's the case, I wouldn't even pay attention to it, Jounouchi. The attention of someone who's clearly six feet under isn't worth anything and not even possible."_

The blond nodded slowly. This was probably the closest to comforting that he would get from the CEO, although it was a bit strange. Rather than the other screaming out with laughter and making fun of him, he was somewhat taking it seriously. "Haha... Thanks..."

_"I should have known, **bonkotsu**. There isn't anyone who would possibly like you with your mediocre performance as a 'duelist' and if one were to exist, they'd have to be practically brainless."_

The blond jolted and immediately glared at the payphone. He took it back. " _ **TEME** **!**_ I'll have you know that my dueling is amazing and I've won against countless guys that were top of your so-called list."

_"Most of those 'duelists' aren't even worth the dirt I stand on, **bonkotsu**."_

Jounouchi could practically see the adolescent business owner gaze at his slender fingertips in boredom. "Che! You say that now but just you wait, I'm gonna knock you clear off that pedestal of yours and laugh while you fall right on down, you prick!"

A small chuckle that erupted into a full on cackle. _"The chance of that happening is the same chance someone else champions a Blue Eyes, fool."_

The blond raspberried the phone and proceeded to turn the conversation back on course, "But in any case whatever this link is, I should be able to find it... Somehow."

A sigh. _"Truly you are a hero of sorts, aren't you?"_

"Hey, don't make me regret helping you, rich-boy!"

_"Too late for take-backs, **bonkotsu**."_

"Maybe, but I'm gonna make you regret me regretting to help you!"

_"Regretfully, no."_ The other teen snickered through the phone line.

Soon came the time for the two to part ways and Jounouchi, feeling a bit higher spirited, grinned. "Alright Kaiba! I'm off to get Mokuba now. Don't worry, we'll get you back," He promised soundly.

Hearing the familiar grunt on the other line as a departing statement wasn't new but the phrase that followed was certainly different.

"Be careful."

The glistening shines from the evening moonlight reflecting on blond's brown eyes shook for a bit from the boy's shock. It was surprising. Was Kaiba really concerned for him? Kaiba never showed that he cared about him in the least. What was this? The shock was so immense that he could only respond mindlessly, "I will," as though a child responding to their parent greeting them off on a journey to school.

Soon, the coin returned to the coin dispenser, and for the longest time, Jounouchi just stared blankly at the payphone.

* * *

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and heaved a slight sigh. In the end, he couldn't quite discuss with the blond on what's been going on with him, having instead to listen to the boy's insecurities with a so-called admirer that may or may not even exist. He scoffed. Whoever he was, it was someone who was long gone, so why the mediocre duelist was panicking over it was way beyond him and it was frankly ridiculous. The brunet knew however that bringing up the subject about his sudden painful experiences when doing his research a while ago would only serve to make Jounouchi worry; most likely he would lose clarity and become off track which the prodigy did not need. Jounouchi was quite something though to have invaded his thoughts frequently now, but the CEO shrugged it off as a natural response to having to depend on the teenager quite often at that point. Little did the Kaiba Corporation leader know that his problems were only just beginning. For now, he settled with going back to work on analyzing his duel disk. This intruder spelled trouble and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Mokuba and Seto were quite surprised to learn that Jounouchi was in fact going to stay with them all the time now rather than for a few hours per day. Both reacted rather differently.

"Aw yeah! Yes yes yes, woo hoo!" Mokuba hopped up and down quite eager to now have the blond come over to the luxurious mansion and stay. "We'll play video games, foosball, hand hockey, dancing steps, karaoke, and and- oh my gosh, BEST NIGHT EVER!"

"But I'm a big kid, I can take care of Mokie myself..." whined Seto slightly offended that the older teenager would think that he was an incapable ten year old.

Both received a large pat fest and a grin. "It's going to be a while I think before we can figure out how to bring you home Seto, so in the meantime I promised someone very important that I have to take care of you and your brother... As extra protection, you know?"

Seto pouted but didn't protest and resigned. It was true, there wasn't anything wrong with Jounouchi being there as extra security. He still couldn't help but feel that it may be overdoing it on the safety front though. Still... Having the blond around more often wasn't a bad idea at all. A small shy smile crept on the young one's face as he fidgeted with his toes.

Mokuba in the meantime, decided to initiate a list of things to do for the week having a few frowns here and there. His dark eyebrows curled in the midst of his musings, "No, if we do that on Wednesday we'll get bored of it... Why does planning something have to easily get repetitive?" The boy moaned.

It was really interesting to see the difference between the boys. While Seto did tend to be mischievous as a child, he was the more reserved and mature one of the two in terms of behavior whereas his dark haired brother counterpart was not afraid in the least to let loose, the sixteen year old observed. It was also intriguing to note that Seto tended to be a bit more empathetic at times though he tried to hide it with typical childish attempts at adult maturity, most likely a defense behavior due to having to take care of Mokuba on his own. It was also a very good thing, the blond noted, that the current Mokuba and past Kaiba got along so well, it was like they clicked quite instantly and acted as if they were brothers their whole lives despite the time difference. But it was true. No matter what the cause, it didn't change that Mokuba was Seto's brother, and Seto Mokuba's.

Yugi was a tad bit wary of the arrangement though. "You have to stay with them all the time now? How would that really help with the danger if whatever Kaiba's worried about is going to happen?"

"I honestly don't know. But I made a promise and I have to stick with it. You know I always try to follow through."

"But taking promises doesn't mean doing so if it's only going to inconvenience you and have others take advantage of you... I don't know, Jounouchi-kun... I feel that maybe Kaiba's crossing a line here." The small adolescent fingered his puzzle in typical motions of nervous apprehension. "I don't think it's... A good idea..."

Jounouchi's brown eyes softened at his friend's worry of his well being. Time and time again Yugi proved to be a great friend and it was normal for him to be worried for his sake, after all, it was a lot for him to take on top of everything else. The blond didn't argue back, but did firmly lay a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, thanks. It's ok though. It's not like school's gonna be affected much cause I can do homework at the Kaiba's. And I can make adjustments to work if needed, my manager's pretty understanding."

The other boy nodded, eyes downcast. It was Jounouchi's decision, so he would respect that, but he did also want to help in some way. "If you want, Jounouchi, maybe we can help take care of your dad at least."

The blond widened his eyes. "My old man? No Yugi, it's ok!"

Immediately, Yugi gave the closest thing to the most sternest glare Jounouchi had ever seen on his friend's usually serene face. "I mean it, Jou. I don't think you should be handling entirely everything yourself. We're here too." He grabbed Jou's hand which was still on his shoulder and his violet eyes soften as a smile crept on his face. "We really care, Jounouchi, that's why as friends, we're going to help."

Jounouchi was touched. Tears sprung out of his eyes in waterfalls as he hugged his best friend in a big manly bear hug. "Yuuuuugiiiiiiii!" He wailed emotionally, sparkles suddenly flying in the background.

Yugi attempted with all his will not to regret his words. He succeeded. "J-Jounouchi-kun, name anything that you need help on, ok?"

The blond nodded as he let go, a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders and his grin seemed more sincere than ever, grateful to his friend who never stopped doing what he could for him. "The alcohol's gone down and he's been trying to be more abstinent in drinking nowadays... If he's cranky, just fetch him a blanket and coffee and he's good for the morning. If he's asleep, I swaddle him just cause he's like a huge baby that way, it's a joke between us, heheh! Food's in the fridge and that's pretty much it, there's lots of leftovers. If he says something offensive, um, he doesn't really mean it. So um... No need to be so scared of my pops, I guess. But if he does have his bad days... Don't stay."

The King of Games frowned. "Bad days?"

Jounouchi sighed and gazed away. "He sometimes gets back to extreme drinking on days when it's around collection time... His excuse was usually to ward off the debt collectors when they come running, but I don't even know. But Yugi... We're fine, ok?"

The teen looked away reluctantly, but nodded. Whenever the blond said so in such an insisting manner, it was usually within best interest for his friends that his advice was taken. "Ok, Jou... We'll be careful. I know you've said many times that your dad isn't a bad person..." At the blond's nod, Yugi lifted a finger to his chin in thought, "Listen, Honda has some free time. I can ask him to talk with your manager to work in your stead if you want! He said before that he had spoken with her on occasions so he can apply as a temporary worker."

Jou quirked an eyebrow. "Would the school let him? They allowed me because of my living situation, but Honda's got an ok family life."

Yugi smiled. "Who says the school has to know?"

Knowing that smile, Jounouchi mirrored with an equally knowing grin. "Like Burger Worllllld~?" The teen sang playfully referring to the one time Anzu sneakily worked there part time.

"Even better, Jouuuu~." Sang the smaller duelist back as he nudged the taller male with a wink. "What do you say?"

The blond didn't hesitate nodding. "If my manager gives the ok, I don't see why not. Tell Honda I'm really grateful and I owe him one!" And then with a fist bump to the puzzle holder's shoulder he declared, "And if all goes well, we'll go to Burger World! Honda's treat." He snickered in mischief.

Yugi answered back with a smiling crease in his now joyful eyes. At least with small things like this, it would at least take some pressure off of Jounouchi's difficult life.

Soon, Isono arrived at the Kame Game Shop to escort the boys to the Kaiba Mansion. Their first night together was, despite Mokuba's efforts and planning to make an energetic first stay, was drained of vigor and the three passed out easily on the carpeted floor. Shaking his head with a sigh, the bodyguard assisted in bringing the three pillows and blankets all while being careful not to disturb their sleep. The duelist had a big day ahead of him most certainly.

* * *

The first morning of being with the children was nothing short of mayhem. Mokuba, having gotten used to the freedom of not having the stricter elder brother present, wanted to have a chocolate parfait for breakfast while Seto, feeling just as rebellious, said he didn't have to go to school so he shouldn't have to go. Mokuba, having heard that, whined that it wasn't fair and that if Seto stayed home then he was staying since someone had to watch him. Seto, hearing that, was very much in agreement.

Jounouchi, seeing the formed alliance between the brothers, immediately cut in shouting, "You two are gonna go to school, no you may not have chocolate parfait for breakfast, I don't care that the maids have been following your command for the past few days, oh my gosh, what in the world is in your hair, Mokuba?!" Jounouchi shrieked in a totally manly manner as his hands fumbled in the raven haired boy's long locks, extracting goo and strands of unknown sticky syrup.

The boy only grinned as he raised up his hands in surrender and declared in mock bewilderment, "I dunno!"

"Go take a bath NOW!" roared the blond and he whipped his head over to Seto who smiled oh-so-innocently. " _No_ , you're not getting a parfait for breakfast either, and you are both **definitely** going to attend school if I say so!"

The boy nodded resigning to his guardian's command. "Ok Jounouchi-nii, but what about you?"

"Ha?"

"Shouldn't you go to school too?"

"Yes, so?"

"So... Where's your uniform?"

The man widened his eyes and blabbered in uncalled-for accusation. "You little-! You made me forget it at my house on purpose!"

Seto widened his eyes in a similar fashion. "At Jounouchi-nii's house?!" He gasped and hopped up and down immediately. "I wanna see! I wanna see! I never got to see Jounouchi-niisan's house before!"

Panicking, Jou attempted to quell the child's sudden interest in visiting his home. "No, no! You wouldn't want to go there, it's really boring! Hahahaha!"

"Hey, Jounouchi I'm not gonna shower and you can't make me!" Mokuba crossed his arms in defiance while his brother continued to babble about the teen's house in glee.

Twitching at the boy's challenge to him, Jou glared down at the boy. "Oh you are going to take that shower even if I have to push you in myself!"

"I'm not sure my brother would appreciate that!" The small vice president retorted waggling a finger with childish smugness quite reminiscent of his elder brother.

Seto in the meantime was using his imagination on what sort of house Jounouchi must have lived in. Whatever it was, it must be really shiny seeing as how Jounouchi had really shiny blond locks of hair. And the teen's eyes reminded him of honey sometimes when light shined on them so maybe... Seto widened his eyes in shock. "Jounouchi-nii lives in a glass beehive?!" He exclaimed to himself in realization. The older teen that he admired was actually a bee! It made sense too since Jou seemed to always work so hard. He gaped at the teen in shock for the longest time, frozen as a little statue.

Mokuba's defiance proved useless seeing how the tall duelist picked up the boy like an American football and dragged Seto with his free arm to the large baths while shaking his head in annoyance. In a way it wasn't too bad, but they could be such brats! If he wasn't irritated, the blond probably would have laughed fondly. This was the first time he felt close to a family in a long while.

Breakfast came and went and Jounouchi had to gulp as he looked in what Mokuba claimed to be Kaiba's walk in closet. "Are you sure it's ok for me to borrow your brother's uniform?"

The child raised an eyebrow as if disbelieving. "You don't exactly have a choice right now you know. It's probably going to be a little big but it's ok. Just don't get it dirty, niisama wouldn't like that."

In the background as if in a trance, the little brunet just kept chanting a rather terrifying mantra unblinking, _"Beehive... Beehive... Beehive..."_ A dark aura befell the child as though his whole world was collapsing.

Jounouchi, finally finding one of the CEO's many spare Domino High uniforms, ('many' being quite an exaggeration seeing as how there were only two) attempted his best to fit said uniform. In the end, most of the proportions leaned toward the okay range with the uniform slacks being a few inches longer than his body. The dress uniform shirt was more forgiving with the torso having about one to two extra inches in length and sleeves with the same proportion. He couldn't really complain much, and the little Kaiba brother was right. It wasn't too bad of a fit. All he needed to do was roll up the slacks and once so, it wasn't even a problem anymore. Still darn that CEO for having such long legs... Jounouchi never really noticed before. Did he always had long legs? He knew the other man was tall but he never really paid attention to how nimble the brunet's limbs were. It was a surprise of its own, though when thought logically it shouldn't have been much of a shock. The duelist did tend to tower over others, even Jou himself despite being also a tall male. He frowned. Somehow when he thought of Kaiba's uniform, there was a slight expectation of an aura of brutality that matched the prodigy's deck. In the end, it was just a uniform like any other.

Having done the morning routine properly, (very much scrutinized by Jounouchi) the trio had their fill and was soon transported off to school. It was actually Jou's first time in a limo. Second if counting the time Mokuba invited him and Yugi a long time ago to their home for a sleepover on Kaiba's behalf. The CEO acted differently then too. More manipulative and cold complete with a facade of smiles even. Thinking back on it, Jounouchi shivered. The elder Kaiba was really sneaky and weird then. It was a good thing he changed so much now, although still a pain in the blond's eyes. He thought more on Kaiba, Kaiba who was trapped in the past thanks to the unforeseen event caused by either sabotage by this intruder or... Maybe he was responsible for the event after all. Shaking out of those thoughts, Jounouchi concentrated instead on the bright sunlight outside the horizon through the window on his side. Dimly he noted that the uniform he had on wore a pleasant smell; definitely calming in a way, sort of a hint of spearmint or fresh evergreen with basil.

* * *

School came by smoothly to the relief of the blond student. Any needs for textbooks were covered by sharing with classmates, only earning a few looks from teachers but they let it go seeing as how it wasn't interrupting the lessons.

Jounouchi took on his cleaning duties this time around but not without complaints. "Hurgh, I haaaate moping this stupid floor. Our classroom's floor is always gonna be sticky anyway!"

"No complaining Jou, you got off last time, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," moaned the duelist as he attempted in vain to clear the heavily tar-like substance in the corner of the classroom. Jounouchi absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head as he was reminded of unknown sticky substance that clung on Mokuba's hair that morning. Cleaning it proved a challenge; he had to scrub the boy's head so many times with shampoo. At least Mokuba's hair was now shiny like the cosmetic hair product commercials. On the minus side, he probably would be made fun of. Served him right for getting it dirty in the first place. The teen snickered quietly, earning a few suspicious looks from his fellow friends and classmates.

"Well I'm off," declared Honda patting Jounouchi on the back. "Good luck with everything, Jounouchi."

The blond nodded back fondly at his friend. "Thanks Honda. I really owe you one."

"Whatever," shrugged the pointed spike brunet though a slight flush of humble embarrassment on his tan cheeks. "Yugi asked as a favor so how could I say no?"

Jou gasped with mock astonishment, "So what if I asked you straight on?"

"I'd hesitate because you'd put the burger world celebration on my tab," Honda replied with such extreme lack of enthusiasm.

Jounouchi doubled back in surprise, "Hey you weren't supposed to know that!"

Honda replied by sticking out his tongue and pulling his bottom eyelid down in the signature form of mockery.

"What are you, four?!" shouted the now provoked blond as he waved his mop up and down rapidly in comical fashion, the mop's lovely white strings swaying left and right splattering poor unfortunate souls.

Satisfied, his friend chortled and rushed out of the classroom before the mop bucket could hit. "See you, _**bakaaa**_!"

" _ **Teme** **!**_ Get back here!" shrieked Jou shrill as he was held back by Bakura, who also regrettably had cleaning duty.

"Jounouchi-kun it's not worth it! We have to finish cleaning!" wailed the platinum blond boy clinging onto the other as though holding back the great Leviathan itself.

From afar the school, a single glistening dew drop fell from a leaf, soon followed by others. The dark cloudy sky spread and a storm shower rose relentlessly. Still the students of Domino laughed in the special time of their youth.

* * *

Since he had promised the Kaiba Corporation CEO to supervise his brother and past self 24/7 it wasn't surprising that he had to spend time with the vice president going to the company itself. Remembering though that he needed to make sure the children stayed away from the building, Jounouchi questioned the need to go, following right after the current younger brother and leaving Seto behind with Isono temporarily.

"It's not much, but I just need to get some reports that are usually kept in the office otherwise," replied the boy nonchalantly as he hopped over to the elevator and waited. "You know... I'm just gonna venture a guess. Did niisama put you up to this?"

A cold sweat practically burst on Jounouchi's brow. He attempted to hide his shock with a stiff curve of his lips. The boy was more perceptive than he gave him credit for. It wasn't like there was anything wrong, but it was complicated to say.

"Well?" The boy asked, crossing his arms and tapping a foot gazing at the blond suspiciously; very much in the same manner that his brother would have done.

It took a good amount of tapping feet and stiff awkward silence before the teenager eventually relented, nodding very much rapidly. He was given a signature brightening smile from the eleven year old as a result of his action, and he reflexively sighed and relaxed in relief.

"I should have known!" He exclaimed hopping closer to Jou. "I knew niisama was alive, I just knew it! I wasn't worried when seeing niisama's past self, but I- I-!"

Jounouchi widened his brown eyes in surprise as heavy pressure suddenly collided against his body. Blinking in confusion, he looked down to see Mokuba wrapping his arms around his waist and... Was he crying?

The eleven year old shook as he gripped the sides of the teen's white tee, and for a while didn't continue speaking. Soon the spot where he planted his face grew wet. "I knew niisama **_had_** to be alive," he sobbed and slowly looked up locking eyes with the blond's in gratitude. "Thanks, Jounouchi..." The boy released his tight hug and wiped an eye. "I knew they were wrong all along." He muttered quietly, but the teen had heard those words.

"Who?"

Mokuba straightened in surprise akin to a cat caught in the act before quickly reverting to a thinly veiled mask of easygoing casual play. He stretched his arms before laying them behind his head. "No one... At least no one important. Just rumors... And, they were annoying."

Jounouchi balled his hands into fists. It was obvious that whoever were saying such things affected Mokuba much more than the boy let on. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. Of _**course**_ Mokuba would be worried for his brother, who wouldn't? And hearing gossip about the missing CEO wasn't helping either. It most likely took a lot for the young growing boy to pull a confident front for his brother and take on the company in his stead.

"Anyway! I'll be heading over to my office, wanna come with me?" piped the smaller boy as he grappled Jounouchi's hands tightly obviously not taking no for an answer.

"You're not even giving me a choice, kid!" laughed the blond duelist as he stumbled after into the elevator.

Mokuba punched a quick code on the number pad and swiped his employee badge. Swiftly the heavy stainless steel doors closed with a thud and soon mechanical process thrummed and activated. "You better hang on tight!"

Jounouchi didn't even get to ask before he was suddenly thrown off his feet to the floor (painfully, mind you!) as the elevator rocketed up to the top floor. He totally wasn't shrieking like a Kuriboh banshee. No sirree.

* * *

Seto gazed up at Isono who patiently awaited Mokuba and Jounouchi's return. The body guard seemed intimidating at first with his exterior and hidden face behind the dark sunglasses. The first time he saw the man, he seemed really shocked to see him yet at the same time the worker knew certain things about him; things that he liked for example, or disliked. He then remembered a few days back that Jounouchi had summoned him and called him 'Advanced Bodyguard Isono'... He widened his eyes again. If Jounouchi was a bee... And bees could duel... Did that make Isono not just a Duel Monster, but a Stinger Duel Monster? Or would that make him a Honey Duel Monster? Seto shook his head in ridicule. No that didn't sound cool at all! He pondered further. A Duel Monster Hive? Well it rolled off well, but maybe there was some other word he could pull... "Pollen. Honey comb. Flower. Drones. Guard..." He widened his eyes then grabbed Isono's hand in awe.

Isono blinked down. "Seto-bocchama?"

_**"Duel Monster Advanced Bee Guard Isono!"** _

No words could describe Isono's distraught face.

* * *

"Jou?"

Silence.

"Jounouchi?"

Deafening silence.

"Jounouchi Katsuya?"

Cold-practically-suffocating-and-so-thick-you-could-cut-it-with-a-knife silence.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, Great Duelist of Domino?"

Silence.

Then sob.

Mokuba rubbed circles on the blond's back in sympathy as he rolled into a ball shuddering from trauma. Why did Kaiba Corporation technology always had to feature life threatening speeds of death? Why?

"You know, my office has hidden candy. Not even niisama knows."

The blond's ears perked up. "Candy?"

The boy suppressed a mischievous snort as he slipped some colorful wrapped candies in the palm of the older student and watched his eyes lit up immediately.

"Thanks Mokuba!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he scarfed down the sweets. The taste of the sweet balls of hard candy were enough to make him almost forget his traumatic experience. Almost.

The raven haired boy gave a thumbs up accompanied by a secretive wink, and with a couple of skips he reached over to his desk and began typing on the computer. It was then that Jounouchi got a good look at the office. The area was very spacious and homey, a couch with a glass table just the right size to set snacks down and watch the television screen on the opposite wall, a large Capsule Monsters dispenser, some plush chairs against the wall on the side... Ah wait, they were spa massage chairs. It was pretty luxurious, but at the same time the set up did affirm the image of an office setting, albeit quite casual. On the side of the office was another door with a smart card reader lock obviously meant for a badge and a number pad on the side.

Catching Jounouchi's curious gaze, Mokuba piped, "Niisama's office."

"Oh," mumbled the teen. Made sense.

The eleven year old puffed his chest proudly as he continued typing. "We have the most secure offices obviously. No one can get in so easily if they aren't niisama or me."

Jounouchi nodded not at all doubting the boy's words. Kaiba corp security was always claimed to be state-of-the-art and so on, usually ranted on and on by the CEO himself. The duelist blanched at the memory. No doubt he'll hear more of it should the brunet manage to return back. "So what are these reports you talked about?"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders slightly before replying, "Some things involving niisama's various projects like Kaiba Land, some business proposals, I'm forwarding the emails to me so that I can look it over at home... What else... Reports of our stocks from the past few days, and I think that's it... Oh, I'll probably get the report from IT on your duel disk too."

"My duel disk? Isn't that unnecessary since I have it?"

"Well, yes and no. You do have a right to know what they've looked at and all. Plus I kind of want to see too since both you and niisama were dueling right when it happened, right?"

"You have a point."

"Alright, I printed out these..."

Jounouchi gaped at the growing stack of papers from the printer while Mokuba calmly waited, stapler in hand. Soon the boy began swiftly stapling the reports all while lightly commenting how school was usually boring but having his brother's past self there as a guest with Isono wasn't so bad. Soon, the reports were stapled accordingly and Mokuba pulled out a dark folder and whispered confidentially, "If niisama needed you to watch me all the time, that must mean there's a huge danger here that he knows about. I'm right, aren't I?"

The blond nodded.

"So then to help niisama, I have to make sure that all his hard work is protected and everything runs smooth. So far no one really knows that niisama isn't here, but it's not like niisama doesn't work from home or otherwise take a day off." He hugged the folder as if it was his life force. "Niisama... Jounouchi, is niisama ok?"

Recognizing the boy's desperate need for his brother, he quickly placed a hand on Mokuba's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, it's ok. Yeah, he's fine, he even called me dead beat, so you know he's ok."

The boy nodded while clutching the folder, "And... Where is he?"

"He's most likely in the past from what he told me."

Mokuba widened his eyes. "Wha? What? Wait a minute, how?! If niisama was in the past then how did you speak with him?"

Jounouchi frowned. "I'm not sure, but-" He couldn't finish his sentence as two small hands slapped over his mouth, surprising him.

"Shhh! I'm sorry Jounouchi, I got too excited. If there are people here that want to hurt me, they might even be listening," hissed the boy as he held on to the duelist's face tightly. Soon he let go when the surprise faded from the blond's eyes.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to slap so hard." Jounouchi winced as he rubbed his mouth, smacking his lips lightly feeling the tingling numbness. The boy could hit hard for his age.

Mokuba wilted apologetically. "Sorry Jounouchi." Quickly he grabbed the teen's hand gently and headed back out of the office towards the elevator, whispering all the while, "Follow me, we'll go to IT for the report and then leave and talk."

The high school student's stomach dropped in morbid anticipation. Here they go again...

* * *

Kuroku: I'm sorry that this chapter had to stop here, but I felt it was long overdue and the chapter was getting longer than I thought even though I originally planned this chapter to end at a different point, but most likely I'll have to split the chapters up. I wanted to show that even though Mokuba seemed to be taking the situation well, he did still worry for Kaiba. Also I'm trying to portray Seto as a particularly realistic ten year old, so even though Seto tries to be a mature kid, he does get crazy ideas from time to time, lol. I hope that you guys enjoyed it regardless of it ending earlier from the point that I wanted to, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Hopefully work won't be so bad, but since things have gotten so busy, no guarantees but I'll try my best.

Notes from previous chapter:

_**Ittekimasu**_ \- This is a typical call when leaving the house basically meaning "I'm off!" Japanese usually say this when leaving on any occasion.

_**Itterashai**_ \- A usual response to the above from anyone in the house and it usually means "Come home soon!"

_**Suki desu**_ \- Suki is basically a type of love that we can somewhat equate as close to liking someone or a love that isn't as intense as you would a lover. In Seto's case he was saying he loves Jounouchi in the innocent sense. Desu is an additional word often put in phrases, in this case, linking the subject and the verb, so connecting 'Jounouchi' with 'suki'. (This is from what I understand anyway, if I'm wrong please correct me.)


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroku: Hi again~! Here's chapter 10! I really can't believe I actually made it to ten for this fic. ;w; Thank you all for the love and get well wishes! Thank you **Epi, Anonymous,** and **Memi** for the awesome comments and everyone who had given this story kudos so far, you all are amazing!

Note: Plot is moving forward to a more serious tone, so expect that coming up. Also some more revelations and talking. This is focusing a bit more of Kaiba's side of what happened that day/night Jounouchi spoke before going to the Kame Game Shop to start fulfilling his promise. Speculating mostly on his part. I may have rushed on a few parts trying to get this done, so I apologize greatly for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Typing on his laptop, Kaiba clicked his tongue in irritation. The opponent he was facing was quite stubborn in hiding certain key information behind defensive program codes. He had established a particular date that a certain amount of employees were hired, and a date approximately one month later in which the duel disks were test run. His blue orbs shined from the reflection of the screen light as he narrowed them in focus. The biggest hire date was when Kaiba Corporation had to do a clean sweep to filter out the traitors who attempted to take over the company with the influence of Industrial Illusions or otherwise bought out with said company. Of these employees hired, there were quite a bit ranging from security to IT to research.

Industrial Illusions... He scowled from the bad memories that the Duel Monsters creator put him and his brother through. He would never forgive him.

It wouldn't even be surprising if this intruder had outside help from the other company in the first place. Then again, Kaiba Corporation did have many rival companies who gazed upon their stock profits in envy. He wasn't going to put that possibility aside either. Remembering back on the blond's words about how it wasn't like him to beg somehow gave him a surge of confidence. He was Kaiba Seto, and under no circumstances was he going to bow down to anyone, much less this intruder.

Somehow the thought made his signature smirk make itself known. Who would have thought that the blond nobody of a duelist would be the one to cheer him on? Not that he needed it of course. Closing his eyes, he stood. He would let the computer continue to filter employees that met certain qualifications in their backgrounds to accomplish the feat, but for now it was time to visit his brother again.

* * *

Mokuba of course was quite thrilled to see his elder brother again and expressed such by grabbing his hand and leading him around the playground. He pointed out his favorite hiding spots among the bushes and would occasionally ask him about the future, of which Kaiba would carefully select his answers in a way for the child to be satisfied. It was very obvious that the child never bothered to play with the other children, or rather... The children never bothered to play with him. Most of them were a bit older than the five year old, and since Mokuba and his brother were usually together, the other kids simply grouped them together and never bothered with them. Mokuba didn't let it bother him though, at least not today when he had the CEO with him.

"Niisama?" murmured the child as he leaned against the older male.

"Hm?" The teen smiled gently as he felt the young one shift in his arms as the two of them sat in the grass under the playground trees.

Gazing up at the taller boy, he grinned back shyly, "Did we... Get adopted?"

The brunet paused.

A great silence befell the two; not even the sound of rustling leaves in the wind seemed to register.

The child didn't notice how heavy of an impact his innocent query had caused and instead settled for closing his drowsy heavy eyelids in content. "I hope that our new mommy or daddy are very nice..." He yawned stretching his small limbs before settling against his brother.

Sapphire blue eyes stared down in guilty conflict at the boy and he unconsciously squeezed the boy in a gentle hug. There was just no possible way he could tell him. Not then. Not even later.

* * *

Kaiba had set himself in a routine within the past few days since the discovery of his predicament. After speaking with Jounouchi in the morning (night time in the present), he would come to visit the five year old Mokuba. If he wasn't to visit Mokuba, he would be at the hotel analyzing the duel disk data and logically trying to piece together in his head how the intruder came to hack at the internal programming and what it had to do with his time switch with his past self. Other than the one trip to buy a set of casual clothing to set apart from his uniform, he didn't involve himself going anywhere else. Nor did he have any desire to. To end the day, he would come to speak to Jounouchi close to dusk, (dawn in the present). It was inconvenient at times, waiting in the phone booth like a lovesick fool, not knowing if Jounouchi would even call even though they had agreed to such a schedule. There were too many possible variances such as Jounouchi needing to take overtime, someone being sick, and so on.

Surprisingly though the blond had always kept to the times promised as close as possible. If anything Kaiba was beginning to even believe that the blond did care for him, although most likely from guilt. It wasn't going to stop him from rubbing it in for sure.

The orphanage his brother resided in restricted more and more visitors at a time, so his time spent with the child grew less. It didn't bother the boy too much, however for Kaiba that was a different story. Seeing the younger Mokuba gave Kaiba motivation; _reason_ to continue driving forth, to keep _moving_ rather than stand listless in his situation. It wasn't that not seeing the boy would make him lose sight of what he needed to do, but without him, Kaiba would have felt so _lost_.

Was he even alive right now? The morbid thought had sat on the back of the brunet's mind for a long time, occasionally making itself known. Just what did he needed to do to prove he was human; that he was _living_? Talking to Jounouchi usually kept the thought in check, but it was a temporary comfort. What if all of this were in fact figments of his thoughts? If he was dead, who was to say that this was something that happens in the afterlife, like a dream?

Laying a hand softly on his younger brother's head, he ruffled the dark locks before proceeding to say farewell for the time being. He needed to stay strong.

For Mokuba.

For both of them.

* * *

Jounouchi sobbed into tissues as the secretary patted his back. Mokuba had taken the liberty of using the elevator again and after acquiring the report, they left _again_ in the elevator and the eleven year old went ahead to rejoin Isono and Seto who were waiting. The blond teen however, stayed behind to recount his torments and just needed a moment to vent.

"And then, and then, the elevator just kept going on and on!"

"There, there..."

"And my life flashed before my very eyes again!"

"I know, I know..."

"I never got to eat my Burger World meal!" wailed Jou as he blew into numerous tissues.

The secretary handed the teen the whole box of tissues sympathetically.

Jounouchi continued sobbing into the comforting two ply tissues not noticing the chuckles coming from behind him until after a good five minutes. He turned his teary face around, snot running from his nose in a large trail. "What's so funny about another man's torment?!"

The source of the laughter smiled back pleasantly. "I apologize. I couldn't help it."

The teen wiped his eyes and nose and glanced back at the other person up and down. There was a man slightly taller than him about a good few inches, yet a seemingly delicate build, skinny arms, overall pale skin, sleek platinum blond hair with long bangs, and piercing sun orange eyes. He wore a large white lab coat draped over his shoulders with casual formal wear, elbow long white collar shirt with a brown vest and a KC crest on his right collar. He had a pair of black rimmed glasses that sat on his breast pocket. Jounouchi blinked at this stranger before widening his eyes in recognition. "Oh, you're the guy who gave me my duel disk from the tech department!"

The other male blinked back in surprise before smiling once more. "Ah? I see, you were the one from the other day. Jounouchi Katsuya-kun, hm?"

With a prideful nod, Jounouchi thumped his chest. "The one and only! I happen to be a rather great duelist coming in second in Duelist Kingdom! And fourth in Battle City, but I could have been third, peh."

The man's eyes gleamed as he chuckled, raising a hand to his chin. "Very impressive! I do admire those who have the strength to stand up to such high ranks! It must have been no easy feat in the least." He observed Jounouchi with renewed interest, gazing the smaller boy from head to toe. "How is your Duel Disk faring?"

The blond's grin widened. "It seems to be in good shape, thanks!"

The technician nodded in satisfaction. "I'm glad to hear. Are you certain though that you do not need for us to look it over?" He noted the slight change in the boy's expression, shifting his head up in thought before responding by shaking his head.

"I'm good. My duel disk is good as new and I have no complaints." Jounouchi declared huffing with pride and holding up a thumbs up.

Chuckling once more, the technician reached out and placed a hand into soft blond locks, marveling at the texture with intrigue. "I am glad to hear. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to see me. Any services you need will be on me."

Questioning amber brown eyes peered up at the IT worker. "Eh? Why?"

"Consider it a gift, it's not everyday that I have the pleasure of meeting such a fine high ranked duelist as yourself," smiling once more, the worker slid his long delicate fingers slowly out of the blond's hair and bowed slightly. "My name is Motonari Seishiro, Jounouchi-kun. _**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_."

"Ah... Un... **_Yoroshiku_**." Jounouchi dipped his head, gazing up at the other man warily. He could still feel the lingering touch of the other's cold lithe fingers dancing in his hair as though playing with strings long after the gesture was done.

Seishiro had no change in his elegant smile, half lidded sand colored eyes drinking in the sight of the blond entirely, practically engulfing him whole. His smile widened when he saw the teen shift his gaze away in slight discomfort, cheeks turning a splendid pink color. Interesting...

"Ah, well excuse me then." The blond said quickly and made to leave. His effort was in vain as he felt those fingers clamp over his wrist from behind. A cold shiver ran up his shoulders. Slowly he glanced at Seishiro, who still kept that same smile.

"A moment longer if you would, Jounouchi-kun?"

The blond narrowed his eyes and scowled to give off a threatening aura. This guy... "Oi. Get your hand off."

Seishiro, noticing the glare, paused thoughtfully as if to consider his options. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he released the duelist's hand while raising his in surrender. "I mean no offense, Jounouchi-san. Apologies, of course."

The tenseness faded from the boy, but he still kept a guarded look. Something was kind of off about this person. For one thing he seemed a bit too eager to touch him, although it might have been the blond's over tense speculation. Maybe it was because he was a high ranked duelist as he said. "Um, sure. Just please don't do that."

The Kaiba corp worker nodded pleasantly, obviously pleased. "Absolutely. I just simply wanted to ask, are you quite familiar with our corporate executive officer?"

Jounouchi tilted his head in confusion. "Who?"

Seishiro chuckled in amusement, a delicate finger lifted to his lips. "Mm, I believe that to be Kaiba Seto-sama?"

Widening his eyes in recognition Jou nodded, "Ooh, you meant Kaiba...!" Then he paused before cautiously supplying, "Although anyone should know him, he's a big figurehead you know."

The smile didn't falter. "Yes, that I agree. This may be intrusive so I hope you can pardon me, but I was wondering if you knew him on a personal level?"

Jounouchi quirked an eyebrow. "Um, why?"

"I just noticed your uniform and I thought I saw the young vice president pass by." quipped the man in genuine curiosity, white locks of hair sweeping to the right with a slight tilt of the head.

The blond duelist hesitated. Kaiba did say to avoid his company because of the risk of the "rat" being there and who knew if anyone else was in alliance with said intruder? The man in front of him didn't seem like a bad guy per say on first impressions, but he was kind of quirky... "Well... I don't really know him per say. But yeah he does go to my school." He decided to play it safe for now by giving answers that most likely the media had already gone through.

"I see. Did he seem well?"

At this, Jounouchi shrugged. "Can't say. I usually don't see him. Why?"

"I usually would catch a glimpse of _**shachou**_ making his runs, yet lately I haven't seen him."

The duelist nodded but inwardly gulped in guilt. "Oh, well wouldn't it make sense to ask the vice president then? He _**is** _ his brother after all."

Seishiro paused before laughing lightly. "Yes, you are correct. It would make sense to ask him, however... As you've said, he is his brother. Should something happen, it wouldn't be unlikely for him to pull fronts."

Jounouchi grew a tad bit annoyed. "That's assuming much, don't you think? I mean he's a CEO, what if he's on vacation or something? It's not like it's any of your business, right?" The blond hadn't meant for the words to come out harsh, but remembering how Mokuba cried when talking about the supposed rumors, Jounouchi couldn't help releasing his frustration, "If anything, I think you should just do your nine to five and stop thinking about things outside your department."

The albino's copper eyes twinkled in amusement. "Right, of course. It isn't any of my business, but people do talk here in this company."

Obviously not happy with this, Jou retorted, "They should really mind their own business then. It's not like anything's going wrong, right?"

"Hmm, you seem to really care a lot for someone who isn't involved much with the company," observed the tech worker with a small laugh.

Taken aback, Jounouchi sputtered, "Huh?"

"It's a really nice quality. To care so much, that is."

Clearly embarrassed, the blond turned his head away with a huff, "Well, isn't normal to be a caring person?"

Seishiro smiled slowly, eyes growing slightly affectionate and soft, "Perhaps. But perhaps not." He bowed his head slightly at Jou, then straightened. "I won't keep you much longer. Thank you for your time, Jounouchi-kun. I dearly hope we meet once again soon." He turned as if to walk away, then paused before looking back at the teen with the same captivating smile, "You're quite an interesting person, Jounouchi-kun. I shall have to take a look at your duels if they are representative of how interesting you are."

Catching the flattery and not one to put down compliments, Jounouchi grinned widely and shouted back with a wave, "Yeah! Watch all of them, I'm the best of the best!" He boasted, thumping a hand to his chest proudly.

The taller man chuckled once more slowly with amusement. "Yes... You're very interesting indeed, Jounouchi-kun." He paused in thought once more, then clasped his hands together. "I almost forgot!" He exclaimed and briskly whipped out a pack of stapled papers. With a pleasant nod, he gently pressed the papers into Jou's hands. "I believe the vice president would find this information most useful." The citrus colored eyes gazed into Jounouchi's amber ones with a slight slyness. "I look forward to meeting you again soon, Jounouchi-kun."

Tilting his head in confusion, the blond glanced down at the papers before looking back at the other man. "Oh ok. Likewise, Motonari-san."

A light laugh. "Please, call me Seishiro."

Beaming, Jounouchi nodded. "Alright. Seishiro-san then."

With a small wave, the Kaiba Corporation worker turned and walked away.

By the time Mokuba, Seto, and Isono arrived where Jounouchi was standing, the IT personnel was long gone.

* * *

Kaiba attempted to make sense of it all. Had he been working hard to the point that he would have experienced the painful symptoms last night? "Doesn't make any sense..." He muttered. Furthermore, how was it that he couldn't even establish the possible perpetrator? By now he should have at least had some names, but the list was still large, and filtering through them by looking at past credentials was proving tedious. He narrowed his eyes. He was no more closer to finding the culprit than he was when he began. He paused in thought. Could there be a potentially easier way? He didn't examine Jounouchi's duel disk yet, but in order to do that, he'd have to make the bonkotsu work on his end. He frowned. No, if anything he couldn't put the teen up to that. Apart from the blond's clear lack of experience in terms of programming, he had already done enough. For now he needed to extract as much information as possible with what he had.

"Duelist Kingdom..." He muttered over and over. The time period was key. Whoever it was just had to have taken the opportunity to infiltrate during Kaiba Corporation, that much was certain. He decided to glance over the hired technology based personnel from IT to Research and Development. Surely whoever it was would not try to be in any other department, obviously wanting to be as close to the company's developing equipment and programs as much as possible. He scowled as he scanned the various profiles on the screen, scrutinizing the different faces one by one. The rat had to be there somewhere... After all there was only so much one could hide before it all come up to the surface.

* * *

Jounouchi smiled at the boys as they ran eagerly to the awaiting limousine. Stretching his limbs with a satisfied sigh, he walked toward the vehicle. "Say, Mokuba?"

"Yeah?" Mokuba grinned at the teen after plopping down on one side of the seats with Seto following suit.

He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the boys leaning comfortably against one another. "Heh, it's nothing. Just you're doing your brother proud."

Blushing at the sudden compliment, Mokuba huffed and looked away. "O-of course! If I can't, I'm not a Kaiba!"

Jounouchi busted into laughter while Seto tilted his head in confusion.

The blond then turned his attention to the brunet, "Seto, how are you feeling? Do you wanna see the doctor now?"

Seto shook his head firmly. "I'm fine! We can go later. I wanna play more."

Sweatdropping, Jounouchi continued to pat the boy on the head. "We're definitely going to get you a check up when we get home. There's a family doctor available, right?"

Mokuba nodded. "We have medical staff available 24/7."

The blond whistled honestly impressed. "Lucky."

"Jounouchi-niisan?"

The duelist leaned over expectantly, "Yes, what is it, Seto?"

Fidgeting slowly, the boy glanced left and right before piping, "Are you a bee?"

Jounouchi widened his eyes. "B?" His mind grew blank. He thought for a moment on what the child could be saying, before finally gaping at the boy. Did he mean **bi**?! Where did he hear that from?! "B?!"

The boy nodded rapidly with a spark in his eyes.

With a shriek, Jounouchi clasped his hands over Seto's cheeks, "Listen Seto! You're way too young for that stuff! Don't think about it!"

Attempting to wriggle out of Jounouchi's hold, Seto found his large cheeks being squished and attempted to pout, "Buh, buh, Chounoch-mee..."

Mokuba's jaw dropped at the sight and attempted to interfere, tackling the bigger male with his body, "Too young for what?! Jounouchi! Stop it! Niisama!"

"No! No! Not until your mind is clean from the gutter!" Cue intense squishing of cheeks.

"Chounochee-meeshawn..."

"Stop Jounouchi!"

After about 5 minutes of cheek squishing and tackling, it finally occurred to the blond that the boy meant a honey bee and not... What he thought it was...

"I'm so sorry."

"Hmph!" Seto shook his head away with a scowl, cheeks puffed from so much squishing. It was almost reminiscent of a certain older Kaiba, save for the puffiness and the large eyes.

"Ice cream?" offered Jounouchi hesitantly.

Mokuba scowled this time. "Ice cream won't cut it."

The blond paused.

"Ice cream soda?"

"NO," chorused the boys with obvious disdain.

Boy, he really must have messed up if ice cream soda wouldn't work. Jounouchi sighed. "Hug?"

Surprisingly the boys relented and settled for encircling their arms around Jounouchi. The teen beamed as he squeezed the two back. He knew they loved him!

...

"Kaiba Land."

"At this hour?!"

Stare.

"I hate you two."

Hug.

* * *

Before going to the forcefully promised amusement park, Jounouchi asked to stop by his part time work to see how Honda fared. The boys agreed, but didn't remove their scowling pouty faces.

"You better hurry, Jounouchi!" complained Mokuba as he crossed his arms being very cross all the while giving a cross look.

Seto followed suit in a similar manner putting his hands on his hips sternly, giving a stern scowl, while giving a very stern gaze.

It was quite terrifying really, even to themselves although they wouldn't admit it.

Leaving the boys and Isono in the limo, he walked briskly into the flower shop inhaling the moist air that only a greenhouse would have. "Oi, Honda?"

And there was his friend wearing the flower shop apron pressing the potting soil into small pots. "Hey, Jounouchi," he responded absent-mindedly, focusing his attention on getting the dirt in good.

"Your friend here's been a big help, Jounouchi! I might consider getting him here as a part-timer too!" exclaimed the manager from behind the nearby counter. Stretching for a brief moment she grinned at Jou. "So, what's with the sudden visit? Don't tell me you miss your job already?"

Jounouchi laughed, "Mako-san, actually I wanted to make sure my friend here didn't burn the shop!" His grin grew wider, earning a big guffaw from the shop owner.

"I wouldn't do that!" protested the brunet in disdain as he hauled several bags of fertilizer from the back storeroom.

Mako shook her head as she burst out laughing. Attempting to stop her fit of giggles, she clasped a hand on the blond teen's shoulder. "Jounouchi. Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Jou smiled but braced himself in anticipation in case it may be bad news. "Sure thing Mako-san." Following the manager to the back room for employees, he blinked as the woman handed him a cold water bottle.

"Water's always nice, ne?" She beamed as the blond cuddled with the bottle like a precious baby. "So, Jou... I wanted to ask about those kids you were with the other day..."

Taking a swig of the water, the duelist relished the coolness rushing down his throat. Swallowing, he blinked at his manager. "Oh, them... Um... I knew it, they caused trouble for the shop, didn't they?" He moaned in lamentation.

Panicking, the manager waved her arms, "No, no, it's not like that at all, they were pretty well behaved! I don't mind kids, but my sister loved them."

Sighing in relief, Jounouchi sat down on one of the break room chairs. "Sister?"

Mako nodded. "I had an older sister once..." She coughed and looked away hesitantly for a moment before returning her gaze to Jou. "Um... I'm sorry. I just feel I can trust you and you've always been a good listener..."

Jounouchi shook his head quickly, "No, it's fine! Please tell me if it would help," he insisted.

Laughing the manager continued, "Well... It's been years ago so I'm kind of dull to it, ha. Anyway, that kid kind of reminded me something when he cried..." She opened her bottle of water with a good tweak and gulped down the liquid. "Ah..."

The blond gazed at his employer questioningly. Had Seto sparked something unpleasant maybe?

"My sister used to work at the nearby orphanage back when it was still in business, you know? It's been years ago, back when I was in high school, haha." She frowned for a moment, eyes growing blank. "I kind of wished though that she didn't care about the kids so much back then..."

Jounouchi's eyes grew wide a fraction. "Really?"

Mako shook her head. "Well, that's what I thought back then when I was an immature kid. She worked really hard there and at times wouldn't even come home in time for dinner, pulling overtime and stuff." She laughed hollowly. "I hate her... Why'd she have to leave..."

The blond worker placed a hand on Mako's shoulder sympathetically. "It's ok."

She shook her head once more with a sigh. "I kind of regretted not working harder to convince my sis not to go that day..."

"That day?"

The manager smile was tinted with faded melancholy, dull from over the years. "Yeah. It was my birthday. She needed to work as usual though, apparently they needed her help. I was still an annoying teen brat though. No offense kiddo."

Jounouchi pretended to pout, earning a small laugh.

"Well, we fought, I said some things that were really hurtful but I didn't care at the time. Looking back, I really was a selfish brat. Anyway, I thought at least she would have been home for dinner. She didn't and I was angry. But the next morning the police came by... There was a fire."

The duelist froze. He had a bad feeling on where this was going...

"She was gone, Jou... And I had the gall to be furious at her and the kids she cared about so much." Inhaling sharply she rubbed an eye. "Well, that was years ago. Not sure why I'm bothering you too much with this, I'm really sorry for the burden."

Jounouchi shook his head. "No, it's not at all. It's your sister... I have a sister too and if anything were to happen to her..."

At this, Mako burst out laughing. "You mean on top of those kids you have a sister too? Aw, Jou, you'll make a woman really happy." Pulling out a bag, she stuffed some more water bottles in it. "Anyway, thanks for listening. That boy kind of reminded me about how my sister would take care of kids like him... And well, it might not be possible for him to know her... Or maybe if he's super little at the time, maybe?" She turned her questioning gaze over to the listening boy. "So I wanted to ask, has he ever been an orphan at Domino's Home for Angels?"

Jou didn't know what to say. He couldn't say for certain whether or not the boy was a resident at that orphanage, but he didn't want to disappoint Mako either. In the end he was silent which didn't seem to bother the manager as much as he thought it would.

"Heheh, maybe not. Maybe I'm just imagining things. It's ok though. Thanks for listening, Jounouchi. You're a good worker." Before the blond could protest, she shoved the bag of water bottles in his arms. "Go give these to whoever's waiting for you outside, you all are giving the shop waaaay too much attention with that limo."

Jounouchi stammered as he was being pushed, "M-Mako-san, wait I-!"

Mako grinned apologetically. "I'll give you a bonus too, for ruining your day and all."

"That's not it at all! Mako-san, I know how it is! I really do!"

Blinking at the blond's passionate outcry from her attempt to shut him out, her eyes softened. The smile faded and she looked away. "Yeah... I think you do... I believe you, Jounouchi-kun. Thanks." She turned her gaze back over to Jounouchi. "It's been years though. I'm over it. Just, I kind of thought I was seeing something connected to her that's all... Um, that is to say... Uh... Well..."

The blond nodded understandingly. "You wanted to hold onto her memories as much as you can. You still do."

Mako widened her eyes in surprise at the boy's perceptiveness and small tears pricked the corners of her eyes, "Ha..." She covered her eyes slowly with both hands, "Yeah... I do... I really do miss her, Jou... I wish... I hadn't been horrible to her that day... I told her so many things. So many ugly things," she sniffed softly, "And I can never take it back..." She paused for a moment, rubbing her eyes before whipping up a finger. "Ahem! And let this be a lesson from an adult's point of view, kiddo!"

"Haaa? You tricked me! So this was all a freakin' adult lesson?!" Joked the duelist as he headed off all the while glancing back every now and then to make sure his manager was feeling ok for sure.

Mako laughed and waved him off. "Thanks for listening, Jounouchi-kun. I'll see you next time. And be sure to get yourself to work, ne?"

"Un. Anytime, Mako-san." With a final look at his boss, he stepped into the limo where the two boys awaited him.

* * *

Going to Kaiba Land was just like going to any other typical amusement park... Except it was probably bigger or something. Jounouchi sobbed as he held the two boys while they eagerly waved their arms wanting to go one way then another. He wanted to go hooooome.

Thankfully the day was nearly over and after a few rides, the children had enough and decided that having cotton candy on Jou's hair was punishment enough.

Thank. God.

With a heavy heart, Jounouchi grasped the two boys by hand once more to the awaiting limo.

"So, Jounouchi... How were you able to contact niisama?" whispered Mokuba in his ear.

Jounouchi whispered back, cupping a hand over his cheek, "I managed to talk to him by a payphone nearby my house and the Kame Game shop!"

"Really?! Can I talk to niisama?!" Mokuba could barely keep his excitement low.

Jounouchi nodded in assurance. "Of course!"

The younger Kaiba brother was elated. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Seto stared at this exchange for a while before he eventually lost patience. "What are you two talking about?" He pouted at the two boys who separated but shared a conspiratorial look.

"Nothing!" They exclaimed too quickly, waving their arms and panicking conspicuously.

The small brunet scrunched his face with a wriggly frown. "Are you hiding something?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

By now, Seto's face was a wrinkly mess as his frown continued to grow with frustration. He eventually decided to let it go though, but was still sad that he was being left out. "Ok..." He yelped in surprise as hands burrowed into his hair and he was gazing into Jounouchi's smiling face. "Jounouchi-nii?"

"I promise, it's not something too important, ok?" Grinning, he fluffed the boy's brown locks as big blue eyes peered at him. "It's just something about the company that's all."

Seto blinked and then nodded. "Ok. You know, you could have just said that," the child complained with a slight pout. He received a laugh in return and couldn't resist smiling himself.

Sitting back in content, Jounouchi turned his gaze over to Mokuba who mouthed, 'Good idea!' and he mouthed back, 'You're welcome.'

At this Seto frowned again. "I can read your lips, you know. Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

It took a while before the two of them finally got Seto to stop his cross-examination.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jou was talking to Kaiba once more as usual on the phone.

_"Has the task been too much for you that you had to contact me late, **bonkotsu**?"_

"I'm not a _**bonkotsu.**_ " grumbled the teen. "Anyway! I wanted to let you know that your brother wants to talk to you."

_"Mokuba?!"_

"Who else?" laughed Jou as Mokuba eagerly gazed at the payphone with wide eyes. Seto waited by the sidelines with Isono's supervision.

The line was quiet for a moment. _"Let me speak with him then."_

"'Course."

Mokuba's breath hitched as he eagerly snatched the handle off Jounouchi's hand. "Niisama?!"

_"Mokuba?!"_

"Niisama?! Can you hear me?!"

_"Mokuba?!"_

Jounouchi widened his eyes at this exchange. Exactly what was going on before him?! "Hey, Mokuba?" He stopped immediately as he saw tears beginning to form in the boy's blue grey eyes.

"I... Jounouchi... I don't hear him...!"

He gaped for a moment before slowly picking up the handle.

_" **Bonkotsu!** What is the meaning of this?! How dare you play tricks on me! Does it look like this whole situation with me is funny with you?! How dare you insult me with my brother!"_

Understandably both brothers were really upset at the lack of exchange. It was really strange though, and hearing Kaiba's anger confirmed that he did not hear Mokuba either. So why was Jounouchi able to hear and talk to Kaiba? The blond didn't understand and couldn't provide an answer... Until a small thought occurred to him. It was a thought, ridiculous as it was, but it was worth a try.

"Kaiba."

_"What is it, fool?!"_

"I'm going to try again. Bear with me."

_"What are you talking about?! **Bonkotsu!** "_

Mokuba blinked his teary eyes up at the teen questioningly while Jou whipped out his deck. "Jou...nouchi?"

The duelist gave the eleven year old a comforting smile before pulling out his Time Wizard card. "He's never failed me before on this... Maybe... Just maybe..."

Gasping in shock, the raven haired boy was confused as the card was pressed into his hands. He gazed up at the teen who once again handed the receiver with a smile. Realizing what Jounouchi was trying to do, he nodded and held the card as he gingerly picked up the phone from the other's hands. Almost at once, the clock wizard card began to shine brightly. He clenched his eyes tightly in anticipation and let out his breath.

"Niisama...?"

_"Mokuba, it's you?!"_

The boy gasped in surprise. There, in the receiver, over the phone, was the familiar gentle yet strong voice of his elder brother. The boy could hardly contain the multiple emotions pouring out at once. "Niisama! Yes, it's me!"

_"I don't believe it! It really is you! Mokuba!"_

"Niisama..." Mokuba sniffed. "Am I really dreaming right now?"

The voice on the other line replied gently, _"No Mokuba, I'm here for you. Are you alright now?"_

"Yes..."

_"Has Jounouchi been capable?"_

At this the boy laughed, "Of course, niisama... I'm fine... and so are you..."

_"Good."_

"How are you going to come back?"

_"I don't know. But I'll find a way."_

Mokuba nodded. "I know you will, niisama. You can definitely find it."

_"Yes... Be careful, Mokuba."_

"I will."

_"I'm sure Jounouchi has already told you, but there is a company rat lurking in Kaiba Corp... I'm doing what I can to expose him."_

"What can I do to help?"

_"Stay low for now."_

"Ok. I've gotten the reports you needed too, and forwarded them to me."

_"Thank you, Mokuba. You're doing a great job."_

"Hee hee... I miss you, niisama... Come home soon."

_"Yes. I will... Let me talk to Jounouchi."_

Beaming now, Mokuba handed the phone back over to Jou who hesitated before taking it.

"Yes, what do you want?"

_"Is that really how you should address someone who you're trying to be civil with?"_

"Last time I spoke to that person, he yelled at me like a maniac."

_"Hmm... Must be quite the man."_

"Tell me about it."

_"Sounds dashing."_

"Far from it."

_"On the contrary he sounds like a very capable man of reason, unlike you."_

"Baka, just how long are you going to keep filling your ego?"

_"As much time as you're willing to waste, **bonkotsu.** "_

"Che!"

A chuckle on the other line.

Jounouchi frowned before asking, "So?"

_"Hmm?"_

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

_"Would you believe me if I said nothing?"_

"What?!"

_"Just... To talk?"_

"Ok, what have you been drinking?"

_"Espresso."_

"Must be strong stuff."

_"It is."_

"..."

_"..."_

"Um... Listen, Kaiba... I think something's pretty weird about all of this."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Well, when I first gave the phone to Mokuba, it sounded like you two couldn't hear each other, but I could."

_"...Is that so?"_

"Yeah... And when I gave Mokuba my Time Wizard just now, you two heard each other and talked."

_"I see."_

"So... I'm not sure what's going on with that but maybe Time Wizard has something to do with it."

_"Hmph. All pointing back to that scruffy card of yours?"_

"Hey, it's a good card, Kaiba."

 _"A lot of good it did me,"_ the brunet sneered over the line.

Jounouchi sighed. No point in arguing. "Ok, you have a point."

_"Hmm..."_

"What?"

_"You sometimes claimed me to be the weird one on our phone calls, Jounouchi... But I think the more curious one is you."_

Jounouchi blinked. "Say wha?"

_"You had a 'sense' somehow and picked up the payphone and sent the coin to my end at the beginning. You had a 'sense' once again when I placed the coin in the payphone out of curiosity and picked up the phone and we managed to talk. You just now had a 'feeling' that Time Wizard would work to let me talk to my brother. Tell me, Jounouchi... Just what are you?"_

The blond widened his eyes. It was definitely pretty weird how he was experiencing all these different moments of strange clarity. And it definitely seemed pretty suspicious too that Jou had a lot to do with the CEO's predicament, not to mention that the duel started out with Jou in the first place. He opened his mouth to respond. Then closed. Then opened again. Then closed. What could he say?

_"Hmph. Well, whatever it is about you, it certainly doesn't make you a better duelist in the least."_

Jounouchi Katsuya scowled instantaneously. "Oi, I happen to be an amazing duelist thank you very much!"

_"Amazing enough to scrub the dirt off my shoes, I'm sure."_

"GRRRRR! Kaiba, _**teme!**_ "

Whatever brief truce they had was tossed out the window long ago.

Mokuba and Seto sweatdropped as their temporary guardian raged over the phone line, not hearing the villainous cackle on the other side of the line obviously amused. Seto frowned as he glanced at the phonebooth Jounouchi was currently roaring in. It looked familiar...

* * *

"Ok, I will need you to raise your arms up." The doctor instructed gently.

The young orphan pouted all the while during the entire check up process, made more thorough due to concerns of his strange experiences. "I'm fiiiine." He whined as the doctor chuckled.

"Breath in. Out. Good." The doctor smiled as he wrote on the chart and declared, "It doesn't look like anything's wrong, but looks can be deceiving. We'll need to monitor his progress and the like. Are you prone to seizures, Seto?"

The young brunet shook his head.

"Well just in case, we'll watch out for it, ok?"

"I don't need medicine."

The doctor laughed. "Ok. We won't give medicine then. It looks like you won't need it, but your guardian Jounouchi here will need to watch you, ok?"

Seto nodded eagerly. He definitely wanted to end the doctor visit now.

The physician handed Jounouchi some instructions as well as a written prescription. "You don't have to fill it right away, but it's just in case, alright? PRN."

Jounouchi nodded. He didn't know what PRN stood for, but "just in case" made it clear enough.

Satisfied, the doctor left and Seto breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could play! The boy giggled as he grabbed Jounouchi's hands.

The blond teen smiled down warmly as he was led. He was so relieved that nothing was wrong with the boy. It was weird too, actually a lot of things were weird with regards to him and the boy. Was there something else that Jounouchi had to do? Was there a purpose to all this? A vibration shook him out of his thoughts. Looking at the caller ID, he stood and tapped the accept button. "Yo, Yugi!"

 _"Hi Jounouchi-kun!"_ chirped the voice of his good best friend. _"How are you?"_

"Good. Just got Seto checked out. Doctor says he's fine but to watch him."

_"Mm, I see. That's good news. We wouldn't want anything worst to happen to him and he's so young too..."_

"No kidding."

_"So what else happened?"_

"I came by to see Honda since I felt bad for him substituting on short notice. He seemed to be doing good too..."

_"Mm-hm, that's good to hear."_

"Hehe, yeah..."

_"Anything else?"_

"I talked to Kaiba."

_"Oh, how's Kaiba-kun doing?"_

"Same old prick as always," Jounouchi sighed, rubbing his forehead. Hearing his friend's laugh on the line did help uplift his mood, however.

_"That's a good thing then."_

"I guess..."

_"Jounouchi-kun? How are you feeling?"_

"I'm fine, Yugi."

_"Really?"_

"Really."

_"Alright then."_

Jounouchi was silent for a moment before blurting, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Or the other you. Or both of you is fine. Oh, of course both of you are there," the duelist babbled on, "Anyway, when I spoke with Kaiba, something weird happened. See, when I tried to get Mokuba to talk to his brother, neither of them could hear a thing!"

A small sharp intake of breath was heard on Yugi's end.

Not hearing his friend's surprise, Jounouchi continued, "And I... I felt really bad. Mokuba was _crying_ , I mean. Of course it's his brother we're talking about so he obviously wanted to talk to him and, uh, I... An idea came to me..."

Not wanting to ruin Jounouchi's current tirade, Yugi pressed on softly, _"Go ahead, Jou."_

Taking a deep breath, the blond duelist resumed, "I thought about the Time Wizard."

Yugi gasped on the line.

"Yeah, I know... It was crazy. I gave it to Mokuba to hold and then suddenly they could hear each other! But what else was crazy was that I... I could hear them both the whole time..."

_"Is that so, Jounouchi-kun?"_

"Believe me, I am not joking here. It's insane!"

_"No, I believe you definitely! I'm just surprised, that's all... Actually I was going to ask you about it the other day, but since you made your promise, your time with the boys made it kind of hard for me to talk to you..."_

"Aw Yugi..." Jounouchi gulped guiltily. He hadn't meant to keep his friend out of the picture at all. "Sorry about that..."

_"No, no, it couldn't be helped, don't worry about it! Well, I wanted to tell you that when you spoke to Kaiba-kun the other day and I was there, I couldn't hear him either and neither could the spirit of the puzzle."_

Now this was interesting. Not only was Kaiba not heard by Mokuba or Yugi, but the Millennium Puzzle spirit too?! "Really?"

_"Yes. Jounouchi-kun, I'm not sure how or why is it that you could hear Kaiba on your own, but it might be a clue..."_

"A clue?! But how?"

_"Hmmm... I'm not sure, to be honest. But maybe what you've discovered with Mokuba is a surefire sign?"_

Jounouchi froze for a moment before an instant bang of clarity hit, "That's it!"

_"Eh?"_

"Yugi, you're a genius! Well, Kaiba gave the hint first sorta, but you made it clear for me!"

_"Um... I did?"_

"Yeah! Thanks Yugi, I owe you big time! I'll be sure to get Seto home now!"

_"Oh... Oh! Ok! I hope it works!"_

"Alright, see you!"

_"Good luck, Jounouchi-kun! We're all with you every step of the way!"_

With a nod, the teen hung up. Now was time to test his idea, but probably best to talk it over with Kaiba just in case. He hoped with all his might that it would work.

* * *

The next early morning call, Jounouchi relayed his idea to the brunet, who firmly decided he didn't support it.

"Wait, why wouldn't you want to test this out?!" He complained over the phone.

_"There's too many possible conflicts that could happen. For one thing, how do you know for sure that I will be swapped with my past self?"_

"At least it's worth a try!"

_"I need stone hard answers, not guesses, Jounouchi. I won't let you use my past self as a guinea pig for your ideas!"_

"Che. Stop being so stubborn, Kaiba! Look, you've been calling the shots for the past few days, so now here's my turn. I'm gonna try this idea out and if it doesn't work, I'll make sure it doesn't affect you."

_"How?"_

"Heehee, secret!"

_"...Fine. Normally I would keep rejecting outright, but since you allowed me to speak to my brother... Just this one time. Do NOT disappoint me."_

"Great! Glad to hear you approve, moneybags!"

 _"Shut up,_ **bonkotsu.** _This is only a special circumstance and you know it."_

"Yeah, yeah..." Jounouchi couldn't help the plastered grin on his face. Any further creasing and it could practically become permanent.

_"Be careful and stay out of sight."_

"Yeah. Of course I will."

_"And.."_

"What?"

_"...Nothing."_

"Hm... Ok then..."

_"Listen, **bonkotsu...** "_

"Hm?"

_"Thank you."_

"Huh? Kaiba?"

With that, the line cut off and the coin once more returned to the disposal panel. Jounouchi stared long and hard at the payphone, which offered no answers to his flooding mind of pure raw confusion. Kaiba had been acting strange over the phone, that he was certain. It wasn't too bad of a change, but it did make Jou somewhat worried. What if something was happening to the brunet and he was just being too stubborn to admit it? Every step forward seemed to go two steps back, so to speak, or at least that's how it felt.

Having no solutions enter his brain for the brunet's behavior, Jounouchi just simply stood there in the phone booth for the longest time.

* * *

Once school was over once more, Jounouchi and Yugi began discussing his plans.

"So Yugi, I really think it's worth a try."

"Hm... What did Kaiba-kun think of it?"

"He wasn't too sure, but I convinced him," grinned the blond with a thumbs up.

Yugi blinked for a moment before smiling as his friend kicked some loose pebbles on the concrete ground. "That must have been difficult, Jounouchi-kun."

"Mm, it was," Jou fake sobbed prior to patting his small friend on the back. "It's alright though! I'll do what it takes to bring that prick back!"

The champion duelist nodded in reassurance. "I'm certain you can do it. Good luck Jounouchi-kun. I'm sorry I can't come with you."

"It's alright. You needed to work with Jii-san at his shop, right?" Jounouchi grinned understandably, "Well, Isono's here now. Here goes nothing."

Yugi nodded as the spirit of the puzzle watched on carefully. He hoped Jounouchi absolutely knew what he was getting himself into. Time was a complicated thing after all.

Isono, opening the door to the limousine, nodded at Jounouchi who waved in greeting and plopped himself on the comfortable seat. Mokuba and Seto were inside as well, expectantly.

"Jounouchi... So this is it then?"

The blond teen nodded. "If all goes well, Mokuba... Seto, you'll be finally be able to go home."

Seto brightened at the news. "Really? Jounouchi-nii... How can I go?"

The duelist smiled with confidence. "I'll help you, don't worry! You'll be home in no time."

Overwhelmed with happiness, Seto jumped into Jounouchi's arms with glee. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll finally come back to my brother again!"

Not to be outdone, Mokuba launched himself in Jounouchi's arms as well, "I'm so happy for you niisama!"

"OOF!" grunted the teen in regret as the two youngsters squeezed the life out of him in excitement. He moaned for a moment before quickly gathering himself from the blow and grabbed the two boys in a grapple hold with much protest from the children. Pressing the button to lower down the limo partition, Jounouchi said to Isono, "Head left soon."

"Yes sir."

The boys ceased their struggling and watched outside the windows from the teen's arms with curiosity as the trees, electric poles, and various neighborhoods went by their vision. Soon, Jounouchi signaled for Isono to stop.

"Where are we?" murmured Mokuba as he exited the vehicle in surprise.

Jounouchi grinned and stretched his arms out while breathing in the fresh air. "The beach," he declared triumphantly. "I used to go here sometimes with Shizuka. We're visiting here for good luck before trying to bring Seto home."

Seto breathed in amazement as he took in the beautiful view of the oceanside. "Pretty..."

And indeed it was, with the glittering rays of light hitting the gentle waves of water clear and so blue, it was almost perfect for a desktop background. The sky was clear and not a single depressing cloud. The slight breeze tickled their noses with smells of the sea and nearby barbeque from a close hotel resort. For a moment the three sat down on the sand and admired the view, just enjoying the tranquility. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out alright after all. Hopefully Seto would be able to come home soon to his brother who must be waiting.

Sadly soon the moment of quiet was gone as Jounouchi observed with reluctance at his watch. "Time to go..." He murmured, lifting himself from the sand.

"Jounouchi-nii? Where are we going to next?"

The teen closed his eyes for a moment. "Mm... Hm... Well, I think we should go to the park, and that's where I'll try to get Seto home."

Mokuba gazed at the duelist in shock. "The park?! But won't people be there?"

"Um, couldn't you ask for the park to be closed off or something?"

"Technically yes, but we still have to provide a reason despite our influence, you know."

"Oh... Hm... I guess not the park then... Maybe I can try back at your home then, Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Seto gazed up at the teenager who took care of him and his brother during the time of his stay in the future. It was really going to be good-bye then? Even though he was looking forward to coming home, he really grew to like Jounouchi, who took the time to listen to him. In a lot of different ways, he began to feel conflicted. After all even if he did go back, he would be going back as an orphan, with no one willing to adopt him and his brother together; not to mention the potential bullies against the brothers and all. Here in the future, he was a child and not a boy forced to become an adult so quickly. He had someone who genuinely cared for him and if his Mokuba was with him, the brunet child had no doubt that Jou would gladly care for him as well. It was a good diversion from what he faced in the real world that was his timeline. His blue eyes grew melancholic at the thoughts. He didn't want to stay, but he didn't want to leave either. "Um... We don't have to go so soon..." Seto mumbled as he held onto the blond's warm hand.

Jounouchi peered down curiously at Seto who looked away bashfully. "Hm?" He was taken by surprise when the boy suddenly clasped his arms around his legs. It took nearly all his strength not to trip then and there. "AUGH! Seto?!"

"I'm... I'm sorry! I... I don't wanna go yet, Jounouchi-nii!"

It took the blond a moment to comprehend the child's words and he was still going. "Seto...?"

"I don't wanna go... I had so much fun here... Here, no one's mean to me. There's people who really care about me and I get to play with Mokie, with Isono, and you, Jounouchi-nii! I could actually be me and not act like a grown up and just be happy... I know it's not right. I need to go back to my brother... But I wish..."

Dazedly, the blond reached down and patted the boy who continued to talk and shake all the while. It sort of did make sense, he concluded. The boy was an orphan who was forced into the role of an adult figure for his brother and was hardened by the cruel challenges of reality. Here, there was him to take care of him as well as his friends who showed him many different activities and Mokuba was there too. He had a nice bed to sleep in, a familiar face to wake up to, and he wasn't ever lonely in the strange future he was thrust in. Jounouchi bent over and lightly wrapped his hands over the small one's back. He felt the child stiffen for a bit but then relax and gaze up at him with large blue eyes that were tearing up. "Hey, it's ok Seto..." He smiled and used one hand to wipe away the stray tears on the boy's soft cheeks. "I'm really happy that you like me and everyone so much here. And that you're happy being here." As he rubbed small circles on Seto's back, he felt the young one lean his head comfortingly against his stomach. " ** _Daijoubu_**... I promise everything will turn out ok in the end."

Mokuba gazed at the past form of his brother with slight feelings of melancholy and guilt. He figured as much that the things his brother couldn't have before was here in their current time and practically taken for granted. When he remembered the days following the death of their parents and how Seto was always his pillar, it was always difficult. He always felt that in some way the reason why Seto could not be the child he wanted to be was because of him, the little brother that was practically helpless. Still... Mokuba stood firm. He was determined to change that no matter what. Now, he could stand proudly and show his brother that he didn't have to worry about him. He owed at least that much to him. "Niisama... Don't worry."

Seto twisted his head from Jounouchi's comfort hold, eyes questioning from the boy's words.

"Even if I'm not able to help you as a five year old... I promise, I'll get better. I'm able to help you more too, so eventually you can be what you want, niisama and not have me as a liability..." Before he could finish, the raven haired boy was suddenly bombarded by a crying brunet his size, causing the both of them to fall over, sand flying in the air as a mini cloud. "N-niisama?!

"No! Shut up Mokie, you dummy! Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Seto squeezed his future brother tightly with all his might as though loosening his hold would mean losing him forever. "I never saw you as a liability and I never will! I don't regret anything. I'm your brother and I'll always protect you! So please, don't think that... I needed you just as much as you needed me. I still do!"

Mokuba's breath hitched upon hearing those words from his brother's mouth. For a moment he just pressed his forehead against his brother's as he sniffled with a small laugh. "Niisama..." And here he was trying to comfort his brother yet he was the one being comforted instead. He squeezed back just as tightly. "I wanted to say thank you. Niisama, I'll do my best."

"I'm already proud of you, y-you idiot!"

The two boys bawled like crazy while they continued to hold each other as Jounouchi watched while trying very hard not to laugh.

* * *

Soon the three arrived back at the Kaiba manor and stood in front of the courtyard. The children peered curiously at Jounouchi, who carefully held his duel disk on his arm. Oddly enough, he didn't activate it, lest should Seto know and further ruin the past in some way. Instead he chose to hold up the card which was oddly enough glowing.

"Time Wizard!" He called out loudly as the light from the card grew bright. He pulled out the 100 yen coin from his pocket.

Mokuba couldn't help the "ooh" escaping his lips. There was no mechanisms to cause the light effect and yet it was glowing on its own. Just how was Jounouchi doing that?

It was just like he was dueling Kaiba once more, only this time, the odds of the coin landing on its edge was not as likely. Before Jounouchi flipped his trusty coin, he kneeled down to Seto's level.

Seto gazed up in curiosity as Jounouchi gave him a small hug. "Jounouchi-nii?"

"I'll never forget you, Seto," whispered the teen gently.

The brunet widened his eyes as the thought of departure finally hit. This was it. This was good bye...

Slowly, Jounouchi flipped the coin, only to widen his eyes as the boy hugged him once more as the small piece of circular metal exited his hand.

"Thank you... For everything, Jounouchi-nii..."

The Time Wizard card suddenly grew brighter and brighter.

"I'll never forget you!"

Vaguely, Jounouchi felt the boy shift in his arms and lean forward as the gentle bright light extended and engulfed them all.

Soon, the light faded, and Jounouchi Katsuya blinked his honey brown eyes, vision blurry from the close proximity of the blinding light. He frowned. Did it not work? He felt that it may have, but for Seto to still be in his arms, that probably was a no... Something was odd though. For some reason he was on the... ground? But it felt rather soft... Come to think of it, the small body he was holding... Didn't seem so small...?

Wide amber eyes gazed into shocked cerulean.

" _ **Bonkotsu?!**_ "

* * *

Big persian blue eyes peered into big caramel ones.

Seto nearly jumped back in shock, only to realize he was hugging what he thought was Jounouchi, but it was smaller? And he was leaning forward at the time, so... The brunet's eyes grew comically wider at the realization. His lips were touching... Another pair of lips?

It hasn't quite registered in the young ten year old's mind until he vaguely heard Mokuba's astonished screech, "Niisama!"

Immediately he let go of the other person who was just as shocked as he was. Seto gaped at the boy in front of him, who looked his age, who he... He...

"You _kissed_ me!" The boy wailed in dismay.

Seto promptly fainted.

* * *

Kuroku: GAWD, finally! This took so much effort to finish because I kept being busy with work and my injuries definitely aren't helping in the least! But at least it's done! Let me know what you think, thank you so much for the support!


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroku: Hi again everyone! Here we go with chapter 11! Yosh! Also several people had mentioned that the end of the last chapter was confusing, so I apologize for that, but it was actually intentional to show the confusion Jounouchi and Seto were experiencing. :)

Thank you **Seto_Kaiba444** , **fluffybunny82** , **Anonymous** , **and Memi** for the awesome comments!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is owned by Shonen Jump and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

"Wake up... Hey, wake up!" shouted the indignant young voice.

The young brunet's eyes fluttered open as his bleary vision began to clear. "J-Jounouchi-nii...?"

The slightly exasperated look was replaced by confusion. "Eh? How do you know my name?! Are you side-kick?!" queried the other boy as he leaned his face close to the previously knocked out ten year old.

Seto widened his eyes seeing how close they were and immediately his memories sprung back to what had just happened a few minutes prior. The child's face began to heat up intensely. "A-ah!"

The small Jounouchi-nii look-a-like tilted his head in deep confusion while Seto stammered all flustered and sprung up in spite of how asleep his limbs were from the fall.

"U-uh, I think you mean 'psychic'," the boy mumbled rapidly as he flailed his arms before straightening.

"Niisama, take it easy!" piped Mokuba. "You fainted and nearly bumped your head!"

The large honey-brown eyes narrowed and small arms crossed themselves. "Yeah, speaking of which mister, you _kissed_ me!"

Oh right. When he was trying to hug Jounouchi for the last time, he was leaning forward. And then Jounouchi wasn't there anymore... And this boy was currently in his place and he was still leaning forward, so he... Ended up... Kissing... But wait a minute! Seto suddenly felt indignant. How could this other kid act so rude?! It wasn't like he did it on purpose! Gazing at the blond boy, he noted that the kid was probably around his age, messy blond locks showed he didn't seem to like combing his hair much and he wore a loose teal shirt, blue shorts and blue sneakers. Suddenly he felt the slightest tinge of resentment. He wanted Jounouchi, not this... This really rude kid! And what did he do with Jounouchi anyway?! Before he knew it, the young brunet was blurting out in immature anger, "I didn't _kiss_ you! I was leaning forward and you took Jounouchi-nii's place which means  you kissed **me**!"

The other boy stared aghast at the brunet's logic. It wasn't long before the words sunk in and the child's face grew red and spewed out words matching similar rage, "Nuh-uh! **You** kissed me and everybody saw!"

"I didn't kiss you, I fell!"

"No, you fell after you kissed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You kissed each other ok?! Now be quiet!" shrieked Mokuba who clearly had enough, stomping his foot down for effect.

For a moment neither child stirred, having been shocked to silence. Finally the two begrudgingly agreed... For now.

"Fine... We kissed..." muttered Seto crossly.

"Mm-hm..." The blond boy then frowned when a thought crossed his mind. "Does this mean we have to get married?"

"No, but you kissed me first." Seto retorted sourly.

At this, the other boy grew indignant, "What?! No, you did!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Stop it, or I'll make you two kiss again and end this once and for all!" Mokuba shrieked once more, not caring about whatever implications of what he just said.

Alarmed at the threat, the two grew quiet once more, but while the blond looked away muttering loathing words of nonsense, the brunet simply glared focusing his angry stare at a random nearby bush.

Left to his thoughts for a moment, Seto felt his lips purse tightly as he continued to face the absence of the much missed older teen. He hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes or so and the child yearned for Jounouchi's return already. And to have him replaced by this boy, who was in every sense of the word "mean", made Seto ache with longing. He wanted those strong protective arms to hold him again and hug him...

Honey brown eyes blinked at the sight of the other boy shaking. "Eh?" He mumbled softly seeing the boy's shoulders shudder and big blue eyes closed tightly. Recognizing the signs he stepped forward hesitantly. "Um... Are you crying?"

"N-no I'm not!" snapped Seto back defensively as he attempted backing away from the blond only to trip and fall backwards landing on his bottom. "I'm n-not crying!" he continued in spite of the shock of his fall.

The unnamed boy promptly frowned before he decided to give in with a sigh. He reached over, stopping for a moment when the other child flinched, but then continued by wrapping his arms around the boy in a small hug.

Seto widened his cerulean eyes while he felt the embrace. It was different from the hug of an adult like Jounouchi, but somehow it still felt really... Warm. He blinked when soft lips pecked his briefly. "H-huh?!"

The boy then let go of the hug and then, taking a deep breath while backing up a little, let it out slowly. "So now I kissed you. If it makes you feel better then I kissed you before too. I'm sorry for kissing you." He muttered looking away and fidgeting with his feet. "So... Don't cry. It's my fault, ok?" Even though he still felt indignant and hard-pressed that the brunet was the one who kissed him, he couldn't stand seeing another kid cry, especially for something like this.

For a moment, Seto couldn't say anything.

And for a moment there, neither could Mokuba, who had promptly turned into a statue.

"Um... Anyway... My name's Katsuya..." He began slowly. For some reason it was getting harder and harder to talk, the embarrassing result of his actions having dawned upon him finally, but the boy kept going, fearing that if he did stop then he would break down from the growing intense strange heat coming up from his stomach to his face. Maybe he was sick or something. Yeah. "I'll go home now. Sorry for making you mad." Immediately he whipped around and was about to walk away when he was unanticipatedly stopped by a sudden tug of his right sleeve. Twisting his head back, he widened his eyes realizing the culprit was the brown haired boy, who was still keeping his gaze away every now and then.

The child breathed in similar to Katsuya earlier and mumbled, "I'm not mad."

"Ha...?"

"I'm not mad at you... I'm just mad at everything right now." Seto confessed, keeping his eyes away from locking with the newcomer's.

"Oh. Why though?"

"'Cause... It's complicated."

"Oh. You talk funny."

"Ha?"

"You talk like a grown up."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do. You're using some big words and stuff."

"I'm not."

"Hee hee. Ok. So you're not mad at me?"

Seto shook his head.

"Good! Cause if you were, I'll kiss you again and we'll be even!"

"How is that 'even' if you kiss me three times?!"

"Cause me kissing you three times is like you kissing me, so that's fair and square."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it does! I read it from an adult book, it's the truth!"

"Um... Katsuya...? I don't think..."

Katsuya blinked in confusion as Seto began blushing and looking away. "I don't think you're supposed to see those kinds of... books."

"You mean the books I saw where a guy and a girl are naked and hugging?" piped the blond helpfully, only to yelp when Seto promptly fainted again.

"Niisama!" Mokuba cried out, having shaken out of his shocked stupor. He ran over to Katsuya who held onto the ten year old brunet and pouted.

"He's so heavy. Does he get naps often? You know, naps are good for us kids." The blond child piped matter-of-factly, lifting one of his hands to point up with a small index.

"He's NOT napping, he's unconscious, now help me, we're gonna bring him inside!"

Katsuya obliged, raising the boy by the arms while Mokuba carried the legs, slowly bringing Seto in the entrance of the mansion. "Wow, where are we anyway? Is this a museum?"

"No, this is my house." replied Mokuba mindlessly as he lifted Seto's legs to the nearby couch with Katsuya following suit.

"Whoaaa! You live here?! So cool!" squealed Katsuya as he hopped over to the center of the extravagant large living room and promptly plopped himself flat on the rug, gazing up at the hanging chandelier.

Huffing with pride, Mokuba beamed, "Of course!"

Suddenly remembering his manners, young Katsuya slipped off his shoes and waddled back over to the entrance, daintily placing the sneakers down on the ceramic floor. A nearby maid smiled and handed him slippers, which made him confused.

"I'm not going to bed, why do I need these?" the child asked the maid, who scuttled around busying herself with her cleaning duties.

"They're for walking around in the house!" called out Mokuba as he too slipped out Seto's shoes along with his.

Putting on the slippers, Katsuya squinted down at the fluffy shoes his feet currently resided in. They were very soft, he observed, yet really squishy. Giving one foot a couple of testing taps and then wiggling his toes, he finally decided he liked them and expressed it by hopping up and down with excitement. "They're so comfyyy!" He squealed. He turned with glee over to Mokuba. "C-can I have them?"

Mokuba scrunched up his face in mock contemplation, "Hmmmmmmmmm..."

Katsuya gulped.

"Yeah, we have thousands like them anyway."

Katsuya gasped, "Really?! W-why do you have thousands of shoes?"

Mokuba couldn't help his teasing snort, "Cause we steal them from every single boy and girl that comes in."

Katsuya gasped once again before running over to his sneakers and hugging them protectively.

The black haired boy giggled.

* * *

Jounouchi stared into the face of no one else but Kaiba. It was funny. A few days ago, practically a week had gone by and seeing the CEO again for the first time felt like seeing a familiar stranger... "Kai... ba?" He murmured softly. His amber eyes suddenly glimmered upon recognizing the person in his sight, "Oh my god, Kaiba, it's you!" He cried out excitedly. So did it work? It must have since he's here! Jounouchi had never felt so excited and happy to see the other brunet. Now it was all over! Or was it? Something didn't seem right from the look on the brunet's face. It didn't seem like a happy-to-be-home sort of look. He barely registered his arms holding onto the other male before noticing those blue eyes narrow.

"Get your hands off me."

Now completely aware of his hold over the brunet, Jounouchi scrambled to get off of the duelist, failing to do so from his flailing and only ending up tripping over his feet and landing into Kaiba's arms. He grunted from the impact and attempted immediately to get off only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you stop that, idiot?!" Kaiba grimaced in pain, steadying the blond before pressing him up.

Grateful for the support, Jounouchi brushed himself off before grabbing Kaiba's hand to hoist him up. He managed to pull the other teen up halfway before the brunet smacked his hand away and propped himself up. Well, that certainly passed the is-this-the-real-Seto-Kaiba test. Making a small head tilt, he raked his eyes over Kaiba's form. He seemed fine, no injuries save for possibly an ache or two from Jounouchi tripping on him, which was good. He was wearing clothes quite differently from his usual business wear or uniform: A skin tight yet breathable grey shirt with sleeves reaching his forearms, complete with dark bluish grey slacks and a belt. No trench coat either, probably because the weather was a bit warm. He then switched his field of vision over to their surrounding environment before stopping in realization, feeling his chest drop in trepidation. This was not the Kaiba mansion they were at.

Kaiba dusted himself off promptly in utter irritation. So the idiot was here... And quite obviously he was NOT home as promised but stuck in the past just the same. Just what the hell did the blond think he was doing?! He glared at Jounouchi, who flinched. "This was precisely one of the main reasons why I told you not to be so reckless with your so-called ideas, Jounouchi. Look at what you've gotten yourself into. How am I supposed to get home now, **_bonkotsu?!_** "

The blond flinched, looking away with much regret. He should have known. His attempt to help had ultimately backfired. He cursed himself for being reckless and putting his plan to action so soon. Of course something like this could happen. He came to the Kaiba mansion with the two boys intending to bring Seto back. Instead he got sent back and he still didn't have any clue how Time Wizard worked. Ultimately he failed, not only Kaiba, but Seto as well... He failed the young ten year old boy... Unbeknownst to him, his silence was proving to be a much better comeback than whatever words he could think of at the moment.

Kaiba frowned at the blond who would usually fire back at that point. He was expecting the teen to immediately lose his cool as per usual rather than this passive behavior. It didn't seem to fit him. He then noted the slight subtle differences in the boy's appearance. For one, it looked like Jounouchi hadn't much sleep based on the slight discoloration and bagginess of his eyelids and small hints of fatigue on his face. Perhaps it was having due to taking care of his brother and past self. Mokuba certainly could be a handful at times. Second, it looked like he brought his duel disk with him, which meant it wasn't quite a total loss after all. This was a good opportunity. Third, the duelist seemed genuinely disappointed that his plan didn't succeed as he wanted. Perhaps he had been too harsh on the blond duelist, though he would not admit such a thing. With a sigh, he yanked the blond's arm and began leaving the area.

Not expecting the forward insistent action of the brunet, Jounouchi attempted to keep up with him, tripping a couple of times on his feet before straightening himself and going. "O-oi! What are you doing, Kaiba?!"

"Isn't it obvious? We're in Domino Park and I was just about to head back to my temporary stay. If you behave nicely enough, maybe I'll let you stay with me."

Taken aback, Jounouchi glared indignantly, but followed, allowing the CEO to continue leading him by arm. Yup this was Kaiba, alright. Before he could take a few more steps he was suddenly halted by the brunet's large form that stopped in front of him. He grunted as his body crashed against the other, blond locks flailing from the impact before restoring position. "Hey, what was that for?!"

Kaiba ignored the statement and instead focused his gaze on Jounouchi's smaller form curiously. "Is that my uniform?"

Jounouchi widened his eyes, a sweat suddenly dripped from his cheek. "Uhhhh... No?" He supplied unconvincingly.

Deciding to play along, the Blue Eyes White Dragon user loomed over the other duelist, taking full advantage of the height difference. "Really? I had no idea your own uniform didn't fit your size so well."

The blond tried to shake of whatever feelings of apprehension through short bursts of forced laughs, "Ha ha, uh... Yeah I guess it is kind of big for me..." Jounouchi shifted his eyes left and right, not willing to meet the gaze of the very much naturally intimidating former World Champion.

"You might need to get that tailored," purred the brunet keeping a steady gaze on his target, emphasizing his statement further by flicking a loose blue jacket sleeve lightly with his long elegant fingers. "Unless you find it fun to trip on me all the time. Into my arms."

Face immediately reddening, Jounouchi backed up quickly sputtering, "Hell no!"

Chuckling, Kaiba turned and allowed the blond space for now, but resumed grabbing the teen's arm and leading him; not without protests and complaints during whole way back to the hotel.

"I can walk on my own, _**teme!**_ "

"Hmph, just like you could get me back to our time on your own? I'm not sure I can trust you with that."

_**"B-baka!"** _

" _ **Baka?**_ Is that the best you could come up with, _**make inu?**_ "

"You jerk! And here I thought you were actually getting to be nice for a change!"

"Sorry to disappoint, then."

_**"Kono yaro!"** _

_**"Sukebe."** _

"I should be calling **you** that!"

"That's too bad. I've laid claims on it. Pervert. Always calling me and trying to jump on me the moment you see me? You're practically worst than our school female population."

"This is no time to be bragging that you bring all the girls to the yard, Kaiba!"

"Bragging? Whatever do you mean? All I've been saying is that you have a worst female libido than any girl in our school. Now does that make sense, or do you need me to spell it out for you slowly?"

"GRRRRR! You prick, do you always have to be so-" Jounouchi stopped in his tracks when he realized Kaiba had taken the opportunity to get in his personal space once more, their noses practically touching. He couldn't really think at the moment. It was hard to when staring into mesmerizing blue that seemed to gleam lightly with slight mischief when normally cold. He barely registered the slight sliding sensation of his wrist, but once he did, it was too late. In aghast he stared as Kaiba backed away from his space just as quickly as he came. He darted his eyes over to the CEO's hand, which held a duel disk triumphantly. Dimly, he glanced down to his left wrist, now currently empty. His mind then clicked. "What the?! That's MINE!" He roared in fury, jumping up and failing to reach up for his disk while the stupid brunet kept his stupid smug grin while keeping his stupid hand out of reach due to his stupid height advantage.

"I'll be needing this to observe whatever's been programmed inside. It might serve some clues as to who my target is."

"If that was the case, couldn't you have just _asked_ me?!"

"Now where's the fun in that, _**bonkotsu?"**_

"This is hardly fun, moneybags!"

"Au contraire, this **is** fun... For me."

"GUAHHHH, Why you, I oughta-" Jounouchi yelped as his right arm was yanked by Kaiba's free hand and once more being led to a nearby hotel building. "Where are you taking me?!"

Kaiba sighed. "Did I not just tell you? I won't bother saying it again, you know. If you behave, maybe I'll let you play with it when I'm done."

"It was mine in the first place with my deck!"

"My technology," reminded the brunet as he continued tugging the duelist through the large body of various people gathering in the lobby.

"It doesn't change the fact that I own the- Excuse me," Jounouchi muttered swiftly as he swerved to avoid a passing consumer, "That I own the freakin' thing!"

"I suppose it doesn't, but tell me _**bonkotsu**_ , how long has it been since Battle City?"

"Um... A few months?"

"And how long are the KC Duel Disk system warranties good to last?"

"Um... A year?"

"Three."

"Oh."

"And since this product may be faulty considering that it had been out since initial release, Kaiba Corporation will take responsibility to look after your product and ensure safety and quality."

"Oh... Okay."

"Glad we have this understanding," the brown haired teen smirked as he finally relinquished his hold on the other teen, thrusting him forward with a slight push into the suite room, quite pleasantly pleased at the blond's clumsy stagger.

Jounouchi uttered a startling cry as he stumbled into the room inelegantly, managing a pause to regain his balance and stand upright. The blond opened his mouth in silent awe as he took in the sight of the large hotel suite. It was styled quite modern art-esque with elements of homeliness. A couch (Jounouchi assumed), a kitchen, a desk, a large partition separating two rooms, some stools, a game table, a fancy wet bar, and so on. He had never seen a hotel room that was so close to an actual nice home!

Kaiba brushed by the gawking duelist, slyly grazing the teen's side as he passed conceitedly with a purr, "I'll get started then, hm?" Grabbing the other by the shoulder at the last second, he shoved the boy face first over to one of the nearby beds. "Make yourself at home."

The bed was quite comfortably distractingly fluffy. So much actually that it took Jounouchi approximately six minutes and a half to realize he was bamboozled. "Damn it, Kaiba! It's still **my** duel disk!"

* * *

"Oookay... So... Jounouchi-kun didn't do something right, or something happened... And now Jounouchi-kun is gone." Yugi stared blankly at the sky in the Kaiba manor courtyard as Katsuya, Seto, and Mokuba squealed and chased each other as though they've been friends their whole lives.

"That is correct, Mutou-sama." Isono nodded.

"And since Jounouchi-kun is my friend and Kaiba-kun knows me, you chose to tell me?"

"Also under Mokuba-sama's orders..." Isono supplied.

Yugi frowned with worry as the three boys tackled each other at the same time.

"Doggy pile!" They chorused with glee as their bodies smacked each other on the hard grassy ground. Ouch.

"Hm... I guess maybe it's a good thing so Mokuba can play with others his age?" sweatdropped Yugi.

Katsuya, who had up to now paid attention to Seto and Mokuba, then noticed Yugi with interest. Not one to exclude another potential playmate, he ran over. "Hey!"

Yugi blinked in surprise as honey brown eyes gazed into his purple ones. "Eh?"

Yami briefly floated over in astonishment. ' _He really looks like Jounouchi-kun, Yugi...'_

_'Yeah... He's really cute.'_

"Do you wanna play with us? We're playing tag now," piped the young blond, leaning forward while stretching his small arms to his back.

Smiling warmly, the King of Games stood, "'Course!"

"'Kay! What school do you go to? Is your teacher mean? Mine is, she's not very nice. Do you get yummy snacks at your school? We always get apple sauce. I like apple sauce though. What's your favorite thing to do in recess? I like playing ball. How old are you? I bet I'm older! The black haired boy's the oldest though, he's eleven. I'm ten, but I'll be eleven in a month! The brown haired boy's still ten but he'll be eleven too, but after me cause I'm older by nine months! What grade are you in?" babbled the ten year old child. If there was an award for biggest sets of lungs, he would probably be a potential winner.

Yugi could only stare. There was no way this kid could think of him as a kid too!

"Okay, come on before the grown ups come and ruin the game!"

Alright, Katsuya wasn't cute anymore! Actually yes he still was, but less so now. Yugi groaned as he ran off after the kids. This was really not his day. As much as he supported his dear friend Jounouchi, this was a bit much. It didn't help that Yami was chuckling all the while following his host.

As the boys ran, Seto decided to take the time to properly talk to his new companion. "What did you say your name was again?" Seto chirped as he placed a hand in the other boy's. He beamed when the blond looked away distractedly, only to snap into attention at his last sentence.

"Oh my name's Katsuya!" The boy responded just as energetically as they jumped across some grass and stumbled upon a bush.

"Katsuya, I'm Seto. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Me too."

"So we're going to hide in this bush?"

"For a while. Then we'll go back to base," Seto reasoned carefully as he lifted his gaze up in thought, "Yugi will probably try to find Mokie first since he went off in a closer direction than we did. Then we'll take the chance to go to base."

Katsuya gazed at his new friend in awe. "Wow, you're so smart!"

"Hee hee, I know," Seto puffed his chest up proudly.

"I bet you're smarter than the smartest person in the whole wide world!"

"Ehehe, nooo I'm not!"

"I bet you're the smartest smartest kid in the universe!"

"Not yet but I will be someday!"

"Not if you're going to be caught by me!" roared Yugi, who was now suddenly taller and sounded more grown up?

"EEEEK! IT'S YUGI!"

"RUNNNN!"

* * *

Jounouchi's heavy eyelids slowly opened to the gentle familiar taps and clicks of a keyboard. Squinting up at the ceiling of the room, his first initial thought was surprise at how dark it's become in the room. How long was he out for? Sluggishly he stretched heavy fatigued limbs across the soft comfortable bed in satisfaction. He didn't realize how tired he was up to that point. Did he really overexert himself so much? He was tempted to fall back down and crash again, but his stomach decided against it. Oh boy, was he starving! Flipping off the blankets, he stretched his arms once again with a yawn. He had never felt so relaxed in a long time.

"It's about time you woke up. I nearly thought I had to bring you to a morgue."

Oh right. There was Kaiba.

"Well soooorry to disappoint you, but I'm still as lively as a little kid waiting in line for the new Duel Monsters pack release."

"You mean ready to cry, kick, scream, whine, and pee in his pants?" Kaiba deadpanned as he continued typing away, stopping to hook up a cord to Jounouchi's Duel Disk.

"I was actually going for total excitement with great optimism that I'm going to get new special cards thank you very much." Jou grumbled in reply as he hopped out of the bed and headed over to Kaiba's desk, peering curiously at the screen. "So what's going on?"

"Not that you'll understand, but I'm running a scan on any modifications that could have been done on your Duel Disk and any data from our duel that your disk had documented," Kaiba stated flatly, not once glancing over at the blond teen next to him. He narrowed his eyes as the command prompt ran rapidly on the screen. Fast, but not fast enough for his taste. "If I can get even a clue as to what happened in our duel, it may serve as a possible lead to getting us home."

Jounouchi nodded slowly. It did make sense from the way the brunet had put it.

"Just what exactly did you do, Jounouchi?"

"Huh?"

Kaiba scowled in displeasure at the thought of needing to repeat himself. "What did you do to have gotten yourself here?"

The blond frowned in thought, "Well... I went with my instincts which told me to use Time Wizard to bring Set- I mean your past self home," Jounouchi swiftly amended, but the damage was done as Kaiba had bristled hearing his first name from the blond's lips. "S-sorry," He mumbled apologetically, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. He slipped out the child's name out of habit, completely forgotten that he wasn't on first name basis with the CEO, which made things a tad bit awkward.

If the brunet was bothered, he certainly didn't show it. "Continue," He commanded, pausing his typing to let the program scan and he swiveled his chair around to face the blond duelist, locking his intense gaze upon the other.

Jounouchi nodded. "Well, I didn't want to use my Duel Disk cause I didn't want to mess with your child self's memories... Um, not that your memories have changed, right?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I am the same as I was, as far as I know."

The Duelist Kingdom runner up frowned. Now this was interesting as well. Kaiba remained unchanged even after all the events that happened with his child self. Did it meant that these memories already existed for him? This was really confusing. Seeing the CEO's glare though, it was obvious he wasn't in the mood to ponder such things at the moment, so he continued, "So I just used the card and it started shining."

"Your Time Wizard?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. "So... You flipped the coin?"

Jounouchi pulled the 100 yen coin out from his pocket. "Yeah... The same coin from before."

The CEO gingerly plucked the silver coin from the other teen's hand and observed it carefully. As expected of a coin in circulation, it was with wear and tear, small dents in the designs. Nothing pointed out exceptionally special about it, but just in case, the brunet laid the coin next to his laptop. "I'll look into this then."

The blond duelist sighed and plopped himself down on the chaise longue. "Well, the card shined even though there wasn't a Duel Disk and then next thing I knew I was here. It's so weird..."

"Hmph."

Jounouchi stayed silent for a moment before inquiring, "Do we have any food?" He was answered with a smack on the face by a crinkly plastic bag.

"Help yourself. Hotel room service won't be available yet and I don't have time to cook for you."

The blond was tempted to stick his tongue out at the brunet, but stopped to smile at the bag of goodies. Melon pan, salmon onigiri, and soba bread, not bad. As he munched on a sticky rice ball, Jounouchi could feel his stomach growing satiated from the feeling of digesting food. Food always lifted his mood, so that was a big plus as well. Soon he was much more chipper and he helped himself to another rice ball.

Kaiba, who had returned to observing his laptop, commented off-handed, "So you say your card shined in spite of not being set in a Duel Disk or stadium?"

Jounouchi nodded rapidly.

The corporate leader scoffed. "All that time travel must have messed your head."

The ex-gang member stuck out his tongue. "It's the truth," he declared with confidence.

"So you say. I'll have to be the one to break it up to you since no one else will. It is highly improbable that such a thing happened."

"But it really did happen and I'm not even lying!"

"I didn't say you were. But for such a thing to occur, I find it hard to believe."

"I don't really know how to get you to believe me then..."

"Don't bother. You've done enough already."

"Then tell me what I should do!"

"Well, this is certainly different."

"Huh?"

Kaiba turned his head in amusement to the other duelist. " _You_ asking  me for orders? Are you finally realizing your place, _**bonkotsu?**_ "

Suddenly realizing the weight of his words, Jounouchi sunk down into the furniture. "Sh-shut up, I'm just bored! And besides, is it so wrong to want to help?"

"Look, just do whatever you want. You've done enough already by watching Mokuba and the past version of me. You were out for four hours since your arrival here, and I have no need for you right now." He then paused in thought and then narrowed his half-lidded eyes with a smirk. "So sit there and enjoy yourself. After all that's what I've been doing since I came here."

Jounouchi ran the other male's words over in his mind before finally settling down satisfied and continuing to munch on his rice ball. Well, he could use a break anyway.

* * *

Mazaki Anzu gazed at the three children who were eating curry rice with small plates of pickled radishes on the side for dinner. She came over in a rush as soon as the King of Games texted her on the situation. It took a while for her to come in though, having to wait until Isono arrived to explain to the guards that yes, Mazaki Anzu was safe, no, she was not a terrorist in disguise and no, her uniform was not a weapon of mass destruction. "So Yugi... What exactly are we doing?"

"Well... We're doing what used to be Jounouchi's job," murmured the pointy haired teen as he scooped up another small bowl of rice for Katsuya. At least the child's appetite was healthy... -ish.

"I see... And Honda?"

"Has to take care of his nephew now."

"I see... And Bakura?"

"Um... I'm not sure, he might be busy since he's taking care of Jounouchi's dad this time?"

"I see... And Jii-san?"

"Busy with the shop."

"I see... And Otogi?"

"Busy with his shop."

"I see... And your mom?"

"She's busy helping Jii-san."

"I see..."

"You can't think of anyone else?"

"No..."

"Mm..."

"It's ok, though! We can handle this no problem if Jounouchi could do it."

"If I can do what?"

Yugi and Anzu shrieked as Katsuya gazed up at the duo, having perked up at hearing his name.

The child smiled innocently and piped, "Do you need help?"

The two high school students stared at each other before grinning stiffly at the blond boy. "N-no, we're fine!"

Katsuya frowned and tilted his head. He really wanted to be a good boy in front of these people that seemed nice. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Seto, having finished his plate, gently placed the dishes in the sink. Mokuba followed suite before the two boys headed over to the living room.

Anzu, noticing the two boys' departure, smiled at Katsuya, "Do you want to go play with them?"

The boy placed a tempted look in the direction of his new friends before turning back to the teenage girl. "Um, are you sure you don't need help?"

"Aww, we're fine, Katsuya!"

The ten year old pouted at the pat on the head from Yugi. "If you pat me, I'll pat you!" Katsuya then rubbed his hands on Yugi's head with vigor, earning a laugh from the teen.

"Go play, it's fine."

With a final look at the two teens, Katsuya then rushed to the living room joining the two Kaiba brothers.

"So... Katsuya-chan should stay here right?" Anzu began filling the sink with water, only to be gently pushed aside by an insistent maid who began her cleaning duties.

"Please, allow me," the maid smiled as Anzu backed away with a frown.

"Um, okay, thank you..."

Yugi led Anzu aside with a nod to the maid, "Thank you! Anyway Anzu, I guess he should stay here... Or maybe he could stay with Jiichan and me. I don't know though, so I'd like your advice."

Pressing an index to her cheek in thought, Anzu murmured, "Well, it couldn't hurt, but would Mokuba really be ok? I don't think he should be by himself nor just with Seto... Also I hate to say it, but it's a little strange to call little Jounouchi by his first name."

"I know... Same thing for Kaiba-kun too..."

"Ha ha, well I'm sure they won't mind, right?"

"They can't anyway."

"Will they ever come back?"

Yugi frowned as he fingered his puzzle gently. "I'm positive that Jounouchi will find a way. I just hope it'll be soon."

"Mm, me too." Anzu stated as she walked toward the living room. "Boy, they sure do live in splendor..."

Yugi laughed. "I'm just glad you're here to help, Anzu. I can't handle this on my own."

Anzu smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm always happy to help you, Yugi."

With a slight pink warmth on his cheeks, Yugi glanced at the games that the boys were playing. Oh, it looked like Uno?

"I summon the Red Stop sign, now none of you can move~!" sang Katsuya.

"I'll stop you with my Blue Four card! Now Mokie, finish him off!" called Seto as he raised a hand up in the air dramatically.

"Wild Draw Four Attack!" Mokuba declared, furiously tossing the card into the discard pile for effect.

Both Yugi and Anzu had similar thoughts, _'What in 'tarnation are these kids playing, cause that is **not** even Uno.'_

"NO! I died!" Katsuya sobbed as he gripped his card with sorrow.

"Yaay!" cried the other two boys as they flung the cards up in air.

Oh well. At least they were having fun.

* * *

Jounouchi stiffly glanced at Kaiba, who was now sitting in front of him from the dining table. There was perfectly good food right there in front of him (western style breakfast apparently rather than the traditional Japanese breakfast), and it wasn't really a bad thing... But still, it was Kaiba, sitting right across from him and eating breakfast with him. The scene was so mundane yet oddly out of this world. He wouldn't have even thought that such a thing was even possible. Then again he never really saw what the CEO did during lunch hour at school.

The brunet ate daintily yet it wasn't too pompous or overly fancy like the blond thought it would be. He was just a guy that's eating a bagel neatly. How he managed to do that with a spread of cream cheese on the bagel, Jounouchi couldn't figure out. Even by now he'd have a smudge of cream cheese on his cheeks. Maybe it was how the CEO was eating small careful bites, he reasoned.

Munching on some bacon and eggs slowly, the smaller teen continued to observe the duelist with slight interest. He never really noticed how the brunet seemed to look down to earth up close. Usually whenever they interacted, the other male usually gave an intimidating aura, an impenetrable barrier so strong no one dared to go near him, not that it ever stopped the blond from confronting him of course, but as of right now he just seemed so _approachable_ , that it was baffling to the Red Eyes Black Dragon user.

The moment was quiet as the two of them ate their fill, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, strangely. It was startling when the Kaiba Corp CEO all of the sudden decided to break the stillness.

"Is the food not to your liking?"

"Huh?"

"You're barely eating it."

Jounouchi gulped the small mouthful of bacon laced eggs. Wiping his mouth quickly with a napkin, he quickly responded, "Uh it's alright. I think it's because of the onigiri earlier. They're pretty filling."

Satisfied with the answer, the brunet nodded. "I tend to like those particular ones. Usually available, fresh, and generously filled. Simple yet at times addicting."

"Where'd you get them?"

"A nearby bakery to my manor. Well, currently not mine," There was a slight bitterness to the prodigy's words. "But nonetheless, they tended to have good baked items. Mokuba adores their parfaits."

The blond whistles. "Fancy."

"Yes, I doubt a proletariat such as yourself could even afford it."

"I prefer curry rice anyway!"

"Yet you ate all the onigiri."

"Is that actual resentment in your tone for me eating your food?" Jounouchi waggled his eyebrows provocatively with a grin. His smile grew wider seeing the other's familiar trademark smirk. "Who'd have thought the great CEO would be so petty?"

"Hmph. I suppose you'll have to make it up to me then, wouldn't you?"

"Oh no, how will I ever repay back the amazing Kaiba Seto? His greatness is far too much for my lowly wages and lowly skills, and all because I ate the onigiri!" Jounouchi mock sobbed dabbing his handkerchief to an eye.

"I see you're beginning to see the picture," teased the duelist as he wiped his own lips lightly with a napkin. His arrogant smirk widened seeing the blond stick his tongue out playfully.

"Jerk."

It was odd indeed, here they were, sitting and having breakfast and not fighting like usual, but giving snappy retorts that sounded full of jest, friendly even.

Jounouchi couldn't help the happy wriggling grin on his lips that grew to a small snicker. It wasn't so bad... He could actually get used to this with the former World Champ.

* * *

Anzu, Yugi, and Mokuba sat together as Seto and Jou napped against one another on one of the couches.

"So, Mokuba..."

Said boy sat upright.

"Do you think it's best that you stay here now that Jounouchi and your brother are... Away?"

Mokuba affirmed his answer with a slight tilt of his head, "No matter what, I can't just leave. A good portion of niisama's work is here and I have to take care of it for him," He leaned his head back against one of the cushions on the loveseat. "Plus with the past niisama here, I want to make sure he's ok."

Yugi smiled, "Ok. That sounds like a plan. It'll be for the best that Seto-chan stays here then."

Satisfied, Mokuba adjusted the cushion under his head before stopping at Anzu's pondering thought.

"What about Katsuya-chan?"

"I want Katsuya to stay with me."

The two teens glanced over in surprise at the source of the proud declaration.

"Katsuya is most likely in the same situation as I am," Seto continued having awakened and overhearing the conversation. He crept closer from his seat on the couch, causing the blond child to lean over his lap in his sleep. "Also, since Jounouchi-nii is gone, I think it's highly likely that this is the small Jounouchi-nii, so I don't want anything to happen to him. And I want to stay with Mokie too, since he's my brother and I have to take care of him. And since the three of us will be together, it will be beneficial since the two of you don't have to look after us."

Yugi and Anzu stared as the brunet babbled on his reasoning, the only thoughts running through their heads were about how at that moment Seto seemed so much like the current Kaiba. Then again maybe he was always like that and they never really noticed since Jounouchi was with him most of the time.

Mokuba certainly wasn't shocked and also nodded in agreement. "Niisama has a good point. If we're all together then it wouldn't be so hard to keep track of everyone."

Yugi and Anzu continued to stare. Since when did kids started to sound like adults nowadays? Then again they were ten and eleven year olds, but still!

Soon it was agreed between Seto and Mokuba that the three of them would stay together and will be watched by rotating Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, and Honda. While they were planning though, Katsuya finally stirred awake.

Frowning, the boy gazed at the time and then gasped. "Ah..." Katsuya didn't realize how late it was. Stretching, the small blond hopped off the couch, flinging his small frisky legs and headed straight for the entrance, putting on his shoes.

It was then that Yugi noticed the moving child and exclaimed, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," Katsuya explained simply as he bent to tie his shoelaces. "Today was fun. Can I come by and play again? Well, I have to ask 'tou-san, but it should be ok I think..." the boy mumbled incoherently further not realizing the presence behind him until it was too late. He squeaked as he was held up all of the sudden from behind. Immediately flailing and wriggling, the child desperately attempted to escape his assailant's grasp.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay! You'll be staying here, so don't worry! We'll take good care of you. Let's go back to the living room, okay?" Anzu attempted to lead the boy back carefully, which was getting difficult due to the boy's squirming.

Katsuya paused for a moment. He was in a stranger's house (albeit a kid his age's), talking to a bunch of strangers (although they did play tag), and now they wanted him to stay there. A thousand red flags waved in the boy's mind and more than ever he kicked and struggled wildly, eventually breaking free of Anzu's hold. "No! No, no!" He shrieked and immediately he took off with a sprint, blood rushing to his ears and adrenaline pumping, fear and cold sweat pouring from his forehead as he ran, ran, _ran_!

"Katsuya! _Jounouchi-kun!_ Wait!" pleaded Yugi desperately as he rushed after with the other three following in a panic. "We're trying to help you!"

The boy rushed through the large bushes, crawling through tiny obstacles that only he could fit through, and finally after squeezing past closed gates he reached the sidewalk and delved into a greater sprint, blond locks flying in the rushing wind. It wasn't long before the mansion was out of sight.

"Come back! _No...!_ " panted Yugi in dread as he grasped one of the bars of the heavy gate for support. "We lost him!"

Anzu frantically gazed into the distance after having caught up to the male teenager. The boy was long gone. "I'm so sorry, Yugi! I'm the one who scared him off and I didn't even realize it, oh my gosh, oh no, _no!_ "

Mokuba blinked before his jaw dropped. That's right! He never got to tell Katsuya that he was in the future, so no wonder he was all confused! It didn't take long before the young Kaiba felt a pit of guilt. He really should have been on top of that, but instead was focused on playing. Tightening his bottom lip, he looked away. How could he even face Jounouchi now?

Yugi shook his head, blond bangs swaying around eyes growing fearful for the fate of the boy. "It's not your fault, Anzu. It's mine for not realizing sooner that Jounouchi-kun... _Katsuya_ ," he amended, "most likely didn't know that he's in the future. He must be so scared..."

"We should try going by car, maybe we'll be able to catch up to him!" Anzu pointed out hopefully.

"You're right..." murmured Yugi in resignation. Gazing at his childhood friend, he sighed, "But how will we find him? Where would he go?"

Seto all the while frowned as he thought for a moment, thinking back to all the moments he shared with Jounouchi. If his past self was anything to go by, then maybe... "I think I know where he might have gone." The child announced as he crossed his arms, eyes closed in concentration.

The trio turned their attention over to the boy, who stood cool yet determined. At that moment, the boy's gaze locked onto them, fierce and decisive. It was the strong-willed look they all knew from the current Kaiba whenever he had his goal set and would see it to the end, no matter the consequences.

Recognizing the look, Mokuba grew hopeful and excited, "Niisama! So you figured out where he could be?!"

Seto nodded, "I will find him Mokie, and bring him back," he declared resolute to the delight of the two teens and his future brother.

"I'll get Isono and we'll mobilize right away!" called Mokuba quickly as he ran for the bodyguard, willing his legs to go as fast as he could.

* * *

After a surprisingly pleasant breakfast, the two teens marched outside of the hotel. Jounouchi breathed in the morning air with gusto. "It's so weird, one minute in the present it was around five pm or so and now here I'm seeing morning again."

"Oh? Don't tell me you're tired again, _**bonkotsu?"**_

" _No,_ I just find it funny, that's all," Jounouchi grumbled as his mood soured somewhat from the duelist's insult.

Kaiba merely shrugged.

Feeling very much more annoyed, Jounouchi proceeded to launch a kick to send the brunet off to sky heaven. It didn't work out as he would have liked and instead he ended up tripping once more due to the infuriatingly big uniform he still had on. The blond shut his eyes tightly bracing himself for the fall on the pavement. Hopefully Kaiba wouldn't insult him too badly. Instead what followed seemed to be much more worst, however. Jounouchi didn't reach the pavement. Normally that wouldn't have been a bad thing. His head was safe, that much was certain, but how he just happened to be suspended in mid-fall the duelist couldn't figure out. That is until he realized that some feeling of pressure was around his lean waist. And something was supporting his back, which explained why he was still held up in the air rather than crashing on the pavement. He slowly raised he head up nervously, dreading his actions but couldn't help to look.

As he had feared, his savior was none other than Kaiba. Kaiba, who he hated more than anything else at the moment. Kaiba, who also hated him more than anything else at the moment. Kaiba, who was staring right into his eyes with his own and holding him closely from the waist in an arch of some sort that seemed almost hilariously _romantic._

Blue eyes staring with amusement and a tinge of concern?

_**"Mattaku bonkotsu,** _ it looks like you'll never learn, hmm?"

Jounouchi attempted to say something, _anything_ , but words came out as squawks and growls to his bewilderment. It didn't help that Kaiba began cackling at that point and released him, although none-too-gently. He ended up on the ground with a small plop. Better than a bang, he supposed.

"Well? Come on then, Mutt. We'll just have to get you a better harness."

Jounouchi Katsuya stared for approximately ten seconds before retorting in dismay, "I am NOT a dog, Kaiba _**teme!"**_

"What was that now? Do I see a dog daring to bite the hand that feeds him?"

"You weren't really feeding me to begi-..." The blond couldn't even finish his sentence. It was figuratively and literally true in both senses. "I-I mean...!"

If only he could wipe the wide smug smirk off the infuriating brunet's face. He could feel his own face burning in anger. Damn him!

* * *

Kuroku: It was really fun writing the present Jou and Kaiba interactions here lol! And I hope you all are ok with the pacing so far, we'll be seeing a bit more of slice-of-life stuff before it gets super serious I think. Depends on how it goes. Also if anyone notices, I don't really play up the dog insults too much from the English dub since in the Japanese the most that Kaiba insults him is "bonkotsu" or "make inu" and stuff of that nature. In the manga as well the whole dog insult thing isn't really in there either, from what I see, but if anyone who had seen the Japanese sub episodes can tell me otherwise, I'll totally change it for sure, lol. I really want to keep them IC as much as I can. I see Kaiba as sort of petty, like on one hand he's a fierce character that demands no nonsense but on the other hand he gets super upset, throws his victory card around in arrogance etc. Plus his constant villain laugh, lol!

And it looks like I haven't been putting young Seto IC much, but to be fair he has softened up due to Jounouchi and stuff so he starts to sort of trust people a bit more, but he'll still be wary since he's been going by the firm belief to not trust anyone in the Noa arc. Although the arc was filler and I didn't really like how it just popped in randomly during Battle City, so I'm standing by the manga and not including it, I'll probably borrow some of the young Seto elements in there since most of his characterization is there.

Let me know if some things didn't seem right, and what you liked about the chapter! :)

Also does the Japanese words bother anyone? I know how some fics can be kind of arrogant on their usage so I don't want it to take away from the experience if it does bother you guys, let me know if it does guys! :) (Also I realize I talk too much, sorry!)

Notes:

**Baka-** means idiot or dummy or things of that nature.

**Kono yaro-** in this context, it means roughly "this bastard!" I could be wrong though, so let me know!

**Sukebe-** It's an insulting way of saying Hentai, basically saying the person is a pervert with heavy creepo factors lol

**Mattaku-** Usually said to show frustration or irritation, the equivalent would be something like Geez, Honestly, or something to that extent and you'd shake your head and stuff lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroku: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, work as usual kept getting in the way of my free time and I had a lot of RL stuff to catch up on, but here it is! Chapter twelve ready to go now! So exciting! :D Thanks for the support, **Anonymous** , **Senko** , and **Seto_Kaiba444**!

Note: **Senko** gave me a tip that some people might not be so comfortable reading the integration of Japanese and English words, so I'll minimize it to just honorifics and nicknames for future chapters. :) I do have plans for a specific phrase or two though, but other than that, the Japanese will be kept to a minimum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Jounouchi grimaced as he leered at the designer store sign and entrance. This seemed a bit much for him. Exactly why did the brunet take him there in the first place when there was a perfectly good discount store where he could just get a t-shirt and some jeans and call it a day? He stared at the different styles in the shop featuring clothing you normally would see idols wear. To him, most seemed really uncomfortable or otherwise flashy. Seriously, a t-shirt would be fine at this point.

Unfortunately, Kaiba didn't seem to get the mental signs that Jounouchi had been waving at him from the beginning and instead turned his attention to a nearby attendant. "Get my associate some appropriate attire. I don't care about the price range."

"Oi, Kaiba! I don't need anything fancy, just a plain t-shirt would be ok. We could go somewhere else... And wait a minute, who's your associate now?!" Jounouchi roared, veins popping all over his forehead.

The brunet suddenly cackled, "A plain t-shirt?! In my presence? Forget it, _**bonkotsu."**_

"Look, I don't have enough for this anyway and since when do you even care about what I wear?"

"Since right now you're under my care, idiot."

"I am NOT an idiot you rich prick!"

"Why thank you."

"That is NOT a complime-"

"Get him dressed pronto. And don't disappoint me."

"Kaiba, you bastard! Don't ignore me! ACK!" Jounouchi grunted as he was promptly shoved in the dressing room by one attendant while the other began grabbing various attire and measuring tape.

Kaiba sported the perfect poker face all while hearing the screams and clashes from inside, followed by what oddly sounded like gunfire, bombs exploding, ticking, and lasers. He sipped his magical cup of iced cream latte that just happened to appear at that very moment out of nowhere.

Then Jounouchi burst out of the dressing room for approximately ten seconds to launch himself at the CEO only to be held back shrieking and dragged right into the dressing room once more horrifically similar to the Ju-on series by two very irate store associates.

The poker face broke and the CEO couldn't help cackling wildly. The blond's torment was _much_ too much fun!

Soon, Jounouchi was allowed to come out for the brunet's appraisal. The blond wore a diamond studded cap, a black vest covered in rhinestones, long sleeved shirt with a glittering spiral design on front, navy blue jeans with trendy rips and rhinestone back pockets, and various heavy shiny necklaces and bracelets. Any more jewelry, glitter, or rhinestones and he swore he could become a disco ball. Immediately Kaiba did a quick once over on him before scoffing and turning around, "Too tacky."

"Hey!" Jounouchi squealed as he was dragged once more into the dressing room. This time he was forced into a printed white sweater with black horizontal stripes, a black undershirt with a collar, and loose pants that felt soft and cheap that he had a really hard time getting into and it took five tries before the associates nearly gave up but persisted. Just what was with fashion nowadays that a simple piece of clothing had to become so complicated?

Kaiba shook his head, "Ridiculous."

The blond duelist once again screeched in undignified horror as he was shoved back into the dressing room. He swore the associates actually reveled in his torment as well, the perverts!

The CEO glanced at Jounouchi's new attire. He smirked for a moment before saying, "This will do. I'd like some other outfits for him as well. Maybe a trench coat and some belts."

"THIS WILL DO?! I'M BASICALLY WEARING MOKUBA'S OUTFIT! AND NO WAY AM I WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES YOU DO!"

Surely enough he was wearing Mokuba's signature outfit from Battle City, blue striped shirt, orange vest and all.

"Why? You _were_ already wearing my uniform, how's that even different?"

"Th-that's different because I didn't have my uniform so I had to borrow yours for school!"

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't object to wearing my signature wear."

"I am NOT going to wear a trench coat, Kaiba!"

It did not help that Kaiba continued his villainous cackle. It was terrifying really, even to himself though he wouldn't admit it. Eventually he waved off the associates, who took the cue to drag Jounouchi once more back to the dreaded dressing room.

"Nooooooo!"

Crash! Boom! Yeowl! Screech! Bang! Kakakakapow!

Now used to the routine, Jounouchi was dragged out with a more bored expression. This time he wore a felt dark grey vest adorned with large designer buttons and a light green short sleeve print undershirt that had a fashion zipper. His lower attire consisted of black striped leggings that were also form fitting yet left room for comfort. He was also given military style boots that also featured a small belt buckle, a slim red and black cardigan hanging on his hips tightly by the sleeves, and a large belt around the waist. On his wrists were his signature black wristbands he wore during Battle City, which was probably the only thing remaining that was his at the moment. He stiffened as once more Kaiba raked his eyes over his form, scrutinizing every single detail.

"Hn. Acceptable."

The two associates simultaneously gave Jou a thumbs up of approval. Jounouchi shakily returned the gesture with a stiff grin. This wasn't his usual style, but it wasn't too bad, really. Until he spotted the price of the pieces at the checkout. "What the-?! Wait a minute, that's unreasonable, I can't take this...!" Before he could continue, an arm swiftly stopped him in his tracks.

Kaiba proceeded to pay out with cash, causing the blond to gawk at the indifferent duelist. "Alright. Now let's go. We have more work to do."

"Kaiba?! W-wait a minute!" Whatever words he was saying fell on deaf ears as his arm was pulled by the CEO. "Hey!" Jounouchi protested loudly, "Where are you taking me now?!"

"We'll need to get you some formal wear." Kaiba pulled Jounouchi through the plaza and turned a corner promptly, looking left and right for the specific store he frequented for tailored suits.

"What?! I don't even need that!"

"And how would you even know that?"

"Well, I'm here to bring you back home!"

"And home would be...?"

"At your mansion? Hello?"

"Regardless, if you're going to be in my presence, then I expect you to clean up."

"I'm NOT a freakin' janitor!"

"That's not the type of clean up I'm expecting."

"Then what is?!"

"Spruce up? Freshen yourself? Doll yourself up? Get ready for the ball?" Kaiba deadpanned.

"Why didn't you just say 'wear formal clothes'?!"

"I've said so before and you don't seem to comprehend it, _ **bonkotsu."**_

"I understand it just fine, it's just...! Just! I don't _need_ it!"

"And as I've said, I refuse to be in the company of someone who refuses to clean up."

Jounouchi paused in thought before realization dawned upon him. "Oh my god, Kaiba... You're... _enjoying_ this aren't you?! You actually **like** shopping for me, don't you?!"

The back form of Kaiba Seto suddenly stopped. "And what makes you say that?"

Without hesitation Jounouchi fired back, "Because it torments me."

For a moment Kaiba was quiet. Then he turned toward Jounouchi slowly.

The blond gasped before pulling his hand from Kaiba's and putting up his arms defensively and shut his eyes. Whatever the CEO would dish out, he could take it! Any blows he expected didn't seem come though. Hesitantly, he squinted open his brown eyes to peer back at the brunet, who just stood there thoughtfully gazing back at him. Deciding it was safe, he slowly put his arms down. Okay, now it seemed more like he overloaded the Kaiba robot or something. Was he okay?

Kaiba took in the blond's smaller form wearing the newly bought clothing he gave him. It accentuated his body well while still giving off the roguish aura usually given by the duelist. He inwardly nodded in approval. It suited the blond rather well. He then gazed into the blond's face who was currently staring up at him with obvious concern, tilting his head slightly in a perplexed manner. Now that was interesting. The blond seemed to be concerned for him somewhat. Well, it wasn't like the duelist was off on his statement. It was obvious to both of them that this was entertaining to the CEO, although Jounouchi's reasoning seemed to have rubbed him the wrong way somewhat. Did he really think he was parading around and dragging the blond all over the place just to torment him? Although it didn't quite sound unlike him if he reasoned it out as revenge for not succeeding in bringing back to their present. But... Perhaps... There was a different reason to all this madness after all. Before he knew it, he simply leaned his towering form over slowly. Inwardly he smiled in smug amusement as he continued to go into the other boy's space in spite of the blond's attempt to back away a little and finally pressed his lips gently onto the other's, not once breaking eye contact. He watched in fascination as those honey brown eyes grew from concerned to sparkling amber with all out shock and confusion. Very fascinating... It was for a moment, but he swore those lips tasted somewhat sweet.

Jounouchi froze as soft warm lips covered his own. Immediately electrical pulses flew from the contact, growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. It wasn't long before he could feel heat radiating from his cheeks, face, neck, even going down to his shoulders and chest and was it just him or were his arms getting weaker? The blond dimly noticed that those deep radiant pools of blue were staring right into him all the while, not once breaking their hold on him even as his knees were somehow growing shaky. The sun was hitting them brightly, almost illuminating the prodigy's form and he could only stare as he continued the sweet simple kiss, the sensation sending him shivers. Soon just as quickly as those soft luscious lips embraced his, they left in a teasing luxurious departure. Unable to comprehend the intense subtle actions Jounouchi kept still, stunned in frozen shock even as strong arms encircled his body and held onto to him, preventing him from collapsing altogether.

It was, for lack of better words, amazing...

The brunet leaned forward once more over to the blond and softly whispered in his ear, enjoying how his breath blew gently against the soft blond locks, "Let's continue on, hm?"

And before he knew it, Kaiba was once again wordlessly leading the blond away holding onto his hand with his warm grip, and Jounouchi could only stare on ahead dumbly with lips still tingling long after; in spite of wanting to protest and screech and shout that people were all around, what if they recognized him, what about how he felt, and he realized then that without a doubt that Kaiba didn't care, they couldn't recognize him because they were alone in the past with no one who knew who he was and they were together in this and he couldn't say it but he actually somehow _enjoyed_ it or maybe he didn't, he wasn't sure and not to mention the fact that they were together in the past where no one _knew_ them and no one _knew_ of Seto Kaiba, and they were both kissing, well more like Kaiba kissed him, and no one _cared_ , and it actually felt _good_ , and why in the world was he feeling that way when the duelist was supposed to hate him?

Why?

* * *

The evening sky was growing darker by the minute and yet the child just kept on running, huffing and puffing as he went. Tears began to sting his eyes and he fought to keep going, running over to one of the few places where he felt safe. Panting, the young Katsuya leaned against the park bench and curled himself up protectively, blood rushing to his ears and heart pounding hard. He didn't like it. More than anything else he wanted everything to go back to the way it was. He sniffled slowly. He wished his mother didn't leave. He wished his father didn't change. He wished his sister was still there with him. More than anything else, he wished that someone could tell him that everything would be alright. That he could be happy. That no one was going to take him away and he could have the family he wanted. Soon the small ten year old didn't care anymore about trying to hold in anything and began bawling.

He didn't stir from his position, even when the grass rustled and a presence drew near.

"You shouldn't stay like that, you know. You're going to get a cold and get bitten by mosquitoes."

Fluttering his eyes open in surprise, Katsuya shifted, wet tears altering their paths due to the movement, to turn to the source of the voice, "S-Seto?"

The young brunet nodded and with a small grunt hopped onto the bench next to the curling boy. "I kind of figured you would be here in the park since the beach is so far away. Why did you run? You made everyone worry."

Shifting his gaze away guiltily, the other ten year old wiped his face with a balled up fist while murmuring in surprise, "Really...?"

"Mm-hm."

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I thought they were trying to take me from Papa."

"Your papa?"

"Mm-hm. I live with my papa and he's not perfect and he yells a lot, but he's not really mean... But sometimes he's scary."

"Oh... I've never heard of a daddy like that."

"He's only scary when he drinks beer."

"Oh... That's bad isn't it?"

"Um... I guess... Grown ups come to my home sometimes and they always try to take me away. They don't understand that Papa needs help."

Seto put his gaze down to the grass below the bench and kicked mindlessly with his legs, "Why does he drink beer?"

"He's sad."

"Does he hurt you?"

"No!"

Seto stared in shock as Katsuya violently denied the question. He shook his head while mumbling, "Katsuya..."

The blond widened his eyes at the realization of how intense he sounded then wilted apologetically, "I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean to shout. No, papa would never hurt me. Every time he drinks, he makes me go to my room and lock it. He's scared."

Seto tilted his head with a firm frown. "Well, if he's so scared, he shouldn't be drinking that stuff, it's bad for him."

"Yeah... But it's hard. I'm only a kid."

"That's not something a kid's supposed to worry about. We kids are supposed to worry about our homework and having fun, not worrying about grown ups." Seto stated clearly as he met the other boy's eyes. "I'm not supposed to be talking about these things either cause adults are supposed to be the ones handling stuff like this, but Katsuya, maybe you need a break from your papa for a while."

Ruffling his blond locks in an attempt to sweep his bangs off his eyes, Katsuya queried in confusion to the boy, "A break?"

The young Kaiba nodded affirmatively as he clasped a firm hand on the other's. "Try to have fun and stuff for a while instead of worrying about your papa."

"But why?"

"Um..." Seto glanced away for a moment. Should he really tell the younger Jounouchi of the circumstances? Would that harm the Jounouchi he knew somehow? Still, as smart as the boy was, he was still a ten year old. A genius, yes, but still a ten year old. "Cause you're in the future with me, and I like you so I want you to stay with me until we could go home." The boy said honestly as he looked up at the night sky that was filled with bright stars. The brunet then turned back his gaze with a smile to face a small gaping Katsuya statue. "K-Katsuya?!" He shrieked in shock as the boy attempted to process the information but failed, instead crumbling into a hundred pieces of hard shards.

It was at that moment that Yugi, Anzu, and Mokuba caught up to the two boys in relief... Only to cry out in shock as Seto sobbed while holding up the broken pieces of what was once little Katsuya.

"I killed him!"

"Niisamaaaaa!"

"Seto, it's okay, just calm down!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah, Katsuya I'm sorry!"

Anzu couldn't help bursting into laughter, obviously not helping the situation one bit.

Luckily the broken Katsuya statue was fixable quickly and soon Seto sighed in relief as he hugged his new friend, restored to normal once more.

"Please don't break again."

"I won't, hee hee!"

"I'm sorry for shocking you."

"It's ok. So I can't come home 'cause I'm in the future?"

Seto nodded.

"So I'm in the future!"

Mokuba nodded.

"I'm really, really in the future?!"

Yugi nodded.

"Wow... The future...!"

Anzu nodded.

"The future, the future, yay the future!" Katsuya bounced up and down excitedly. "It's like the movies!" He turned to Seto who shared his enthusiasm with a wide grin. "So I'm in the future!" He repeated, showing no sign of lowering energy levels.

"Mm-hm!"

"Can we fly?"

"No."

"Can we see ghosts?"

"No."

Katsuya shivered and sighed in relief. Seto quirked an eyebrow at this but didn't comment.

"Do we have magical powers?"

"No, well um... Yeah, no!" interjected the eleven year old Mokuba.

Katsuya pouted while Seto gazed suspiciously at at his brother. That sounded like the exact same answer he gave last time...

"Are there aliens?"

"No."

"The future's so boring!"

"Yeah!" chorused the Kaiba brothers in complaint.

Yugi and Anzu sighed in relief. It was a very lucky thing that Seto knew where the young runaway had gone and thus made the process of finding the boy much more quicker. They were able to avoid possible consequences that could have occurred and managed to stay clear-headed thanks to the boy's quick thinking. Soon the sky grew completely dark save for the stars and the two teens ushered the exhausted boys into the awaiting limo. Isono shook his head with a sigh as he looked upon the five content youngsters including the two high schoolers, all whom were contently knocked out peacefully during the ride back to the Kaiba mansion. Regardless of the clear fact that "hopeless" youth was taking care of "troublesome" youth, the bodyguard curved a small smile.

* * *

"Sir, will dis be satisfactory?" queried the store associate as he presented Jounouchi, who was standing rather dazedly.

Blue eyes scanned the form of the smaller male, taking in all the details of the prospective formal attire. He closed his eyelids thoughtfully before inquiring, "Is it possible to have it tailored? I shall need it to fit him better."

"Ah, yes is true, he is eh bit of ah small for these, but I certainly can assure we offer fantastic fitting arrangements. Let ah me get his measurements and we will get ah started for you."

Kaiba nodded approvingly.

"And anything for yourself sir?"

"Not at the moment."

"Are you certain sir? We offer a fabulous deal for buying **two** of our selective suits!"

"I am aware."

"But you see-!"

As the associate attempted to sway brunet's desires in vain for a potential commission, a different associate hanging onto a mannequin noticed Jounouchi, who was still standing as frozen as a preserved casket from the ice age. Astonished that someone would dare place such a thing in the middle of the walkway out of nowhere, he took it upon himself to remedy the problem by dragging said life sized statue off to another area. Noting that the blond statue happened to be wearing a suit that seemed to kind of clash, he decided to switch out the formal clothing to something more fitting in his opinion. The dedicated worker, noticing how lifelike the "mannequin" was, decided it was best to dress it up in the dressing room. Good lord knows how many times he would dress up a mannequin only for customers to shriek at the "indecent display". Must be a new model they got too.

Focusing back on his work, he decided it was best to put on one of their latest trendy suit, more or less inspired from the Korean pop star trends, the suit was pretty much gray save for the maroon tie and white dress shirt. Gray vest cut to a sharp V bordered on the bottom adorned with gold buttons and form trailing line stitch folds leading to two front pockets on the sides, sharp slim gray jacket that met at the collar and left room in an arc to fully present the vest and dress shirt, and sleeves that stopped at the cuffs also with gold buttons. The dress shirt cuffs were held with slim black buttons and the velvet maroon tie, though at first glance seeming plain, had details of small stripes in a slightly darker shade, giving the cloth depth. Feeling a bit more inspired, the worker proudly brought the "mannequin" out and was about to add a display watch when a loud shriek startled the bejeezus out of him!

"Oh no! What are you DOING fratello?!"

Scrambling to recover his wits, the employee turned his gaze to the somehow agonized store associate and somewhat amused Kaiba. "Ah... I was just setting up the mannequin."

"Mama mia! It's-a not ah mannequin, it's-a CUSTOMER!"

"A-ah... Is that so? Customer, I am so sorry." The store associate bowed to the ever still frozen Jounouchi.

"I should ah get ah you FIRED for your antics, Benito!"

"Sorry, Bettino."

"Honestly if it was ah not ah for the fact that you are my brother, I swear on our mama spaghetti that I woulda kill you! And it is ah bad enough that this store has nepotism!"

"But this is a family business..."

"And doh your POINT?!"

"Isn't nepotism pretty much established?"

"Don't get ah smart alecky with me!"

"Don't you get tired of the played up Italian accent?"

"SHUSH! I have gone through this before fratello, you know people wouldn't believe we're Italian otherwise!

As the two brothers bickered, Kaiba took the opportunity to glance at the blond's new attire. Whirling the frozen Jounouchi with a hand, he stared head to toe at the formal wear. Not quite unorthodox and obviously nicely fit. Perfect for a formal outing and yet could also be worn on a casual walk. Kaiba continued spinning the smaller duelist slightly smiling conceitedly in amusement at the continuous dazed glance in the other's eyes. Oddly enough, the CEO was very much pleased at having caused the reaction from the teen, though if asked why the brunet would probably have to kill the inquirer.

After a while of observation, the CEO finally interrupted the squabbling buffoons with one short sentence, "Hm, I might consider a suit for myself after all."

The two store employees froze in position.

Kaiba took no notice and continued admiring the handiwork placed on the blond's so-stiff-one-would-think-he's-going-through-rigor-mortis body, "Not bad. It suits you, _**bonkotsu."**_ The brunet received no answer in response as expected.

Slowly but surely tears fell from the two brothers' faces. They finally had a sale!

* * *

Jounouchi finally awoke from his stupor finding himself sitting in bewilderment staring at his surroundings. Where was he, exactly? It clearly wasn't anything he was used to. As a matter of fact, everything around seemed rather lavish and people sat in tables wearing suits and dresses and the like. In front of him was a table. A really nice looking table. Pretty sleek polished marble or something. On the table was a plate. On the plate was food. A really nice looking steak! Unable to contain the drool running from his lips, the blond reached for his utensils. Just when he was about the cut into the tender meat, he was figuratively cut by a small chuckle. Immediately gathering his wits, he looked over at the source of the sound... Which was right in front of him.

Sapphire blue eyes gazed in continuous unveiled slightly (somewhat could be construed as sinister) delight at the blond's predictable actions. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" He drawled as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands, fingers interlaced with each other.

The blond flickered his gaze over at the CEO, a scowl forming on his face as the familiar rush of rage bubbled inside him... Only to die down once his eyes lingered on the small thin curves of the brunet's confident lips. Suddenly flashes of what had occurred earlier in the day flipped over and over in his mind like the quick shuffle of a deck. Heat drew up to his cheeks and he blushed profusely, brown irises flipping corners similar to a ping pong ball and doing everything they could to avoid looking at the darn genius and his smug lips.

Those lips died down slightly to a more neutral yet tad bit displeased form as Kaiba fixated his glance to Jounouchi's hands. "Why aren't you eating? I'd expect you to tear into it like a mess by now. This is filet mignon after all."

Hearing that, the blond suddenly brightened and gave the brunet a much astonished gleeful look, "No kidding?!"

Kaiba pompously nodded with confidence and leaned further expectantly as if daring the blond to take action. As he predicted, the duelist began ripping into the soft savory meat, juices spilling into the plate and not even caring what utensils to use for meal. Chuckling, the brunet began cutting into his steak as well, in a neater fashion of course. Feeling a set of eyes staring into him for a while slightly unnerved him and he paused to glance at the culprit, of course it being Jounouchi.

Chewing a piece of the delicacy, Jounouchi's lips pursed into a confused wrinkle. He noted that somehow he wore a different set of clothes from the ones in the store. Was this a suit? He flicked his sight over to the opposite male, who was carefully cutting his piece of meat. Kaiba was wearing a nice suit as well. Since when was that? Soon he swallowed his bite and began inquiring the other duelist, "I have some questions..."

Hearing the statement, the prodigy gave a slight tip of his head expectantly.

Encouraged, the blond continued, "Um, do you like this kind of food?"

Not anticipating that sort of question, Kaiba raised an eyebrow and didn't answer, silently signalling for the shorter duelist to clarify.

Jounouchi did not get the hint and just stared back blankly.

Kaiba coughed, breaking the blond's concentrated gaze.

"Oh, come on moneybags, I asked a question here!"

The CEO shook his head, "Your question makes no sense."

Replaying his words slowly in his head, realization finally hit, "Ah ha... That was a weird question, huh..." Jounouchi mumbled, scratching a finger to his cheek while gazing away in embarrassment.

"Hn."

"Well it's just, lots of people talk, you know? And your fan club would always try to guess your favorite food from salads to protein drinks, energy bars and stuff, so it's kind of a surprise for me to see you eat something... Um..."

"Primal?"

"Yes! I mean, no, I was going for more like _normal_."

"More... Carnivorous?" teased the taller teen as he laid his head on his dominant hand, waving his fork hand dismissively.

Jounouchi froze for a moment before finally he exploded into laughter, tears falling from his eyes like no tomorrow. "AHHAHAHA! Oh my gosh Kaiba, you're making yourself sound like a- AHAHAHAHA!"

Kaiba ignored the laughing lunatic for a while, settling for continuing to taste his filet. Tender, as he had hoped.

Needing to gasp a bit before finally finishing in a huge descending path to laughter, Jounouchi cried face growing scarlet in his never-ending fit, "A freakin' CAVEMAN! AHAHAHA!"

"Please, I'm sure caveman is more your department. I would think my roots are much more primitive."

The blond mock-scowled before continuing, "Don't tell me you're saying dinosaur..." At the brunet's widening smile, he sputtered, "Don't flatter yourself, you couldn't beat Yugi, so there's no way you'll be king!"

"King?" The other said sourly.

"Yeah! You're saying T-Rex, aren't you?!"

The brunet stared. Was he really serious? "Hmph. Then what sort of carnivore do you think I am, Jounouchi?" Kaiba gazed straight into the blond's eyes mischievously awaiting the answer, fully aware of the implications of his words.

Such implications were not lost on Jounouchi and once more he found himself nervously looking everywhere but the table and his fellow teen. "Uh... Ah... Um... Fine. You're a T-Rex."

"Ah, but there's a slight problem. I never said I was a T-Rex."

Jounouchi sputtered, glad that he had finished his water before hearing the follow up sentence. Seriously?! Was he wasting his time the entire conversation and Kaiba was going along and trolling him?! On second thought though, it was kind of his fault that they deviated...

Kaiba smiled slightly.

Jounouchi looked away pouting a bit at his loss of the verbal war.

Kaiba resumed eating his meal.

The blond decided to resume the previous topic, cutting another piece of meat all the while, "Uh, so about salads?"

"I don't necessarily care for it any more than the average person. I'll eat it of course, but it isn't my favorite food."

"Oh... So what is your favorite food?"

The brunet smirked, "Guess."

Jounouchi opened his mouth to proclaim his first guess but was immediately interrupted with a sharp "Wait." He glared at the rude tall duelist opposite of him.

Kaiba Seto's smirk widened as he continued, "Let's make this interesting, shall we? We'll make it a game." Seeing the blond blink in confusion, the Kaiba Corporation leader clarified, "We'll up the ante in this guessing game. For every answer closer to my actual favorite food I'll reward you with something you want, though minor. And for every answer off, I get something I want, also minor."

The Red Eyes user scrunched up his eyes suspiciously at the Blue Eyes user. "Anything?"

The CEO sighed, though maintained his challenging stance, "Of course. Did I not say so?"

Jounouchi hesitated before sending the brunet a glare, "What if I gave up and couldn't guess it?" There had to be a catch. There usually was.

Kaiba paused thoughtfully before responding, "Nothing."

"Eh?"

"Nothing happens. You just simply... Lose."

Now that got him. Lose? Jounouchi? HA! As if! Although it was funny how Kaiba didn't put a penalty for the loser. Maybe it was a sign that the CEO was afraid he'd lose after all! "Alright, money bags, I'm in!" For emphasis on his persistence to match the other's challenge, he stabbed his fork into another piece of his filet mignon and chomped down with a rebellious fire.

Much gratified at the hearing the declaration, Kaiba closed his eyes confidently awaiting the blond's first guess.

"Um... Pizza."

"No." The brunet shot down the guess swiftly and paused to drink a small amount of water from his glass.

Jounouchi snapped his fingers with a disappointed click of his tongue. "Tch! Not even close?"

Kaiba shook his head with a conceited stare at his opponent. Honestly he was making it rather easy, "Hm, well I'll be taking my prize now."

The blond shut his eyes and braced himself for what was to come... His eyes snapped open however when he realized that he wasn't dying and nothing was happening... Except for the sudden caress on his hand on the table. He nearly shot out of his seat feeling the nimble long fingers dancing playfully on the back of his right hand, which held his knife. Alright so that was cruel, now he couldn't lift his hand to cut another piece of the entrée. He was met with a small low chuckle.

"Relax. I did say it was something minor, didn't I?" His blue eyes danced with knavish mischief. He continued tracing lingering circles on the blond's slightly gripping hand, marveling at the softness of the skin.

Jounouchi visibly calmed and began to ponder. What could be Kaiba's favorite food? The rumors were most likely nothing to stand by if anything. The petting fingers were getting distracting, although the touch felt kind of nice. Just what was Kaiba's motive anyway? He gulped a bit before deciding to bite the bullet and release another guess, "Um... Salmon?"

Kaiba paused thoughtfully before shaking his head, "No. Not close this time either." He proceeded to gently pull the knife out of Jounouchi's relenting fist and continued his small light caresses, leaving small burning paths in their wake.

Slightly unnerved, the blond duelist took the chance to observe the opposite teen. To his surprise, the blue eyes gazing back right at him weren't full of their usual coldness. They seemed a bit more open, approachable though still holding that strange mischievous look. He found himself looking at the corners of the restaurant room once more. Exactly how did he end up here with the brunet anyway? One minute they were... Kissing... And... Now he was here... Jounouchi frowned. Was he dreaming? It didn't feel like it, if the touches on his hand was any indication, but it was so ponderous, so unfathomable, to see the CEO, who usually acted as if he wanted nothing to do with him, to be here in front of him and touching his hand without trying to break it or anything. Still it wasn't unpleasant, the blond supposed. It could honestly be worst... Forcing a small swallow of air, he proceeded, deciding to think up things that were more fancy, "Caviar?"

This time Kaiba stared incredulously at the blond, "What part of 'not even close' did you not get, Jounouchi?"

Pouting, Jounouchi toyed with the fork in his free hand, "What do you mean?"

"Caviar is a dish involving fish roe. I did say no earlier to your guess on salmon," reminded the CEO with a tsk.

Realizing his mistake, the blond snapped the fingers on his left hand, "Darn!"

"Well, I suppose I can't fault you for not knowing what caviar is. It is something you normally wouldn't even bother to eat seeing as how it's outside your poor little range," replied the teen haughtily earning a hateful scowl.

"Just go on then, Kaiba, you won this round."

With a smile that practically echoed how pleased he was with his victory, the brunet then proceeded to take action, "Gladly." The hand that was caressing with soft fingers gave one last tender almost loving stroke before entangling and intertwining digits with Jounouchi's. His smile widened considerably at the sensation. The blond's hand felt gentle and warm, and to hold their hands in this manner only served to make the CEO very much more elated, though his expression kept in check. He nearly laughed at the sight of the blond duelist's eyes nearly going out of their sockets.

"K-Kaiba..." Jounouchi stammered seeing their fingers intertwined with each other tightly.

"Hm?"

"W-w-what are you doing?"

Kaiba didn't respond and instead began humming absently as he slyly wiggled his left fingers slowly in the hold of Jounouchi's right.

"W-well?!" the teen demanded, sounding far less of a manly man and more like a tiny mouse about to be eaten for dinner.

"Continue the game," the prodigy replied coyly.

"H-huh?!" squeaked the duelist in befuddlement. Just how could Kaiba still be so focused on the ongoing game at this point?

Alas no answer was given and the two were still stuck on the same standoff with one blond trying to figure out the brunet's motives and the brunet not giving way. Eventually Jounouchi relented and continued to venture a guess, grumbling. It was obvious Kaiba wouldn't tell him... Unless he could get a close enough guess in the game. "A hamburger?"

For a split-second, Kaiba was silent. Then he shook his head, causing Jounouchi to wilt.

"Oh... I guess you win this one."

"Not necessarily."

Now this was curious. What did Kaiba mean? The duelist sent the former World Champion an inquiring glance, eyebrows up and eyes gazing with attention.

"You're actually close, _**bonkotsu."**_

There was a moment's pause that seemed to last for eons.

Finally, Jounouchi brightened immensely, eyes sparkling just as bright as it finally dawned upon him, "I won!"

"This round you did."

"Hell yeah, I won!"

"Just close, you haven't actually guessed my favorite food."

"Gyahahaha! Take that, moneybags! I'm getting closer!"

"One small victory won't change a thing."

"Pfft, as if! You say that now, but you'll be changing your mind soon enough!"

"Very well. So what do you have in mind?" challenged the CEO, noting the tightening grip the blond had on their hand hold and reciprocated the pressure. Now it seemed much less of a lover's hold and more like a really strange forward arm wrestle or something. Kaiba didn't care, he had the blond's attention and it was more than enough as he met the blond's stirring glance and smirked awaiting whatever the other teenager had in store.

Jounouchi paused. That's right... He was so focused on winning that he nearly forgot that he too could pick something he wanted, but minor. What could he possibly get from the brunet? Well for one thing, he could ask him about why the duelist was acting so strange around him during the short amount of time he arrived. Other than that, he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Reaching a satisfying conclusion, the blond nodded. "I want you to answer my question... Um... How come you've been acting funny?"

Obviously expecting that, Kaiba tilted his head slightly, brown locks swaying from the action. "I can't quite say."

Taken aback by the brunet's answer, Jounouchi gaped at the person he was currently holding hands with, "Wha?!"

"Funny... I can't say that my actions so far has been 'funny'. Did what occur between us seem 'funny' to you?" Despite the wording, the question wasn't asked in a manner that would normally be considered offended, rather it left the brunet's lips closer to an observant statement, though of course slightly sarcastic.

Pouting now, Jounouchi reiterated, "You know what I mean though! It was strange ever since our phone calls, Kaiba. I mean you've grown kind of nicer and stuff, but also weird!"

"Weird?"

"Yes!"

"How weird, Jounouchi?" asked the brunet softly as he absently caressed the hand in his with his long deceptively delicate fingers.

"Um... That is... Well, I mean... Doing things like right now... And before..."

At that, the teenage genius grew amused, "You mean like when we... Kissed?"

The other teen immediately averted his gaze, face growing heated, "Uh... Ah... Um... Yes." Now more than ever, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Deep. Like six feet under deep.

Kaiba observed the actions somewhat entranced. It was fascinating to see how Jounouchi was acting so embarrassed but he wasn't rejecting the advances like the brunet thought he would. For some reason, he felt somehow pleased. Keeping to his word to uphold the end of his bargain, Kaiba went on to answer simply, "You fascinate me."

"Huh?"

"And that is that." Kaiba proceeded to slowly disentangle their hands, noting the tiny uncomfortable absence of the warmth.

Amber eyes continued watching the other teen in bewilderment as he ate up to the last bite of his hearty steak. Jounouchi blinked as a forkful was suddenly pressed against his lips by the duelist. What the-?

Smiling slightly with amusement, the taller of the two pressed the forkful of meat insistently. His smile grew coy at the sight of the blond accepting the bite, opening his mouth and chewing on the piece. He stared in fascination at the moist juices dribbling down from the other male's plump petal lips. Before he could stop himself, he reached over with a thumb and brushed the loose savory droplet off the other boy's cheek. "By the way," Kaiba drawled as he withdrew his hand and licked the now wet digit all while gazing back at the other man with half lidded eyes, "My favorite food happens to be filet mignon."

Once again, the shorter duelist's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets. "Y-You! Kaiba... _**Teme**_ , you did that on purpose!" He hissed. The answer was right in front of him all along! Still there was no point in continuing the game anymore seeing as how the jerk of a CEO pretty much gave him the answer as if he defaulted from their game, which he did NOT but still! Jounouchi angrily dug into his half eaten steak, chewing rapidly in hopes that the motions would stop the lingering sensation of the thumb that previously trailed from the corner of his lip down to his chin. Still, fascinate? Him? Just what did Kaiba mean by "fascinate"? He couldn't mean... Could he? No way, just what did the brunet see in him? The duelist of chance gaped in mortification as a fork that _definitely_ wasn't his suddenly landed on his plate, piercing the last piece of his filet. Before he could do anything, the former World Champion demonstrated his strong and swift card playing hands by snatching the piece and immediately popping it into his own mouth, chewing thoughtfully as though the norm.

He really did like filet mignon.

* * *

Kuroku: And here I'll have to stop. Originally I wanted the chapter to end with more things, but unfortunately time kept going on and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. :( But I'll be working on the next chapter, count on it! So here we've got the first time that present Jou and Kaiba kissed! :) I hope I wrote it as romantically as I've imagined it, and in the next chapter, it'll explain a bit on Kaiba's reason for being spontaneous with his reactions to Jounouchi. Did you all enjoy the scenes here? Let me know! See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Kuroku: Awww, I'm so happy that people really like my story! :) I've thought about this story for a while and I got back into Yugioh after seeing Dark Side of Dimensions and ARC-V, so my love for puppyshipping rekindled and then I decided to write this. I was pretty nervous too since I hadn't gotten into fic writing in a long time, so it means a lot that people like it even though my writing is mediocre at best. ^_^; Writing this really brightens my day especially since I'm going through hard times now. Thank you **Senko** and **Anonymous** for the inspiration! And to everyone else, I hope you all continue to enjoy this journey and experiences of Jou and Seto. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Jounouchi was a tad bit pouty. The freakin' CEO ate the last piece of _his_ filet mignon. True the brunet did gave him the last of his, but the blond did want to eat _his own_ last piece damn it! So in essence they basically traded their last pieces of savory meat. When he thought about it though, it didn't really sound so offending but actually more pleasant... Cute even... Cute?

Their extravagant lunch finished and paid for, the duo headed to Kaiba's next destination on his agenda: The Domino's Home for Angels orphanage.

This puzzled the blond a tad. Why exactly were they going to an orphanage? Jounouchi pondered over this tidbit before memory struck. That's right, Kaiba was an orphan... But was he an orphan sent to this particular care center? Seeing the brunet stroll right in, the duelist concluded that perhaps yes, or at least the CEO had some sort of connection there. Jounouchi hesitantly stood by the gate entrance and twiddled his thumbs in thought. Maybe it was best he didn't go.

As if hearing Jounouchi's thoughts, the prodigy stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned facing his forced-to-be companion, "What are you doing?" he snapped, "I don't have all day."

Flinching at the harsh baritone sound of the taller male's voice, the other male shook his head, "I shouldn't go. I... Well this is the past, and... This is the orphanage, isn't it? This is the one you were sent to as a child, right?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes but nodded in confirmation. He did not seem pleased at the direction where the conversation was leading to.

"Well, I've never been here and if your brother is here as a kid, it'll change things if I see him."

"Seeing a complete stranger is nothing new in an orphanage, Jounouchi Katsuya."

Defiant as ever, Jounouchi shook his head, "I'm not going to alter the past. For all I know it could change things really bad."

"You already did, considering you were with my past self and I'm fine, aren't I?" retorted the brunet with a scoff, clearly losing patience with the other young man.

In spite of that, Jounouchi still hesitated, "Still, Mokuba never saw me and if he does see me, it'll still change things..."

"Please, as if he'd remember someone like you."

"Wha?! _**Teme**_ , you take that back!"

"What's wrong, _**bonkotsu?**_ Scared?"

"Hell no! I just don't want anything to be more screwed up than it already is!" Just what was his problem? It wasn't like it was that big of a deal and Jounouchi really didn't want to go.

"Fine," Kaiba sneered, turning around with a whip of his jacket, "Just wait here then, _proletariat._ "

Jounouchi then realized the implied meanings of his actions just then and there. It sounded as if he was uncomfortable being with Kaiba because of his past. To Kaiba, it must have been indeed a big deal and for him to not go was most likely offending the former orphan in many ways, like he was ashamed of his past. How stupid! Jounouchi didn't think like that at all, he genuinely didn't want to change anything and really wished for things to go back to the way they were... But this really wasn't about him at that point, was it? This was about Kaiba. Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. Before he knew it, Jounouchi muttered the other man's name, "Kaiba..."

The CEO stopped for a brief moment, then turned his head acknowledging the blond.

"You're such a jerk." Jounouchi grumbled as he tentatively followed behind.

Kaiba blinked in surprise, quite stunned that the blond decided to relent all of a sudden. He expected him to be more stubborn, to be quite frank. Perhaps he overreacted earlier. Jounouchi didn't do anything wrong, he acknowledged that, and honestly the CEO should have been applauding him for taking steps in being cautious rather than being reckless like he usually was. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No. I apologize, Jounouchi. I shouldn't have forced you to come here."

The other man stared as if the brunet grew another head. Was Kaiba really apologizing just now? Did he just imagine it? Shaking his head out of his stupor, Jounouchi quickly replied, "No, no, don't worry about it, Kaiba. I'm just being paranoid, I guess. This is obviously important to you and well, we should stick together and all."

The CEO nodded appreciatively, "If you still want to take caution about potential time paradoxes or whatever possibilities, I'd advise to at least stay in the guest waiting area rather than the gate. You'd look suspicious."

Jounouchi's laughter rung in the taller man's ears. It was a nice sound, Kaiba mused. Come to think of it, since the blond had arrived, apart from the usual scowls and banter, he seemed to laugh more in his presence and it _involved_ him rather than being just a third party spectator. Kaiba didn't know what to make of it, but it wasn't like it bothered him. If anything it was somewhat soothing, which actually surprised him a little. Maybe even more than just a little.

"Yeah, I guess I would, but you're even more suspicious, you tall prick!" For emphasis, the smaller teen tapped the other's shoulder with a balled fist.

"It's a shame you won't be seeing Mokuba then. He is quite adorable as a five year old, you know."

"I'm not sure I should take your words seriously seeing as how you're so biased, Mr. Niisama."

Kaiba grimaced at the teasing nickname. Any kind of form of double honorifics was so awkward and wrong that he wanted to puke, "Don't say that. Ever. Again."

"Payback for eating the last piece of my food, deal with it! Alright moneybags, better catch up," grinned the blond as he skipped ahead quickly, not caring about his newly acquired suit, locks of hair flying in the soft wind over to entrance of the building itself.

Kaiba took a moment to contemplate before following after. It seems Jounouchi could actually fire back good witty comebacks after all. Or maybe he always was able to and the brunet never really acknowledged it. And as an added thought, the last piece of the blond's filet mignon was _so_ worth it.

* * *

Jounouchi fidgeted nervously in one of the seats in the waiting room. Kaiba was taking a while with his visit, leaving the blond to his thoughts. It was never a fun thing but he was used to being by himself for long periods of time, even as a child. The waiting room was a little bit spacey, somewhat like a small auditorium with long tables, most likely for families to interview and meet the children. The room was empty though, which puzzled the blond. Were families not coming in to adopt now? Maybe it's a slow day, the blond concluded. Seeing some paper and a can filled with art supplies, the teen decided to make use of his free time by mindlessly doodling while thinking of possible ways to go back home.

Home... Jounouchi paused. Just how was everyone? Was Yugi and his friends doing well without him? And what about his dad? There was no way that his friends would be able to see to him all the time especially if he regressed. And what about Shizuka? Was she doing well? The last time he saw her was with Honda on a very suspicious meeting. The blond scowled. Honda had yet to explain himself, damn it! And what about his mom? Surely she was doing well, hopefully. Even though he never really got in touch with his mother, she was his mom after all. It was really killing him right now not knowing what's going on back home... Maybe this was how Kaiba felt every day...

He decided to occupy himself with the free blank paper and art utensils provided in a large recycled makeshift can while thinking of all the past experiences he's had since the duel. Even though he spent so much time with the past Kaiba, he still didn't really understand the teen he came to know. Kaiba was once an orphan. Many people were orphans too. How did Kaiba come to be one of the most greatest strategists and influential leaders in the corporate world as well as champion of Duel Monsters? And recalling on one of the previous phone calls with the guy, whatever he had learned from the younger Kaiba was only the "tip of the iceberg," as the brunet had put it before. Mindlessly his hand glided across the paper as if through an unseen force was guiding it rather than the owner, creating various streaks and shapes. So caught up in his thoughts, Jounouchi didn't notice the presence sitting across from him until a happy gasp awoke him from his thoughts.

"Oh my, how pretty!" cooed a female voice.

Startled out of his trance, Jounouchi yelped as he stumbled back causing his chair to fall over with a thud. "O-ow..." He hissed in pain as he rubbed the back of his now tender head.

Brown eyes peered over apologetically, "Ah, I'm very sorry. I thought your drawing is so nice. Are you okay, sir?"

Jounouchi blinked at the sight of the new stranger before hoisting himself up and peered at his doodles... Some random kanji here and there, which didn't really surprise him, but the most eye-catching part of the piece of parchment was the more well-drawn calligraphy brushed in the middle.

"Are you a calligrapher? It's quite beautiful," marveled the woman as she ran a delicate finger in the middle of the page and pointed out two of the kanji characters placed vertically, "Hmm... The two kanji characters for 'children'. And..." She continued to trace another kanji character written more on the left, stroking the character as though writing it herself, smiling fondly, "The ever so beautiful thirteen stroke character for 'love,'" She then proceeded to trace two more kanji characters, "The two characters that signify 'family,'" She would have gone on, but the paper was snatched by a rather embarrassed coughing Jounouchi.

"Ahehe, sorry. It's not that great," Jounouchi said bashfully as he hid the paper behind his back.

The woman pouted from having the paper taken from her and shook her head, "No, I thought it was quite beautiful the way you drew the characters. The strokes are so refined, yet bold, almost like it was stamped!"

Sheepishly the blond laughed. He never really had anyone compliment his writing before.

"So? Are you doing this professionally?" asked the woman in curiosity as she brushed her hands on her apron. Glancing at her appearance, it was obvious from her get-up that she had to be a caretaker or maybe a teacher.

Jounouchi simply shook his head, "I was just writing from boredom really... I usually doodle or write and stuff."

The new information seemed to have perked her up a little as she beamed, "I see. Do you like art?"

He nodded politely, "Art is nice. I don't really draw or anything much, but I like it."

Nodding back, the woman then placed more markers and pens into the can and picked up some folders fondly. "Once you take hold of the pen, the world just unwraps around you and the possibilities are endless. I feel that life is much more fulfilling that way... Creativity is a wonderful thing. It's nice to do what you really love."

For a while Jounouchi watched as the woman organized the art supplies on the table before he cleared his throat, "Um, if it's ok, what's your name?"

"Oh!" The woman shook out of her routine and glanced apologetically at the blond, "I am so sorry, I was rude! I am Kurosaki Satsuki, one of the caretakers here, it is nice to meet you." She bowed in the typical expected greeting.

Jounouchi bowed back, "Ah, nice to meet you too. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya."

At this he was met with a loud giggle, which perplexed him.

"I'm sorry, it's just there's been many who claim to have the same name as you, hee hee!"

The blond flushed slightly before inquiring, "Really?"

"Yes, one of our guests claimed to be 'Jounouchi Katsuya' and before that, a child who wanted to donate and play with the kids," The caretaker giggled once more, placing a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the ongoing laugh, "I wonder then who's telling the truth?"

Now that was interesting. Why was his name thrown around so much in an orphanage that he never really had anything to do with? Did he have a doppelganger or something? It wasn't as if 'Jounouchi' wasn't uncommon as a surname, and 'Katsuya' wasn't uncommon of a name either. Still, it was very curious indeed. A whole array of questions ran through the blond's mind.

"Well, I shall be going now, if you need anything, I will be nearby," the caretaker then curtsied.

The teen nodded a tad bit flustered at the formal treatment, "Um, thank you Kurosaki-san."

The woman smiled with a wink, "You may call me Satsuki if you want sir, I don't mind. To be honest 'Kurosaki' makes me feel old. I'd really like to pretend to still be in my teenage years, you know?"

Relaxing a bit, Jounouchi grinned, "Wha? I could have sworn that you _are_ a teenager, Satsuki-san!"

Giggling at the duelist's energetic nature, Kurosaki affirmed her obvious approval, "My, oh, my, you flatter me, Jounouchi-san! Thank you for making my day! I'll be back to work now. Please let me know if you have any questions sir."

With a mock salute, Jounouchi sat down in content and gazed over his doodles drawn from the past fifteen minutes or so. Hmm, maybe it's not so bad after all! He could probably go for being an artist as a backup career! Heh... Yeah right... Why would he be one if society doesn't really care? Freelance artists really needed to make a name for themselves in order for it to work out. And as for calligraphy artist, being professional isn't easier. And he never really delved onto the subject as a "talent" either, so his skills were probably mediocre compared to others... Mediocre... Just like the _**bonkotsu**_ he was. Jounouchi then scowled bitterly. Hell no. If he wanted to be an artist then he damn well will be, Kaiba and the rest of the world be damned! Nodding in satisfaction, the blond began to seriously draw, willing his mind with all its' might to make an image to put on paper... Only to stop after a few minutes. Not much time in and already he had artist's block. Defeated, the duelist plopped himself on the table. Maybe he should study and become an accountant.

* * *

The young Mokuba peered inside from the window curiously. Due to the limitation of guests, there wasn't many visitors to the orphanage save for his brother who always came every day. This person in the building was new though. Who was he? A person who wanted to adopt? A new volunteer? Soon though, the five year old lost interest and instead focused back on his brother from the future with adoring eyes. It wasn't like he could help it, the future brother was so cool! His brother could do so many things and played with him, and all the bullies steered away from him ever since too. The affectionate pat on the head he received made the beaming smile on his face grow wider.

"Mokuba..." smiled Kaiba gently, "If I were to leave, how would you feel?"

The raven haired child blinked before tilting his head, "Niisama, what do you mean?"

In response, the gentle caresses stopped for a brief moment. The CEO sighed a sigh of despondence, "I will have to leave, eventually..."

Young Mokuba, having noticed the heavy exhalation, reached up to his brother with arms outstretched insistently. The moment he was hoisted up into his brothers arms, the child gazed gently straight into Kaiba's blue eyes.

Kaiba blinked at the child he was holding in his arms; the child that was his brother who he had always shielded and protected. Yes... Even if the adult him was gone, the young him would return and be there for him... But what if it doesn't happen? What if the younger Kaiba didn't appear? Mokuba would be alone...

Like a window of clarity, Mokuba could see the different layers of emotions hiding in those mature blue eyes: protectiveness, fear, and worry in addition to affection, happiness, and content. The child then smiled reassuringly, "It's ok niisama. I know that you'll never really leave me, because the niisama I know is always with me no matter what."

Hearing those small trusting words from the boy made the prodigy gaze at the small child in wonder. He slowly laughed and his young brother followed suit.

Yes, perhaps there wouldn't be anything to worry about. He would always be there for him, whether as an adult or as a child.

* * *

Morning came soon and Honda, who arrived at the Kaiba manor after learning about the situation from Anzu's text, stared in aghast at the situation before him. There was Anzu attempting with tears running down her face to comb young Katsuya's messy hair who was squirming and doing all kinds of barrel rolls to keep her off. On another corner was the unfortunate Yugi, who was currently being tormented by Mokuba and Seto, both decided that it was fun to tackle the poor teen from both sides.

The male brunet slapped a palm to his face and dragged it down pulling his bottom eyelids. He heaved out a slow breath of slightly irritated stress. Yup, this was just peachy keen. "Hey guys!" He called, grabbing the attention of all in the large living room.

"Honda!" cried out Anzu and Yugi simultaneously as their friend walked in with some bags and laid them on a nearby table.

Grinning, Honda gave a small salute to the duo then towered over the boys, all who gulped nervously. "Now who was it that gave my best friends a hard time?" He teased.

Katsuya whimpered as he peered up at the stranger with big eyes. Seto and Mokuba followed suit.

Then before Honda could blink, the three used their big trump card.

They cried.

* * *

"Wait up, moneybags!"

Kaiba turned in acknowledgement of the source of the voice, "Well, it's about time. What took you so long? Weren't you just waiting on me?"

Jounouchi grinned, "Weeeeell, I just happened to have come across a hidden talent of mine!"

This mildly piqued the CEO's interest. So the third rate duelist had a secret talent of some sort? "And that would be...?"

The blond opened his mouth to declare it, but then paused. Nah maybe it was stupid. Even if he said it, the brunet would just shoot it down. He shook his head dejectedly, "Uh... Never mind."

But the brunet wasn't having it. Reaching over, he lightly pinched the smaller teenager's ear, "Spill it," he commanded, "Or your ear gets ripped off."

Now this got the blond's undivided attention, "Wait, what?! That escalated quickly don't you think?! You... You wouldn't!"

Kaiba then smirked, "Try me."

Jounouchi glared.

Kaiba maintained his smirk.

Glare.

Smirk.

Glare.

Finally the brunet reached with his other hand and pinched the boy's nose.

"Ow!"

"That's for not telling me."

"Kaiba, _**teme!"**_

Ever the villain, the prodigy let out a maniacal cackle and let go of the teen, who promptly rubbed his nose. In a way it was similar to booping a puppy's sensitive snoot. Except this was more of a pinch. And thus... Not as cute.

* * *

Mokuba grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the freshly made small bump on his head, "Honda, that wasn't very nice," he complained as he sat down obediently next to Seto.

Katsuya grimaced as he once more was forced to have his hair combed. He decided he didn't really like the new stranger and pouted. Their trump card didn't really work that well and only served to irritate the adult instead, resulting in the three having bumps on their heads.

"Neither was disrespecting your seniors, Mokuba. Didn't they teach you that in school?" chided Honda as he opened up a couple of activity kits from his big bag. "Since we're taking a few days off from school to get situated, we're going to have to learn to get used to each other, so you'll all have to be on your best behavior, you know."

The oldest boy frowned but said no rebuttal. There were truth to those words after all.

Finally satisfied, Anzu happily set down the comb and ran a small accordion headband through now straightened small blond locks. She could hardly contain her squeal at the sight of young Katsuya wearing a poofy lion's mane of slicked back blond fibers. "So cute!" She exclaimed excitedly hugging a not so enthusiastic Katsuya, who maintained his pout while crossing his arms.

Meanwhile Seto and Mokuba held back their giggles as much as they could. The two didn't really have to worry about messy hair, after all Seto's lovely brown locks were almost always immaculate, and Mokuba was old enough to fix his own hair anyway.

Yugi in the meantime, occupied himself by assisting Honda with setting up the activity kits all while marveling how Honda had easily taken control of the chaotic situation earlier. Perhaps it was due to having experience in taking care of his nephew.

* * *

Eventually the duo of duelists went back, the trip being surprisingly quiet. Not a word was exchanged between the two teenage boys; both whom had the same thoughts: how to get home, how their families were, how their jobs were faring, and most importantly, how they could return back to their daily lives.

Returning once more to the suite room, Jounouchi plopped himself on the fancy longue, stretching his tired limbs, earning a half-hearted look of disapproval from the CEO. Jounouchi grunted as a robe was slapped lightly on his stomach.

"At least change out of your suit, _**bonkotsu."**_

The blond scowled but complied, going into the bedroom and taking the soft white hotel robe in his hands and slowly undressing away from the brunet's sight. Gazing out the window, Jounouchi noticed absently that the sky was beginning to set. The day certainly flew by quickly which made him realize with a small wandering thought that so much had happened between him and the former World Champion in a short period of time. He never expected to have crossed over to the past, much less see the brunet in said time period.

_Time Wizard..._

It was really strange how all the events started with the one card Yugi had given him back during the days of Duelist Kingdom. A significant card, though weak on its' own, that has a lot of potential with its' effect. But why did this all happen? Why did the duel between him and Kaiba malfunction? Why was young Kaiba brought to their time and teenage Kaiba in the past? And was there a reason for all this like Isis had said before, or was it just coincidence?

So caught up was Jounouchi in his thoughts that he didn't have time to react before an arm draped over his shoulders, "You should finish putting on your robe, Jounouchi," and he was promptly hurled onto one of the beds, the force causing him to topple and hit the bed frame on the head. Grunting from the force of the throw, Jounouchi, having realized who threw him shot back up from the bed with a snarl, his robe flaps practically flying, "Oi, Kaiba! What the hell?!"

Cool blue eyes stared back passively, "I wanted to see if you were alive. You were frozen before earlier today, you know."

"Oh give me a break! That is NOT a good reason to be shoving and throwing people!"

Thin lips curled to a sneer, "And I suppose you would know a good reason to, don't you?"

Jounouchi widened his eyes in surprise at the brunet's words before narrowing in fury and gritting his teeth, the grinding could practically be heard, " _ **Teme!**_ You freakin' bastard! Here I thought you were becoming a decent human being for once, yet now you're just showing yourself to be the same freakin' bastard I know! You haven't changed at all!" He pounded a fist furiously into the soft bed mattress, "Just for once! Couldn't you just start acting like you do give a damn about the people around you?! Just for **once** , couldn't you just treat me like a person and not just a freaking pathetic... DOG...!" He didn't even realize what he was doing... All he knew was that he was spouting every single one of his thoughts on impulse, letting loose all his frustrations, all of his anger, all of his fury... Jounouchi didn't even realize the wet tears falling from the corners of his eyes as he screamed out shrill, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

There was a silence so tense and cold one could practically suffocate and drown.

Then, the former World Champion began to speak softly, "You honestly think this is _just_ about you, Jounouchi?"

For once in his life, the blond duelist willed himself to not give in to the provocation, choosing instead to glare out the darkening windows of the bedroom. Of course he had the right to be angry, he was sure of it! He did so much for the damn CEO and he wasn't appreciated, was tossed aside, and on the top of that _insulted_ in various ways. Why did HE had to give up part of his life for this? Why did HE have to deal with being disrespected? Why did HE have to be put with the responsibility of taking on the children on his own with no one else to help him? Why did HE have to go through the constant yelling and bantering? Why did HE have to not be able to see his one sister on a daily basis, moreover not having seen her for over six years?! Why did HE have to be so alone?!

He didn't even realize the words had left his lips until he was forced to face blazing cerulean orbs glaring straight into him, a firm hand grasping at his chin and pulling him close to the other male's space; the proximity between himself and Kaiba left little room for comfort.

"And now it's my turn. Why did _I_ have to be dragged into this mess in the first place? Why did _I_ have to be forced into a time period where _I_ have to relive memories that was best buried? Why did _I_ have to be separated from my brother once again and break my promise to always protect him? Why did _I_ have to endure being here not knowing if _I_ truly am living a dream or reality? Tell **me** , Jounouchi... Why did _I_ have to be so alone?"

Jounouchi was speechless even as the hand that grasped his chin gently loosened and went on to caress down from his chin to the side of his jaw under the ear. Another hand gripped his shoulder tightly and pushed down the blond to lay back down onto the bed, effectively pinning him. Kaiba simply continued on all the while, "Every single day I was here, there wasn't a moment that went by that I doubted I was even alive... The only thing that kept me going was seeing my brother in the orphanage, but because of my past self's absence, my visits grew more and more limited... And the only thing left to even mark even an inch of my sanity was YOU." Kaiba's caressing hand fell down to grip the blond's other shoulder tightly, as if letting go would make Jounouchi disappear.

"Every SINGLE day, not a moment went by that I haven't thought of YOU! You... You were always there in my thoughts and in my dreams, Jounouchi Katsuya!" The prodigy climbed over the other duelist, waist sliding apart nimble legs, and laid his weight onto the male, feeling the blond's skin, the blond's hair, the blond's **heat** just radiating from his body. Kaiba leaned close face to face with Jounouchi's fearful gaze, his grasp growing almost desperate, almost _pleading,_ "The only one that has kept me _sane_ was the one person that always drove me _insane_ , and that was YOU. YOU, Jounouchi, were all I thought about to give me the strength to stand and grasp at my own humanity. All while I desperately tried to find myself here, it was YOU who reminded me who I was. It was YOU who made me keep going... Jounouchi... _Jounouchi..._ "

It was like he couldn't even see the blond in his arms anymore as Kaiba continued chanting Jounouchi's name as though reciting a mantra. The blond could only watch in shock, shivering as the man above him attempted to regain his sanity yet stuck in a loop. It was such a sight... To think that the brunet was suffering much worst than the blond could have ever thought... He was brought back to attention as the man above him leaned his body further up against his, sliding their hips close together and consequently causing the smaller duelist to immediately flush with his heart beating straight into his ears, pounding relentlessly. He could feel the brunet's passionate heat just flowing from the contact, his torso touching the other's skin through the messily worn robe that he had yet to fasten. He wondered if the prodigy himself could feel the growing beating in his chest or the rapid breathing in his lungs... Jounouchi gazed into those deep blue eyes and gulped in anticipation.

Kaiba drew closer, lips practically brushing tempting lips as he breathed in the other male's air, "Prove it to me, Jounouchi. Prove to me that I truly am alive..."

* * *

Kuroku: So the different kanji, if anyone is curious, is Kodomo (children), Ai (love), and Kazoku (family). I wanted to kind of bring in sort of Jounouchi's creative side to things and his kanji writing seems bold and confident and I can imagine people liking it on a personal level, but that's just my opinion lol. I feel that Jounouchi could also apply himself in art if he really puts in the effort, at least in my head canon lol. ^^; I hope nobody minds... Also I wanted to show how isolated Kaiba had felt during the whole while in his experience of the past. He's in this frozen time stop that he couldn't escape, so to speak and he questions his existence with every passing day and only clinging onto the things he knows that validates his being. Anyway! Let me know what you thought about this, I'm really looking forward to any comments. :) Thank you as always for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Coral: Hee hee, it looks like a lot of people thought the previous chapter was cute, but to be honest I didn't really expect that, lol. I guess the previous parts kind of overtook the intensity of the raw emotional argument or maybe it was overlooked? ?w?; But thank you so much everyone! Thank you **Senko** , **fluffybunny82** , **Anonymous** , and **Memi** for the lovely comments!

Note: Some emotional stuff ahead as well as some cuteness. I also changed the rating up because of later scenes I'm planning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

It was a rather lively time in the Kaiba manor. Three young boys giggled as they began their attempts at molding stuff from the clay kits that Honda had brought. The clay squished pleasantly in between their hands as they pinched and rolled the material to construct it to their will. Yugi and Anzu thanked their friend earlier for taking over and had left due to Yugi needing to help his grandfather with the game shop and Anzu having plans at home, leaving Honda and the boys for quality time. The temporary teen guardian sat on one of the many available plush chairs as he observed the children from the corner of his eye.

"I'm making a snake," declared Katsuya proudly as he rolled his ball into a long string.

Seto frowned, "But that's too easy."

"So? Honda-niisan said that we make ONE animal and then we could go have some free time for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes isn't a lot," began Seto once again only to be interrupted by the blond boy.

"He wouldn't let me have more minutes and threatened to turn it to five!" wailed Katsuya, "Can you even believe it?"

"Really?! That's not fair!" interjected Mokuba, "He's worst than Jounouchi!"

At this, the boy tilted his head in confusion and so very obviously hurt, "Huh?! Wait, I'm not mean!"

Realizing his mistake, Mokuba attempted to remedy the situation, "N-no! I meant a different Jounouchi!" He waved his arms for emphasis while Seto nodded rapidly.

Young Katsuya scrunched up his face in suspicion. His two new friends were acting veeeeery suspicious indeed. Such suspicious acts are super duper suspicious. Then he remembered that Jounouchi was his last name and wasn't exactly uncommon. "Oh, ok!" He chirped and resumed working on his snake.

The brothers sighed in relief and nodded to each other in silence. It was best not to confuse Katsuya too much about the past and future, at least for his own sake.

Hiroto Honda stared at the clay stringy snake placed on his lap, "What's this? You're done already?"

Katsuya bobbed his head up and down.

"You sure about that?"

Katsuya bobbed his head once more.

"Look, either you come up with a more complicated animal or we're going to have a problem. You don't want me to change it to five minutes, do you?"

Katsuya rapidly shook his head fearfully.

"Now take your snake and turn it into something else, ok?"

Dejected, the little blond boy took the clay piece and came back to the table.

Needlessly, and obviously rubbing it in, Seto mouthed to the boy, "I told you it was too easy."

Katsuya grumbled as he balled up the clay and began pondering on what to make, clay covered hands staining his cheeks as he ran them through his face as he thought up some ideas. What would be quick yet satisfactory for Honda to accept? A lightbulb lit up over his head and he suddenly grinned at his brilliantly thought up plan. Swiftly the boy went to work as Seto and Mokuba sweatdropped.

Mokuba shrugged and began carefully carving patterns onto his giraffe with a small wooden carving stick.

Seto frowned but continued working on his whale. He tried swirling a finger into the clay but it still wasn't holding the splooshy effect he wanted from the whale's blowhole, and it was also looking kind of heavy and constantly tipping over. The young brunet sighed. Maybe he should've done a dog or something.

Soon Honda was once again presented an animal from Katsuya ever so brilliantly on his lap. The pointy haired brunet quirked an eyebrow.

Katsuya nodded silently to the unsaid question.

Honda sighed, "A snake again?"

Katsuya shook his head, "An eel!" He declared profound.

Silence.

"No."

Katsuya began tearing up, big brown orbs growing more and more watery.

Without missing a beat, Honda ruffled the back of kid's slicked back hair, carefully avoiding the accordion headband, "Look, I know you can do much better than just an eel or a snake. You're just being lazy about it."

The child pouted, "But I just wanna play, not do clay!" He paused for a moment, eyes growing wide with an exaggerated gasp, "I just rhymed!"

Allowing himself one slip of a laugh, Honda slapped his knee with a hand, "Ok, so here's a deal, Katsuya," he paused with sweatdrops falling down his brow as the child leaned forward with pursed lips listening veeeeery closely, "If you can do a really detailed animal, I'll let you have 20 minutes."

It seemed as though the sun was shining all around the beaming boy who gazed back with glittering eyes, "Promise?!"

"Um... Sure..."

"OK!" shouted the ten year old as he ran eagerly back to the other two with a wave. He then explained the deal to the other two who then gazed back in jealousy.

"No fair, can't we have a deal like that too?"

Katsuya grinned widely, "Hee hee, it's cause I'm special!"

Seto pouted, "No you're not, Honda-niisan's just tired of dealing with you."

That caused a damper in the blond boy's mood, which the child brunet regretted but couldn't take back his words... Because Katsuya fled and told on him to Honda.

It didn't help that Honda proceeded to reply, "Well he is right, little buddy."

Katsuya doubled back from shock, round eyes comically tearing up. How could they be so mean?!

* * *

Jounouchi could hardly believe what was happening before him as he felt himself pinned and sprawled on the soft cotton bed, legs spread apart due to the body sliding in between and separating them, rubbing hips slowly rolling and sliding, undulating ever so sensually. The heated friction sent sparks throughout the blond's body, small flashes flickering in his vision. He barely registered the CEO's words brushing over his own lips as he breathed in the scent of the man above him, brown honey eyes flaring into amber meeting cerulean sparking sapphires.

Once again that day pairs of lips met each other, caressing with tingles so soft yet impacting, deepening slightly before Kaiba released slowly.

_"Prove it to me, Jounouchi. Prove to me that I truly am alive..."_

What...? How was he supposed to do that? What exactly did the damn brunet want? Jounouchi couldn't give an answer for the longest while, choosing instead to listen to the other man's words, to feel his beating heart, to hear the hot quiet sporadic breaths, to smell the rich scent of spearmint and basil. The brunet laying on him shifted, leaning his head to rest against the other duelist's shoulder, inhaling the warm scent and holding him tightly.

The moment was one of great intimacy between the two, both reveling in the quiet and just listening to the sound of the other person breathing. It was the longest time the boys had shared without confrontation.

The Red Eyes user frowned in deep thought in the midst of the silence. Although it felt like he was having a breakthrough with the brunet, he didn't really understand what was going on. "Kaiba...? Um hey, are you okay, I mean-"

"You smell like marshmallows..." murmured the prodigy from the crook of the smaller duelist's neck, lips brushing against the skin with every syllable uttered.

"M-marshmallows?" the teen stuttered in surprise, involuntarily shivering from the small electrifying caresses on his neck. Did he really smell like that? Jounouchi would've laughed in total perplexity if the situation permitted. He did tend to have a bit of a sweet tooth in addition to his love for food, but it was funny hearing that he smelled like such. That aside though, he was still trying to figure out the duelist's motives. For one thing, it never occurred to him that Kaiba could be homosexual or possibly bisexual. If anything it seemed like he just wasn't interested in any relationship at all. Why did he choose him? And how did he feel about him? The blond wasn't sure he could even answer the question himself. He always thought of himself as straight to be honest, but... But right now, he wasn't seeing the headstrong duelist, the powerful CEO of Kaiba Corporation, or the brilliant genius prodigy. Right now he was currently with a broken man who needed assurance of his being.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but at the very least he wasn't going to let the CEO stay in his condition when trying to find a way home. At the very least, it didn't seem like the prodigy was going to do anything to hurt him, and so far he had actually been very tame and respectful to a point. It wasn't like Kaiba had tried to _force_ himself on him, apart from getting on him just now to embrace. If he had to narrow it down to a possibility, it seemed more like the brunet was testing the waters with him, which would make sense... But at the same time that didn't explain how come he continued on to kiss him that time, to hold him, to touch his hand. Those weren't entirely things that an experimenting person would do, unless the prodigy was trying to play him. But if he was, wouldn't he go further than just holding him and stuff? Was that how these things worked? Or was Kaiba just a weird exception? It didn't feel like sexual harassment where Kaiba would cross a line or anything, but it definitely wasn't just a series of acts that friends would do. Whatever the case, it would have to wait. Jounouchi needed to find a way to bring them both home. But _how?_

The blond shifted uncomfortably from staying still and spread his arms out under the brunet's embrace. Kaiba immediately responded by sliding his arm out and entangling his hand into the other man's; long deceptively delicate fingers continued to trail until they found their target and intertwined themselves into the hands of the captive duelist. Jounouchi flinched at the touch but didn't pull away. He wasn't even sure he could with the taller teen laying on him like that. Just like before in the restaurant, the touch of their hands sparked a great gentle warmth. The other free hand trailed down from shoulder to the arch of Jounouchi's waist; gentle delicious circling caresses over the soft thin robe.

A soft inhale so quiet yet it was enough to break the silence. Brown eyes fluttered up and slowly Jounouchi turned his head to the brunet's ear, "Kaiba..."

"Mm..."

"Listen, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back, okay?"

Kaiba didn't answer save for a slight tightening of the grip on Jounouchi's hand.

"I... Don't know how, or what you want me to prove exactly... But if it helps, I'm here, and I'm real so you are too. Unless you turned yourself into a robot or something, which I don't think you are," Jounouchi paused, then scrunched his face in mock suspicion, "Are you?"

A small scoff.

Jounouchi laughed sheepishly, "Ehehe, I didn't think so. But, what do you want, Kaiba? You know I can't really prove to you much other than trusting me," the blond lifted his free hand to lightly pat the duelist's back while he murmured the words soothingly. So Kaiba really did see him as a person... He was wrong, and for once Jounouchi was glad that he was. So in return, if Kaiba needed assurance that he was alive, then the blond would be more than happy to oblige. He just wasn't sure what the brunet really wanted. Or if any of these spontaneous acts were just that: Acts.

Once more the prodigy didn't answer, but his breathing seemed to have even out and relaxed; slow intakes of breath followed by exhales just as steady. Kaiba sighed against the crook of Jonouchi's neck, eyelids batted to a close and continued reveling in the touch of warmth, his body having begun to relax against the duelist's under him, "Just..."

"Just?"

"Be quiet..."

"..."

"Let me... Stay like this... For a little longer... At least for tonight... Please..."

Jounouchi allowed pause to sink in the brunet's desperate words. Then he quivered against chestnut brown locks as light butterfly kisses pressed fleetingly against his neck and stopped down to the clavicle, basil spearmint scent clouding his senses, "Sure. Take all the time you need, Kaiba," he murmured in a quiet daze. The duelist still didn't quite understand... But the sensations wasn't unbearable in the least. "We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

But the CEO wasn't able to reply, his body choosing to allow all the fatigue he had built up to that point to overtake him into a deep dreamless slumber, the last image being those haunting honey brown eyes before darkness held him.

* * *

For a while young ten year old Katsuya stared at the glob of clay in front of him. He kept thinking, and thinking, and _thinking._ Alas, no animal came up to his mind that he thought was worth making or was within his capability. He sported a melancholic frown as he glanced quietly at Seto and Mokuba, who had long ago finished and were both granted _thirty_ minutes after much deliberation with the high school student. It looked like they were having fun too. He gave a small sigh switching his gaze back to his clay glob. Maybe if he willed it hard enough, it'd transform itself on its own.

Unfortunately that didn't happen.

So preoccupied was Katsuya with his clay glob staring contest that he didn't notice the presence behind him.

A cold breath blew onto his neck.

"HIEEK!"

The blond shot out of his seat and began scampering around in a fearful panic, scrapping his feet onto the carpet before quickly leaping under one of the nearby tables. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing whatever demons to go away, clenching his teeth in cold trepidation. _'Go away, go away, goawaygoawaygoaway!'_

"Katsuya...?"

"HIIEEEEEEEEK!"

For a brief moment, the Kaiba mansion foundation jumped and shook.

Katsuya sobbed and blinked teary eyes before wailing that the mansion was haunted, "Waaaaaaahhhh, aughahaaaahh!"

Hearing the other child's cries, small arms embraced the other, "Katsuya, it's just me. It's Seto."

"Eh?" Immediately the large balls of tears stopped. Katsuya blinked his wet brown eyes and attempted turning his head towards the other boy but failed to meet his gaze as Seto had placed his head on his shoulder, giving him a view of his brown locks of hair instead. For a brief moment he sniffed, inhaling the brunet's scent. He smelled nice. Like something fresh and foresty. Minty? Before he could question further, the other ten year old broke him out of his reverie by ending the hug and releasing him, clamping both hands into his. Katsuya gazed at the double hand hold questioningly.

Seto opened his mouth as though to speak, but then closed. Then opened once more wordlessly.

Katsuya blinked in confusion.

"Um..." Seto finally uttered, pale cheeks growing slightly pink, "Sorry... You're scared of ghosts, right? I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to know if you needed help with your project. It's been a while and you're not done."

At this, the young blond ten year old gave a large pout, "Well I _woooould_ finish if Honda-niisan would accept my worm!"

"I thought it was a snake?"

"Yeah, that too!"

Seto sweatdropped, "Ah... I see. So do you need help?"

Instantaneously did the blond boy's honey brown eyes grew sparkly bright and he broke out of the double hand hold to clasp his hands on the boy who was to be his savior, "You'll help me?!"

Large blue orbs grew larger and the brunet could only muster while taken aback, "U-um, okay?"

"YAY!" cried out Katsuya as he hugged the other boy and ran back to the table eagerly.

The young brunet stared ahead in stupefaction. Katsuya certainly was something.

* * *

Honda quickly sent texts to the group messaging chat involving his friends telling updates of the situation. So far everything was good and because of the children's added boost of helping each other, thus encouraging teamwork, the teen decided taking them all out for a treat would be a good reward.

_'Please don't take them anywhere that would change Jounouchi-kun from who he is!'_

The high schooler rolled his eyes but replied an understanding confirmation to Yugi's text. It was a delicate thing to deal with the past after all, and this was his best friend he was dealing with.

_'Make sure they don't get too much sweets. Mokuba will probably try to sneak a choco parfait or something out of it.'_

Honda nodded at Anzu's warning. The last thing the boys needed was excessive sugar. No need for them to be bouncing off the walls, although they were generally good kids with an already set sense of responsibility.

_'When I was a child, I really loved going to the zoo and it looks like there's a animal exhibit going on and children get free admission today. Maybe you can take them there?'_

Interesting, definitely not a bad idea. The boys could look at the various animals and learn more about the environment, not to mention it'll pass the time and give good exercise. He replied his approval to Bakura's text and thanked him.

_'Just be sure they don't get out of your sight. Those boys can be pretty rambunctious.'_

Again Honda instinctively nodded even though his friends wouldn't even see. Definitely shouldn't keep them out of sight. After typing his promise to keep an eye out, he tapped twice on the screen to lock the phone and stretched.

* * *

This may have been a mistake. Despite Honda's expertise on taking care of troublemakers such as his nephew, it still couldn't prepare him for the genius of three evil plotting Tasmanian devils. The moment the four of them stepped foot into the zoo, immediately the boys took off as though they planned this all along. After running and screeching for the boys to stop, Honda had, in short, screwed himself over. Slapping a hand to his forehead, he groaned, "I knew it, gyaaah!" Quickly he sent off a text to Yugi and the rest before resuming his search.

Mokuba, in the meantime, was sneakily heading over to the Jungle Café and looked in both directions before leaping over to the counter.

"What can I getcha, kiddo?"

The eleven year old Kaiba grimaced in disdain, "I'm not a kid."

A roll of eyes, "Sure kid. Whaddya want?"

"A chocolate parfait."

"We're out of that."

"You're out of ice cream?!"

"No, we're out of chocolate, kid."

"You're kidding!"

"That's what I said too, but we're out," this time the server was apologetic, "Look kid, we have strawberry orange and tropical if you want."

"But... chocolate..."

The server was quiet for a moment before shifting his eyes left and right and whispering conspiratorially, "Alright kid, I ain't supposed to do this, but the parfait here ain't as good as the ice cream vendor over at the Dolphy Kidding Me park anyway, so here."

Mokuba widened his eyes at the paper shoved in his hand, "What's this?"

"It's free food voucher for a meal and dessert for the zoo. Keep it, kid."

"B-but I can't take this! I-"

"Look kiddo, you're here in the zoo to have fun and a chocolate parfait. So go have fun, kid!"

"Wow, thanks mister!"

"Don't mention it, kid!" guffawed the server as Mokuba ran off whistling with the voucher.

Soon Honda came into the café panting, "Ha... Ha... Haugh you seen... Ha... Ha... Any of these three kids?" Shakily he held up his phone which had a candid picture of his three charges.

The server quirked an eyebrow before mumbling, "Come to think of it bro, I saw this kid just now..."

Honda gaped at the man's finger pointing at a certain corner of his phone screen, "MokuBAAAAA!"

* * *

Katsuya skipped around with glee. Finally freedom from that nasty Honda! The blond boy giggled mischievously holding both hands to cover his mouth. Now he could do whatever he wanted! He stopped when something caught his eye. Dolphins? Widening his already big eyes, the ten year old skipped over to the dolphin exhibit eagerly. With a name like Dolphy Kidding Me, it was sure to be fun, right?

* * *

In the meantime, Seto frowned as he stood where he was. The three of them had split according to plan to ward off Honda so that the kids could have fun, but he had lost sight of Katsuya and Mokuba quickly. As much as he didn't like Honda's dictations, he _did_ want them to stick together. Well, so much for that. The ten year old made a mental note to remind himself to scold the other two later. At that point, something had managed to have caught his eye and he then turned to face the sight of a dolphin statue.

Something was funny about it. For one, this mascot leaping from the sculpted water waves wore some kind of funny expression, kind of like more than anything else he or she wished they were dead or anywhere but there, accompanied by two other dolphins that seemed more than happy to high tail it from the concrete waves. The child sweatdropped. Weren't mascots supposed to be cute and happy? Still regardless maybe it was worth checking out. Dolphins were said to be intelligent after all. With that in mind, the ten year old brunet ran off in the direction of the Dolphy Kidding Me park all while pondering who the heck decided to name something so stupid.

* * *

Mokuba beamed as he sat down under the cool umbrellas of the Dolphy Kidding Me dining area munching on the self proclaimed well deserved chocolate parfait with all the works. Delicious sweet, sweet chocolate. "Mmmmm~!" Mokuba couldn't help the hum of delight as he savored the delicious cream from his spoon. He was in heaven, nay, he was in paradise!

Unfortunately paradise was short-lasting as he heard the most terrifying voice he had ever experienced in all his eleven going on twelve years. It was enough to potentially send even Dark Necrofear to the grave quaking in fear.

**_"MoooooKuuuuuuBaaaaAAAaaaAA!"_ **

Needless to say the boy cowered in fear behind his large parfait. He definitely didn't scream, oh no. He was too much of a big boy for that.

* * *

Katsuya gaped in glee at the swimming dolphins and cheered. The dolphins were so cool! One even got super close to him when grabbing a tuna treat from a trainer and splashed all over him, soaking him to the bone. It was rude, but he forgave it easily since it was cute. His eyes grew sparkly when the trainer called out an opportunity to pet a dolphin and asked for one volunteer.

His opportunity was stolen however, as he felt a powerful tight grip on his shirt. Suddenly, he was lifted in the air! "AAAAAAUGH!"

_**"ThErE YoU ArE yOU LiTTle bRaT!"** _

* * *

Seto glanced at the Dolpy Kidding Me park sign. The picture was just as uninspiring as Dolphy was drawn with a scowl flipping into the sunset. Just how was this supposed to draw in kids? If anything the picture would cause little kids to cry. Not that he was one of course, he was a ten year old boy with a strong sense of self, thank you very much. He was considered a smart boy, a genius for his age, and had straight A's in his lessons.

Though bearing that in mind, nothing could have prepared him for the raging storm train of terror that was Honda.

_**"LAAAAAASTTTT ONNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!"** _

* * *

The trio pouted as they were immensely scolded endless by Honda. The zoo trip ended early due to their antics and Honda clearly wasn't happy, grumbling about wasting an adult ticket and stupid kids rushing off and not respecting their elders... Then smacking himself for sounding like an old man when he was in fact, a sixteen year old teenage high schooler.

The day drew to a quick close with no other conflicts apart from very tired boys and an even tired Honda, who ushered the boys back inside the mansion, completely unaware of the outer manor cameras swerving to catch their every action.

* * *

Morning light came quickly and quietly as always to the relief of Jounouchi. He couldn't sleep too well considering the heavy CEO that was currently resting on him. Kaiba in the meantime fluttered his eyes open slowly, taking in the soft lulling light. The brunet sighed. Jounouchi was still there. Good. It was one small comfort at least.

Jounouchi grunted as he bucked up in an attempt to throw off the taller teen, "Move, you're heavy..." This only elicited a small chuckle from the male who gave his body a squeeze in his arms before releasing. Quickly the blond ran off to the restroom, leaving the brunet to his thoughts.

Kaiba turned his body over with a groan, painful aches all through his muscles. Apparently he laid face down the entire night with Jounouchi. Not exactly the most comfortable positions to sleep on in his case. He was usually more of a side sleeper, so for him to stay in that position all night, he must have been more fatigued than he originally thought. Then his thoughts came back to Jounouchi. No doubt the blond was going to have a lot of questions... And he wasn't sure he had the answers in spite of being the genius that he was. The duelist obviously pitied his pathetic state last night, which was probably the main reason why he conceded to letting him do as he wished. Regardless of his obvious attraction, Kaiba Seto was not the sort of man to force the other duelist to bend to him by immoral means. But still... He did take advantage of the blond's kindness. That obviously wouldn't bode well at all, since of course Jounouchi's feelings did matter. Kaiba rubbed his forehead in slight frustration before deciding to let it go for now. This was new territory for him, as it probably was for Jounouchi.

Stretching, the teenage brunet sighed content. It was the most relaxed he had ever been in a long time. In a way it wasn't so bad if he thought about it as a vacation. No company to worry about, no one worrying about his status, he was practically free... And yet not so. Because there was Mokuba to worry about. Because there was the rat to worry about. Sometimes he felt as though his life may not have held as much meaning as it could considering how restricted his life was every day. And that may be why he envied Jounouchi. Jounouchi, so free, so full of hope, surrounded by support, able to be as idiotic as he was. He still couldn't figure out for the life of him why he kept thinking about him. Despite his freedom, despite his amusing antics, the duelist was mediocre at best. And yet, he occupied his mind like putty in a vice.

It was so ridiculous that the CEO wanted to laugh, but couldn't. After all in the end, it was he that was being mocked.

* * *

Jounouchi splashed his face with cold water, sputtering. One thing kept going over and over in his mind. Just what was that? What made the brunet snap like that? And what made him allow the close contact like that? He honestly should have pummeled his face in, the arrogant jerk! But it wasn't like Kaiba did anything wrong per say, save for pushing him down on the bed without consent, kissing his neck, and minor rubbing contact with their hips and- you know what?! He might as well pummel the guy. Jounouchi scowled. He could imagine the aggravating smirk on his face as the brunet stands on top of a large pedestal laughing at him. Immediately the blond slapped two wet hands onto his increasingly heated face. God, seriously why?

One thing was certain: There was no way that they could ever go back to being bickering rivals. This encounter changed everything. Or maybe... Maybe it wasn't just this particular encounter. Maybe it was way before with the phone calls. Maybe it was before with their duel. Or possibly before that? Jounouchi shook his head.

He was starting to get a bad headache.

Soon he left the restroom after freshening up and after peering around for a bit, found Kaiba sitting on the desk observing his laptop's results in several windows. He didn't quite know what the brunet was doing, but it was obviously really important. Nonetheless, he felt that the prodigy needed to hear him out.

"Say, Kaiba? We need to talk."

Silently the business leader continued typing on the computer for a moment before acknowledging the statement, "What for?"

"Um... Well-! You know!"

"There's nothing to talk about," Kaiba swiftly cut in smoothly, "I simply took advantage of you, which was wrong and I acknowledge it."

Jounouchi was taken aback for a moment, but quickly composed himself, "You didn't really do anything wrong though... Anyone would crack under pressure, especially on what you went through. I mean I never thought about it, but it made sense that you felt the way you did. I can't even imagine what it would be like to be stuck in the worst time of my life without Yugi and the others or even my sister-"

"You know nothing," The former Champion duelist cut in once more curtly. The icy glare he sent Jounouchi was enough to make the duelist flinch. He softened his gaze soon after upon seeing the reaction, "I was rash and didn't take your feelings into account upon my actions. That is fact and can not be changed no matter how much it's sugar coated."

The blond was baffled, "Excuse me, _sugar coated?!_ Kaiba, you needed help and sought me out, there's nothing wrong with that! Sure, I mean you did some stuff that took me by surprise, but it's my fault too since I provoked you. Granted you provoked me, which caused me to provoke you, but still-!" Jounouchi's voice trailed off lamely. Just what the heck was he doing?

This certainly didn't escape the CEO as he proceeded to laugh. Not a villainous one either, but a _laugh_.

Jounouchi froze. Kaiba was laughing. Kaiba was _laughing!_ Did Kaiba just... Snap?

"Did I hear that right?" Kaiba chuckled continuously amused, "Did I just hear you _defend_ me?"

Not even the hottest volcano could compare to the heat on Jounouchi's cheeks, "N-No! You're just hearing things!"

"Hmmm?" Kaiba purred, "Doesn't sound like it to me."

"Well, it's true! A-anyway, the most you really did was hug and kiss me, so..." For the second time that day, Jounouchi's voice trailed off as he blushed profusely. Damn it, why was it so hard to talk about this?! A bell ring quickly broke off his thoughts and for a moment he locked gazes with Kaiba, whose eyes continued to glitter with amusement.

The business owner slapped a hand on the other male's shoulder gently, "Let's eat first, then we'll talk."

* * *

Seto frowned as he peeked into Mokuba's room. The lump on the bed did signify a body there, but the boy really wanted to be sure he was there in bed... At the same though, he might accidentally disturb his brother's sleep and thus making his dilemma. He sighed and turned circles a few times while fidgeting. It was dark and the lights were off, but the pale moonlight illuminated the halls so he could see within the night.

"Whatcha doing?"

Seto nearly jolted up in surprise. If he was a cat, he'd have sunk his claws up in the ceiling. Slowly he turned like an animal caught in headlights only to relax upon seeing who the culprit was, "Katsuya, don't do that!" the boy hissed.

Said boy gazed back apologetically, "Sorry."

"What are you doing up? It's really late," whispered Seto while patting Katsuya's arm reassuringly to show that he wasn't mad.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Me neither. I wanted to make sure Mokie's safe."

Katsuya furrowed his brows in confusion, "I thought his name was Mokuba?"

"Yes, but Mokie's his nickname."

"Oh. Can I call him Mokie?"

"No, cause only I call him Mokie."

"Why?" whined Katsuya, "He's my friend too."

"Mokie's not my friend, he's my brother!"

Katsuya took a moment to register the words before letting out a whisper of understanding, "Ooooooh... Oh yeah, I forgot, he calls you 'niisama'... Can I still call him Mokie though?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's easier to say than Mokuba."

"Then no."

"Fine," The blond boy mumbled but dropped the subject anyway. It wasn't a big deal.

"Anyway, I wanted to check if Mokie is safe," repeated Seto carefully.

Katsuya's big brown eyes widened and he nodded, "Yeah. No telling if there's gonna be bad guys around. I do that too with Shizuka. She's my sister."

Nodding back Seto murmured, "As big brothers we have to take care of our siblings."

"What's a sibling?"

"You know! Little brothers and sisters," Seto explained, "You should have known this word in school."

"I don't think we learned that yet," Katsuya grumbled back offended.

"Oh. Really?"

"No. We probably did, I was kidding, hee hee," the young blond grinned, "So why aren'tcha coming into the room?"

"Cause I might wake Mokie up."

"Even if you tiptoe in there?"

"I dunno..." mumbled Seto in worry. But he did want to be sure...

"Tell you what! I'll even play guard! I'll let you know if you're gonna be in trouble and you can run while I distract them!" proclaimed Katsuya proudly thumping a small fist to his chest.

Seto gazed back incredulously, "Are you sure...?"

"Sure I'm sure! I'll protect you, don't worry!" hissed the other boy, "Now go!"

Seto didn't need to be told twice and quietly crept into Mokuba's bedroom. Slowly he walked and peered over the large lump. Finally he nodded in satisfaction. His brother was safely tucked into his bed with his head sticking out. Steadily the boy stood on his tiptoes and lightly pressed his lips on his brother's forehead, "Goodnight," he whispered before tiptoeing back out.

There, Katsuya stood waiting with a large grin, "Happy?"

The brunet nodded gratefully back.

"Mm kay, now we should go back to bed before-"

"Hey!"

Seto and Katsuya jumped sharply at the harsh yell and turned in horror.

There stood a disheveled and very much tired Honda who tapped a foot in annoyance, "Why aren't you two going to bed?"

For a moment nobody moved.

Then Katsuya swiftly launched himself at the tall brunet's torso with a loud screech, "Run! Save yourself, Seto!"

"ACK! HEY!"

Seto gaped back in horror, "But what about you?!"

"Don't worry about me, just go!" shrieked Katsuya as he held onto Honda's waist with all his might, squeezing tightly.

"OW! LEGGO!"

"Never!"

Seto shook his head furiously, "No, I won't leave you!"

"Just go, dummy! Save yourself! For Mokuba!" shouted Katsuya.

Moved by his new friend's heroic words, Seto rushed off into the hallway, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, "I'll never forget you, Katsuya!"

Satisfied that Seto would be safe, Katsuya wrestled and kicked the teenager who proceeded to give a noogie, "Owie, ow, ow!"

"It's too early for this kind of stuff! Do you even realize how late it is right now?! Are you that desperate for attention, kid?!" scolded Honda.

"Owie, owie, uncle! Uncleee!" whined Katsuya as his skull was being mashed by Honda's unrelenting knuckles.

"Nope, now you're gonna get one heck of a beating!" Honda pressed firmly onto the boy's head once more illustrating his point.

"Uwaaaah!"

A drowsy Mokuba rubbed his eyes and peered out the door. Just what the heck was going on? But upon seeing Honda and Katsuya's antics, the eleven year old yawned and returned to his bed. Sleep was way more worth it at the moment.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, a typical Japanese breakfast with rice, miso, tamagoyaki, spinach, baby tomatoes, and grilled pacific saury with a side of pickled radish and wasabi. Regardless of the familiar homestyle meal however, the moment still held an air of discomfort and awkwardness. Jounouchi struggled to meet Kaiba's gaze, but every single time he looked at him and his infuriating smile, the duelist couldn't hold his composure and just looked away again. Just what was the brunet being all smug about anyway? Why was he having so many questions about him? And why was Jounouchi willing to let bygones be bygones?

Sure Kaiba and him didn't do... Inter... Course...

Jounouchi could feel his face heat up again. Damn it!

They didn't do _that,_ but still got closer than what two normal rivals would and- Oh gosh, didn't he agree mentally to let go of the subject? But _**why?!**_

Kaiba chuckled quietly as he scooped a bit of fish into his bowl of rice. Jounouchi wasn't doing a good job of hiding his emotions; he could read him like an open book. Kaiba wasn't joking when he said the day before that Jounouchi fascinated him. It was strange how he came to depend on the blond and even stranger on his innate desire to be closer to him when it was just days ago that he wouldn't even think to be near the duelist, save for their typical banter and challenges. It was even stranger to think that he had kissed him even, but since when did any act of spontaneous desire involve rationale? Perhaps... This may prove to be an interesting new challenge for him. Besides, whatever Kaiba wanted, he always got. It would be very interesting indeed to see how the blond would fall for him, and judging by his reactions, perhaps he wouldn't have much trouble at all.

Jounouchi paused upon his seventeenth quick glance up and frowned in suspicion. Something was different about Kaiba's expression just then, like he had some kind of _revelation_ of some kind and was currently having an rather arrogant smirk about it. Having a slightly bad feeling about it, (slightly being overwhelmingly frightened for his life) Jounouchi decided to focus his attention on eating the rest of his rice and fish. Swiftly he inhaled his food the best he could to get it over with. It didn't go so well judging from the intense choking session he had after. Jounouchi quickly thumped his chest, face turning comically blue.

The CEO rolled his eyes before setting down his chopsticks promptly on the provided chopstick rest and heading over to Jounouchi's side. Kaiba deftly thwacked the back of the boy's back, causing him to spray a small mouthful of rice right back onto his bowl. How it managed to land perfectly back in the small bowl even he didn't know. But Kaiba decided to file it under the "skill" cabinet in his ego anyway.

Jounouchi, meanwhile, had his face grow from blue to normal. And then green. He promptly rushed to the restroom amid the brunet's insanely humiliating laughter.

"That's what you get for trying to be like Kirby, _**bonkotsu!"**_

"Shut uuuh-HURGH!" Honestly even the world was against him at that point. He couldn't save even a shred of his dignity if he tried.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed. Breakfast was a flop. So much for trying to look even remotely mature. He just ended up looking like a joke, not that the CEO ever thought otherwise of him. Still, he was glad at least that meal time was over. Now they could concentrate on the one touchy subject he wanted to talk to Kaiba about: Themselves.

"Obviously you have many questions, Jounouchi. I'll allow you the pleasure of going first." Kaiba leaned back on the velvet chair and absently brushed the lint off his robe, carelessly brushing exposed skin.

Noticing the motion, the duelist shifted his gaze away while pursing his lips into a squiggly line. Was Kaiba doing that on purpose or what? Quickly Jounouchi shook his head and began, "So, Kaiba... We've, um... We've hated each other... Haven't we?"

"No."

"What?"

"Obviously I don't know about you, but I neither hated you nor really liked you."

Jounouchi's face fell and he gripped the inner fabric of the pockets on his robe, "Oh. Yeah, I see. Then why... Did you kiss me?"

Kaiba was quiet. Too quiet.

" _ **Teme...**_ Why did you kiss me if I didn't mean anything to you?" Jounouchi shook. Why was this bothering him so much?

"..."

"Answer me, Kaiba!"

_**"...Suki."** _

Jounouchi's jaw dropped. He stared for the longest five minutes of his life before vaguely realizing that Kaiba was continuing to talk.

"It was odd to say the least, but that is what I have come to as a conclusion. During my stay here, I have practically lost my identity. I couldn't figure out if this was a practical joke, a delusion, a dream, or some sort of thought from a coma. The past... I had gotten rid of it long ago, yet here I am, trapped to see it unfold before me. That MAN is alive and well, and my brother and I are still orphans..." The entire time Kaiba fixated his glance solely on Jounouchi, as though his piercing blue eyes could search through him, gazing straight into his soul, "It wasn't a lie when I said that you were one of the reasons I was able to keep moving forward. You reminded me that I exist with your presence. The phone calls with you, taking care of my brother and I, and letting me hear him... You have no idea how helped with my existence. Each and every passing day it feels like I'm trapped with nothing else but my name and I am to fade away."

"W-wait a MINUTE?! _**Suki?!"**_ Jounouchi sputtered out, face growing crimson with every word the duelist was telling him, "What the HELL?!"

"Pardon?"

"You LIKE me?! As in... As IN...!"

"Yes... I like you. I've already made that clear," Kaiba Seto's brown locks of hair that were usually immaculate tousled as he sank back on the velvet furniture carelessly, eyes glinted dangerous, "And I'm certain that you do too."

* * *

Coral: And now I'll have to stop here. Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated, thank you for sticking with me so far!

 **Suki-** I love you (Can be interpreted as either innocent love, like, or on Kaiba's case initial love where he's kind of unsure but definitely has feelings of attraction)

 **Also very important:** I had seen my doctor and apparently I'm very close to developing cubital tunnel syndrome as well as possibly having carpal tunnel and stuff. If things don't go well I may have to go for surgery. If that is the case, I may have to put this fic under temporary hiatus during recovery, but so far no plans yet. I just wanted you all to know in case anyone thinks it's being abandoned.


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroku: I apologize for the long wait. It’s been a pretty hectic month and with Hurricane Harvey it’s been insanely stressful. As mentioned before, the rating has gone up due to future scenes I’m planning. I don’t think I can really call this story a slice of life anymore since it’s going to have other elements in it, but I’ve seen slice of life movies that involve elements of other genres, so technically this can stay in that kind of category? I’m not sure, lol. Thanks as always for reading! 

Note: Some more talks, violence, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Jounouchi stared in stupefaction at Kaiba, who was sitting back confidently in the velvet chair. His mind was currently a hazy cloud of disarray; it hurt to even think at that point. The blond could feel the heavy pounding of a large headache growing as confusion swarmed and pounded his mental state. One word from the brunet’s lips addressing how he felt toward Jounouchi had caused this. Jounouchi could feel himself growing green at that moment. He needed to leave. Now.

“Planning on running away, _**bonkotsu?”**_

Jounouchi didn’t answer, but backed away slightly.

“That’s rather cold, seeing as how you seem to react so positively flustered at my advances,” jeered the CEO.

This shocked and irritated Jounouchi as expected and he shot back in fury, “What the hell?! What makes you think you can go around deciding that on your own that I like you?!”

The brunet quirked an eyebrow, “Are you saying it isn’t true?”

“No, you listen here, I’m saying that YOU don’t get to decide how I feel, especially on a case like this! ANYONE would get flustered if they were kissed or held hands or any of the other stuff you did! And you know what?! You’re not even that hot, you self-centered prick!” Jounouchi angrily jutted an index at the former World Champion for emphasis. His furious demeanor was shut down momentarily at the sudden sound of Kaiba’s laugh.

Kaiba’s cackle rang out throughout the hotel suite loudly and extended for a good while before he finally couldn’t laugh anymore. It was so ridiculous and Jounouchi couldn’t see it.

_**“Bonkotsu…”** _

Jounouchi bristled in enragement from the insult. Before he could continue to shoot off the brunet, Kaiba had already begun to move. One moment the brunet was on the couch and the next he sped stepped right behind Jounouchi, one arm gripped tightly over the shoulder in an underhand grasp and the other imitating the same hold on the other side, effectively immobilizing the duelist. Jounouchi could feel the hot breath wisping through the blond ends of hair on his neck, causing him to flinch and tremble. He cursed himself for leaving himself wide open while he had stood nearby the brunet earlier.

The hot breath grew more heated as lips pressed tantalizingly against his ear, “Am I to believe that you really do see attraction in men?”

For a moment, Jounouchi’s eyes widened in pure shock. He was just played, right down into Kaiba’s hands.

Satisfied with his captive’s stiffening reaction, Kaiba gave Jounouchi’s earlobe an experimental lick before trailing his tongue down the succulent arch of his neck. The brunet’s lips grew into lascivious smile as he continued to taste soft skin. How delicious it was, and how he wanted more. It was addicting...

Reflexively Jounouchi shivered from the warm sensitive touch, wet saliva gliding down his neck stopping in the midst of the arch. Jounouchi’s brown eyes widened further as he felt a sudden small sting against his flesh, almost like… Like…! “K-Kaiba, what are you doing?!”

Kaiba gave pause to his actions before deciding to lean his lips against Jounouchi’s cheek and grace him with an answer, his eyelids growing heavy lidded and he breathed, “You know… We’re in a place where nobody knows who we are… It’s like we’re the only ones here, don’t you think? You’re not that naïve, _**bonkotsu.”**_

Jounouchi winced slightly, shutting one eye as Kaiba licked his cheek slowly from the corner of the mandibular skin up across to the hardness of his cheekbone, almost like he was savoring the taste. Jounouchi quivered, the intimate sensitive touches were vaguely reminding him of what had transpired last night, only this time the feeling was so much more than just simple caresses.

A small nip to the flesh immediately snapped him into reality. Panicked adrenaline pumped through Jounouchi’s veins as he twisted and finally jerked himself out of Kaiba’s arm hold and began to run, rushing straight for the door. He could feel the gaze of those sapphire eyes burning holes into his retreating form; even long after he has left the halls of the hotel.

* * *

He didn’t know how long he ran. All he knew was that he had to get away. Far away until he could stop hearing Kaiba’s laugh, feeling Kaiba’s touch, and seeing Kaiba’s eyes. It was too much.

Soon, his legs gave out and Jounouchi came to a complete stop, leaning against a nearby brick wall as he panted heavily for air. His locks of hair bore sweat dripping down to their tips. His limbs were fatigued as though a thousand pounds of weight was suddenly strapped on them. Yet, nothing compared to the consistent rapid painful beating that was his heart. If Jounouchi hadn’t known better, he’d have thought it was from the running or he was having a really early heart attack. But to be more truthful, it was more of a combination of his fleeing spree and the panic Kaiba had brought upon him.

It didn’t matter now.

Now he was away from Kaiba.

Now he was considerably safe.

Now he was… Surrounded.

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. He didn’t need to look to see that the air had changed to belligerent. Quickly he turned around to face his soon-to-be aggressors. Honey brown eyes grew steel cold amber. He was NOT in a good mood.

A small breeze blew through the corridor. At this point in time, the blond duelist became more aware of his tense surroundings. He was in an alleyway, or rather the beginning of one, and if he looked ahead down the path, there were a few turns that could work in his favor. Empty crate boxes scattered throughout the ground would prove to be difficult obstacles for a quick getaway. Jounouchi returned his attention to the leering men snickering at him. The former gang member maintained his cold steel front. One wrong move could prove his downfall. 

From the look of it, the four people cornering him were either high schoolers or perhaps in their early twenties at most. High schoolers seemed more likely, Jounouchi thought to himself.

“Well, well…” drawled one as he approached further from Jounouchi’s left, slouching all the while with a hand in his pocket, “What have we here~?”

The duelist swept his gaze cautiously from left to right. Four men against him. Not that good.

“Mm? Looks like a rat seemed to have lost their way, ain’t that right, Haruto?” jeered the third one close to his right.

The second one, presumably Haruto, snickered, “Aw, don’t be like that, Daichi. You’ll make our _guest_ feel uncomfortable.”

The aforementioned punk bursted out in laughter so forced it was clear the intention was fake, “Pfft, I guess I wouldn’t want that… Or would I?”

“Say, blondie, what’s your story?” The first one tilted his head mockingly leaning close, “Going around in your morning robe like a wuss, huh?”

Jounouchi stiffened slightly. He had forgotten that he was still in the hotel attire in his haste.

The other three men proceeded to laugh like it was the absolute most hilarious thing since the Darwin awards.

He’d probably would be a good candidate too; running off into an alleyway that was probably gangster turf in a robe and slippers. Still… It wasn’t like Jounouchi couldn’t put up a fight. With a quick shrug of his shoulders, Jounouchi lifted his head, blond bangs sweeping onto the bridge of his nose, and joined in the laughter.

As expected, the effect was instant, causing the four likely gang members to stare incredulously at their robed victim.

Jounouchi continued to laugh tremendously, body shaking as he thumped the wall behind him in roaring unending assaults of giggles. It was actually pretty funny. Here he was, thinking about Kaiba, and it led him to something worst. Was there anything involving the CEO that would even be considered positive? Kaiba seemed to have always led him to trouble. But those thoughts aside at this point, he knew he had to start playing his cards right. There were a few ways to thwart off a battle such as the current situation. One would be to confront the offenders. Another would be to distract and run. And one more would be to fight a mental battle.

The blond chose the third as his safest option. Psyche them out first to drop their guard, then counter, changing plans to fit the situation if necessary.

Finally, one of the men had enough and yelled while jutting a finger, “What’s so funny?!”

Jounouchi kept going with his laughter, clutching his stomach as if he was hearing the biggest skit in stand up comedy.

Aggravated now that their victim didn’t seem to show signs of fear, the same person shouted, “Oi! I’m talking to you, bastard! You think this is funny?! Huh?!”

The duelist wiped a stray tear from his eye and shrugged all while still maintaining a rather cheerful grin, “Sorry, sorry~” lifting his arm behind his back in an overexaggerated sheepish gesture, Jounouchi proceeded to offer his obviously unwanted explanation all while slouching against the wall, “You were all having such a good time, I figured why not join in on the fun? After all, I’m supposedly your _guest.”_

The four men stared in perplexion before one finally grew outraged.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you punk?!” spat the delinquent as he readied his fists, “You’re gonna wish you never messed with us!”

“Heeeey, come on now,” a spark of mischief briefly flashed in Jounouchi’s eyes, “Let’s not make things too awkward. Unless you’d want me to leave, that is.”

“Don’t you dare make fun of us!” Obviously having lost patience, the hot-headed thug moved first, running straight ahead at Jounouchi like a bull to moving cloth.

Jounouchi hummed briefly and cracked his neck. This one was really easy to rile up. Within a few seconds his smile grew to a smirk.

A blood curdling scream shook up the sky.

The three men froze in cold terror. A ghost of a blur whizzed past them in an instant. Whipping their heads to the source, they gaped at the sight of their comrade sprawled against the wall, limbs barely held amongst various broken crates. 

The male was knocked out cold.

Jounouchi grinned in satisfaction with his leg lifted high in the air, a result from performing a quick high kick sending the offender up and off to the opposite brick wall. Amateur.

“W-what the hell?” uttered Haruto in shock. He didn’t even see how it happened!

This was clearly no ordinary guy they had on their hands!

The trio was shaken out of their stupor long enough to see Jounouchi turn his lifted leg for a quick additional kick to throw his slipper at the men and bolt, escaping at breakneck speed deep into the maze of the alleys.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKER!”

“YOU’RE DEAD, BLONDIE!”

“LIKE HELL YOU’RE GETTING AWAY!”

The three men gave chase quickly like a flock of hyenas to wounded prey, speeding relentlessly through the dark seemingly endless corridors. A nearby fork splitting into three paths did little to repress the increasing speed in their running limbs. They knew the passages like the back of their hands; several buildings abandoned with broken windows built next to one another creating a unique labyrinth filled with obstacles such as crates and various broken glass and products; a maze paths that would eventually lead to the warehouses, their prime turf. None of them could contain their rush of excitement. This was their first real hunt with potential prey in ages. Prey that could fight back. A shame that he’d have to be taught a lesson first.

“Hehehehe…! Where are you, blondieeee?!” cackled one as he split off to the left corridor in a flash, bouncing left and right deftly avoiding the crate obstacles.

“You can’t hide forever!” The man’s voice echoed through the walls from the farther right.

“Gyahahahahaha! Come out and face us, coward!”

Jounouchi ran as hard as he could, panting as he gazed left and right to look for anything that could slow them down. Based on their taunts, the men were not too far behind. He needed to do something, and fast! A thought suddenly occurred to him. The way that the buildings were aligned was familiar somehow… His face lit up in recognition. Could it be possible?!

The three delinquents regrouped together as the corridors joined back into one, soon reaching the end of the dark maze. The pathway was narrow at that point, so much that only one person could go at a time. It didn’t matter though, they would find their victim soon enough.

The moment of elation at leaving the alleys through the narrow exit was short lived.

A strong force thrust the man closest to the entrance back, heavy pressure causing him to crash back into his comrades like a stack of dominos. Sparks flew into their vision from the impact. It took them a few seconds to register the pain, and a few minutes more to figure out what hit them. 

Shaking his head, his blurred vision finally came into focus and he stared in dismay at the cause of the sudden weight on his chest, “A crate?!”

On second glance, it wasn’t just a simple empty crate. This crate contained a couple of heavy metallic weights and parts, no doubt plucked from one of the warehouses further ahead. The blondie actually managed to find the time to grab those and plan an attack ahead of their arrival?!

The gang member growled and slammed a fist to the hard concrete ground. Forget simply beating the guy into submission. “That does it, guys! Blondie’s dead meat!”

Immediately shoving off the painfully heavy crate and causing it to fall over in a burst of adrenaline, the delinquents stood up quickly shaking off their stupor and rushed forth, leaping over the fallen various parts and weights.

Upon exiting the alleys, the three men glared ahead to the seemingly empty warehouses. Although the area seemed bare, they could tell their prey was lurking somewhere deep within, no doubt watching their actions.

* * *

Kaiba stood tall with arms crossed in front of the entrance of the alleys, signature white coat tails flying in the gust of wind. So this was where Jounouchi was headed. He had a bit of trouble following after the blond in an attempt to stop him and even lost track of him at some point midway. Eventually Kaiba reasoned that it may be possible that Jounouchi had ended up taking the pathway to the alleys based on the general direction he was going. He shook his head in slight annoyance. Honestly the blond was more trouble than he was worth.

Narrowing his cold blue eyes, Kaiba Seto ventured forth. He would bring him back dragging by the tail if he had to.

* * *

Jounouchi steadied his breath as he peered out the dirty window of the warehouse. Looks like the three of them recovered quickly in spite of his distraction. Sneakily the blond crept up the nearby stairs, careful to avoid any possible openings that would give way to his whereabouts. Absently he thought about the warehouse’s infrastructure and the overall location of the buildings. 

There was a reason he was able to go through the alleys so quickly, and he could only chalk it up to one thing: The whole lot of warehouses was where he used to stay with Hirutani’s gang back in middle school. It was abandoned for years, or so it seemed. Perhaps these men claimed it as their turf at this current time, which would make sense. It didn’t seem like the area would be empty for long. Still, they probably had to have abandoned it at some point. Jounouchi frowned as he surveyed the almost bare building. What could he use to thwart off these men? His eyes strayed over to some ceiling hooks. Promising. From what he could remember though, the machinery in this particular warehouse wasn’t operational. He recalled Hirutani and the others often banged at the controls but it could never work. Either it needed power or something else.

Brown eyes shifted over to the window carefully. It looked like the three were approaching the warehouses cautiously. Should he start barraging the men in hopes that they’d stay away and risk his location being revealed? Jounouchi closed his eyes. No, that would be a bad idea. Best to stay put and keep an eye out on those three. The duelist steadied his breathing. He needed to be calm… And think…

What could he do?

* * *

Roaming down the grotesque eerie halls of the alleys, Kaiba kept at his steadfast pace, briefcase in hand. Jounouchi had to be there, he was sure of it. Kaiba veered his gaze over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. Even though his path thus far was straight and narrow, there was no telling if someone were to try something on him. The CEO resumed gazing in front continuing his pursuit of the blond duelist. Kaiba Seto took a brief moment to survey the corridor with cold disgust. Dirt and grime covered the long brick walls. The concrete ground consisted of dust and occasional litter.

A perfect garbage environment for trash.

And just as the thought passed by his mind, Kaiba stopped as he stumbled upon what could only be the first clue to Jounouchi’s whereabouts.

Pieces of broken wood scattered all across the hard rough floor along with various broken nails and glass shards. In the nucleus of the mess laid an unconscious individual which, from what Kaiba had judged based on appearance, wasn’t just a civilian. The way the man was dressed indicated to the young prodigy that he was part of a group that couldn’t be up to any good.

Initially, Kaiba had half a mind to just leave the man there and continue his search for Jounouchi, but something had caught his eye that made him change his mind. A white bedroom slipper sat against the rubble a few feet away. Upon closer inspection, there was an imprinted logo on the material.

It was the same insignia that belonged to the hotel.

Bingo.

He narrowed his eyes and immediately gave the man a much less than welcoming sharp kick on the side.

With a satisfying painful grunt, the male coughed awake, “Kuh-! Wh-who?!”

“You have five minutes to talk.”

Glaring, the man refused to show cooperation, “Or else what?!”

Immediately Kaiba slammed a boot down harsh on the man’s gut, very much enjoying the pain he was causing.

“AAAAHHH!”

Even the high squealing scream of pain wasn't enough for the CEO. Something likely happened to Jounouchi, and he needed to find out.

“I don’t think you’ve grasped the severity of the situation. I need answers and you’re going to provide them. Stop. Wasting. My. Time,” for emphasis, Kaiba increased the pressure on his leg with every word. A notable crunching occurred from the final step.

Heaving out another cry of pain, the delinquent twisted and attempted to grab at the foot but was too slow. Kaiba retracted his foot and slammed down on the offending hands by reflex to the ground. He dug his heel into the offending digits on the concrete.

“FUCK! What is your problem?!” roared the man as he struggled to free his hands.

Cerulean blue eyes flashed fiery cold, “It seems you’re still not getting it. Unless you start cooperating, we’re going to have a bit of a problem, won’t we?”

The delinquent was still releasing cries of pain, but still wouldn’t say anything. If he hadn’t been pressed for time, Kaiba probably would have acclaimed the man’s stubbornness. But…

A shining glint had caught his attention. Shards of glass against the side of the wall a few feet away from the slipper were scattered in a way which it could not have been done in any way other from someone’s interference. In fact, the area with the most pieces were separated leaving obvious gaps for footprints scattered and trailing further down the alleyway. Kaiba’s eyes then widened. No…

It was as if all the color had left his vision, and Kaiba could feel his heart beating quick. His blood grew cold.

There in the midst of the tracks was a pair of mismatched footprints. One side which held blood.

For a moment, Kaiba couldn’t breathe.

And then… All hell broke loose as Kaiba unleashed his fury. He slammed his other foot on the man’s side, causing ribs to crack and released his hands, following up with a spinning kick causing the body to smash against the brick wall, blood immediately began to drip from the injury.

It wasn’t even a minute before the delinquent was hit again from the brunet’s wrath, the sharp corner of the metallic briefcase bashing repeatedly against his skull.

“You’re not even worth getting my hands dirty, you **pathetic** piece of trash!” Kaiba followed up his shout with another grinding of his boot against the delinquent’s shoulder. He kept pressing harder and harder with his heel until the loud pop made itself known. The duelist ignored the man’s screams and cries for mercy and finally smashed his foot down on one of the man’s legs.

“Now tell me… What the HELL did you do with Jounouchi?!”

* * *

Kuroku: Finally, it took forever to get this out there, lol. I haven’t done action scenes in a while, so hopefully this was as exciting as I wanted it to be. I have a question for everyone reading. I’m revamping the story slightly to exclude most of the Japanese phrases save for a couple key words that I feel is important. Are you guys ok with me keeping the word “bonkotsu” in the story? I just really want everyone’s honest opinion as I’m super torn. I really want to keep it, but if it doesn’t work well for the story and you’re cringing as you read it, I’ll gladly replace it. I really want the reading experience to be more enjoyable for everyone. 

And lastly, I’ll definitely have to get surgery for my carpal and cubital tunnel. I’ll try getting the next chapter up soon before then, but can’t promise anything, lol. We’ll have to see. Thank you **Seto_Kaiba444, Anonymous, fluffybunny82, Senko, Sunrise_flame,** and everyone who were kind enough to give kudos or lovely comments! You all brighten my day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys again! I'm back with chapter 16! It's been long since my surgery and my arm is feeling a lot better! Still not 100%, but good enough. :) I apologize for the long wait! I've changed the title to better fit the story I have planned. Babysitting was more of a placeholder because I couldn't really think of anything that fit. I'm actually going to stop adding disclaimers as well since it's a waste of space and you can always refer to the first chapter or so. I'm also going to stop putting so much author's notes since I think it ruins the immersive effect, so anything news related to the story can be referred to the first chapter instead. Thank you honestly for all your support, you all are wonderful. I love having feedback, so feel free to send me reviews or even message me if you wanna be friends! :)
> 
> Violence ahead. Story title has been changed.

The gang member stared up at Kaiba in stupefaction before realization finally dawned on him. Slowly he let out a feeble laugh. It quickly grew to a ear piercing cackle.

“What’s so funny, punk?” snarled the brunet as he added pressure to the delinquent’s leg.

It didn’t seem to phase him anymore. He continued to laugh and laugh and _laugh._ “Holy shit…” gasped the thug as he struggled for breath. The situation was just too crazy. “You’re with _him?!_ So blondie’s no normal guy after all! What are you guys? You can’t be yakuza members… Or maybe you are. Trying to claim our turf for your boss or something?”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he scowled, “What _happened?”_

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, asshole?”

The smug retort made his blood boil, “How dare you…!”

The unnamed man laughed once more, “No, screw you. You know what? I hope you find blondie dead. GYAHAHA!”

Kaiba’s reaction was so pleasing to the ruffian that he didn’t even regret it. The blows to his head continued. His vision grew dark.

* * *

It was deathly quiet as the three men approached the warehouses with killing intent.

Jounouchi held his breath quietly. There must be something he could do. Whatever it was, he needed to think fast. His eyes strayed absently once more toward the ceiling hooks and mechanical rails. The warehouse had been abandoned for a while, so it couldn't be possible for him to use them to his advantage… Could he?

His thoughts were interrupted by three loud bangs against metallic or wooden doors. There was no time to second guess himself. Jounouchi needed to act fast.

He quickly headed to the control panel on the highest level of the stairs, praying that the machine could be started somehow. Based on the sounds that occurred, his pursuers didn't target his location yet.

* * *

The delinquent swiftly kicked against the large wooden door, forcing it open. He peered in the dark warehouse scowling, “Where the hell are you, blondie?”

Although he had searched high and low in the building, his efforts were for naught. “Not here then,” snarled the thug. He moved his search onwards to the next warehouse.

* * *

Jounouchi gazed at the panel featuring buttons and three levers. In a way it looked rather similar to the setup of a crane game or arcade machine. He didn’t even know how to start up the contraption much less whether or not it was even working. From the time he was with Hirutani in middle school, the machinery didn't seem operational. Observing the panel now though, it appeared not to be as rusted, but still stripped of color. Perhaps there was a chance after all? But how would he start it up? Would it need electricity?

He jolted upon hearing another bang, signifying another warehouse being invaded. No time to think. He needed to get the machine working, and fast.

* * *

The second delinquent hummed as he scoured the entire warehouse, movements swaying as graceful as a cat. It didn’t matter to him if their prey was there or not. They would find him in the end, and the real fun would begin. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Well, I suppose he isn’t here. Next one then…”

* * *

It needed a key. Jounouchi stared dumbly at the long slot designed for a keycard to activate the warehouse crane. How was he going to find the key?! Panicking, Jounouchi scrambled around the platform. An abandoned warehouse with a freakin’ machine that needs a keycard. Figures. Where could it be? He tried looking over the panel. Nothing. The more the teenager looked around the stand, the deeper the sinking feeling dug into his chest. He tried crouching for a different perspective. Nothing. He crossed his legs and wracked his head for ideas on possible hiding spots. There was a good chance it was even thrown away years ago when the place was abandoned. “Just perfect…” heaving a breath in exasperation, Jounouchi rolled his head back against the metal railing that served to prevent falls.

He closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted over to Kaiba, oddly enough. Jounouchi shook his head a few times, but the image of Kaiba stayed. Kaiba, in shock when Jounouchi appeared on top of him in his arms. Kaiba, standing strong as he led Jounouchi over to the hotel. Kaiba, whose eyes glittered as he held Jounouchi’s hand in his. Kaiba, smirking as he fed Jounouchi his piece of filet mignon. Kaiba, staring deeply with his icy blue gaze while confessing that Jounouchi reminded him that he was _Seto Kaiba._ Kaiba… Leaning back on his seat while declaring that he liked him… _Suki…_ _Suki…_

“ARGH! Get out of my head!” Jounouchi smacked his head against the stand hard.

Thud.

The duelist paused. That was odd. The impact from his head felt sort of hollow. Curiously Jounouchi tapped with his head again.

Thud.

Jounouchi widened his eyes in realization and pressed his hands against the metal structure. “No way…” He whispered in awe. He pressed again.

A click.

* * *

The final gang member, Haruto, slammed the door to his warehouse shut. “Looks like he isn’t here,” he declared, switching his gaze over to the remaining warehouses. He silently stalked over to one of the unexplored buildings. It was decided among themselves that buildings that have been previously raided would have a spray of red paint on the door with an X.

With that in mind, he continued on to the warehouses. Their victim had to be in one of them for certain.

* * *

Jounouchi gaped as the metallic panel in front of him swerved open, revealing a hidden compartment containing two items: a large booklet and a thick folder. He hurriedly grabbed the two items and flipped them open.

Based on the title of the booklet, it was the operation manual for the crane. Thanking his lucky stars, Jounouchi sped read the best he could through the instructions. “To operate the machine, the ignition key had to be inserted in the slot,” muttered Jounouchi as he continued flipping the pages. “That’s great and all, but where would I find the key?”

As if answering his question, the thick folder that was momentarily forgotten slid from his lap to the metal floor. The inside articles fell out with a small clink.

Jounouchi let loose the first beginning of a hopeful smile in a while. There was a ring of keys and a plastic card all tied in a faded lanyard attached to papers by a clip. Gingerly he lifted the keys and played with them a bit in his fist. There was no way that Kaiba could call him an idiot now!

His feeling of brief hope was suddenly interrupted by a loud pounding at the warehouse entrance below. His time was running out.

* * *

Croaking laughter growing hideously louder in his throat, the unnamed delinquent bashed his foot against the door. Hitting the doors gave the thug all the answers he needed. It was much harder to open, probably barricaded, meaning their prey was definitely inside. All the more motivated, he cackled and began landing more and more pounding kicks.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

The noise was rhythmically loud as the doors shook but stayed firm against the blows.

Finally the doors gave way to the final kick, impact causing various supplies to topple over in disarray.

“Come on out, blondie! I know you’re here!”

* * *

Kaiba panted as the last surge of adrenaline left his veins. The stubborn piece of trash refused to talk and was now unconscious. It was easy to see that the man wasn't alone based on the multiple footprints on the ground. They probably had Jounouchi surrounded. Of all things for the _bonkotsu_ to be involved in, it just had to be the option that posed a good threat, didn’t it? His balled fist grew tighter holding onto the metal briefcase.

Although Jounouchi must have been able to get away. Kaiba took a small moment to collect himself and analyze the situation. The teen was a former delinquent after all and if the man on the ground was something to go by, his pursuers probably were just as pathetic. There was a chance that Jounouchi was okay. The tiny thought was reassuring.

Still, he didn’t have much time to ponder what had happened. Kaiba started down the corridor, but then paused. He swiftly whirled around and grasped the unconscious gangster’s shirt. He would do as a fine example should the men try to harm a hair on Jounouchi’s head. The CEO continued forth down the hall, carelessly dragging the man along.

* * *

“I’m coming for you, gyahahaha!”

The gang member’s shrill voice echoed throughout the void of the warehouse. Hastily the man rampaged through, knocking over various debris. “Wheeeeere are you~?”

The delinquent didn't see the strange glint hovering over in the dark ceiling before it was too late.

A bloodcurdling howl escaped as his legs, once on the ground, were suddenly suspended in the air! Sudden panic replaced murder intent and the man flailed wildly, “WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!” He shrieked as the crane that held him thrummed with life and lifted him higher and higher.

“Oi, oi, I wouldn't do that if I was you, this thing is pretty old.”

The man widened his eyes at the sound of the voice. He turned his head slowly. The sight made him gape in undeniable shock, “YOU!”

Jounouchi slowly let loose the breath that he was holding in. Pitching a grin at the now immobilized thug, he waved from the crane operating panel, “Heeeey, beauty isn't it? I actually got it working after hitting some buttons. Who'd have thought it'd still have some juice left, huh?”

“What?! That's impossible! There's no way something like this is here!”

And with that, Jounouchi understood, “Ahh okay then. You guys probably weren't here very long then. Or you guys never really explored all the warehouses. Pfft, hahaha!”

“What's so funny?!”

The duelist shrugged, “Dunno. Maybe the fact that you guys act so tough but in the end just all talk?”

“Why you-!”

“I'd talk more, buuuuut I gotta figure out what to do about your buddies. Til then, _hang_ in there!” declared Jounouchi mischievously. With a mock salute, he turned off the crane, took the keys, and jumped off the platform a few steps down with a small whistle.

This was his chance to alert the others. The moment he opened his mouth to scream however, he was stopped by a sudden painful shove in his face. To the thug’s dismay, he was rendered mute by a strip of tape.

Jounouchi grinned, “Sorry! I’d rather have some peace and quiet so that I can escape, thank you very much.” He swung the remainder of heavy duty duct tape in his hand for a bit before putting it aside. With this, he turned the tables on the group of thugs. One down, two more to go.

“HEY!”

Jounouchi’s moment of victory was short.

* * *

Heavy boots sped their steps. Kaiba’s blue eyes were sharp, showing full intense focus on his destination.

Soon there was a fork in the pathway. His scowl grew deeper, “Where did you go, Jounouchi…”

His gaze flickered from one opening to the next. Each seemed to have some indication of having brought chase. So Jounouchi was being hunted by at least three gang members. The CEO noted this and kept to memory. He glanced back at the thin blood footprint trail. It wasn’t too noticeable on first glance; most likely those hunting Jounouchi didn’t notice when giving chase.

It was perfect. Jounouchi did have a chance of surviving after all, Kaiba concluded. He continued swiftly down the path that the blood trail led, the weight of the man did nothing to lessen the pace. The roulette duelist’s luck may have saved him for now, but time was still growing short. He needed to hurry.

* * *

“Come out! I know you’re in here!”

Jounouchi scrambled and jumped into a pile of miscellaneous sandbags just as another thug made entrance.

“Where are you, blondie?!”

There was no time to think. He had to do something! Going with his instincts of fight or flight, Jounouchi was prepared to fight if he needed to. First he had to catch the guy off guard.

Unfortunately, luck just wasn’t on his side this round.

“There you are!” shouted the thug as he leaped after Jounouchi, brandishing out a hidden knife.

Jounouchi widened his eyes. How was he found out so quickly?! He didn’t have time to ponder as he was rapidly being hunted. Swipes continued relentlessly and the former gang member did his best to dodge while trying to bring some distance between himself and the other man. He ducked as a swipe narrowly missed Jounouchi’s head, but couldn’t block the follow up heavy kick.

Pain shot at Jounouchi’s side as he was hurled from the force, crashing into nearby crates. The additional resulting pain did not help. Gripping his left side tight, Jounouchi leaped up with a hiss and clenched his teeth. He needed to keep going. He had to!

His pursuer gained speed, eyes locked on his target with a malicious grin.

''Hahaha! You're dead now blondie!"

Jounouchi kept running ahead. Was this going to be the end? No... It couldn’t! He vigorously swept his gaze around. There had to be something he could use!

At that moment, as if answering his prayers, Jounouchi saw it. A few meters away in the dark section of the warehouse, there was a forklift. An actual forklift!

Once more thanking his lucky stars, Jounouchi seized the opportunity immediately fleeing to the machine.

“Hey, hold it!” Seeing Jounouchi sprint off in another direction, it took a split second for the gang member to realize he was up to something, “Get back here!”

Quick, quick, quick! Jounouchi chanted to himself to go faster, willing his legs to keep moving. His lungs felt like they were on fire. His heart thumped hard in his chest and Jounouchi could feel the blood rushing in his ears. But as long as he had his legs and arms, he would never give up. Giving a final scream, he reached out his arm, willing all of his might to reach…!

* * *

Kaiba briefly thought back to Jounouchi’s arrival. There wasn’t a single moment where things didn’t go unlinear. There was always an element of unpredictability. From the moment they dueled up to now, he still had no clue how it was all happening. Why did everything had to involve the duelist of chance anyway? Still… Regardless… Right now he could care less. Right now all Kaiba could think was how to get Jounouchi back.

So he kept going.

Reaching.

Willing all of his might to reach…!

* * *

Jounouchi’s hand clasped over the assist grip. With an inward cheer of victory, he hoisted himself inside the lift and scanned over the machine’s dashboard. There were a few levers on the right and a lever on the left. He spotted the ignition. It needed a key. Swearing to himself, Jounouchi patted his pockets. The key! Which was it?! He pulled out the ring of keys and rapidly shifted through them.

The gang member’s steps grew frantically closer, “DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, PUNK!”

Jounouchi decided to go with his instincts and jammed the biggest key in the ring. It didn’t fit.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!”

_'Shit, shit, shit!’_ Jounouchi panicked and tried cramming a different key with the black rubber handle. It wasn't that one either.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

_'Come on!’_

Jounouchi pressed a large plain metal key into the ignition.

It fit.

The gang member stared in horror as the machine roared to life. That bastard! He was shaken back to his senses when the forklift began to move in reverse. Then in rapid speed, forward.

“YEAAAAAAHHHH!” Jounouchi roared and fervently pulled on the gearshift. This wasn’t any different from driving a car, really! He grinned widely and pressed his foot on the accelerator. His glee grew seeing the man scramble and screech while trying to get away from the now speeding forklift.

Jounouchi unleashed a hearty cackle. The forklift was beginning to hold the exact same fiery aura as his enthusiasm. He was on fire! Jounouchi had turned the tides once again! And he was NOT going to let his chance slip!

“Oi, oi! Didn’t you wanna catch me? Huh?!”

The man screamed as he ran left.

“How does it feel to become the prey now?!”

The man howled as he ran right.

“Muahahaha!”

From above, the forgotten gang member sweatdropped.

* * *

Small plastic crates were tossed and scattered to the ground as Haruto thoroughly purged through the lower level of the warehouse. “Che,” he grumbled kicking at heavy cement bags as if they would produce a body. Alas his effort was for naught.

His attention was stolen however, by a bloodcurdling shriek.

Haruto immediately rushed out of the warehouse in a panic. Just what was that?!

The source of the sound was coming from one of the warehouses in the back. The gang member approached the building with caution. That was definitely one of his allies’ yell. He braced himself before kicking the door open. The sight he was greeted with was… Quite bizarre.

There was his friend running rapidly for his life screeching. Tailing after him was… A raving madman driving a forklift. Wait… Wasn’t that the person they were tailing after?!

“GYAHAHAHA!”

“Uwaaaaaaah!”

And his comrade, who was one of the most manliest of men he knew, was currently shrieking the highest pitch he had only heard once from a little girl.

It took a good amount of time for it to sink in before Haruto decisively took action.

“Oy!”

Probably was a bad idea to attract the attention of the guy in a forklift, but he had no choice. If they could distract their target, an opening might present itself.

“Come and get me, you lowlife dog!”

He took the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Jounouchi was seeing red. Like a raging bull to the luring ruffling scarlet cloth, he turned the wheel rapidly. The forklift began to move in motion. Unwittingly, he had fallen into the gang member’s trap.

A forklift was never meant to be treated as a race car. Rapid pivots were hazardous and most accidents occurred due to the driver’s inexperience and lack of knowledge of how to drive the vehicle. Jounouchi recalled briefly from the instruction manual that forklifts turn using the rear, and pivots via the front wheels, unlike normal cars. And to turn safely, he would have to make wide motions. Unfortunately he remembered too late as the machine began to spin out of his control.

Faster and faster, the forklift spun rapidly around

The two gangsters didn’t seem to realize the extent of what they’ve caused until it finally dawned on them at the last moment. Immediately one of them shoved the other out of the way.

Vaguely Jounouchi heard one of the men screaming before everything grew black.


End file.
